


Die Heilerin

by eyefish



Series: Sonnenkind und die Seele der Nacht oder: Die abenteuerliche Geschichte von zwei halben Göttinen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drachen, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magie, Raumschiffe, Seelenverwandte, Unsterbliche, Wiedergeburt
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 64,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefish/pseuds/eyefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich wollte Erik ja nur seine Ruhe haben.<br/>Deshalb ist er auf einen verlassenen Mond am Ende der Welt gezogen, doch als eines Nachts drei Fremde vor seiner Haustür stehen, ahnt er, dass es mit dem Frieden aus ist...</p>
<p>Vielleicht ist es jetzt an der Zeit, dass eine Geschichte, die vor fast dreitausend Jahren ihren Anfang nahm, endlich zu einem Ende kommt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonnenkind

**\-- Zeit: ???  
\-- Ort: ???**

Ich sitze im dunklen Zimmer und beobachte die Straße vor meinem Fenster. Unbarmherzig prasselt der Regen gegen die Scheiben. Meine Gedanken verlieren sich in den Reflektionen der Straßenlaternen auf dem nassen Asphalt und werden mit den Regenströmen in die Kanalisation geschwemmt.

 

Hach, das klingt so herrlich poetisch...

 

Eigentlich sitze ich nur da, halte Wache und langweile mich, während mein Mitbewohner im Nebenzimmer zu schnarchen beginnt.

Manchmal beneide ich ihn darum, dass er einfach so schlafen kann, trotz allem was passiert ist.

 

Sterbliche – ich werde euch wohl nie verstehen.

Ich lebe jetzt schon seit neuntausend Jahren bei euch, habe gelernt mich zu benehmen wie ihr, aber verstanden wie ihr wirklich tickt – das habe ich nie.

 

Euch ist Zeit so wichtig. Mir bedeutet sie nichts, denn ich bin ewig.

Wahrscheinlich bin ich gerade deshalb so gerne bei euch – die anderen Unsterblichen sind so unglaublich langweilig.

Statisch. Nie passiert etwas.

Man ist tausend Jahre lang fort, kommt nach Hause und alles ist immer noch so wie es damals war, als man gegangen ist.

 

Eine Bewegung in der Seitengasse auf der anderen Straßenseite lässt mich aufblicken.

Wer zur Hölle treibt sich bei so einem Sauwetter mitten in der Nacht in finsteren Gassen herum?

Drei in Kapuzenmäntel gehüllte Gestalten lösen sich aus den Schatten und treten in den Lichtkegel einer Laterne.

 

Oh, das wird interessant.

 

Vielleicht sollte ich Luke, meinen Mitbewohner, wecken – er ist ein Krieger wie sie heute selten sind. So wie ich ihn kenne, würde er lieber im kämpfend sterben, als dem Feind noch ein weiteres Mal in die Hände zu fallen.

Er ist so ein tapferer Idiot... einer der Gründe, weswegen ich ihn mag.

 

Ich entschließe mich dazu, die Szene vorerst nur zu beobachten. Zwei der drei Kapuzenheinis scheinen sich zu unterhalten, während der dritte ihnen den Rücken zukehrt. Der Größte der drei zeigt auf unser Haus, dann schauen alle zu meinem Fenster hoch.

 

Nicht gut!

 

Mysteriöse Kapuzengestalten, die nach uns suchen, sind nie ein gutes Zeichen.

 

Es ist etwa zwanzig Jahre her, dass ich in dieses kleine, fast vollkommen verlassene Städtchen auf einem vergessenen Mond am Rande des Sonnensystems gezogen bin.

Man könnte sagen, dass meine Ruhe haben wollte, schließlich habe ich Jahrhunderte lang in den Reihen der Rebellen gegen das Imperium gekämpft.

Aber das hier ist nicht Star Wars™. Die Macht war nicht mit uns, das Imperium hat triumphiert.

Wahrscheinlich stehe ich immer noch ganz oben auf deren Fahndungsliste – immerhin war ich einer der wenigen Unsterblichen, die auf der Seite der Union standen.

Die wenigen Überlebenden der Union oder der Rebellen, wie wir vom Imperium genannt werden, wurden in alle Winde zerstreut und es wird wohl einige Zeit dauern, bis es wieder jemand wagen wird, dem Imperator die Stirn zu bieten.

Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich bereit sein, aber bis dahin halte ich es für klüger auf Tauchstation zu gehen.

 

...und Luke... er ist wirklich ein Kämpfer, aber die letzten Jahrzehnte haben ihn sehr zugesetzt... leider weiß ich nicht genau was passiert ist, denn er spricht nicht über den Fall der Rebellen, aber ich weiß noch genau in welchem Zustand er war, als Aidan ihn vor zwei Jahren in einer Nacht wie dieser bei mir abgeladen hat.

Er ist noch nicht wieder bereit in den Kampf zu ziehen.

 

Die Kapuzentypen scheinen ihre Beratung abgeschlossen zu haben und setzen sich in Bewegung. Natürlich gehen sie auf unser Haus zu.

Ich atme tief durch, hoffe das Beste, greife aber zu der Waffe, die ständig bereit liegt, schließlich bin ich kein Trottel.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquere ich das Wohnzimmer und das Treppenhaus. Unten, in der Eingangshalle bleibe ich stehen, um zu lauschen.

Als jemand zaghaft an die Tür klopft, öffne ich sie langsam, die Waffe im Anschlag.

„Auf wen wettest du?“ fragt eine unverkennbar weibliche Stimme aus dem größten der Kapuzenmäntel.

Ich bin einen Moment sprachlos, denn ich kenne diese Frage. Es ist die Parole, mit dem sich die Rebellen untereinander begrüßt haben.

„Ich wette immer noch auf Yonicor, das wird sich nicht ändern“, antworte ich schließlich, während ich die Waffe sinken lasse. „Wer seid ihr?“

„Reisende, die Erik Graham suchen.“

Es ist selten, dass mich Leute bei meinem vollen Namen nennen. Aber ich brauche mehr. Vertrauen muss man sich in diesen Zeiten verdienen. Eine alte Parole reicht da nicht aus. Langsam hebe ich die Waffe wieder.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihr habt ihn gefunden. Aber nennt mir einen Grund, euch nicht weg zu pusten.“

Die mittlere Gestalt zieht die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Zum Vorschein kommt das blasse Gesicht einer jungen Frau. An ihrer rechten Schläfe entdecke ich graue Hautzeichnungen und weiß sofort, dass sie eine Angehörige des Clans der Ellomenad ist.

Meine Augen wandern über diesen schmalen Streifen aus Tupfen, Flecken und Linien, die sich von ihrer Schläfe über die rechte Seite ihres Gesichts bis hin zum Hals erstrecken, wo sie unter dem nassen Mantel verschwinden.

Sie lächelt mich an, dann tritt sie aus dem Regen über die Türschwelle und bleibt direkt vor mir stehen.

Ich stelle überrascht fest, dass sie für eine Frau recht groß ist – natürlich nicht so groß wie ich, aber doch größer als der Durchschnitt.

Zögernd hebt sie eine Hand, um mir über die Wange zu streichen. Ich erschauere unter ihrer Berührung.

„Du bist Erik“, ist alles was sie sagt.

„Ja...“

Ihre Hand fühlt sich nass und kalt an, doch als ihre Fingerspitzen über mein Gesicht bis zum Bart an meinem Kinn wandern, spüre ich wie sich eine vertraute Wärme in mir ausbreitet.

...wie Sonnenstrahlen an einem Frühlingsmorgen.

„Ich weiß was du bist“, flüstere ich benebelt.

Herrje – ich muss mich zusammenreißen! Ich stehe da und grinse wie ein Idiot, während die Kleine mir den Bart streichelt.

Sanft ergreife ich ihre Hand und ziehe sie von meinem Gesicht fort.

„Du bist Sonnenkind, stimmt’s?“

Sie nickt.

Sie lächelt.

...und mein dummes Herz macht einen Hüpfer.

Das ist die ganz besondere Macht eines Sonnenkindes. Es hat nichts mit ihr persönlich zu tun, wahrscheinlich ist sie sich dieser Kraft nicht einmal bewusst, es ist einfach der Zauber, der ihrer Seele innewohnt.

Mit aller Beherrschung, die ich aufbringen kann, wende ich mich von ihr ab.

Die andern zwei sind mittlerweile auch ins Treppenhaus getreten. Als die Größere der beiden den Mantel ablegt, taumele ich zurück.

Entsetzt blicke ich zwischen ihr und Sonnenkind hin und her: Dasselbe blasse, schmale Gesicht, die silbrig-grauen Augen – selbst die Hautzeichnungen sind bis auf den kleinsten Tupfen identisch.

...und doch sieht sie Frau an der Tür ganz anders aus:

Schwarz geschminkte Lippen, dunkel umrahmte Augen, Piercings in Augenbraue und Unterlippe – beide auf der rechten Seite – und unzählige Tätowierungen.

Sie sieht aus wie die Gothic-Ausgabe von Sonnenkind.

„Ihr seid Zwillinge“, sage ich zu ihr.

Spöttisch erwidert sie: „Nicht ganz. Wir sind Drillinge.“

Mein Blick fällt auf die dritte, deutlich kleinere Person, doch als sie sich aus dem Mantel schält, erkenne ich, dass sie nicht mit den Drillingen verwandt sein kann.

Ihr Haar ist lang und schwarz, ihre Augen mandelförmig; sie sieht asiatisch aus. Keine Hautzeichnungen.

Gothic-Barbie muss meinem Blick gefolgt sein, denn sie meint: „Nein, Melika ist eine Freundin. Wir haben noch einen Bruder.“

„Zweieiige Drillinge? Interessant...“

„Warum? Bist du Ahnenforscher?“

Ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „So was Ähnliches...“

Jetzt lächelt auch sie. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Mein Name ist Jeredi Ellomenad. Das ist meine Schwester Eloni“, fügt sie mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung Sonnenkind hinzu, dann tritt sie von hinten an die dritte heran und legt ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, „und das ist Melika Sin Melith, sie ist eine Prinzessin vom Planeten...“ Sie gerät ins Stocken.

„Melithos“, ergänzt die Prinzessin schnell.

„Die haben einen Planeten nach dir benannt?“ frage ich verblüfft.

„Nein umgekehrt“, kichert sie, „die haben mich nach dem Planeten benannt.“

Ihr Lachen ist es, das endlich das Eis bricht. Ich schließe die Haustür und deute auf die Treppe: „Bitte... unsere Wohnung ist im ersten Stock. Ich hab keine Lust, die ganze Nacht im Treppenhaus rumzustehen.“

 

Oben in unserer Wohnung erkläre ich rasch: „Tut mir leid, hier im Haus haben wir im Moment keinen Strom – der Generator ist alt und hat öfter mal Aussetzer. Dauert aber bestimmt nicht lang. Ich hole ein paar Kerzen. Das Sofa ist irgendwo da rechts von euch.“ Ich fuchtele ins Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers, das nur vom Licht der Straßenlaternen erhellt wird.

„Passt auf, dass ihr nicht über den Krempel stolpert, den mein Mitbewohner hier überall rumliegen...“ Ein dumpfer Schlag und ein Stöhnen sagen mir, dass diese Warnung zu spät kam.

Neben mir lodert eine kleine, blaue Flamme in Jeredis Hand auf.

 _Sie ist also eine Magierin_ , stelle ich überrascht fest.

Im flackernden Schein beugt sich Melika zu der gestürzten Eloni hinunter und mit Schrecken stelle ich fest, dass sie mit dem Kopf genau auf die Kante des Couchtischs gefallen sein muss.

„Ist sie in Ordnung?“ frage ich Melika besorgt.

Sie nickt, als Sonnenkind benommen zu ihr aufsieht. Kein Blut, Gott sei Dank.

„Ich hole einen Eisbeutel und Kerzen.“ Mit diesen Worten eile ich in die Küche.

 

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehre, bietet sich mir ein seltsames Schauspiel: Hinter einem Sessel kauert Luke in Kampfhaltung. Jeder Muskel ist angespannt, seine großen, goldenen Schwingen hat er auf dem Rücken zusammengefaltet, um sie vor Schaden zu bewahren. Zwischen seinen Fingern zischen goldene Funken – bereit um auf den Feind geschleudert zu werden.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raums steht Jeredi, ebenfalls in Angriffsstellung. Sie hält nun in beiden Händen je eine blaue Flamme.

 _Sie ist also eine Kampfmagierin_ , ergänze ich meine zuvor gemachte Beobachtung.

In diesem Moment kehrt der Strom zurück. Wie auf Kommando springen alle Lichter an.

„Was zur Hölle macht ihr da?“ brülle ich.

Die zwei sehen mich verblüfft an.

„Runter mit den Pfoten, alle beide! Und macht euren magischen Schnickschnack aus!“

Sie zögern.

„Ich habe Geräusche gehört, es klang wie ein Schlag...“ versucht Luke zu erklären, während er sich bemüht, möglichst würdevoll aufzustehen.

„Klappe!“ fahre ich ihn an.

Ich zwinge mich langsam durchzuatmen und mir meine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Mit einem angestrengten Lächeln erkläre ich: „Wie du siehst haben wir Gäste. Eine der jungen Damen ist über deinen Müll gestolpert und ist mit der Stirn auf den Tisch geknallt. Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du deinen Kram nicht überall rumliegen lassen sollst?“

„Hm“, brummt er und blickt umher. „Ich vielleicht sollte wirklich aufräumen...“

Wahllos hebt er einige Gegenstände vom Boden auf.

„Willst du dir nicht zuerst was anziehen?“ Ich bringe all meine Beherrschung auf, um diese Frage möglichst beiläufig klingen zu lassen.

„Hä?“

Hatte ich bereits erwähnt, was für ein eloquenter Redner mein Mitbewohner Luke sein kann?

Das stimmt tatsächlich!

Im Moment ist er es allerdings nicht.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Mann! Du. Bist. Nackt!“

„Was? ...Oh...“ Als ihm klar wird, dass er tatsächlich splitterfasernackt vor uns steht, huscht eine zarte Röte über seine scharf geschnittenen Wangenknochen. Doch er bringt sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und schlingt seine Flügel mit einer raschen Bewegung um die Hüfte, damit wenigstens seine Vorderseite bedeckt ist.

„Hör zu: Jemand, der so paranoid ist wie du, sollte echt nicht nackt schlafen...“ seufze ich.

Seine hellgrauen Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. „Es hätte ja ein Angriff sein können.“

Mit einem Blick, der ihm unmissverständlich klar macht, dass ich im Moment weder auf Erklärungen noch Diskussionen Lust habe, deute ich zum Flur und brülle: „Geh! Hose! Jetzt!“

Für einen Moment zögert er. Ich weiß, dass es ihm gar nicht passt, wenn er nicht das letzte Wort hat. Doch er überlegt es sich anders, faltet seine Schwingen wieder auf dem Rücken zusammen und geht – offensichtlich beleidigt – in sein Zimmer.

Mit einem Stöhnen werfe ich mich in meinen Sessel.

„Es tut mir leid. Er ist ein lieber Kerl, aber manchmal hab ich echt das Gefühl ich würde mit einem Fünfjährigen zusammenwohnen...“

Jeredi grinst, Eloni kichert und Melika sieht irgendwie verstört aus.

Ich mag diese Mädels.

„Wer will was zu trinken?“


	2. Yonicor und Ashrak

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862 (darkonische Zeitrechnung)  
\--Priade**

 

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen wir zusammen in der Küche, jeder mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Hand.

„Also, was ist das hier für ein Ort?“ fragt Jeredi schließlich.

„Das hier ist Priade, der fünfte Mond von Nodo, dem zweitgrößten Planeten des darkonischen Sonnensystems...“

„Das meine ich nicht“, unterbricht sie. „Wir sind her geflogen, ich weiß _wo_ wir sind. Ich meine diese Stadt.“

„Ach so. Das ist eine alte, namenlose Bergbaustadt. Irgendwann waren alle Rohstoffe abgebaut und die Leute sind weggezogen. Nur ein paar ganz Hartgesottene sind übriggeblieben. Ich kann’s verstehen – das Wetter ist nicht gerade großartig. Außerdem ist die Kuppel, die dafür sorgt, dass wir hier atembare Luft und angenehm flauschige Temperaturen haben, sehr marode. Niemand weiß, wie lange das Ding noch hält.“

„Warum saniert sie niemand?“

„Warum sollte man? Die Stadt ist fast verlassen.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, meldet sich Melika zu Wort. „Die Kernplaneten sind hoffnungslos überbevölkert. Das Imperium sollte doch Interesse daran haben, weitere Lebensräume zu erschließen oder zu erhalten...“

„Hör zu Prinzessin, ich weiß das klingt jetzt hart, aber das Imperium schert sich nicht um seine Bürger.“ Ich zucke die Achseln.

Sie sieht mich an, aber ich kann ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht richtig deuten. Ist sie entsetzt? Enttäuscht? ...wütend?

Ich kann ihrem Blick nicht standhalten und wende mich an Jeredi: „Was führt euch eigentlich hierher?“

„Man sagt, dass du ein Geschichtenerzähler bist“, antwortet sie.

„Wisst ihr, ich sehe mich eher als Geschichtenbewahrer, aber manchmal erzähle ich die Geschichten auch. Seid ihr hier, um eine zu hören?“

„Ja.“ Jeredi nickt. „Bitte erzähl uns die Geschichte von Sonnenkind.“

Das überrascht mich.

Fragend sehe ich sie an. „Ihr wisst, dass Eloni Sonnenkind ist. Ich dachte, ihr würdet diese Geschichte schon kennen.“

„Man hat uns erzählt, dass sie Sonnenkind ist und dass sie besondere Kräfte hat, aber keiner hatte die Zeit uns zu erklären, was das eigentlich genau bedeutet...“ Jeredi sieht frustriert aus.

„Na gut. Lehnt euch zurück und macht es euch bequem. Das wird jetzt länger dauern“, erkläre ich, ehe ich fortfahre: „Es war einmal vor sehr, sehr, sehr langer Zeit, das Universum war noch jung, die ersten Sterne waren gerade entstanden, als zwei der mächtigsten Wesen, die es jemals geben wird, in unser Universum kamen. Woher sie stammen, weiß keiner – wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sie selbst.

Sie waren einfach da. Ihre Namen lauten Yonicor und Ashrak.

Lange Zeit streiften sie gemeinsam durch das Universum.

Irgendwann vergingen die ersten Sterne in Supernovae, aus deren Überresten sich neue Sterne und erste Planeten bildeten. Nach ihrer langen Reise kamen Yonicor und Ashrak hier an und beschlossen zu bleiben. Aus dem Staub eines toten Sterns formten sie dieses Sonnensystem, in dem zwölf Planeten zwei Sterne umkreisen.

Man sagt, sie hätten in den beiden Sonnen gelebt, Yonicor in der größeren, Ashrak in der kleineren. Aus diesem Grund nennen wir die Zentralgestirne unseres Sonnensystems auch heute noch Yonicor und Ashrak.

Es gab eine Zeit, als sie beide allein glücklich waren, doch irgendwann entwickelten sich primitive Lebensformen auf einem der zwölf Planeten und Yonicor erkannte, wie einsam sie war. Ashrak, der sie über alles liebte, wollte seine Gefährtin glücklich sehen, also schufen sie gemeinsam die ersten Bewohner dieses Systems. Yonikor schuf die Etek-Sor, die Unsterblichen.“

Ich mache eine kleine Pause, ehe ich kundtue: „Ich bin übrigens so einer. Ein Etek-Sor.“

Die drei sehen mich verblüfft an.

„Wirklich? Und du bist richtig echt unsterblich?“

„Ja“, kichere ich, „Aber ich bin keiner von den Etek-Sor, die Yonicor erschaffen hat, sondern wurde viel später geboren.“

„Wie viele Unsterbliche gibt es?“ fragt Jeredi.

„Wir waren nie sehr zahlreich, verglichen mit euch Sterblichen“, antworte ich. „Es gab vielleicht etwa fünfzig Etek-Sor, seit sich Yonicor und Ashrak hier niedergelassen haben.“

„Echt? Wo sind die alle?“ meint Jeredi überrascht.

„Die meisten sind schon lange nicht mehr hier. Sie sind weitergezogen.“

„Wohin?“

„Manche in andere Galaxien, andere sogar in andere Universen“ Ich zucke die Achseln. „Nach einer halben Ewigkeit will man eben auch mal was anderes sehen, schätze ich. Wer weiß was ich mal anstelle, wenn ich eine Milliarde Jahre alt werde.“

„Wie alt bist du?“ will Melika wissen.

Ich muss kurz nachrechnen. „Etwa fünfzigtausend Jahre, ich bin also noch ein junger Hüpfer... unter meinesgleichen, versteht sich.“

Mit offenen Mündern sehen die beiden mich an. Eloni jedoch macht auf mich den Eindruck, als hätte sie nicht einmal zugehört. Sie mustert abwesend die Zimmerdecke.

„Wo war ich? Ach ja: Yonikor schuf die Etek-Sor, während Ashrak die Dak-Adar, die Drachen schuf. Faszinierende Geschöpfe, diese Drachen! Sie sind mächtige Magier – nicht ganz so mächtig wie die Etek-Sor, aber trotzdem beeindruckend. Außerdem sind sie fast unsterblich, das heißt sie altern nicht, aber können an Krankheiten und Verletzungen sterben, so wie die Elben aus Tolkiens Herr der Ringe.“

Das bringt mir verwirrte Blicke meiner Gäste ein.

„Hat sicher niemand von euch gelesen, oder?“

Ich seufze. Manchmal vermisse ich die Erde wirklich. Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon fast zweitausend Jahre her ist, seit ich dort war.

Bevor ich noch in meiner Nostalgie versinke, erzähle ich rasch weiter: „Lange Zeit waren alle glücklich, aber irgendwann begannen sich die Etek-Sor zu langweilen und einige kamen auf komische Ideen.

Manche von ihnen brachen auf, das Universum zu erkunden und auch viele der Drachen verstreuten sich in der ganzen Galaxie.

Yonicor und Ashrak hielten sie nicht zurück. Sie hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Darkon, dem vierten Planeten des Sonnensystems zugewandt, wo sich Leben entwickelt hatte. Fasziniert beobachteten sie die Vorgänge dort.

Hin und wieder gaben sie der Evolution einen Stups in die eine oder andere Richtung und freuten sich über die Resultate, bis sich schließlich die ersten Urmenschen entwickelt hatten.

Die Unsterblichen waren der Ansicht, dass sie, da sie den Sterblichen überlegen waren, das Recht hätten über diese zu herrschen.

Ich muss euch wohl nicht erzählen, dass Yonicor und Ashrak dem natürlich nicht zugestimmt haben. Sie waren nämlich der Meinung, dass diese Lebensformen frei und unabhängig sein sollten.

Die meisten Dak-Adar und Etek-Sor hatten dafür Verständnis. Nur eine kleine Gruppe Fanatiker, die sich „Die Großen“ nannten, waren weiterhin der Ansicht, dass es ihr gottgegebenes Recht war auf Darkon zu herrschen – selbst wenn ihnen ihre Götter persönlich etwas ganz anderes erzählt hatten.

Die Großen gingen in den Untergrund, schmiedeten Pläne, wie sie Darkon unter ihre Kontrolle bringen konnten und einige Jahrmillionen lang hörte niemand mehr etwas von ihnen.

Gelegentlich verließen Yonicor und Ashrak Darkon für eine Weile, denn auch Götter brauchen mal Urlaub. Zum Schutz des Planeten ließen sie immer ihre treusten Anhänger zurück: Die Zwillinge und die Drachenlords. Die Zwillinge waren die ersten beiden Drachen, die Ashrak geschaffen hatte und sie waren ihm treu ergeben. Die Drachenlords waren vier Etek-Sor und vier Dak-Adar, die sich aus Liebe zusammengetan hatten.

Die Zeit verging – die Menschen auf Darkon entwickelten sich prächtig – große Kulturen brachten nie da gewesene Errungenschaften hervor und vergingen wieder.

Doch aus ihren Ruinen erhoben sich neue, noch mächtigere Zivilisationen und so weiter und so fort. Ihr wisst schon – der Lauf der Dinge.

Eines Tages brachen die Darkonier zu den Sternen auf, um fremde Welten außerhalb ihres Sonnensystems zu besiedeln.

Yonicor und Ashrak folgten einer Gruppe von Kolonisten, in der Gewissheit, dass Darkon auch während ihrer Abwesenheit bei den Drachenlords und den Zwillingen in guten Händen war.

Leider hatten sie sich getäuscht, denn auf diese Gelegenheit hatten die Großen und ihre Anhänger die ganze Zeit gelauert. Unerwartet und erbarmungslos schlugen sie zu. Die Drachenlords hatten keine Chance gegen sie.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, unterbricht mich Eloni.

„Wieso nicht?“ frage ich zurück.

„Warum hatten die Drachenlords keine Chance gegen die Großen? Sie waren doch gleich viele Unsterbliche.“ Der Blick ihrer silbernen Augen ist scharf und kalt. „Vier Drachenlords gegen die vier Großen. Ich weiß, dass einige Drachen sich den Großen angeschlossen hatten, aber das können auch nicht mehr als zehn gewesen sein...“

„Woher weißt du dass die Großen zu viert waren?“ Das hatte ich nicht erzählt und es ist auch nichts, was weithin bekannt ist, im Gegensatz zu anderen Teilen der Legende. Wie kann sie das wissen?

Zuerst antwortet das Sonnenkind nicht, starrt mich nur an, dann erwidert sie schließlich: „Habe ich etwa unrecht?“

Zögernd schüttle ich den Kopf.

„Also: Warum hatten die Drachenlords keine Chance gegen die Großen?“

„Du wirst mir nicht sagen woher du das weißt?“

„Nein.“ Ihre Mine bleibt weiterhin ausdruckslos.

„Na gut.“ Fürs erste gebe ich mich geschlagen, aber ich werde es nicht ruhen lassen. „Da gibt es mehrere Gründe: Zum einen hatten die Großen Jahrmillionen Zeit, ihren Angriff zu planen, sich Strategien zurechtzulegen und Zauber zu wirken. Glaubt mir: Sie waren so gut vorbereitet, wie ein Haufen Unsterblicher das nur sein kann!

Zum anderen waren sie einfach die Mächtigsten unter den Etek-Sor. Sie waren die Ersten, die von Yonicor und Ashrak geschaffen worden waren und keiner, der nach ihnen kam, war jemals so mächtig wie diese Vier.“

Eloni sieht mich an und es liegt etwas in ihrem Blick, das mir sagt, dass sie dem, was ich gerade erzählt habe nicht zustimmt. Aber sie erwidert diesmal nichts.

„Der Kampf war kurz und brutal: Innerhalb eines Tages waren vier Drachen tot, die vier Unsterblichen lagen geschlagen am Boden, die Zwillinge flohen von Darkon.

Die Großen waren die neuen Götter Darkons.

Einige Darkonier hatten Glück – sie konnten fliehen. Es fiel ihnen schwer, ihre Heimat hinter sich zu lassen, aber alles war besser als dort zu bleiben.

Die neuen Herrscher verboten alle Technologie, sie zerstörten alle Technik auf dem Planeten und sorgten dafür, dass das Wissen, dass die Darkonier in Jahrtausenden mühsam errungen hatten, in Vergessenheit geriet.“

„Warum?“ fragt Melika entsetzt.

„Dumme Menschen lassen sich einfacher kontrollieren als solche, die verstehen, wie das Universum funktioniert“, antwortet Eloni abwesend. „Dummen Menschen kannst du viel einfacher einreden, dass ein Etek-Sor ein Gott ist. Auch wenn das gar nicht stimmt.“

Sie sieht mich traurig an und ich nicke.

„So brach eine neue Steinzeit für Darkon an. Der Verlust jeglicher Technologie war fast das Todesurteil für die darkonische Bevölkerung.

Das betraf nicht nur die Raumfahrt und Kommunikation, nein auch lebenswichtige Bereiche wie die Nahrungsmittelproduktion oder die medizinische Versorgung. Die Großen hatten die komplette Infrastruktur des Planeten zerstört.

Viele sind verhungert, andere in den langen Wintern der folgenden Jahre erfroren. Längst ausgerottet geglaubte Krankheiten rafften ganze Städte dahin.

Innerhalb von zwei Generationen hatte sich die Bevölkerung von Darkon von sechs Milliarden auf weniger als zweihundert Millionen Menschen reduziert.“

„Was war mit Yonicor und Ashrak? Sind die nicht zurückgekommen?“ fragt Jeredi.

„Doch, doch. Sobald die Zwillinge die beiden fanden und ihnen berichteten, was sich zugetragen hatte, war Yonicor nicht mehr zu halten. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Darkon.

Ashrak jedoch zögerte, denn er vermutete eine Falle. Warum sollten die Großen die Zwillinge davonkommen lassen? Ihnen musste doch klar sein, dass die beiden sofort losziehen würden, um Yonicor und Ashrak nach Hause zu holen.

Doch er war nicht in der Lage Yonicor umzustimmen, also ließ er sie schweren Herzens ziehen. Die Zwillinge blieben bei ihm zurück.“

Ich blicke auf und frage unvermittelt: „Wie tötet man einen Unsterblichen?“

Jeredi und Melika sehen mich verwirrt an, erwidern aber nichts.

Es ist Eloni, die schließlich antwortet: „Gar nicht. Niemand kann einen Unsterblichen töten – weder ein Sterblicher noch ein anderer Unsterblicher. Sie sind _Unsterbliche_. Man nennt sie so weil sie _nicht_ sterben können.“

Sie schenkt mir einen verächtlichen Du-bist-ein-Idiot-Blick und ich muss lachen.

„Was?“ fragt sie gekränkt.

„Nichts. Es ist nur... Du bist wer du bist.“ Mein Lächeln wird wehmütig, als ich an all die Sonnenkinder denke, die ich vor Eloni Ellomenad gekannt habe.

„Verstehe ich nicht.“

„Nicht schlimm, Kleines. Ich erklär's dir ein andermal.“

Sie sieht mich abschätzig an und meint aber schließlich: „Akzeptabel. Für den Moment.“ Dann fügt sie hinzu: „Aber was hat das mit der Geschichte zu tun, ob man einen Unsterblichen töten kann?“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen antworte ich: „Das ist eine hervorragende Frage. „Das war nämlich das Problem, von dem die Großen standen: Wie entledigt man sich seiner Feinde am besten, wenn man sie nicht töten kann?

...und die Lösung, auf die sie gekommen sind, ist ohne Zweifel verabscheuungswürdig, aber – man kann es nicht anders sagen – sehr elegant:

Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass die Seelen der unsterblichen Drachenlords in sterblichen Körpern wiedergeboren wurden. Ohne die Macht der Etek-Sor, ohne Erinnerungen und vollkommen ungefährlich für die Pläne der Großen.

Mit Yonicor würde das aber nicht funktionieren, denn ihre Seele ist viel zu mächtig, als dass sie sich einfach so in einen sterblichen Körper einsperren ließe.

Aber das wussten die Großen bereits und sie waren darauf vorbereitet: Mit dem mächtigsten Zauber, der jemals gewirkt worden war, rissen sie Yonicors Seele in zwei Teile. Einer dieser Teile wurde in einem sterblichen Körper wiedergeboren, während der andere in die Unterwelt, ins Totenreich gebracht wurde.

Als die Trägerin des ersten Teils starb, wurde der zweite wiedergeboren, während der erste im Totenreich zwischengelagert wurde.

Und seitdem wechseln sie sich ab, wie Tag und Nacht. Eine Hälfte lebt, die andere ist ‚tot’.

Deshalb nennen wir Etek-Sor den ersten Teil Yonicors Seele Sonnenkind und den zweiten die Seele der Nacht.“

„Wow! Dann ist Eloni also eine Halbgöttin?“ will Jeredi wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das die richtige Bezeichnung ist. Sie ist die Hälfte einer Göttin, aber ist sie eine Halbgöttin?“

Jeredi sieht mich schief an.

„Na gut, das ist Haarspalterei...“ gebe ich zu.

„Was ist mit Ashrak passiert?“ fragt Eloni traurig.

„Ashrak folgte Yonicor schließlich doch und musste hilflos mit ansehen, was ihr angetan wurde.

Alles was er tun wollte, war seine Gefährtin – oder zumindest die Fragmente ihrer Seele – zu beschützen, aber ihm war klar, dass die Großen das nicht zulassen würden. Er wusste, dass sie ihn finden würden, wenn er auf Darkon unter den Sterblichen bleiben würde.

Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, wir Etek-Sor haben die Fähigkeit die Unsresgleichen zu spüren – über große Entfernungen hinweg und durch jede nur erdenkliche Verkleidung hindurch. Je mächtiger der andere Unsterbliche ist, desto deutlicher ist er für die anderen wahrnehmbar.

Yonicor und Ashrak, deren Macht die der Etek-Sor bei weitem übersteigt, strahlen wie Sterne für unsere Sinne. Wir würden sie über Lichtjahre hinweg finden.

Aber Ashrak wollte Yonicor nicht verlassen, also traf er die schwerste Entscheidung in seinem Leben: Er bat die Zwillinge darum, den Zauber, der Yonicors Seele in zwei Teile gerissen hatte, an ihm zu wiederholen.

Natürlich würde auch er all seine Erinnerungen verlieren, sobald er als Sterblicher wiedergeboren wurde, also brachte er die Zwillinge dazu, ihm zu schwören, dass sie ihm als seine Wächter zu Seite stünden. Im Gegenzug belegte er die beiden mit einem Zauber, der sie vor den Großen verbarg.“

„Wieso hat er die Zwillinge verbergen können, sich selbst aber nicht?“

„Sie sind ‚nur‘ Drachen und bei weitem nicht so mächtig wie Unsterbliche, das macht sie viel leichter zu verbergen.

So wurde also eine Hälfte Ashraks wiedergeboren, während die andere ins Totenreich wanderte und so weiter und so fort.

Tja, so ist es heute noch: Das Sonnenkind wechselt sich mit der Seele der Nacht ab. Immer und immer wieder. Ein Ende ist nicht in Sicht.

Das war die Geschichte. Tut mir leid, das es kein Happy End gibt.“

„Noch ist die Geschichte nicht zu Ende“, murmelt Eloni, „solange es Sonnenkind und die Seele der Nacht noch gibt, können wir hoffen.“ Flehend sieht sie mich an: „Oder?“

Ich möchte lächeln, möchte nicken und ihr sagen, dass sie Recht hat. Aber ich kämpfe diesen Kampf schon viel zu lange, habe zu viele Niederlagen einstecken müssen und – noch schlimmer – habe viel zu oft gedacht, wir hätten den Sieg davongetragen, nur um dann doch wieder niedergerungen zu werden. Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört zu hoffen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sonnenkind.“

Ich sehe aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, denn ich kann ihrem Blick nicht standhalten.

Dann, ganz unvermutet spüre ich eine kleine, zarte Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich blicke auf und sehe Melika neben mir stehen.

Als sich eine vertraute Wärme in mir ausbreitet, trifft mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel: Die ganze Zeit hatte etwas an meinem Verstand genagt, eine Empfindung, von der ich nicht wusste, wie ich sie einordnen sollte.

Etwas ist nicht richtig, doch ich hatte das Gefühl aus meinen Geist verbannt, weil es unmöglich ist, dass ich in dieser Sache Recht haben könnte.

Dennoch...

Was ich jetzt spüre, fühlt sich so wahr, so richtig an, wie die aufgehende Morgensonne nach einer langen, mondlosen Nacht.

Ich schiebe den Gedanken beiseite und verschließe die Hoffnung tief in meinem Inneren, wo sie gegen meinen Willen schwach aber stetig zu glimmen beginnt.

Vielleicht ist doch noch nicht alles verloren...


	3. Geister der Vergangenheit

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Nach langem Schweigen habe ich unsere Gäste ins Bett geschickt.

Jetzt sitze ich traurig und allein in der Küche. Gedankenverloren nippe ich an meinem Tee, der mittlerweile kalt geworden ist.

Ich hasse kalten Tee.

Mit einem Seufzen raffe ich mich auf, um auch ins Bett zu gehen.

Als Unsterblicher brauche ich zwar keinen Schlaf, aber manchmal, wenn das Schicksal gnädig ist, nicke ich doch ein.

Ich danke allen Göttern Darkons, dass heute so eine Nacht ist.

 

 

 

Ein Schrei lässt mich kurz darauf aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken.

Ohne nachzudenken springe ich auf und sprinte nach oben ins zweite Stockwerk, wo ich unsere Gäste einquartiert habe.

Eloni liegt auf dem Boden, kreischt, schlägt und tritt um sich, während Melika verzweifelt versucht sie zu beruhigen.

Jeredi eilt mit einer Decke zu den beiden.

Es dauert eine Weile, aber dann lässt Eloni sich darin einwickeln, wo ihr Toben schließlich zu einem Schluchzen abebbt.

Melika sitzt im Schneidersitz da, den Rücken gegen eines der Betten gelehnt. Sanft streicht sie Eloni, deren Kopf in ihrem Schoß ruht, über die kurzen, silbernen Haare.

Als der Atem des Sonnenkinds ruhiger wird, wende ich mich an Jeredi, die in einigem Abstand zu den beiden am Boden kauert.

„Was ist los?“

Sie nimmt mich beim Arm und zieht mich aus dem Zimmer.

Mit müden Augen sieht sie mich an. „Hast du was zum Trinken, Erik? Am Besten was Starkes...“

„Unten im Wohnzimmer.“

„Gut.“

 

Kurz darauf sitzen wir zu zweit im Schein einer Kerze auf dem Sofa, jeder von uns hält einem Glas Toranisches Ale in der Hand.

Der Strom ist wieder ausgefallen, ich habe mich aber mittlerweile schon so daran gewöhnt, dass ich es nur noch am Rande wahrnehme.

„Also... Was ist nicht in Ordnung mit Eloni?“ frage ich schließlich.

Erschöpft fährt sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, nimmt Schluck Ale und atmet tief durch.

Ungeschminkt ist sie von ihrer Schwester wirklich fast nicht zu auseinander zu halten. Die langen, schwarz gefärbten Haare sind der einzige, merkliche Unterschied zwischen ihr und Eloni.

„Als wir Kinder waren, hat man festgestellt, dass Eloni und ich magische Fähigkeiten haben.

Du weißt, das ist heutzutage sehr, sehr selten. Alle Magiebegabten sind automatisch Eigentum des Imperiums, also sind wir in ein Ausbildungszentrum der imperialen Armee gebracht worden.“

„Eigentum des Imperiums“, schnaube ich verächtlich. Die Wiedereinführung der Sklaverei gehört zu den schlimmsten Dingen, die der Imperator seit seiner Machtergreifung in die Wege geleitet hat und ich habe schon von diesen Ausbildungseinrichtungen für Magier gehört. Von Gehirnwäsche und Disziplinierungsmaßnahmen, damit Kinder, die aus der Reihe tanzen, wieder spuren.

Jeredi ignoriert mich und fährt fort: „Wir wurden getrennt.“

Sie nimmt einen weiteren tiefen Schluck.

„Wir wissen nicht genau, was passiert ist und Eloni ist nicht in der Lage es uns zu erzählen... das Einzige, was wir sicher wissen... sie ist in einer Forschungseinrichtung des Imperiums gelandet, wo man irgendwelche Experimente mit ihr gemacht hat. Wohl auch mit ihrem Gehirn.“

Der warme Glanz der Kerze wird von ihren silbernen Augen reflektiert, als sie ins Leere blickt.

„Eloni war schon immer ...anders. Sie hat mir mal von Dingen erzählt... Erinnerungen sagt sie... an Ereignisse, die lange vor unserer Geburt stattgefunden haben.

Ich hab ihr nicht geglaubt. Weißt du, sie hat auch als Kind immer in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt gelebt. Aber seit...“ Sie gerät ins Stocken. „Seit wir sie wiedergefunden haben, ist es anders. Sie ist die meiste Zeit abwesend, manchmal überhaupt nicht ansprechbar. Sie lässt sich nicht berühren, fängt an zu schreien, wenn man es versucht und ist danach stundenlang nicht zu beruhigen.“

„Aber...“ werfe ich ein.

Sie hat verstanden, was ich meine und fällt mir ins Wort: „Melika ist die absolute Ausnahme. Außer ihr lässt Eloni niemanden an sich ran. Nicht einmal mich und ich bin ihre Zwillingsschwester. Das was du heute Abend von ihr gesehen hast, war absolut untypisch. Ich meine sie hat dich angefasst und mit dir gesprochen... so habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen seit...“ wieder stockt sie, „Ewigkeiten.“

Langsam streicht sie mit einem Finger über den Rand ihres Glases.

„Früher war sie eine Träumerin, aber sie hat immer gewusst was real war... Wer sie war.“

Kopfschüttelnd blickt sie zu mir auf.

„Heute wacht sie manchmal mitten in der Nacht auf und denkt, sie wäre jemand anderes.“

„Ach ja? Wer?“ frage ich grinsend, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Umso verwunderter bin ich, als sie erwidert: „Das ist unterschiedlich... eine Magierin aus Torani, eine Polizistin von der Erde, ein Hacker von den schwebenden Inseln, eine Waffenschmiedin von Anshar... einmal dachte sie sogar sie wäre die Königin von Darkon.“

Ein Schock durchfährt mich bei dieser Aufzählung, denn ich habe zu jeder der aufgezählten Personen sofort einen Namen und ein Gesicht im Kopf.

„Was ist los?“ Sie sieht mich besorgt an. „Was hast du?“

„Nichts“, presse ich mit einem Kopfschütteln hervor, während ein sich seltsam schweres Gefühl in meinem Bauch breit macht.

Eine Weile sitzen wir nur da, trinken und schweigen, dann wende ich mich ihr wieder zu: „Warum seit ihr hergekommen?“

„Wir hatten gehofft, dass du uns helfen könntest.“

„Wie? Ich bin kein Psychotherapeut oder Psychiater. Wie soll ich euch helfen?“

„Erzähl mir die Geschichte von Sonnenkind. Gib den Geistern der Vergangenheit ihre Namen zurück. Du kennst sie.“

Erschreckt blicken Jeredi und ich zum Flur, um zu sehen wer da gesprochen hat.

Dort steht Eloni im Türrahmen – blass und zerbrechlich, in ihre Decke gewickelt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist flehend, doch ihre Stimme ist fest und klar. „Ich bitte dich Grendai.“

„So hat mich seit mehreren tausend Jahren niemand mehr genannt“, erwidere ich erstaunt.

„Ich erinnere mich“, sagt sie langsam, „dass ich dich früher so genannt habe.“

„Wir haben uns heute Abend zum ersten Mal getroffen.“

„Das weiß ich auch!“ fährt sie mich an. „Ich habe so viele Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf, die nicht meine sind!“ Erschöpft presst sie die Handballen gegen ihre Augen. „Es macht mich wahnsinnig!“

Ich sehe sie nur an, weiß nicht was ich erwidern soll. Sie ringt um Fassung und ich kann sehen, wie viel Kraft sie das kostet.

„Niemand hat sich je an seine früheren Leben erinnert“, sage ich tonlos.

Schließlich blickt sie wieder zu mir auf und meint: „Du musst mir helfen!“

„Ja, aber wie?“

„Erzähl mir die Geschichte... von Sonnenkind! Von allen Sonnenkindern! Wenn du sie mir erzählst und ich diese Erinnerungen in die richtige Reihenfolge bringe... Ich hoffe es hilft...“

Eloni schließt die Augen. Eine glitzernde Träne rinnt über ihre blassen Züge und ein Zittern geht durch ihren ganzen Körper. Schwer atmend geht sie zu Boden. „Ich...“, der Rest ihres Satzes geht in einem Keuchen unter.

Schnell tritt Melika herbei und legt Eloni eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Atme tief durch, alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ganz ruhig.“ Als Melika diese Worte spricht, beginnt ihre Hand auf Elonis Brust sanft zu glühen.

Sie ist eine Heilerin. Vielleicht sollte mich das nicht so überraschen, bestätigt es doch meinen Verdacht, dass in der schüchternen Prinzessin vom Planeten Melithos mehr steckt, als es den Anschein hat.

Sofort beginnt Eloni sich zu entspannen und ruhiger zu atmen. Mit großen Augen sieht mich flehend an.

„Erik?“

Wie könnte ich diesem Hundeblick widerstehen?

„Du...“ Ich schüttle den Kopf, muss aber grinsen. „Wirklich. Du hast schon immer gewusst, wie du alles von mir bekommst, was du willst“, antworte ich seufzend.

Ihr Lächeln, das darauf folgt, erhellt das gesamte Wohnzimmer.

Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur der Strom, denn der Generator ist wieder angesprungen.

Lange sitze ich nachdenklich da und sehe sie nur an. Dann deute ich auf die Sitzgruppe, damit sie sich zu uns setzen.

„Ich hoffe du hast Zeit. Wenn du die Geschichte aller Sonnenkinder hören willst, muss ich dir etwa zwanzigtausend Jahre darkonische Geschichte erzählen“, gebe ich schließlich zu bedenken.

Eloni winkt ab. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Beginne bei Gelorobus, das wird reichen.“

„Warum ausgerechnet Gelorobus?“ frage ich verwirrt.

„Weiß nicht... es kommt mir richtig vor. Frag mich aber nicht warum...“

Ich blicke auf die Uhr. Es ist immer noch mitten in der Nacht.

„Gut“, meine ich schließlich mit einem Nicken. „Aber zuerst solltet ihr noch ein Bisschen schlafen. Ich wecke euch morgen früh.“

Noch bevor ich zu Ende gesprochen habe, steht Eloni auf, wickelt ihre Decke um den Oberkörper und schreitet ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Verblüfft starre ich ihr nach, dann wende ich mich den anderen Beiden zu.

Jeredi bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht. Melika zuckt mit den Achseln und meint mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln: „Gewöhn besser dich dran. Sie ist manchmal so.“


	4. Golden

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Am nächsten Morgen, ich habe für alle ein Frühstück gezaubert – ja _wirklich gezaubert_ – sitzt Jeredi mit mir am Küchentisch, die anderen schlafen noch.

Sie sieht kritisch aus dem Fester, als ich ihr eine Tasse Tee reiche.

„Es ist immer noch dunkel draußen“, meint sie mit einem Gähnen. „Bist du sicher, dass es Morgen ist?“

„Du hast noch nie auf einem Mond gelebt, stimmt’s?“ frage ich verschmitzt.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

Ich erkläre: „Ein Tag hier auf diesem Mond dauert vierzig darkonische Tage. Das bedeutet es ist zwanzig Tage lang dunkel und zwanzig Tage lang hell. Wobei wir hier so weit von den Sonnen entfernt sind, dass ‚hell’ auch eher relativ ist.“

„Das ist ja deprimierend!“

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schlürfe genüsslich an meinem Tee. „Man gewöhnt sich dran. Dafür haben wir hier unsere Ruhe.“

In diesem Moment kommt auch Luke in die Küche geschlurft. Er ignoriert uns und geht wortlos zum Kühlschrank.

Zum Glück ist er diesmal wenigstens nicht nackt. Er hat eine alte, ausgewaschene Schlafanzughose an, dazu seinen blauen Morgenmantel, den er offen trägt und dabei einen Großteil seines Oberkörpers entblößt.

„Guten Morgen, Luke!“ rufe ich.

„Hmmm“, brummt er zur Antwort, während er im Kühlschrank stöbert.

Schließlich hat er gefunden, was er gesucht hat. Er nimmt die Milch, trinkt ein paar Schlucke aus der Flasche und stellt den kümmerlichen Rest wieder zurück.

Ich schüttle den Kopf, sage aber nichts. Irgendwann habe ich aufgegeben.

„Willst du mit uns frühstücken?“, frage ich.

„Nee.“

Mit einem Tritt schließt er den Kühlschrank.

„Also kein Frühstück?“ frage ich erneut und mustere ihn besorgt. Es beunruhigt mich schon seit einer Weile wie dünn er geworden ist.

„Nein danke!“ antwortet er genervt.

Aber ich gebe keine Ruhe: „Wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Wann war es das letzte Mal hell?“

„Herrgott Luke! Das ist drei Tage her!“ schnaube ich. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du seit drei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hast?“

Er steht immer noch mit dem Rücken zu uns am Kühlschrank. Seine goldenen Flügel glitzern im Licht der Küchenlampe, als er tief einatmet.

In letzter Zeit mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Er isst nicht, schläft viel zu selten, verschwindet manchmal tagelang ohne ein Wort.

Als er sich dann doch zu uns umdreht, ist sein Blick trotzig.

„Und wenn schon...“

„Jetzt setz dich schon hin und iss was.“ Ich versuche die Aufforderung autoritär klingen zu lassen, ohne dass es sich wie ein Befehl anhört und gleichzeitig fürsorglich, ohne zu ihn zu bemuttern. Manchmal treffe ich diese feinen Nuancen. Meistens nicht – dann endet es damit, dass wir uns anschreien, Türen knallen und so weiter.

Heute scheint es mir gelungen zu sein, denn er rollt zwar mit den Augen, setzt sich aber an den Tisch. Wortlos stelle ich ihm einen Teller mit Toast und Rührei hin. Er stochert lustlos darin herum und ignoriert uns wieder.

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass Jeredi ihn die ganze Zeit so fasziniert angestarrt hat, als wäre er das exotischste Geschöpf, das sie je gesehen hat und nicht ein viel zu dürrer, blasser, rothaariger Kerl mit goldenen Flügeln.

Andererseits... ich kann sie schon verstehen. Auf seine Art ist er eine imposante Erscheinung: Er ist groß, aber nicht absurd groß – etwa ein Meter fünfundachtzig.

Schlank war er schon immer und auch wenn er jetzt zu dünn ist, sind seine Schultern, Arme und Beine noch immer muskulös.

Die Art wie er sich bewegt ist kraftvoll, graziös, anmutig. Eine Raubkatze in menschlicher Gestalt. Er wäre sicher auch ein guter Tänzer, aber Tanzen findet er albern.

Sein langes, schmales Gesicht wird von einem Mopp rotbrauner Locken eingerahmt, die hohen Wangenknochen und die leicht schräg stehenden Augen verleihen ihm in Kombination mit ausdrucksvoll geschwungenen Lippen eine ungewöhnliche Schönheit.

Zusammen mit dem blassen Ton seiner Haut wirkt sein Äußeres sehr aristokratisch.

... und dann sind da natürlich noch die Flügel, besetzt mit Federn, die aus gesponnenem Gold zu besehen scheinen.

„Goldene Flügen?“ fragt Jeredi schließlich.

Er sieht sie an. Es ist ein stechender Blick aus kalten, grauen Augen, doch sie lässt sich nichts anmerken und fährt fort: „Ich kenne viele Geflügelte, aber die meisten von ihnen haben weiße Flügel. Oder schwarze – selten aber nicht ungewöhnlich.“

Sie macht eine Pause, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass er sich an der Unterhaltung beteiligt, doch er schweigt weiter eisern.

Vielleicht sollte ich hier anmerken, dass geflügelte Darkonier wirklich keine Seltenheit sind – im Gegenteil: etwa zehn Prozent der darkonischen Bevölkerung sind Geflügelte.

Jeredi versucht weiterhin, ein Gespräch mit Luke in Gang zu bringen: „Einmal hab ich einen netten Jungen getroffen. Er war blond. Seine Flügel hatten dieselbe Farbe wie seine Haare. Das sah echt irre aus...“

Eine weitere Pause.

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Aber goldene... ich meine _richtig_ goldene Flügel... so was habe ich noch nie gesehen.“

Er bricht sein Schweigen: „Lass mich raten: Du hast aber schon Geschichten gehört.“ Sein Blick bleibt weiter kalt, er hat ein falsches Lächeln aufgesetzt und sein Tonfall ist spöttisch. „Geschichten von einem Magier mit goldenen Flügeln, der im Bürgerkrieg auf der Seite der Union gekämpft hat? Der sich nach dem Sieg des Imperiums den Rebellen angeschlossen hat?

Interessante Geschichten hört man über diesen Mann, der lange die treibende Kraft hinter der ‚Stimme der Schatten’ gewesen sein soll, die geheime Regierungsinformationen der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht haben.

...und dann stellt sich heraus, dass er die ganze Zeit für das Imperium gearbeitet hat! Er hat die Rebellen an die imperialen Truppen verraten und danach Elokin Ellomenad getötet. Das ist es, was man sich erzählt.“ Er lässt das falsche Lächeln fallen. „Was du doch eigentlich wissen willst: Bin _ich_ derjenige, von dem man sich erzählt?“

Jeredi setzt zu einer Antwort an, doch Luke fällt ihr ins Wort, noch ehe sie begonnen hat zu sprechen: „Mach dir bitte nicht die Mühe, dir eine Lüge auszudenken. Das wäre doch nur beschämend für dich, weil du ernsthaft annimmst, ich würde es nicht erkennen, wenn man mich anlügt. Aber ich will fair sein und deine unausgesprochene Frage beantworten: Ja, das war ich mal.

Aber halten wir uns nicht mit der Geschichte auf, die wirklich dahinter steckt... Oder der Tatsache, dass diese Sache vielleicht schmerzhaft für alle Beteiligten war. Auch für mich. Verurteilen wir jemand aufgrund von Gerüchten!“

Oh nein... der Fall der Rebellen, und der Tod von Elokin Ellomenad sind für Luke ein sensibles Thema.

Ich war damals leider nicht auf Darkon, weiß also nur aus Erzählungen was vor etwa sechzig Jahren geschehen ist und den Untergang der Widerstandsbewegung herbeigeführt hat.

Natürlich wollte ich es genauer wissen, aber einige meiner Versuche Einzelheiten von Luke zu erfahren, brachten mir am Ende buchstäblich eine blutige Nase ein, also habe ich nicht mehr gefragt.

Lukes Blick wird lauernd, als er fortfährt: „Na ja... Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, den metaphorischen Finger auf emotionale Wunden legen, machen wir doch bei dir weiter:

Du hast deine Eltern sterben sehen. Danach kamen du und deine Geschwister in ein Waisenhaus des Imperiums. Du wusstest schon immer, dass ihr drei Magier seid und die Angestellten des Waisenhauses haben das auch recht schnell herausgefunden. Sie haben euch in ein Ausbildungslager für Magier gesteckt, dich und deine Schwester.

Aber nicht euren Bruder – der war nämlich cleverer als ihr. Er hat es geschafft seine Begabung vor allen anderen zu verbergen. Du fühltest dich von ihm verraten... hast ihm das nie verziehen.“

Er grinst boshaft und will fortfahren, aber ich brülle: „Luke! Es reicht jetzt!“

„Ist schon gut Erik, ich komme klar“, meint Jeredi gelassen.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sowohl überrascht, als auch beeindruckt bin, denn ich habe schon miterlebt wie Luke gestandene Männer verbal zu Kleinholz verarbeitet hat, indem er ihre Lebensgeschichte und auch ihre finstersten Geheimnisse wie aus dem Nichts herunter gerattert hat.

Fremden, denen er zum ersten Mal begegnet ist!

Jeredi wendet sich an Luke: „Du bist also ein Klarseher...“

Neugierig starrt sie ihm in die blassen Augen, deren Grau nun um die Pupillen herum mit hellbraunen Flecken durchsetzt ist.

Klarseheraugen sind schon eine seltsame Sache: Sie verraten über ihren Eigentümer fast ebenso viel, wie sie ihm offenbaren.

Wenn man sie zu lesen gelernt hat, dann erfährt man durch sie jede Stimmungsschwankung und jede Gemütsregung ihrer sonst so emotionslos wirkenden Träger.

Klarseher sind extrem selten, fast so selten wie Telepathen und Formwandler. Ich selbst habe in meinem langen Leben bislang nur etwa ein Dutzend von ihnen getroffen. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind höchst interessant: Sie sind in der Lage sich eine Sache anzusehen und verstehen automatisch (und ohne Vorkenntnisse), wie diese Sache funktioniert. Je komplexer die Sache, umso schwerer fällt es ihnen natürlich sie zu durchschauen.

Luke hat mir einmal erklärt, dass technische Apparaturen am einfachsten zu „lesen“ ist, Menschen zu verstehen aber nahezu unmöglich.

Jeredi grinst.

„Klarseherfähigkeiten kann ich leider nicht vorweisen, aber dieses Spiel kann ich auch spielen. Glaub mir, über mich erzählt man sich auch die wildesten Geschichten. Aber ich weiß, dass nicht einmal die Hälfte davon auch nur annähernd stimmt. So ist das mit Gerüchten und Legenden, besonders wenn man gegen das Imperium arbeitet.

Ich nehme an, dass du das auch weißt, also heul hier nicht rum – von wegen emotionale Wunden! Typen wie du sind mir schon so oft begegnet und ihr seid alle gleich: Ihr habt etwas versucht, ihr habt versagt und dann... habt ihr einfach aufgegeben. Versteckt euch hier, um euch in aller Ruhe in eurem Elend suhlen zu können!“

Einen Moment lang sieht Luke Jeredi an, als hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Und während ich noch überlege, ob auch _ich_ gerade beleidigt wurde, geschieht etwas mit dem überhaupt nicht gerechnet hätte:

Luke bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus – ein echtes, ungestelltes Lachen, wie ich es von ihm schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehört habe.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat, streckt er ihr die Hand über den Tisch entgegen und meint: „Mein Name ist Luke. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.“

Verblüfft ergreift sie seine Hand, um sie langsam zu schütteln. Als sich ihre Hände berühren, wird sein Grinsen noch breiter.

„Jeredi Ellomenad, nehme ich an?“ fragt er. „Ich habe tatsächlich schon Geschichten von dir gehört...“

Sie nickt und erwidert sein Lächeln. Ich stehe daneben und frage mich ob das vielleicht alles nur ein Test von ihm war. Wäre nicht das erste Mal.


	5. Prophezeiungen

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Warum brüllt ihr denn so?“ Eine zaghafte Stimme von der Küchentür lässt mich aufblicken. Dort steht Melika, mit Eloni im Schlepptau.

Als Luke aufsieht, um zu sehen, wer da gesprochen hat, gefriert das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu einer Maske des Entsetzens.

Einen Moment lang blickt er zwischen Melika und Eloni hin und her, dann springt er auf und stürmt aus dem Raum.

Als wäre dieser Morgen noch nicht interessant genug.

„Was sollte das denn?“ fragt Jeredi verwirrt.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer“, murmele ich, während ich ihm nachlaufe.

Im Treppenhaus höre ich noch die Tür zum Dach zuschlagen, also steige ich nach oben.

Als ich auf das Dach hinaus trete, regnet es noch immer.

„Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast“ fordere ich Luke auf, der an der Kante steht und in die Tiefe blickt.

Er hat seine Arme um den nackten Oberkörper geschlungen, der offene Morgenmantel flattert im Wind.

„Du hättest es mir erzählen sollen!“ schreit er.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

Wütend dreht er sich zu mir um. „Lüg nicht!“

„Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast“, wiederhole ich sanft. „und komm bitte komm vom Rand weg Luke...“ füge ich nervös hinzu, schließlich ist dieses Gebäude fünfzehn Stockwerke hoch und auch wenn er Flügel hat, ist mir nicht wohl dabei, ihn so nah am Abgrund stehen zu sehen.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“ fragt er unbeeindruckt.

„Weil ich mir nicht sicher war. Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich bin kein Klarseher. Also: was hast _du_ gesehen?“

„Sonnenkind“, antwortet er mit tonloser Stimme.

„Das weiß ich. Sag mir was du _noch_ gesehen hast.“

„Die Seele der Nacht...“

Einen Moment lang schließe ich die Augen und atme tief durch. Das bestätigt meine Vermutungen von heute Nacht und wieder keimt Hoffnung in mir auf.

Doch Luke sieht mich finster an: „Das ist unmöglich... ich muss mich irren!“

„ _Du_ irrst dich doch nie“, erwidere ich in einem sarkastischen Ton.

Er sieht mich an, als hätte ich im ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Tut mir leid, das war unsensibel“, rudere ich rasch zurück.

Noch so eine Kleinigkeit, die man über Klarseher wissen sollte: Ihre Fähigkeiten funktionieren nicht immer gleich gut, denn Emotionen trüben den Klaren Blick. Das ist der Grund, warum man Klarseherkindern von Anfang an beibringt, ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Luke hatte damit immer Probleme, deshalb haben ihn seine Fähigkeiten schon so manches Mal im Stich gelassen – und das in teilweise sehr ungünstigen Momenten...

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du unrecht hast“, erkläre ich. „Sie hat mich berührt.“ Mein Blick wird träumerisch und ich glaube ich grinse auch blöde. „Du weißt, wie sich das anfühlt.“

„Wie der Sonnenaufgang an einem Frühlingsmorgen nach einem langen, harten Winter.“

Ich nicke.

Einen Moment lang stehen wir reglos in Wind und Regen, teilen einfach nur die Erinnerung an ein Gefühl und erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie sehr ich es vermisst hatte. Es ist so lange her, dass ich ein Sonnenkind oder eine Seele der Nacht getroffen habe.

„Ich glaube sie weiß es nicht“, sage ich schließlich.

Lukes Blick wird fragend.

„Melika. Ich glaube sie weiß gar nicht, dass sie die Seele der Nacht ist“, erkläre ich.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ Mit einem Mal sieht er so schrecklich verloren aus, dass ich ihn umarmen möchte. Er würde das aber nicht wollen, also lasse ich es. Berührungen sind schwierig in letzter Zeit.

„Wir gehen zurück ins Haus, bevor du dir hier draußen noch den Tod holst. Es ist nass und kalt und überhaupt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um krank zu werden.“

Er sieht im meine Richtung, doch der Blick geht in Leere.

„Du kennst die Prophezeiung... die letzte Prophezeiung.“

„Natürlich kenne ich die. Meine Mutter hat sie gemacht“, pruste ich abfällig. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass du an so einen Mist glaubst!“

„Viele ihrer Weissagungen haben sich erfüllt...“

„Es ist immer einfach Prophezeiungen zu deuten, nachdem ein passendes Ereignis eingetreten ist. Im Allgemeinen sind ihre Voraussagen doch bestenfalls vage.“

„‚An jenem Tage, da die Seele der Nacht und die Tochter der Sonne zusammenkommen, beginnt das Ende des Reiches der zwei Sonnen.’

So heißt es doch oder? Oder habe ich es falsch übersetzt? Mein Alt-Inuranisch ist etwas eingerostet.“

„Oh, dein Alt-Inuranisch ist immer noch ganz große Klasse“, meine ich verblüfft. „Du... du hast dir die Prophezeiung gemerkt? So lange?“

„Ja... man weiß ja nie, wann es mal nützlich werden könnte, die Prophezeiung zu kennen, die das Ende Darkons ankündigt und die gerade dabei ist, sich zu erfüllen!“

„Ja. Schön. Sarkasmus – Luke, du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung! Prophezeiungen sind immer Auslegungssache, keine exakte Wissenschaft.“

Das bringt mir ein verächtliches Schnauben von ihm ein, aber ich fahre unbeeindruckt fort: „Du weißt nicht, wer oder was die zwei Sonnen sind. Es heißt, dass das Ende des Reichs der zwei Sonnen kommen wird. Niemand hat behauptet, dass es das Ende von Darkon sein wird! Das wurde da hineininterpretiert, nur weil dieses Sonnensystem zwei Sonnen hat. Wir wissen aber nicht was genau da endet, also können wir auch nicht sagen ob das gut oder schlecht ist.

Und zu guter Letzt: Weder du noch ich waren dabei, als diese Prophezeiung von fast zehntausend Jahren gemacht wurde. Wir wissen nicht, ob die Überlieferung vollständig ist, wie oft sie übersetzt wurde und welche Fehler dabei gemacht wurden.“

„Du meinst also, wir sollten...“ beginnt er und sieht mich fragend an.

„Ich meine, wir sollten rein gehen, wo es warm und trocken ist. Du besorgst dir ein Handtuch und ziehst die nassen Klamotten aus, danach kommst du zu uns in die Küche, wir frühstücken alle zusammen und ich erzähle Eloni die Geschichte von Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee.“

„Einfach so? Als wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches daran Sonnenkind und die Seele der Nacht an einem Tisch sitzen zu haben?“ fragt er.

Ich zucke die Achseln und wende mich der Tür zum Treppenhaus zu.

„Die Mädels werden erst in zwei Monaten wieder abgeholt. Solange können wir es uns auch vor dem Kamin bequem machen und alte Geschichten erzählen.“

Ich halte ihm die Tür auf.

„Und tu mir bitte einen Gefallen.“

Fragend zieht er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Iss was.“

Er will widersprechen, aber ich hebe eine Hand.

„Das ist mein Ernst, Luke. So wie ich das sehe, werden wir in spätestens zwei Monaten Krieg mit dem Imperium haben. Da wirst du deine Kräfte brauchen.“

Er rümpft die Nase. „Ich dachte, du glaubst nicht an die Prophezeiung!“

Ich lächle ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Richtig. Aber ich glaube das, was Jeredi mir heute Morgen erzählt hat. Die Rebellen haben sich neu formiert!“


	6. Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neu!**  
>  Das ultimative Nachschlagewerk zu dieser Geschichte: [HIER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3666741/chapters/8104212)

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit...“ beginne ich, aber Luke unterbricht mich: „Vor zweitausend achthundert und sieben Jahren, um genau zu sein.“

„Stört es dich, dass ich hier eine Geschichte erzählen möchte, Luke?“

„Nein, wieso sollte es mich stören? Ich denke nur, dass Fakten wichtig sind und somit auch korrekt wiedergegeben werden sollten.“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist neutral, aber ich weiß, was das heißen soll: Du zwingst mich zum Frühstücken, also nerve ich dich.

Na gut.

Wenn das der Preis ist, den ich zahlen muss, um Luke zum Essen zu bringen – damit kann ich leben.

Ich sammle mich wieder und beginne von neuem.

 

**\--Frühling des Jahres 20.055  
\-- Poca-Ebene, Planet Darkon**

Es war also vor fast dreitausend Jahren, da lebte in den Weiten der Poca-Ebene auf dem Kontinent Aphenor ein wunderlicher Menschenschlag, die man die Pocai nannte.

Sie bewohnten die Ufer des Spiegelwassersees, der zwischen den Sturmbergen und dem Grauwald liegt und auch wenn sie alle Pocai waren, so gab es doch andauernd Streitereien zwischen dem Seevolk, dem Waldvolk und dem Bergvolk.

An sich waren sie aber gemütliche Leute: Sie schätzten regelmäßige Mahlzeiten, ein warmes Herdfeuer und wollten von der Welt außerhalb ihres Tals nichts wissen.

An jenem Tag, da unsere Geschichte begann, war Aya-Ran, Tochter des Do-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee gerade dabei Frühstück für die Familie zu bereiten, als ihr Vater von seinem Morgenrundgang durch das Dorf nach Hause kam.

Do-Ran war der Dorfvorsteher von Weißquell und nahm seine Pflichten als Oberhaupt der kleinen Gemeinde sehr ernst. Außerdem war der morgendliche Rundgang eine der angenehmeren Pflichten eines Dorfvorstehers, denn irgendwo gab es immer etwas zu Essen oder einen heißen Tee für ihn. So sah er also jeden Morgen mit Vergnügen nach dem Rechten und schlichtete nebenher noch kleinere Nachbarschaftsstreitereien, an denen es im Dorf nie mangelte.

Als er nun an jenem Morgen nach Hause kam, begrüßte seine Tochter ihn mit den Worten: „Wo warst du denn so lange? Du hattest mir versichert, dass du heute früher heimkommen würdest.“

Hastig bugsierte sie zwei ihrer Brüder in einen Hochstuhl und schaufelte abwechselnd Brei in die Münder der Zwillinge.

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass du dich heute Mittag um Mo und die Zwillinge kümmerst!“

„Ich weiß, tut mir Leid, Kleines. Ich hatte es vergessen“, erwiderte er sanft. Dann sah er sich in der Hütte um. „Wo ist Mo?“

Erschrocken sah auch Aya sich um.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Gerade eben war er noch da!“

Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie atmete tief durch und rieb sich die Stirn. „Er ist Schuld, wenn ich noch vor der Zeit graue Haare bekomme!“

„Ganz ruhig. Ich gehe ihn suchen, er kann nicht weit sein. Du bleibst hier bei den Zwillingen.“ Mit diesen Worten umarmte er sie kurz und wandte sich dann zu Tür.

Manchmal hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihr so viel aufbürdete. Sie war ja selbst noch ein Kind und trotzdem kümmerte sie sich seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter hingebungsvoll um ihre drei kleinen Brüder. Keine geringe Aufgabe, denn einen Sack Wiesel zu hüten wäre einfacher.

Aber wie die Jungen hatte auch Aya das Feuer und die Wildheit ihrer Mutter geerbt. Do-Ran seufzte. Sie war ihrer Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich.

Draußen umrundete er die Hütte rasch, fand von seinem ältesten Sohn aber keine Spur, bis ihn ein leises Kichern aufblicken ließ. Dort auf dem Dach saß ein kleiner, schmutziger Junge mit nackten Füßen und grinste breit.

„Wie bist du da rauf gekommen?“ fragte Do-Ran.

„Geklettert.“

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht mehr auf das Dach klettern sollst? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du deiner Schwester nicht immer so viel Kummer bereiten sollst?“ Er klang nicht wütend, nur müde. „Komm runter, es gibt Frühstück!“

Der Junge stand auf und mit einem Satz sprang er auf den Baum neben dem Haus, um daran hinunter klettern.

Do-Ran nahm ihn auf den Arm.

„Was machst du eigentlich immer da oben?“

„Ich halte Wache! Damit ich Hilfe rufen kann, wenn die Bösen kommen.“ antwortete Mo stolz.

„Ach wirklich? Wer sind denn die Bösen?“ wolle Do-Ran wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte der kleine Junge. „Aber ich weiß, dass sie kommen werden.“

„Wer erzählt dir immer diese Schauergeschichten?“

„Niemand. Ich habe es geträumt.“

Do-Ran sah seinen Sohn besorgt an, erwiderte aber nichts mehr. Zusammen gingen sie zurück in die Hütte, wo Aya gerade dabei war die Gesichter der Zwillinge von dem Brei zu befreien, der es nicht in ihre Münder geschafft hatte.

„Ah, gut. Du hast ihn gefunden. Ich muss dann los. Bis heute Abend!“ Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und wollte gerade an ihrem Vater vorbeihuschen, als der sie zurückhielt.

„Wohin willst du eigentlich? Doch nicht etwa wieder zu der verrückten Alten in die Berge.“

„Sie ist nicht verrückt! Sie ist eine Kräuterfrau. Sie weiß mehr über Pflanzen und Heilkräuter als Ba-Wai, der Medizinmann und sie will es mir beibringen.“

„Es ist mir trotzdem nicht recht, wenn du dich bei dem Bergvolk herumtreibst!“

„Oh bitte Vater, können wir diese Diskussion heute zur Abwechslung bleiben lassen? Ich bin spät dran.“

„Aber...“

„Ich habe dich lieb, pass auf die Kleinen auf, ich werde vor dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder zurück sein.“

Mit diesen Worten hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, wandte sich um und stürmte aus der Hütte.

Do-Ran blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück, mit seinem ältesten Sohn auf dem Arm.

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Woher weißt du das eigentlich alles? Warst du dabei, als das passiert ist?“ will Jeredi kauend wissen und hält mir den gerade geleerten Teller hin.

„Mehr?“ frage ich, als ich den Teller entgegen nehme.

„Oh ja bitte. Ich hab schon ewig nicht mehr so gut gefrühstückt“, meint sie begeistert. Dann fügt sie nachdenklich hinzu: „Andererseits hab ich den größten Teil meines Lebens in Militäreinrichtungen des Imperiums verbracht. Die sind nicht unbedingt für ihre kulinarischen Standards berühmt.“

Sie kichert leise und ich bewundere die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie über ihre sicher nicht einfache Vergangenheit spricht.

„Also sag schon!“

Schmunzelnd antworte ich: „Nein, ich war manchmal dabei, aber nicht immer.“

„Woher weißt du dann die Teile der Geschichte, bei denen du nicht anwesend warst?“

„Ich hab’s mir von den anderen erzählen lassen... bis in die kleinsten Einzelheiten. Daraus habe ich dann ein großes Gesamtbild zusammengesetzt, von dem wir annehmen können, dass es der Wahrheit entspricht.“

„Und wenn alle Beteiligten dich angelogen haben?“

„Ich bin ein Etek-Sor“, erwidere ich nicht ohne Stolz. „Wir sind Telepathen. Zugegeben, keine besonders guten Telepathen, aber es reicht, um zu merken wenn man angelogen wird.“

Luke wirft mir einen düsteren Blick zu, sagt aber nichts. Das muss er auch nicht – wir wissen beide, dass es durchaus Leute gibt, die meine telepathischen Kräfte austricksen können. Rasch fahre ich mit der Geschichte fort, bevor Jeredi und Melika misstrauisch werden können.

 

**\--Frühling des Jahres 20.055  
\--Poca-Ebene**

Kurze Zeit später traf Aya bei einer kleinen Hütte neben einem Wasserfall ein. Das Licht der Mittagssonnen brach sich im herabstürzenden Wasser und zauberte einen prächtigen Regenbogen in die Luft. Aya liebte es in der Nähe der Kaskade zu stehen und ihr Gesicht von den feinen Wassertröpfchen berieseln zu lassen.

„Aya!“ rief eine Stimme aus einem Baum neben dem See unter dem Wasserfall.

„Auleh!“ Ayas Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie die schlaksige Gestalt ihres besten Freundes auf dem Ast hoch über ihr erkannte. „Komm runter!“ lachte sie.

„Komm du doch hoch!“

Sie zögerte. „Nein, das ist mir zu hoch, das weißt du doch...“

„Komm schon, sei nicht so ein feiges Huhn!“

Aya starrte nach oben, schlang ihre Arme um den Oberkörper und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na gut, dann komm ich runter!“ rief er. Vorsichtig stand er auf, balancierte leichtfüßig bis zu der Stelle, an der ihn der Ast gerade noch trug und sprang ins Wasser.

Entsetzt starrte Aya auf die Wasseroberfläche, dann rannte sie zum Ufer.

„Auleh! Auleh!“ schrie sie, als sie ihn nicht durch das aufgewühlte Wasser nicht erkennen konnte.

Schließlich kam er prustend und lachend an die Oberfläche.

„Du Idiot!“ brüllte sie.

Der Junge stieg aus dem Teich, sein Lachen wurde noch lauter als sie wütend ihre kleinen Fäuste auf ihn nieder regnen ließ.

„Au! Au! Au! Hör auf, Aya!“ jaulte er, noch immer kichernd.

„Du hättest dir wehtun können! Du weißt doch genau, dass da jede Menge Felsen dicht unter der Wasseroberfläche sind! Was wäre gewesen, wenn du auf einem davon gelandet wärst?“

„Ich weiß doch wo sie sind und ich weiß wo ich hin springen muss!“, setzte er an und duckte sich unter ihren Schlägen weg. „Du machst dir immer unnötig Sorgen!“

„Ich erzähl’s deiner Oma!“ erwiderte sie zornig.

„Das tust du nicht!“ Er sah sie entsetzt an.

„Das tu ich wohl“, erklärte sie kalt, während sie trotzig sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und auf ihn hinabblickte.

Natürlich log sie. Sie würde ihn niemals verraten.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!“ schrie er entrüstet.

„Was erzählst du mir?“ erklang eine Stimme von der Hütte. Ayas Blick huschte nervös zur Tür, aber es war schon zu spät. Eine große, elegante Frau trat ins Freie. Sie war etwa so alt wie Ayas Großmutter und ihr Haar war grau, dennoch wirkte sie wesentlich vitaler und jugendlicher als diese. Aya hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob sie besondere Kräuter kannte, die sie jung hielten.

Nervös fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und blickte zu Boden, ehe sie antwortete: „Nichts... Wir machen nur Blödsinn...“

Ihr war klar, dass Aulehs Großmutter diese Lüge sofort durchschauen würde. Mit strengem Blick musterte die alte Dame den durchnässten Jungen, der vor Aya auf dem Boden kauerte.

„Er ist wieder vom Baum gesprungen, nicht wahr?“

„Nein!“ antworteten die Kinder gemeinsam ohne Zögern.

Loeena Adeban, das war der Name von Aulehs Großmutter, schüttelte nur den Kopf und befahl den beiden: „Ab ins Haus! Das Mittagessen ist fertig.“

Mit gesenkten Köpfen schlurften das kleine Mädchen und der tropfende Junge vor ihr in die Hütte.

Die Blockhütte war eines der größeren Häuser im Tal. Sie bestand aus drei Räumen, die sich auf zwei Stockwerke verteilten: Das Erdgeschoss bestand aus einem großen Raum, der gleichzeitig als Wohnzimmer, Küche und Arbeitsraum diente. Unter dem Dach befanden sich zwei Schlafzimmer. Loeena durchquerte den gemütlich eingerichteten Raum und ging zum Esstisch, um ihn zu decken. Sie war wütend und ignorierte ihren Enkel, der bedrückt mit Aya in der Tür stehen geblieben war. Das Mädchen hatte tröstend einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen.

Schließlich wandte sich Loeena den Kindern zu: „Dystan, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht vom Baum in den Teich springen sollst?“

Er erwiderte nichts

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst? Du weißt doch genau, dass es hier weit und breit keinen vernünftigen Medizinmann gibt, von einem richtigen Arzt ganz zu schweigen! Wenn du dich verletzt hättest! Mit meinen Kräutern kann ich gegen gebrochene Knochen wenig ausrichten!“

„Tut mir leid Oma“, gab Dystan kleinlaut zurück.

Sie schnaubte, war aber ein wenig versöhnt. „Geh dich waschen und zieh dir trockene Kleidung an, du bist ganz voller Sand und Gras!“

Mit gesenktem Blick schlurfte zur Treppe.

„Setz dich!“ Loeena hatte sich Aya zugewandt und deutete zum Tisch.

„Es tut mir Leid...“

„Was tut dir Leid, Kind?“

„Das wegen Auleh...“

Loeena sah sie verwundert an. „Wieso tut es dir leid? Du kannst doch nichts dafür, wenn der Junge so einen Unsinn treibt.“

„Ich hätte ihn zurückhalten sollen“, antwortet Aya zögernd.

„Ach ja? Wir wissen doch beide, dass du das nicht geschafft hättest. Der Junge ist wie sein Vater... wenn er sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat...“ Sie brach ab, verloren in Erinnerungen an ihren verstorbenen Sohn.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass ihm was passiert“, meinte Aya schließlich. „Auleh ist mein einziger Freund.“

Mitfühlend blickte Loeena zu dem Mädchen. Sie wusste, dass die Kleine anders war als die anderen Kinder im Dorf.

„Warum nennst du Dystan eigentlich immer Auleh?“ fragte sie schließlich, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Er erinnert mich an eine Figur aus einer Geschichte, die mir meine Mutter immer zum Einschlafen erzählt hat: Die Geschichte von Auleh, dem Riesen und wie er die Tochter der Sonne getroffen hat.“

„Das klingt interessant. Erzählst du sie mir?“

„Klar.“ Zögernd durchquerte Aya den Raum und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Also am Anfang war Auleh, er war ein Riese, aber wirklich nett. Das wussten die Leute aber nicht, also haben sie ihn verjagt, wann immer er in eine Stadt oder ein Dorf kam. Irgendwann hat er sich dann von den Menschen ferngehalten und allein im Wald gelebt, bis er eines Nachts ein Schluchzen gehört hat. Auf einer Lichtung saß ein Mädchen und weinte. Als er sie gefragt hat, warum sie denn weint, hat sie geantwortet, dass sie die Tochter der Sonne sei, aber sie sei durch einen Unfall aus dem Himmel gefallen und nun könne sie nicht wieder zurück. Auleh versprach ihr, dass er ihr helfen würde zurück in den Himmel zu kommen und so sind sie Freunde geworden. Sie haben alles Mögliche versucht, das Mädchen nach Hause zu bringen, aber nichts hat funktioniert, also haben sie irgendwann aufgegeben. Und weil sie nirgendwo sonst so richtig hingehört haben, beschlossen sie zusammen im Wald zu leben. Ende.“

„Das klingt aber traurig...“ meinte Loeena.

„Nein! Sie waren zusammen mit Denjenigen, der zu ihnen gehört. Sie waren glücklich“, erklärte Aya.

„Wenn man es so sieht, dann hast du Recht.“

„Meine Mutter konnte die Geschichte viel besser erzählen. Sie hat gemeint, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man nirgendwo so richtig hingehört, solange man jemanden hat, der bei einem ist.“

„Und du glaubst, das Dystan dein Auleh ist? Aber er ist doch kein Riese!“ meinte die alte Frau grinsend.

„Er ist so groß wie mein Vater, aber erst so alt wie ich! Für mich ist er ein Riese.“

„Aya, dort wo wir herkommen ist er normal groß. Er ist kein Riese, ihr Pocai seid einfach nur sehr klein“, lachte Loeena.

„Das ist mir egal!“ erwiderte Aya. „Er ist mein Auleh.“

„Dann wärst du ja die Tochter der Sonne...“ gab Loeena zu bedenken.

Das Mädchen zuckte traurig die Achseln. „Ich gehöre doch auch nirgends wirklich dazu, also passt es ja.“

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!“ Mit diesen Worten schloss Loeena die Kleine in die Arme. „Du gehörst zu uns! Und was würde dein Vater sagen, wenn er hören könnte, dass du der Meinung bist, dass du nicht zu ihm und deinen Brüdern gehörst, hm?“

Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie aber, dass Aya anders war und jedes Mal, wenn sie das Kind berührte, wurde sie daran erinnert.


	7. Der Fremde

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.060  
\--Poca-Ebene**

Danach verlief das Leben im Tal seinen in gewohnten Bahnen: Auf den Frühling folgte der Sommer und darauf Herbst und Winter. So gingen einige Jahre recht ereignislos ins Land.

Aya war ihrem Vater so lange auf die Nerven gegangen, bis er endlich widerwillig sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte, dass Loeena die Kinder alles, was sie über Heilpflanzen und deren Verwendung wusste, lehrte. Zudem brachte sie Aya und Dystan einige Sprachen bei, die man außerhalb der Poca-Ebene sprach. Im Gegenzug erlaubte sie, dass ihr Enkel zusammen mit Aya die Dorfschule besuchte, um lesen, schreiben und rechnen zu lernen.

 

Er herrschte idyllischer Frieden, bis eines Tages ein Fremder sein Lager am Seeufer außerhalb des Dorfes aufschlug.

Das Getuschel und Geraune der Dorfleute erreichte recht bald auch die Hütte des Dorfvorstehers:

„Habt ihr schon gehört?“

„Ein Fremder im Tal...“

„Einer vom großen Volk... aber so einen hat man noch nie gesehen.“

„Ja, seine Haut ist dunkel die Rinde eines Kawu-Baums!“

„Was er wohl will?“

„Nichts Gutes will ich meinen!“

„Seid still, alle miteinander!“ gebot Do-Ran majestätisch. „Es ist nicht verboten, unser Tal zu durchqueren und solange das einzige Vergehen des Fremden seine bloße Anwesenheit ist, sehe ich keinen Grund einzuschreiten. Außerdem möchte ich, dass ihr den Mann in Ruhe lasst!“

Er blickte finster in die Runde. „Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt!“

Die Dörfler murrten, doch niemand widersprach Do-Ran.

Allmählich zerstreute sich die Menge und drei verborgene Augenpaare beobachteten, wie sich der Platz vor dem Haus wieder leerte.

Aya, Dystan und Mo-Ran, Ayas ältester Bruder, liebten ihr Versteck auf dem Dach der Dorfvorsteherhütte – sie war das höchste Gebäude im Ort und von hier aus hatte man das ganze Dorf im Blick ohne selbst gesehen zu werden.

„Habt ihr das gehört?“ flüsterte Mo.

„Ja! Endlich passiert mal was in diesem verschlafenen Nest“, antwortete Aya aufgeregt.

„Ich hab ihn schon gesehen...“ meinte Dystan. Als ihm auffiel, dass seine Bemerkung nur mit verständnislosen Blicken beantwortet wurde fügte er hinzu: „Ihr wisst schon... den Fremden“

„Echt? Wo?“ fragten die Geschwister wie aus einem Mund.

„Er hat heute Morgen meine Großmutter besucht. Ich habe nicht verstanden, was sie gesagt haben, weil sie eine fremde Sprache gesprochen haben, aber sie haben sich gestritten. Oma war traurig, als er wieder gegangen ist.“

„Das ist ja mysteriös! Sollen wir uns zum Seeufer schleichen und uns selbst ein Bild von allem machen?“ schlug Aya vor.

„Au ja!“ stimmte Mo zu.

„Ich weiß nicht...“ Dystan zögerte, aber die Geschwister waren schon vom Dach geklettert, also eilte er ihnen nach.

 

Etwa eine Stunde später hatten sich drei kleine Raubtiere im Schilf am Seeufer versteckt, um ein einsames, weißes Zelt einer kritischen Untersuchung zu unterziehen.

Das Zelt war schlicht und abgenutzt, aber gepflegt. Der Stoff war mit verblassten Ornamenten geschmückt, die einmal sehr prächtig ausgesehen haben mussten, doch das war schon lange her.

Neben dem Zelt war an einem, in den Boden gerammten Pflock ein gigantisches Reittier mit langem, zotteligem Fell angebunden, wie es die Kinder noch nie gesehen hatten. Ansonsten rührte sich aber weit und breit nichts.

„Meint ihr er ist weg?“ fragte Dystan zögerlich.

„Und hat seine Sachen einfach so unbewacht dagelassen? Eher unwahrscheinlich“, gab Aya zu bedenken.

„Schhh! Seid still, ich höre was!“ zischte Mo.

Aya war froh darüber, dass das Schilf an dieser Stelle so dicht war, als jemand sehr nahe bei dem Versteck der Kinder aus dem Wasser stieg.

Es war ein Mann, wie Aya ihn noch nie gesehen hatte: Er war groß, sogar noch viel größer als Dystan, der mittlerweile selbst ihren Vater weit überragte. Die Farbe seiner Haut war ein dunkles Braun, das sich von der hellen Hautfarbe der Talbewohner stark unterschied.

Sein nackter Körper war muskulös und breitschultrig. Das schwarze Haar und der Bart waren kurz geschnitten und gepflegt.

 

...und es war eine wahre Pracht wie das Sonnenlicht von der Feuchtigkeit reflektiert wurde, die an seinem wohlgeformten Traumhintern hinunterrann...

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Erik. Bleib sachlich“, sagt Luke ruhig.

„Tut mir leid, es ist ein Bisschen mit mir durchgegangen“, erwidere ich rasch.

Jeredi sieht mich kritisch an, sagt aber nichts. Ich grinse nur.

 

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.060  
\--Poca-Ebene**

Die Kinder sahen, wie der Fremde sich abtrocknete und ankleidete: Ein weites, weißes Hemd, dazu schwarze Hosen, die er zusammen mit silbernen Arm- und Beinschienen anlegte. Zu guter Letzt streifte er einen langen, hellblauen Mantel mit vielen silbernen Insignien am Revers über. Dann tätschelte er dem Reittier den Kopf, sagte etwas zu ihm in einer den Kindern unbekannten Sprache und verließ das Lager in Richtung Dorf.

„Sollen wir uns sein Zelt mal genauer ansehen?“ fragte Mo.

„Nee, ich würde viel lieber wissen, was der im Dorf will... Schnell, wir nehmen die Abkürzung, dann sind wir vor ihm dort!“ zischte Aya und war schon losgelaufen, noch ehe sie fertig gesprochen hatte.

Als sie über geheime Schleichwege die Ortsmitte erreichten, hatte sich bereits um den Fremden, der selbstsicher auf die Hütte des Dorfvorstehers zuschritt, eine Traube aus neugierigen Dorfbewohnern gebildet.

Es wurde getuschelt und gemurmelt – vieles davon war nicht sehr nett. Der Fremde verstand jedes Wort, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Mit entschlossenem Schritt bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge.

Die Kinder jedoch huschten lautlos und unbemerkt in die Vorsteherhütte, um sich hinter einem großen Wandbehang im Versammlungssaal des Dorfrats zu verstecken.

Sie hatten gerade ihr Versteck erreicht, als auch schon die Tür öffnete.

Do-Ran trat mit dem Fremden in den Saal und das halbe Dorf folgte ihnen auf dem Fuße. Er setzte sich an seinen angestammten Platz an der Stirnseite des Ratstischs.

Mit ernstem Blick bedeutete er dem Fremden sich zu ihm zu setzen, doch dieser blieb ungerührt stehen.

Schließlich fragte Do-Ran: „Wer seid Ihr und was führt Euch hierher?“

„Mein Name ist Grendai, ich bin der Erste Magier des Königs von Inur. Ich bin gekommen, um euch zu warnen!“ rief der Fremde.

„Was macht der Erste Magier von Inur so weit weg von Torani, der Heimatstadt des Königs?“

„Er warnt Euch...“ antwortete der Fremde bissig.

„Warum sollte ich Euch trauen?“

„Meine Reise war lang und obwohl der Empfang hier in diesem Dorf alles andere als freundlich war, will ich euch nichts Böses. Hört meinen Rat an oder lasst es bleiben.“

Do-Ran überlegte einen Moment, ehe er erwiderte: „Wie lautet Euer Rat?“

„Verlasst euer Dorf und flieht in die Berge! Assari die Grausame ist mit ihrem Gefolge auf dem Weg hierher!“

Daraufhin ging ein aufgeregtes Geraune durch den Saal.

„Was sollte die Große Assari hier bei uns wollen?“ fragte Do-Ran schließlich, als sich das Gemurmel im Raum wieder gelegt hatte.

„Ihr habt etwas, an dem sie Interesse hat...“ Mit diesen Worten blickte Grendai hinüber zu eben dem Wandbehang, hinter dem sich die Kinder versteckt hielten.

„Und das wäre?“

„Das kann ich Euch leider nicht sagen“, antwortete der große Mann bedauernd. „Ihr habt meine Nachricht. Sie werden in etwa einem Tag hier sein. Geht oder bleibt. Ist eure Angelegenheit.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Saal. Auf seinem Weg nach draußen schritt er an der sprachlosen Menge vorbei, die sich ehrfürchtig vor ihm teilte.

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Sie haben nicht auf ihn gehört, oder?“ fragt Melika.

„Nein, haben sie nicht...“ antworte ich traurig.

„Was geschehen ist, musste geschehen. Er hätte es nicht verhindern können“, meint Eloni tonlos.

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher... aber wir werden’s wohl nie erfahren“, entgegne ich ihr.

Eine Weile sitzen wir schweigend da.

„Eins verstehe ich nicht“, meint Melika schließlich. „Was ist so schlimm daran, dass Assari auf dem Weg zu in dieses Dorf war?“

„Damals nannte man sie Assari Kimas. Kimas bedeutet ‚die Grausame’“, beginne ich. „Sie war eine der Großen, die Herrscherin über die Kontinente Aphenor und Menata. Man hat sie wie eine Göttin verehrt, obwohl die wenigsten Sterblichen sie je zu Gesicht bekommen haben. In manchen Teilen ihres Reichs hielt man sie für eine Legende. Doch wo sie hinkam brachte sie Tod und Verwüstung. Wenn _sie_ auf dem Weg in dein Dorf war, dann wolltest du am anderen Ende der Welt zu sein.“


	8. Magie

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.060  
\--Poca-Ebene**

Nachdem der Fremde das Dorf verlassen hatte, schickte Ba-Wai, der Medizinmann, die schnatternde Menge nach draußen und Do-Ran beriet sich mit dem Dorfrat, was nun geschehen sollte.

Schließlich beschlossen sie, dass dem Fremden nicht zu trauen war. Vielleicht hatte er ja Kumpane, die das Dorf ganz bequem ausplündern konnten, während dessen Bewohner in die Berge flohen. Oder seine Kumpane lauerten in den Bergen, um die Dorfbevölkerung dort zu überfallen.

Dass er tatsächlich der Erste Magier eines Königs war, könnte ja auch eine Lüge sein. Er hatte dies zwar behauptet, aber Beweise dafür hatte er keine geliefert und selbst wenn dies der Wahrheit entsprach, konnte man Zauberern sowieso nicht trauen. Magier brachten nur Unheil, dass war weithin bekannt. So diskutierten sie noch lang. Die Kinder hatten schließlich genug und schlichen sich wieder unbemerkt ins Freie.

„Was haltet ihr davon?“ fragte Mo schließlich, als sie wieder im Sonnenschein des frühen Nachmittags standen.

„Ich weiß nicht“, meinte Aya zögernd. „Was sollte die Große Assari hier wollen?“

„Vielleicht will sie mich... Warum sollte der Fremde sonst meine Oma besuchen?“ sagte Dystan tonlos.

„Warum ausgerechnet dich?“ wollte Aya mit einem spöttischen Lächeln wissen.

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie der Fremde die ganze Zeit zu uns rüber gesehen hat?“

„Das könnte er auch wegen mir oder Mo getan haben. Und überhaupt... Wir waren versteckt. Er kann uns nicht gesehen haben!“

Dystan starrte stur vor sich auf den Boden und rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nacken.

„Was?“ fragte Aya schließlich, als sie bemerkte, wie er sich wand um ihrem Blick zu entgehen.

„Ich habe ein Geheimnis... das du nicht kennst“, gestand er.

„Du? Ein Geheimnis, das _ich_ nicht kenne? _Du_?“ Aya lachte. Nun sah er endlich auf. Verzweiflung lag in seinen Augen.

„Ich bin ein Magier.“

Ayas Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig. Sie wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu.

„Mo, geh ins Haus und sieh nach den Zwillingen!“

„Was? Aber...“ protestierte Mo, doch Aya unterbrach ihn.

„Geh ins Haus und sieh nach, ob die Zwillinge in Ordnung sind!“ Ihr Ton war ruhig und ausdruckslos, doch in ihren Augen glomm ein Feuer, das ihrem Bruder klar machte, dass es besser wäre dieser Anweisung Folge zu leisten.

Ohne weiter auf ihren Mo zu achten, nahm sie Dystan am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn mit sich. Sie ließ ihn nicht los, als sie aus dem Dorf rannte, hin zum tiefen, dichten Wald, der sich über weite Teile der Ebene zwischen dem Spiegelwassersee und den Sturmbergen erstreckte. Er folgte ihr ohne sich zu beklagen.

Nachdem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde lang schweigend nebeneinander hergeeilt waren, erreichten sie eine weit abgelegene Lichtung, in deren Mitte ein prächtiger, alter Kawu-Baum stand. Vor langer Zeit hatte jemand in der Krone dieses Baums ein Baumhaus errichtet.

Die Kinder hatten es vor etwa einem Jahr gefunden und seitdem einigen Aufwand betrieben es wieder in Stand zu setzen. Der Erfolg konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen: Sie hatten das Dach abgedichtet und die Außenwände repariert.

Die Leiter, die als Zugang diente, war keine Todesfalle mehr, auch wenn man nach wie vor ein guter Kletterer sein musste, um die direkt am Baumstamm befestigten Sprossen erklimmen zu können.

Den Innenraum der kleinen Hütte hatten sie mit einigen abgewetzten Kissen und anderen ausgemusterten Möbeln gemütlich eingerichtet. Sie hatten sogar einen alten Teppich stibitzen können, der nun in der gemütlichsten Ecke unter den Sitzpolstern lag.

Außer Aya, Dystan und Mo wusste niemand von dieser Lichtung. Dies war ihr persönliches Königreich wo sie tun und lassen konnten, was sie wollten.

Als sie am Fuß des Baums ankamen, sah Aya Dystan ernst an.

„Rauf mit dir!“ befahl sie schließlich.

Dystan nickte und begann mit dem Aufstieg. Oben angekommen stand er unschlüssig in dem runden Raum, durch dessen Mitte der mächtige Baumstamm ragte. Als auch Aya nach innen geklettert war, begann er sich wieder im Nacken zu kratzen und verlegen auf den Boden zu starren. Als er seinen Blick endlich wieder hob, sah er etwas mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte: Er hätte gedacht, dass Aya böse auf ihn war, weil er die ganze Zeit ein Geheimnis vor ihr gehabt hatte, doch stattdessen wirkte sie ängstlich. Dann hob sie ihre rechte Hand und hielt sie ihm ausgestreckt mit der Handfläche nach oben entgegen. Noch während er sich fragte was das ganze bedeuten sollte, erschienen etwa zwei Finger breit über ihrer Hand kleine Flämmchen, die in allen Farben des Regenbogens flackerten.

Mit großen Augen fragte er nur: „Du auch?“

Sie nickte. „Ich habe es noch nie jemand erzählt...“

Eine Träne kullerte lautlos über ihre Wange. Sie ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und die Flammen verschwanden.

Zögernd schloss Dystan sie in eine ungeschickte Umarmung. „Ich habe es auch noch nie jemand erzählt. Du und Mo ihr seid die ersten.“

Sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Nicht einmal deiner Großmutter?“

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann hob er eine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und wischte die Träne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Fasziniert musterte er das Wassertröpfchen auf seinem Finger. Dystan wusste genau wie Aya sich fühlte: Das Gefühl der Erleichterung wenn man dem wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben endlich sein größtes und finsterstes Geheimnis anvertraut und nicht gefürchtet oder verspottet sondern akzeptiert wird.

Nachdenklich zerrieb er das Tröpfchen zwischen den Fingerspitzen.

 

Freudenträne.

 

Er sah Aya an und grinste. Schließlich fragte er: „Was kannst du sonst noch?“

„Sachen bewegen, ohne sie anzufassen. Verletzungen heilen“, antwortete sie zögerlich. „Und du?“

„Sachen bewegen, das kann ich auch!“ Er deutete auf eines der Sitzpolster, das erst zu wackeln begann, ehe es sich langsam auf die Kinder zu bewegte.

„Und das hier...“ Dystan hielt seine Hand so ausgestreckt, wie Aya es getan hatte, doch statt der Flämmchen zuckten blaue Blitze um seine Hand. „Und Wind, ich kann Wind machen!“

„Ist ja gut!“ lachte sie, als er ohne Zweifel dazu ansetzte, ihr seine Windmacherfähigkeiten vorzuführen. „Ich glaube dir das auch ohne dass du hier alles verwüstest!“

Mit einem Grinsen zog sie ihn zur Sitzecke. Lässig ließ sie sich mit dem Hintern voraus in die Polster fallen und riss ihn dabei mit sich. Dystan kreischte, als er versuchte nicht auf ihr zu landen, doch er hatte zu viel Schwung um seinen Sturz zu kontrollieren. Dann, kurz bevor er aufschlug, wurde sein Fall von einer federweichen aber vollkommen unsichtbaren Barriere gestoppt. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er knapp über Aya in der Luft schwebte. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich ihm mit einem Lächeln über die Wange. Dann rolle sie kichernd zur Seite und ließ ihn in die Kissen fallen.

„Wie lange kannst du es schon?“ fragte sie schließlich während sie nebeneinander lagen und an die Decke starrten.

„Es hat etwa vor einem Jahr angefangen. Zuerst waren es nur komische Sachen, die um mich herum passiert sind: klirrende Gläser, schwebendes Papier, seltsame Funken und so. Bis ich dann gemerkt habe, dass ich das alles geschehen lasse. Manchmal kann ich’s kontrollieren, manchmal nicht. Ich bin lieber vorsichtig. Wie ist es bei dir?“

„Ich habe das erste Mal gemerkt, dass ich zaubern kann...“ Sie überlegte kurz. „Das war glaube ich nicht lange nach dem Tod meiner Mutter.“

„Vor sechs Jahren? Du warst damals erst sieben, oder? Das ist wirklich früh.“

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Wie ihr wisst, zeigen sich die Fähigkeiten der meisten Magier zum ersten Mal in der Pubertät. Früher zaubern zu können, ist ungewöhnlich.

Und dennoch haben wir hier diese zwei dreizehnjährigen, die...“

Ich schaffe es nicht, den Satz zu beenden, den Jeredi unterbricht mich: „Eloni und Krono-Li konnten schon mit sechs Jahren zaubern.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wundert mich das nicht“, erwidere ich etwas verstimmt über die Unterbrechung. „Obwohl – dass auch Krono-Li schon zaubern konnte, als er noch so klein war. Er ist doch euer Bruder, nicht wahr?“

Jeredi nickt.

„Interessant“, murmele ich. „Kann es kaum erwarten, ihn kennen zu lernen...“

Luke sieht mich an und verzieht das Gesicht, dann wirft er plötzlich ein: „Vielleicht sollte man noch erwähnen, dass Menschen mit magischer Begabung damals noch seltener waren als heute, zumindest auf Darkon.“

„Wirklich?“ fragt Jeredi.

„Ja. Heute kommt auf fünfzigtausend Darkonier ein Magier. Zu dieser Zeit war nur etwa einer von hunderttausend magisch und ihr müsst bedenken, dass Darkon deutlich weniger Einwohner hatte als heute.“

„Wie viele?“

„Hm, heute hat Darkon etwa elf Milliarden Einwohner, zu Gelorobus’ Zeit waren es nur knapp anderthalb Milliarden.“

„Es gab also weniger Leute und von denen konnten noch weniger zaubern“, fasse ich zusammen, in dem Versuch, das Gespräch wieder an mich zu reißen. „Das bedeutet, dass viele Menschen niemals in ihrem Leben einen Magier zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Viele, vor allem die ungebildete Landbevölkerung, hatten Angst vor Magiebegabten. In der Poca-Ebene wurden zum Beispiel regelmäßig Hexenjagden veranstaltet. Aya und Dystan hatten also gute Gründe ihr Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.“


	9. Der Tod in der Nacht

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.060  
\--Poca-Ebene**

Noch lange lagen die beiden Kinder in ihrem Baumhaus, redeten und führten einander kleine Tricks mit ihren Fähigkeiten vor, ehe sie schließlich bemerkten, dass die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen war.

„Oh nein! Es ist ja schon dunkel! Ich muss nach Hause, Oma bringt mich um!“

Dystan sprang auf und war schon aus der Hütte, als Aya sich endlich aufgerappelt hatte.

„Warte!“ Mit ihren magischen Flammen, die ihr den Pfad im dunklen Wald erhellten, stürzte sie ihrem Freund nach, doch er war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er direkt in die Berge gelaufen, wo sich das Haus seiner Großmutter befand. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.

Als sie den Wald verlassen und das Seeufer erreicht hatte, fiel ihr auf, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war: Von ihrem Standpunkt aus hatte sie zwar keinen freien Blick auf das Dorf, aber in den Reflektionen auf dem Seewasser sah sie flackernde Lichter, als stünden einige der Gebäude in Flammen.

Mit Schrecken lief sie schneller.

Nur beiläufig registrierte sie, dass das Zelt des Fremden und sein Reittier verschwunden waren.

Sie schlug sich durch das Unterholz zu jenem Geheimweg, der gut verborgen hinter einem Gebüsch am Dorfplatz endete. Schon lange bevor Aya den Platz erreichte, registrierte sie, dass der Eindruck, den sie von weitem gehabt hatte, richtig gewesen war: Viele der Holzhütten, die den Dorfkern bildeten, brannten lichterloh.

Aya blieb in ihrem Versteck, um sich zunächst einmal ein Bild von der Situation zu machen. Aus allen Richtungen waren Schreie zu hören. Fremde Soldaten in rotem und goldenem Rüstzeug trieben verängstigte Dorfbewohner durch die Gassen.

Als das Tor der Dorfvorsteherhütte aufgestoßen und Do-Ran nach draußen gezerrt wurde, wollte Aya aus dem Verborgenen stürzen, doch starke Hände hielten sie zurück. Ohne ihn zu bemerken, hatte sich der Fremde an sie herangeschlichen und sie von hinten gepackt. Einen Arm schlang er ihr um die Hüfte und hielt sie so an Ort und Stelle, während er ihr mit der anderen Hand den Mund zuhielt.

„Schhh!“ zischte er.

Aya versuchte nach Leibeskräften sich zu wehren, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Er war so viel größer und stärker als sie. Rasch flüsterte der Fremde ein paar unverständliche Worte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das Mädchen merkte, dass er soeben einen Zauber gewirkt hatte. Sie fühlte sich ganz kribbelig, dann bemerkte sie, dass ihr Körper unsichtbar war.

Während zwei Soldaten den sich stäubenden Do-Ran in der Mitte des Platzes in die Knie gezwungen, wurde von vier Männern eine weiße Sänfte auf den Platz getragen und vor dem Dorfvorsteher abgesetzt. Einer der Träger öffnete die Tür, woraufhin eine wunderschöne, groß gewachsene Frau in einem goldenen Kleid ins Freie stieg. Der Blick ihrer goldenen Augen war scharf und kalt. Sie rümpfte verächtlich die Nase, als sie ich umblickte.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns, ich habe nicht vor länger hier zu bleiben, als es unbedingt nötig ist“, sagte sie zu niemand bestimmten, dann wandte sie sich Do-Ran zu: „Man hat mir berichtet, du hättest eine Tochter. Wo ist sie?“

Do-Ran sah mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht zu ihr auf. Scheinbar hatte er den Soldaten, die ihn aus dem Haus gezerrt hatten, einen ordentlichen Kampf geliefert.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Und selbst wenn, würde ich es dir nicht sagen!“ Er spuckte ihr die Worte förmlich entgegen.

Die Dame in Gold erwiderte nichts, sondern nickte ihren Untergebenen nur zu, woraufhin einer von ihnen Do-Ran einen festen Tritt in den Unterleib verpasste.

„Also. Noch einmal. Wo ist deine Tochter?“

„Fahr zur Hölle!“

Das brachte ihm weitere Tritte ein. Er rollte sich auf dem Boden zu einem Ball zusammen, um seinen Peinigern möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, doch es war aussichtslos.

Bei jedem Tritt, den sie mit ansehen musste, zuckte Aya im Griff des Fremden zusammen. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Verzweiflung in ihr aufstieg. Das war Wahnsinn und es geschah alles wegen ihr!

„Ich muss sagen, ich verliere allmählich die Geduld. Wo ist sie?“ fuhr die Fremde ruhig fort.

„Ich weiß es nicht!“ keuchte Ayas Vater.

Mit einem Seufzen ging die goldene Dame in die Knie und beugte sich zu Do-Ran. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über das zerschundene Gesicht, ehe sie erwiderte: „Ich glaube dir.“

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und einer ihrer Gefolgsleute reichte ihr ein spitzenbesetztes Tuch, mit dem sie sich Do-Rans Blut von den Fingern wischte.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht. Damit hast keinerlei Wert mehr für mich.“

Auf eine wegwerfende Handbewegung seiner Herrin hin zog einer der Soldaten einen Dolch und schlitze dem überraschten Do-Ran die Kehle auf.

Starr vor Entsetzen musste Aya mit ansehen, wie mit jedem Herzschlag das Leben immer mehr aus ihm wich, ehe er schließlich tot in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes zusammensackte.

Das Mädchen presste die Augen zu und schüttelte sich.

_Das ist nicht wahr! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das ist alles nur ein böser Traum, wenn ich die Augen wieder öffne, werde ich wach und stelle fest, dass ich neben Auleh eingeschlafen bin. Im Baumhaus. Sicher und friedlich._

Doch aus diesem Alptraum gab es kein Erwachen.

Ein weiterer Soldat trat zu der Fremden und meldete: „Herrin wir haben das ganze Dorf durchsucht. Nirgends eine Spur von dem Mädchen.“

Sie blickte einen Moment lang auf Do-Rans Leichnam, dann befahl sie gelangweilt: „Na gut. Tötet sie. Alle. Danach durchsucht ihr die Berge und den Wald!“

Dann drehte sie sich um und schritt wieder zu ihrer Sänfte.

 _Nein! Auleh!_ Durchfuhr es Aya.

Sie tobte und wollte schreien, doch der Griff des Fremden war unerbittlich.

Schließlich gab sie auf. Gegen den großen Mann konnte das Mädchen einfach nichts ausrichten. Nach einer Weile begann sie stumm zu weinen. Sein wurde Halt sanfter, er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund, drehte sie zu sich und schloss sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung, die Arme schützend um sie gelegt.

„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte er.

Als sie zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass auch ihm Tränen in den Augen standen.

Noch eine ganze Weile murmelte er: „So leid, so leid...“

...Und so verharrten sie, den Unsichtbarkeitszauber über beide gebreitet, bis die grausame Schöne mit ihren Soldaten das Dorf verlassen hatten.

Um sie herum legte sich Totenstille über das zerstörte Dorf.


	10. Nach Torani

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Auch nach so langer Zeit ist die Erinnerung an diese Nacht schrecklich. Manchmal fühlt es sich an, als wäre es gestern erst gewesen, als könnte ich noch immer das brennende Holz riechen, die Schreie der Dorfbewohner hören. Ich fühle immer noch die Hilflosigkeit aus dieser Nacht ...und die Wut. Wut über die Taten von Assari und ihren Leuten, Wut über die Sturheit der Talbewohner.

Ich mache mir nicht wirklich Illusionen, dass alles besser ausgegangen wäre, wenn die Pocai die Warnung ernst genommen hätten, aber manchmal fühlt es sich besser an, wenn man so tut als ob...

Eloni legt ihre Hand sanft über meine. Einen Moment lang starre ich gedankenverloren dorthin wo sich unsere Haut berührt. Ihre zarten, schlanken Finger, milchig weiß, fast schon feengleich streichen behutsam über dunkelbraune Pranken, die es gewohnt sind zuzupacken, zu zerstören und aufzubauen.

In der Nacht als Assari das Dorf am Spiegelwassersee niederbrennen ließ, sind sie tatenlos geblieben. Das habe ich mir selbst nie wirklich verziehen.

Eloni nimmt ihre Hand von meiner um mir über die Wange zu streichen.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber du hättest es nicht verhindern können, Grendai.“

Ich schaue in ihre silbernen Augen, sehe aber nur mein eigenes Spiegelbild, also senke ich den Blick wieder.

„Wären die Dorfbewohner in die Berge geflohen, wie du ihnen geraten hast, dann hätten Assaris Leute sie eben später bekommen – die haben noch tagelang das Gebirge durchsucht. Überleg mal, was passiert wäre, wenn du in dieser Nacht eingegriffen hättest: Sie hätten Aya-Ran bekommen und getötet! Und dich auch! Ende der Geschichte.“

„Ich bin unsterblich... man kann mich nicht töten!“ Ich weiß, dass ich wie ein quengelndes Kind klinge, kann es mir in diesem Moment aber nicht verkneifen.

„Ja.“ Ihr Tonfall wird beiläufig. „Dann hätten sie dich eben für mehrere Jahrhunderte aus dem Verkehr gezogen... Hätte auch niemandem geholfen.“

Dann meldet sich Jeredi zu Wort: „Moment mal... Du“, sie zeigt anklagend auf mich, „bist der Fremde aus der Geschichte? Grendai, der Erste Magier des Königs von Inur? Mit dem Traumhintern?“

Ich nicke und kann mir ein kleines Lächeln dabei nicht verkneifen.

„Warum hast du das nicht von Anfang an gesagt?“

Ich zucke die Achseln. „Ist doch langweilig, wenn man sofort weiß, dass _der geheimnisvolle Fremde_ einer von den Guten ist, oder?“

Nun meldet sich auch Melika zu Wort: „Das ist ein echt billiger Trick...“

„Hat aber funktioniert, oder?“ grinse ich.

Luke verdreht genervt die Augen. „Erzähl einfach weiter Erik!“

 

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.060  
\-- Poca-Ebene**

Ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich an den nächsten Morgen.

Wir sind früh aufgebrochen, um die Poca-Ebene so schnell wie möglich hinter uns zu lassen. Aya hat auf der ganzen Reise so gut wie nie gesprochen. Sie hat mich nie gefragt, wer ich wirklich bin und warum ich sie gerettet habe. Aber ich habe sie auch nie weinen sehen. Vielleicht hätte ich ein Bisschen einfühlsamer sein sollen, schließlich hatte das arme Kind gerade seine ganze Familie verloren, doch ich hatte keinen Kopf für so etwas.

Mir war klar, dass sie uns verfolgen würden. Etek-Sor können andere Etek-Sor spüren. Ihr solltet wissen dass Assari und ich einmal ein sehr... enges Verhältnis hatten.

Das war bevor ich mich gegen sie und die anderen Großen gewandt habe. Ehe ich erkannte, dass wir Unsterblichen nicht besser sind als die Menschen und wir nicht das Recht haben über sie zu herrschen.

Na ja, wie dem auch sei – ich verwandte meine mächtigsten Zauber darauf mich vor ihr zu verbergen, doch es war mir vollkommen klar, dass sie mich wegen unser gemeinsamen Vergangenheit noch deutlich schneller finden würde als jeden anderen Etek-Sor. Also musste ich Aya auf dem kürzesten Wege nach Torani, in die Hauptstadt des Inurischen Reichs bringen, wo ein weit älterer und stärkerer Zauber sie schützen konnte.

Einen halben Monat sind wir durch die Berge Aphenors geritten, bis wir in Babaje, der größten Hafenstadt des Kontinents ankamen. Von dort aus reisten wir drei Monate lang per Schiff, bis wir endlich die Küste Inurs erreichten.

Dort bestätigten sich meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen: Im Hafen von Nadari wurden wir bereits von Assaris Agenten erwartet: Noch ehe unser Schiff angelegt hatte sah ich sie: finstere Gestalten in weißen Kapuzenmänteln, die sich unter das wartende Volk am Pier gemischt hatten.

Nun galt es keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ich nahm Aya beiseite und schob ihr meine gesamte Reisekasse zu. Verwirrt blickte sie mich an.

„Wir werden verfolgt. Ich versuche sie abzuhängen, deshalb kann nicht weiter mit dir kommen. Hör mir jetzt genau zu und halte dich an meine Anweisungen, dann wird alles gut, klar?“

Sie nickte.

„Sobald du in Torani ankommst, bist du sicher, dorthin können sie dir nicht folgen. Wenn du die Stadt erreicht hast, bleib dort! Was auch immer passiert, verlass Torani nicht mehr!“

„Warum?“

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit dir alles zu erklären. Halte in Torani nach einer Magierin namens Nanuku Ausschau, sie ist meine Schwester und sie kann dir sagen, was du wissen musst.“

Die meisten Passagiere hatten sich an Deck hatte sich versammelt. Alle sahen zum Pier hinunter und suchten nach ihren Lieben, die gekommen waren, um zu begrüßen. Hastig drängelten wir uns durch die Menge zur Reling auf der anderen Seite, des Schiffs, die dem Hafenbecken zugewandt war.

„Du kannst schwimmen?“ frage ich kurz.

„Ich bin Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee!“ erwiderte sie trotzig.

„Das nehme ich mal als ein ‚ja’.“

Ich lehnte mich über die Brüstung und sah nach unten ins Wasser. Das Schiff war zwar nicht besonders groß, doch bis nach unten ins Hafenbecken war es trotzdem ein großer Sprung.

„Traust du dich da runter zu springen?“

Einen Moment lang sah sie mich an, dann gab sie zurück: „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?“

„Nicht wirklich...“

Sie nickte nur.

„Gut“, erklärte ich weiter. „Du musst zuerst aus dem Hafen raus. Du schwimmst am besten zu diesem Boot“, ich deutete auf einen kleine Kahn, der gerade an uns vorbeifuhr. „Halt dich am besten daran fest, es verlässt den Hafen und fährt Richtung Norden. Lass dich mitziehen und behalte die Küste im Blick. Wenn du einen großen Fluss siehst, der ins Meer mündet, schwimm zum Ufer. Der Fluss ist der Toran. Wenn du ihm stromaufwärts folgst, erreichst du die Stadt Torani nach einem halben Tagesmarsch. Bleib am Flussufer und meide die Straße. Achte darauf, nicht gesehen zu werden. Erst wenn du dich innerhalb der Stadtmauern befindest, wirst du sicher sein! Verstanden?“

„Ja“, antwortete sie nervös. Dann fragte sie mit einem Zögern: „Wie willst du diese Leute ablenken?“

Als Antwort begann ich einem Zauber zu wirken, der eine exakte Kopie von Aya direkt neben ihr heraufbeschwor.

„Ich lasse zu dass sie dich bekommen... und hoffe, dass du längst in Torani bist, wenn sie bemerken, dass sie in eine Falle getappt sind.“

Dann umarmte ich sie rasch und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Viel Glück!“

Ohne einen weiteren Blick wandte ich mich von ihr ab und lief mit der falschen Aya in den Frachtraum, wo ich uns unter einer herumliegenden Plane verbarg.

Damit ich leichter zu finden war, lockerte ich die Schutzzauber, die mich normalerweise davor schützten von anderen Unsterblichen wahrgenommen zu werden. Natürlich nur ein kleines Bisschen, schließlich sollten sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Zudem versuchte ich die Energiesignatur eines Sonnenkindes nachzuahmen, damit unsere Verfolger dachten, Aya wäre noch immer bei mir. Nun konnte ich nur noch warten und hoffen, dass sie das Schiff erst betreten würden, wenn die anderen Passagiere von Bord gegangen waren.

Ich hatte Glück.

Sie hatten sich täuschen lassen. Sie dachten, sie würden meine Energiesignatur wahrnehmen. Und die eines Sonnenkinds. Bewegungslos. Im Frachtraum des Schiffes. Einen echten Etek-Sor hätte ich damit nicht hinters Licht führen können, doch Assaris Lakaien waren nur Sterbliche.

Und ich war ihr Verderben.

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Wie viele Unschuldige sind in dieser Nacht gestorben?“ fragt Eloni kalt.

Ich fühle mich ertappt. „Ich weiß es nicht“, antworte ich tonlos.

Manchmal bin ich nicht stolz auf meine Taten, doch ich sage mir in diesen Fällen immer, dass der Zweck manchmal die Mittel heiligt.

Jeredi und Melika sehen uns verwirrt an. „Was soll das heißen? Was ist passiert?“

„Explosionszauber. Assaris Agenten hatten meinen Bluff schneller durchschaut, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich musste sie aufhalten“, antworte ich.

„Und das hast du getan, indem du alles im Umkreis von etwa hundert Metern dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hast“, merkt Eloni kühl an.

„Ich war verzweifelt!“ fahre ich sie an.

Sie zuckt zurück. Etwas in ihrem Blick ändert sich und ich weiß sofort, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe.

Jeredi hat mir erzählt wie fragil Elonis geistige Verfassung sein kann: In einem Moment wirkt sie so, als wäre alles in Ordnung und dann, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten kippt alles.

‚Sie kann unberechenbar sein und dann verliert sie die Kontrolle’, hatte Jeredi gemeint.

Wirklich unberechenbar. Vor einem Jahr hat sie versehentlich die Hauptstadt des Planeten Olympus in die Luft gejagt. Die Macht eines Sonnenkinds – ungebändigt, unkontrolliert... und dort wo vor kurzem noch eine Millionenstadt war, ist heute nur noch verbrannte Erde.

Eloni hat den Kopf gesenkt, sodass ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Aber ich sehe, wie sie zittert und um Fassung ringt. Dann schlägt sie die Hände vor die Augen und ich kann sie schluchzen hören.

„Weißt du was das Problem an dieser Geschichte ist? Weißt du es, Erik Grendai?“ Als sie aufblickt, kann ich die Tränen in ihren silbernen Augen sehen.

Ich muss schwer schlucken und schüttle den Kopf.

„All diese Menschen, die in meinem Namen sterben mussten.“ Sie lacht humorlos. „Ich habe nie darum gebeten! Wer hat euch Unsterblichen das Recht gegeben diesen verdammten Krieg in meinem Namen zu führen?“ brüllt sie wütend. „Wer?“

Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll.

Dann, vollkommen unerwartet passiert es: Die Tränen auf ihren Wangen fangen Feuer und ihre Auge beginnen zu leuchten.

Rasch weichen wir alle vom Küchentisch zurück. Als der zierliche Körper des Sonnenkinds von einem Kokon aus Flammen eingehüllt ist frage ich nervös: „Was jetzt?“

Das Feuer droht auf die Möbel überzugreifen, als Melika zögernd auf Eloni zugeht. Jeredi legt einen Schutzzauber über Melikas Arm und die Prinzessin bewegt sich vorsichtig auf das Sonnenkind zu. Ihre Mine zeigt eindeutig, dass ihr das Feuer trotz des Schutzzaubers schwer zusetzt. Behutsam streicht sie dem Sonnenkind über die Wange und murmelt beschwichtigende Worte: „Schhhh... ganz ruhig... alles gut... versprochen.“

Nach einem Moment versiegen die Flammen und die Prinzessin zieht die blasse, zitternde Gestalt in eine schützende Umarmung. Mit einem Mal blinzelt Eloni. Verwirrt blickt sie sich um, bis sie den Rußfleck über ihr an der Decke sieht.

„Oh“, ist alles was sie sagt, ehe sie zu Boden sinkt. Melika setzt sich zu ihr, zieht Elonis Oberkörper in ihren Schoß und streicht sanft über ihre silbernen Haare.

„So stark... keine Kontrolle...“ murmelt das Sonnenkind erschöpft.

„Ja ich weiß...“ antwortet Melika und presst ihre Stirn an Elonis Schläfe.

Luke sieht Jeredi an, die frustriert neben den beiden steht. „Das passiert öfter?“ Es ist mehr eine Feststellung als eine wirkliche Frage.

Jeredi nickt.

„Ja. Alle vier bis fünf Tage. Wir haben mittlerweile richtig Routine darin, sie nach so einem Anfall wieder zu beruhigen.“

„Es stört dich“, meint Luke dann plötzlich. Jeredi antwortet ihm nur mit einem verständnislosen Blick. „Dass Melika die einzige ist, von der sie sich anfassen lässt. Das stört dich“

„Natürlich stört es mich, wir sind Zwillinge!“ fährt sie ihn an. „Diese ganze Situation ist so... Ich war so froh, als wir sie endlich wieder gefunden haben. Vor einem Jahr, in der Mitte eines Kraters, der früher einmal eine Stadt gewesen ist. Um sie herum Chaos und Verwüstung und sie hatte nicht einen einzigen, verdammten Kratzer!“ Es ist ihr anzumerken, dass sie um Fassung ringt, damit sie nicht weint. „Aber sie war so anders... Ich vermisse meine Schwester...“

Eloni sieht Jeredi abwesend an. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie überhaupt verstanden hat, dass gerade über sie gesprochen wird. Dann windet sie sich aus Melikas Umarmung und steht vom Boden auf. Unentschlossen geht sie auf ihre Schwester zu.

Lange steht sie einfach nur vor Jeredi und sieht sie an.

Schließlich ergreift das Sonnenkind die Hand ihrer Schwester, um sie aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer zu führen. Jeredi ist überrascht, folgt ihr aber ohne Widerstand.

„Was war das jetzt?“ frage ich niemand bestimmten.

„Hm“, murmelt Melika mit einem Grinsen, „ein Anfang.“


	11. Zwischenspiel

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Wir haben entschieden, dass wir den beiden ein Bisschen Zeit für sich geben wollen. So nutzen wir die Gelegenheit, die Küche wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Das bedeutet, dass Melika und ich Geschirr spülen, während ich Luke dazu verdonnert habe, sich um den Fleck an der Decke zu kümmern.

Also steht er barfüßig auf dem Tisch und schrubbt missmutig an der Decke herum. Melika wirft ihm belustigte Blicke zu, die er aber nicht einmal bemerkt. Ich kann sehen, dass er vollkommen in Gedanken versunken ist und ich verstehe ihn, denn mir geht es nicht viel anders. Seit der Ankunft unserer Gäste zermartere ich mir das Hirn, wie es möglich ist, dass das Sonnenkind und die Seele der Nacht zur selben Zeit am selben Ort sind.

„Wo kommst du her?“ frage ich Melika schließlich.

„Vom Planeten Melithos“, antwortet sie, als wäre es vollkommen selbstverständlich.

„Ja schon, aber wie?“

Vielleicht sollte ich hier erwähnen, dass kaum ein Darkonier mehr dieses Sonnensystem mehr verlassen hat, seit vor etwa tausend Jahren die Zauberei verschwunden ist, denn darkonische Raumschiffe waren vollkommen auf die Symbiose aus Magie und Technik angewiesen, um die gigantischen Entfernungen zwischen den Sternen zu überwinden. Seit die Magie weg ist, funktionieren sie einfach nicht mehr.

„Ich war schon einmal auf Melithos, vor ein paar tausend Jahren. Ist schön dort, aber wie hast du es geschafft, diesen weiten Weg zurückzulegen?“ frage ich.

„Zu Fuß.“ Ist alles, was sie antwortet.

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn...“

„Ich glaube, ich komme aus der Zukunft“ meint sie nach einer Weile.

„Du glaubst?“

„Das ist das, was uns Nanuku erzählt hat...“

„Ihr habt Nanuku getroffen? Wo ist sie?“ will ich aufgeregt von ihr wissen, das Mysterium um Melikas Herkunft schlagartig vergessen. Es ist schon fast dreitausend Jahre her, seit ich meine Schwester das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Wenn sie jetzt nach so langer Zeit wieder aufgetaucht ist, hat das sicher etwas zu bedeuten.

Ich hoffe es bedeutet etwas Gutes.

„Sie ist auf dem Planeten Anshar, im Hauptquartier der Rebellen.“

„Anshar? Nicht zufällig auf einer hübschen, kleinen, tropischen Insel, mit einem Dorf und einem alten Schloss auf einem Hügel? Hat ein Portal zur Unterwelt im Keller?“

„Ja... woher weißt du das?“

„Ich kenne die Insel. War schon mal da. Die Rebellen hätten sich keinen besseren Ort als Hauptquartier aussuchen können. Hat starke Schutzzauber, auch heute noch, dank der Herrin der Insel“, erkläre ich.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass Luke schon seit einiger Zeit zu uns herübersieht. Untröstlich starrt er in die Leere des Raums, verloren in Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten.

Ja, auch er kennt diese Insel. Als er meinen Blick bemerkt, wendet er sich rasch ab, aber es ist schon zu spät – ich habe bereits bemerkt, dass seine Augen eine gold-grüne Farbe angenommen haben.

Ich beschließe, dass es besser ist, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Wenn er reden will, werde ich da sein, bis dahin kümmere ich mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten.

...meine Schwester ist also wieder im Reich der Sterblichen und hat sich mit der Herrin der Insel zusammengetan, wenn das nicht gute Nachrichten sind.

Mit wilder Begeisterung wende ich mich Melika zu und verkünde: „Ich denke, ich werde euch begleiten, wenn ihr wieder abgeholt werdet. Es wird Zeit, dass dieser alte Krieger wieder in die Schlacht zieht!“

„Ganz ruhig!“ lacht sie. „Zuerst hast du noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen! Wo wir gerade dabei sind: Wir sehen besser mal nach Eloni und Jeredi, es ist verdächtig ruhig im Wohnzimmer.“

 

Als wir nach getaner Arbeit zusammen aus der Küche treten, sitzen Eloni und Jeredi zusammen auf dem Sofa.

Das heißt Eloni sitzt auf dem Sofa, Jeredi hat sich hingelegt, den Kopf in Elonis Schoß und ist friedlich eingeschlafen.

„Mir war gar nicht klar, dass sie müde war. So müde...“ meint Eloni gedankenverloren, während sie ihrer Schwester über das schwarze Haar streicht.

„Die letzten Monate haben ihr einiges abverlangt“, erklärt Melika.

Eloni beugt sich hinunter und küsst Jeredi auf die Stirn.

Ich sinke vor dem Sonnenkind auf die Knie und nehme ihre Hand in meine.

„Du hast Recht, es ist nicht richtig, dass die Unsterblichen diesen Krieg in deinem Namen führen. Deshalb müssen wir ihn beenden.“

„Wie können wir das?“

„Zuerst werde ich tun, worum du mich gebeten hast“, erkläre ich. „Ich erzähle dir die Geschichte, dann sehen wir weiter.“ Ich lächle ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Sie erwidert mein Lächeln und flüstert: „Na gut.“

Dann sieht sie wieder zu Jeredi hinunter. „Aber lass sie erst Mal schlafen. Wir haben Zeit.“

Ich nicke, dann durchquere ich den Raum und lasse mich in meinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Auf dem Beistelltischchen liegt noch ein Buch, welches ich aufgeschlagen liegen gelassen hatte. Einen Moment lang betrachte ich es unentschlossen, dann nehme ich es und lese weiter.

Hinter mir stöbert Melika in unserem Bücherregal. Wahrscheinlich kann sie die Titel der meisten Bücher nicht einmal lesen, denn meine kleine Privatbibliothek ist ein buntes Sammelsurium, dass ich über einen langen Zeitraum aus allen Ecken des Darkonischen Reichs zusammen getragen habe. Und natürlich stammt ein nicht unerheblicher Teil davon von der Erde.

Schließlich nimmt sie sich einen Kanada-Bildband, setzt sich in den Sessel mir gegenüber und blättert gedankenverloren in dem über zweitausend Jahre alten Buch.

So sitzen wir eine Weile da – in behaglichem Schweigen, während ein warmes Feuer im Kamin knistert und Regentropfen sanft gegen die Fensterscheiben prasseln.

Als ich schlurfende Schritte ins Wohnzimmer kommen höre, blicke ich auf. Überrascht blinzele ich, denn den Anblick, der sich mir bietet, hatte ich nicht erwartet:

Da steht Luke, zum ersten Mal seit ewiger Zeit ordentlich rasiert und vollständig bekleidet. Er hat eine einfache, schwarze Hose angezogen, dazu ein tannengrünes Hemd und ein passendes, schwarzes Jackett. Er trägt sogar Socken und Schuhe!

Einen Moment lang bin ich versucht, ihn zu fragen, was uns denn diese Ehre verschafft, aber ich lasse es lieber sein, denn auf Sarkasmus reagiert er dieser Tage wie ein trotziger Fünfjähriger und ich bin viel zu froh, dass er sich zur Abwechslung mal nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert hat.

„Wow, auch _mit_ Klamotten gar nicht schlecht...“ murmelt Jeredi verschlafen vom Sofa. Sie muss wohl aufgewacht sein, als Luke ins Zimmer kam.

Er neigt den Kopf und zwinkert ihr zu. Dann durchquert er den Raum, um am Schreibtisch am Fenster Platz zu nehmen.

„Hab ich lange geschlafen?“ fragt Jeredi, während sie sich aufsetzt.

Eloni schüttelt den Kopf.

Einen Moment lang blicke ich in die Runde, dann frage ich: „Sollen wir weiter?“

Einstimmiges Nicken antwortet mir.

„Gut... ich denke ich lasse jetzt ein Jahr weg, da ist nichts Wichtiges passiert, also können wir uns das sparen.“

„Warte! Ist Aya denn sicher in Torani angekommen?“ will Melika wissen.

„Natürlich!“ antworte ich.

„Oh, gut...“ murmelt sie. „Dann erzähl an der Stelle weiter, die du für die beste hältst.“


	12. Dedon’Agen, der Vorsitzende der Magiergilde

**\--Spätherbst des Jahres 20.061  
\--Torani**

Es war schon lange nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, als Meister Dedon’Agen, der Vorsitzende der Magiergilde von Torani, sich auf dem Heimweg von einer Ratssitzung befand. Der Schnee war dieses Jahr früh gekommen und hatte die Stadt schon am Ende des dritten Herbstmonds mit einem weißen Tuch überzogen.

Nisa Rea hätte ihm gesagt, dass er ein Idiot war, nachts allein durch die dunklen, gefährlichen Gassen der Stadt zu gehen, doch er fürchtete sich nicht. Schließlich war er Dedon’Agen, der mächtigste Magier von Torani, wenn man von der ersten Magierin des Königs absah.

Wer sollte es wagen ihn anzugreifen?

Und so schritt er stolzen Schrittes in seinem prächtigen, nachtblauen Mantel, geschmückt mit den Insignien und Symbolen seiner Zunft, wie es sich für einen Mann seiner Stellung gehörte, durch die Finsternis, die nur von vereinzelten Irrlicht-Laternen erhellt wurde.

Als ein junges Mädchen aus dem Schatten einer Hausecke trat, dachte er sich nichts weiter, sondern ging einfach an ihr vorbei. Auch als sie begann ihm zu folgen, ignorierte er sie weiter.

Sie war nur ein Kind! Ein schmutziges, zerlumptes Ding, das für die kalte Jahreszeit absolut unangemessen bekleidet war. Vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt und vollkommen unterernährt.

In den Gassen Toranis wimmelte es von Straßenkindern, warum sollte er also ausgerechnet diesem Beachtung schenken?

Das Mädchen folgte ihm aber immer weiter und langsam fühlte er sich belästigt.

In einer langen, geraden und besonders engen Gasse hatte sie ihn fast eingeholt. Obwohl er sich sehr anstrengte, nicht darauf zu achten, konnte er ihre Schritte hinter sich im frisch gefallenen Schnee hören.

Entnervt drehte er sich um, konnte aber niemand sehen. Die Hauswände zu beiden Seiten waren glatt und lückenlos, es gab nirgends Nischen, in denen sie sich hätte verstecken können.

Wo war sie geblieben?

Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt und nur das Echo seiner eigenen Schritte gehört...

Als er sich umdrehte, um weiterzugehen, stand sie plötzlich vor ihm.

Auf ihrer ausgestreckten Hand tanzten züngelnd die Flammen eines Feuerzaubers.

„Mach deine Taschen leer, alter Mann!“ sagte sie ruhig und mit einem Grinsen.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wen du vor dir hast, du Rotzgöre? Und wen nennst du hier alt?“ entrüstete sich Dedon’Agen.

Er war zu gleichen Teilen empört und beeindruckt:  
Empört, denn er war nun wirklich nicht alt! Ein Mann in den besten Jahren wie er!

Beeindruckt, denn dieses verwahrloste Mädchen schaffte es ohne sichtbare Anstrengung einen astreinen Feuerzauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Zugegeben, das war keine wirklich fortgeschrittene Magie, aber für ein Straßenkind, dem niemand Zaubern beigebracht hatte, war es eine außergewöhnliche Leistung.

Und außergewöhnliche Leistungen beeindrucken Dedon’Agen immer – auch wenn er es in den meisten Fällen war, der diese außergewöhnlichen Leistungen vollbrachte.

„Nee, keine Ahnung. Ist mir auch egal. Den Inhalt deiner Taschen vor dir auf den Boden! Und keine billigen Tricks!“ erwiderte sie noch immer mit diesem überheblichen Grinsen.

Er dachte gar nicht daran! Nein, er würde ihr eine Lektion erteilen.

Als er einen Blitzzauber zündete, verlor sie keine Zeit und griff ihn mit ihrem Feuerzauber an, noch ehe sie getroffen wurde.

Dedon’Agen blockte ihren Angriff geschickt und konterte mit einem Schockzauber, der sie rücklinks zu Boden warf.

Fast hatte er gedacht, das würde reichen, um sie in die Flucht zu schlagen, doch dann legte sie eine Hand auf den Boden und sandte einen winziges Erdbeben durch das Kopfsteinpflaster, das ihn von den Füßen riss. Unfähig sich zu bewegen blieb er liegen. Sie musste ihn auch mit einem Paralysezauber belegt haben.

Jetzt war er wirklich mächtig beeindruckt, auch wenn ihm im Moment alles wehtat. Während sie sich aufrappelte und in seine Richtung wankte, traf er eine Entscheidung, die er auch später nie bereut hatte.

Sie wollte gerade seine Taschen nach Wertgegenständen durchsuchen, da rief er: „Tu das nicht. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht zur Stadtwache gehe, wenn du einfach weggehst. Oder du hörst mich an, denn ich habe dir ein Angebot zu machen.“

„Bettelst du jetzt um deine armseligen Besitztümer? So wie du aussiehst wird dir nicht einmal auffallen, dass dir etwas fehlt“, gab sie kalt zurück.

„Wenn du willst, dann bettle ich, aber hör mich an.“

„Was für ein Angebot?“

Sie lockerte den Zauber, der in am Boden hielt, sodass er sich schwer atmend aufsetzen konnte.

„Ich bin Dedon’Agen, der Vorsitzende der Magiergilde und seit einiger Zeit auf der Suche nach einem neuen Lehrling.“

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?“

„Wenn du zustimmst, habe ich ihn gefunden.“

Er grinste schief, als ihr Blick ungläubig wurde.

„Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, habe ich niemand, der das Lehrgeld für mich bezahlen könnte“, wandte sie ein.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er antwortete mit einem Zwinkern: „Ich wüsste da einen Weg, wie du es dir erarbeiten könntest...“

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war zuerst entsetzt, dann wurde er schlagartig wütend.

„Du perverser, alter...“

Sie verstärkte den Lämungszauber, der ihn festhielt wieder – so sehr, dass es tatsächlich schmerzhaft war.

Schlagartig dämmerte ihm, dass sie ihn vollkommen falsch verstanden hatte.

„Nein, nein, nein“, schrie er. Unter großer Anstrengung kämpfte er gegen den Zauber an, um die Hände beschwichtigend zu heben. „Ich meine nur Hausarbeit! Meine Haushälterin hat mich verlassen und ich will mir keine neue suchen. Ich hasse es, wenn ich Fremde im Haus habe!“

Argwöhnisch blickte das Mädchen auf den Zauberer hinab. Schließlich löste sie den Zauber ganz.

„Wirklich? Nur Hausarbeit? Ich habe nicht vor meinem Meister sexuell zu Diensten zu sein!“

„Ich schwöre! Nur Hausarbeit. Vielleicht noch den Garten, aber sonst wirklich nichts.“

Er stöhnte, während er sich die schmerzenden Rippen rieb.

„Das war ein mächtiger Griff für einen Frischling. Wer hat dir das beigebracht?“

„Niemand“, antwortete sie zögerlich und sah zu, wie er sich aufrappelte.

„Außergewöhnlich! Es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen...“

„Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee.“

„So was! Eine Pocai!“, rief er strahlend.

Sie nickte nur.

„Also Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee, wie lautet deine Antwort? Willst du vom besten Magier Toranis das Zaubererhandwerk erlernen?“

„Warum ich?“

„Weil du wahrlich außergewöhnlich bist. Ich bin schon sehr lange auf der Suche nach jemand außergewöhnlichem.“

Er zog sich an der Hauswand hoch, klopfte er den schmutzigen Schnee von seiner Kleidung. Dann sah er Aya erwartungsvoll an. Das Mädchen erwiderte seinen Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wenn ich ja sage...“ setze sie an.

„...dann habe ich natürlich Bedingungen“, beendete er ihren Satz.

„Welche wären das?“ wollte sie misstrauisch wissen.

„Fürs Erste wirst du deinen Lehrmeister, also mich, mit Respekt behandeln und seine Befehle ohne Widerrede befolgen.“

Er versuchte ihr einen strengen, ernsten Blick zuzuwerfen, war aber von dem Gedanken, dass sie zusagen könnte, viel zu begeistert, also grinste er schief.

„Du wirst mich Meister nennen, wie sich das gehört und du wirst dein Bestes geben, um die größte und mächtigste Magierin von Torani zu werden. Na ja, nach mir natürlich. Ich gebe dir nicht die Erlaubnis besser zu werden als ich!“

Da musste sie lachen. Einen Moment lang dachte sie nach, dann antwortete sie: „Wenn Ihr mich wollt, dann will ich gern Euer Lehrling sein.“

„Ausgezeichnet!“

Begeistert umarmte er das Mädchen, die überrascht erstarrte.

„Dann komm schnell, ich will aus der Kälte und zu meinem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer.“

Er löste sich wieder von ihr, um sie eingehender zu betrachten. Dann schnupperte er und verzog angewidert die Nase.

„Zuerst brauchst du aber ein Bad. Frische Kleidung werde ich wohl auch auftun müssen...“

Mit einer Hand rieb er ihr sanft über den Oberarm.

„Hm, und etwas zu essen wäre wohl auch nicht verkehrt...“

Aya sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf. Wenn er ein wahnsinniger Irrer war, dann konnte sie ihn noch immer überwältigen und davonlaufen, aber die Chance auf eine Mahlzeit und einen warmen Platz zu schlafen war das Risiko wert.


	13. Das Haus der Familie Frenx

**\--Spätherbst des Jahres 20.061  
\--Torani**

Nach kurzem Fußmarsch erreichten sie schließlich das beeindruckende Anwesen im Magierviertel, das Dedon’Agen bewohnte. Alle Fenster waren dunkel, wodurch es irgendwie verlassen wirkte.

„Hier wohnt Ihr? Ganz alleine?“ fragte Aya, während sie ehrfürchtig an der prachtvoll verzierten Fassade emporblickte.

„Ja. Wie bereits erwähnt, hat meine Haushälterin mich verlassen.“

„Eure Haushälterin musste sich ganz allein um all das hier kümmern? Kein Wunder, dass sie abgehauen ist.“

In reichen Haushalten von Torani war es nicht unüblich, das zwanzig, dreißig Bedienstete in einem Anwesen dieser Größe angestellt waren.

Dedon’Agen antwortete ihr nicht. Ein verbitterter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, den er jedoch sofort hinter einem zähneblitzenden Lächeln versteckte.

„Na dann, wollen wir mal...“

Er legte seine rechte Hand auf eine glatte Metallplatte, die an der Eingangstür befestigt war, woraufhin das Metall schwach rötlich zu leuchten begann. Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss und die Tür sprang auf.

„Magie...“ meinte er nur kichernd, als er ihren verblüfften Blick sah.

„Bitte, komm herein, Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee!“

Ehrfurchtsvoll trat sie über die Schwelle und fand sich in einer imposanten Eingangshalle wieder, von der zwei Korridore abgingen und mächtige, geschwungene Treppen in das erste und zweite Stockwerk führten.

Dedon’Agen schnippte mit den Fingern, worauf einige der Laternen an den Wänden zu glimmen begannen. In dem warmen Licht konnte Aya sehnen, dass die Halle nicht im besten Zustand war. Der wunderschöne Teppich war schmutzig und die Gemälde an den Wänden waren von Spinnweben bedeckt. In den Ecken war allerlei Gerümpel achtlos auf Haufen aufgetürmt.

Der Magier deutete auf den Rechtender beiden Korridore.

„Hier lang“, befahl er knapp und ging voraus. Sie gingen an einer offenen Tür vorbei und Aya konnte einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer werfen: Ein gemütlich eingerichteter Raum mit Bücherregalen, einem Kamin und zwei bequem aussehenden Sesseln. Eigentlich wäre es ein sehr schönes Zimmer, doch überall waren Papiere, Bücher und allerlei anderer Kram verstreut.

Am Ende des Flurs befand sich die Küche. Sie war groß, was im Anbetracht der Dimensionen des restlichen Hauses nicht verwunderte. Auch hier herrschte eine unglaubliche Unordnung: Benutztes Geschirr und schmutzige Töpfe stapelten sich auf jeder verfügbaren Oberfläche. Einen Moment lang fragte sich Aya, wie man so viel Geschirr haben konnte.

„Wie viele Monate ist es her, seit Eure Haushälterin Euch verlassen hat?“ fragte sie schließlich.

„Zehn“, murmelte er zerstreut, während er eine Handvoll Papiere vom Tisch räumte, damit sie wenigstens einen Platz zum Hinsetzen hatten.

„Zehn Monate?“

„Was? Nein. Tage“, gab er zurück. Er erkannte, dass die Bemühungen, auf die Schnelle wenigstens etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, aussichtslos waren, also ließ er fallen, was er gerade in Händen hielt und sah Aya an.

„Weißt du, ich bin einfach...“ Mit einer unbestimmten Handgeste deutete er in den Raum und schwieg.

„...eine Pottsau?“ bot sie an.

„...unorganisiert. Ich wollte unorganisiert sagen!“ Er seufzte betrübt. „Aber möglicherweise hast du Recht.“

Aya sah den Zauberer an und hatte fast ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Er wirkte irgendwie verloren so ganz allein in dem riesigen Haus.

Während sie sich umsah, fragte sie: „Aber wenn sie erst ein paar Tage weg ist, woher kommen dann die ganzen Spinnennetze überall?“

„Ich habe mit einem neuen Zauber experimentiert...“ meinte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.“ Hat nicht wie erwartet funktioniert und jetzt ist das ganze Haus voller Spinnweben. Aber genug davon, jetzt kümmern wir uns zuerst einmal um dich!“

Er klatsche in die Hände, dann fragte er: „Hast du Hunger? Kochen ist nicht das herausragendste meiner Talente, aber es hat sich noch niemand beschwert.“

Aya wollte antworten, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen: „Nein, nein! Du solltest zuerst ein Bad nehmen. So wie du jetzt bist, kannst du nicht essen, das ist unhygienisch!“

Aya sah sich in dem Chaos, unter dem eine Küche verborgen lag, um und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ohne auf sie zu achten stürmte er aus der Küche und rief: „Komm mit, hier lang!“

Wortlos folgte sie ihrem Lehrmeister, der in einer dunklen Nische verschwunden war. Dort befand sich eine schmale Wendeltreppe, die nach oben ins erste Stockwerk führte.

„Was ist das hier für eine Treppe?“ fragte sie.

„Eigentlich ist das die Treppe für die Dienstboten. Ich benutze sie lieber als die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle, die ist so einschüchternd protzig! Wie das meiste an diesem Haus.“

„Wenn Ihr das Haus nicht mögt, warum verkauft Ihr es nicht einfach und zieht um?“

Er blieb einen Moment stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um und erwiderte: „Es ist sein acht Generationen in Familienbesitz! Wie sähe das denn aus, wenn ich einfach verkaufe? Nein, ich bin hier aufgewachsen und ich werde hier sterben.“

Bedauernd schaute sie zu ihm auf.

„Och! Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht! Es geht mir gut! Um dich mache ich mir Sorgen, so verhungert wie du aussiehst.“

Als sie oben im ersten Stockwerk angekommen waren, schob Dedon’Agen seinen neuen Lehrling in die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite, die in einen Raum führte, in dessen Mitte eine große Badewanne stand. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ Aya, die fasziniert beobachtete wie Wasser in die Wanne lief, alleine stehen, um nach nebenan zu gehen. Als er den Raum wieder betrat, hielt er ein sauberes Hemd, eine Hose und eine Weste in Händen, die er auf einer Kommode ablegte.

„Wo kommt das Wasser her?“ fragte sie neugierig.

„Aus einem Stausee, der sich in den Hügeln nördlich der Stadt befindet.“

„Und wie kommt es hier her?“

„Wasserrohre unter den Straßen. Es ist das Allerneuste! Der König, ein weiser Mann, hat vor auf diese Weise alle Häuser der Stadt mit frischem, klaren Wasser zu versorgen.“

„Aber wie kommt es hier hoch ins erste Stockwerk? Ist das Magie?“

Er musst schmunzeln: „Nein, das ist Physik. Wenn du möchtest, erkläre ich es dir später. Aber jetzt möchte ich, dass du zuerst badest, ich bereite das Essen vor.“

„Aber es ist kalt...“ murmelte Aya.

„Was?“

„Das Wasser. Es ist kalt.“

„Gut beobachtet! Das ist die erste Aufgabe, die du in deiner Lehre zu bewältigen hast: Warmes Wasser. Du hast einen Feuerzauber gemeistert! Dagegen ist das hier wirklich nicht schwer. Versuch es einfach.“

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein.

Unentschlossen beobachtete sie die randvolle Badewanne. Noch nie hatte sie versucht irgendetwas mit Magie aufzuheizen, aber warum eigentlich nicht. Der Meister hatte gemeint es sei einfach für jemanden, der einen Feuerzauber gemeistert hatte, also ging sie davon aus, dass dieser Zauber sehr ähnlich sein musste. Behutsam hielt sie ihre Hand in die Badewanne und erfühlte die Wasseroberfläche mit ihren Fingerspitzen, ohne wirklich einzutauchen. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf das Feuer, an das sie immer dachte, um Flammenbälle über ihrer Handfläche zu kreieren, doch da sich ihre Hand im Wasser befand, breitete sich statt einer offenen Flamme nur Wärme von ihren Fingern aus.

Nach einigen Minuten war das Wasser angenehm warm.

Sie stieß gerade einen kleinen Jubelschrei aus, da ließ ein Geräusch an der Tür sie aufblicken. Dort stand Dedon’Agen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und strahlte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte: Außergewöhnlich.“

 

Als Aya kurze Zeit später aufgewärmt und sauber in der Küche erschien, hatte Dedon’Agen zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit, sie richtig in Augenschein zu nehmen: Ohne die dicke Schicht aus Schmutz und Stofffetzen stand da ein etwa vierzehn Jahre altes Mädchen in seiner Küche, das schrecklich dünn und zu klein für ihr Alter war. Dann fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass sie eine Pocai war, die in der Regel ja deutlich kleiner als der darkonische Durchschnitt waren, also war das wohl in Ordnung.

Sie hatte ein ovales Gesicht mit Sommersprossen, einer schmalen Stupsnase und haselnussbraunen Augen. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar war lang, ihre Lippen voll. Trotzdem wirkte sie sehr jungenhaft.

Sie trug die Kleidung, die ihr der Meister gegeben hatte, musste aber Ärmel und Beine umschlagen, da ihr alles zu lang war.

Schmunzelnd musterte er sie.

„Ich glaube wir sollten morgen mit dir zum Schneider gehen, damit er dir die Kleidung auf deine Größe ändert“, überlegte Dedon’Agen. Dann zog er einen Stuhl vom Tisch und lud sie mit einer Handbewegung ein, sich zu setzen.

Es wurde ein langer Abend. Sie aßen und redeten bis zum frühen Morgen. Draußen vor dem Fenster tanzten lautlos die Schneeflocken durch die verlassenen Straßen, als Aya die Erzählung beendete, wie sie nach Torani gekommen war und was sie in dem Jahr, in dem sie auf der Straße lebte, alles durchgemacht hatte. Als Dedon’Agen sah, dass sie den Tränen nahe war, stand auf und umrundete den Tisch, um sie sanft in die Arme zu schließen.

„Keine Sorge, Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann um dich zu beschützten.“

Mit diesen Worten strich er ihr über die Haare und hielt sie fest, bis ihr Schluchzen versiegte.


	14. Die Farbe deiner Seele

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Warum hast du sie nicht gesucht und ihr geholfen?“ fragt Melika. „Warum hast du sie ganz allein in Torani ihrem Schicksal überlassen, nachdem du so viel getan hast um sie zu retten?“

„Ich konnte nicht. Nach der Explosion im Hafen...“ versuche ich zu erklären.

„Warum. Warst du verletzt? Du bist doch unsterblich! Was ist mit dir passiert, dass du im Stich lassen musstest?“

Sie lässt nicht locker. Aber ich kann nicht antworten. Das rührt an den tiefsten Geheimnissen der Etek-Sor, die wir nicht mit Sterblichen teilen. Ich darf es ihnen nicht sagen.

Doch Eloni sieht mich nur an und fordert mich sanft auf: „Bitte Erik, erzähl uns etwas über die wahre Natur der Etek-Sor!“

„Das kann ich nicht.“

„Warum?“

„Ich kann dir nicht einfach so das größte Geheimnis der Unsterblichen offenbaren!“

Ich kann nicht. Wirklich nicht. Das geht gegen alles, was mir seit frühster Kindheit von unseren Älteren eingebläut wurde.

Langsam schüttle ich den Kopf.

„Erik. Sieh dich um. Sieh dir an wer hier bei dir sitzt.“ Ihr Tonfall ist weiterhin sanft. „Ich weiß es schon. Luke auch. Uns würdest du also nichts Neues erzählen.“

Sie lächelt und ich nicke.

„Gut. Melika ist die Seele der Nacht. Sie hat ein Recht es zu erfahren, oder?“

Wieder muss ich nicken, denn es stimmt.

„Und Jeredi ist Ijiban...“ Nachdenklich kneift sie die Augen zu. „Ja, ich glaube es war Ijiban. Du weißt schon, einer der Drachenlords, wiedergeboren in einem sterblichen Körper, also irgendwie selbst eine Etek-Sor.“

Ihr Lächeln wird triumphal, doch als sie zu ihrer Schwester hinüber sieht, wird ihr Gesichtsausdruck fragend.

„Ich... bin...ein...“ stammelt Jeredi.

„Ein Drachenlord, ja“, erwidert Eloni.

„Und seit wann weißt du das?“ Jeredis Ton wird wütend.

Jeredi starrt entsetzt in die Runde und Eloni scheint nicht zu verstehen, dass sie ihrer Schwester diese Information nicht so beiläufig vor Fremden hätte mitteilen sollen.

Zu erfahren, dass man eine in einem sterblichen Körper wiedergeborene Sagengestalt aus alter Zeit ist, kann einen schon ein Bisschen aus der Bahn werfen.

„Es ist mir gestern eingefallen, als Erik uns von Yonicor erzählt hat...“ Das Sonnenkind sieht sie verwirrt an.

„Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir so etwas zu erzählen...“ Sie steht auf und geht zum Flur. „Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich brauche ein Bisschen frische Luft!“

Luke springt wortlos auf und folgt ihr.

Eloni sieht ihnen nach. Man sieht ihr an, dass ihr die Situation sehr unangenehm ist, sie aber Jeredis Wut nicht verstehen kann.

Leise fragt sie: „Nicht gut?“

Ich nicke. „Ja. Bisschen nicht gut.“ Mit einem Seufzen füge ich hinzu: „Wird schon wieder. Gib ihr einfach Zeit.“

Daraufhin stehe ich auf und lege ein paar Holzscheite im Kamin nach.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser eine Pause machen, bis sich alle wieder eingekriegt haben.“

Eloni nickt, rollt sich auf dem Sofa ein und starrt abwesend an die Decke. Melika wendet sich wieder dem Bücherregal zu.

 

Nach einiger Zeit werde ich unruhig. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Jeredi und Luke sehen...

Ja, das wäre wohl wirklich besser.

Also mache ich mich auf die Suche nach den beiden und finde sie kurz darauf draußen neben dem Haus in einer Seitengasse. Sie haben sich auf einen trockenen Fleck unter einem Balkon gesetzt. Ich höre sie reden, glaube aber, dass sie mich noch nicht gesehen haben.

„...dann musst du aber auch auf mich sauer sein“, sagt Luke gerade.

„Warum?“

„Ich wusste es auch schon gestern.“

„Wie das?“ Sie versucht diese Frage möglichst beiläufig klingen zu lassen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht ganz.

„Klarseher. Schon vergessen?“ Sanft tippt er sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Klarseher auch so was sehen.“

Sein Gesicht nimmt einen melancholischen Ausdruck an. „Die Farbe deiner Seele würde ich überall erkennen.“

„Welche Farbe?“

Er legt den Kopf schief, kneift die Augen halb zu und schmunzelt.

„Feuerrot. Wild und ungezähmt. Sehr passend.“

„Wildes Feuerrot, ja? Wie kann eine Farbe ungezähmt sein?“ Sie grinst. Dann sieht sie Luke an und sie kichern beide.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt haben, schweigen eine Weile. Um sie herum prasselt der Regen geräuschvoll auf Mülltonnen, jede von ihnen gibt einen anderen Ton. Im orangen Dämmerlicht der Straßenlaternen sehe ich, wie sein Blick traurig wird. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“

Er sieht Jeredi nicht an, fährt sich nervös mit der Hand über den Oberschenkel und wartet gespannt, fast ängstlich auf ihre Reaktion.

„Das könnte ich jetzt gruselig finden, schließlich haben wir uns gestern erst kennen gelernt“, scherzt sie mit einem Zwinkern und ich kann förmlich spüren wie die Spannung von Luke abfällt.

Alte Freunde in ihrem nächsten Leben wieder zu treffen ist seltsam. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen wie schräg es sein muss, wenn jemand, den du gerade zum ersten Mal getroffen hast, behauptet, er kenne dich schon ewig.

„Du kanntest mich also in meinem letzten Leben?“ will sie wissen.

„Schon länger als nur dein letztes Leben...“

„Ach ja?“ Einen Moment lang beäugt sie ihn kritisch. „Wie alt bist du, dass du mich so lang kennen kannst?“

„Älter als ich aussehe.“

„Stimmt ja. Klarseher. Hatte ich vergessen. Wie alt könnt ihr eigentlich werden?“

„Mein Bruder hat das selige Alter von sechshundertsiebzehn erreicht. Grob gesagt können Klarseher locker dreimal so alt werden wie andere Darkonier.“

„Das ist alt...“

Er zuckt nur die Achseln. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung...“

Sein Blick wird wehmütig.

Jeredi zögert, dann will sie leise, fast schüchtern wissen: „...wir waren früher also... was genau eigentlich?“

Fragend sieht er sie an.

Mit einem nervösen Kichern stammelt sie: „Hör mal, ich möchte nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst, aber ich bin in einer glücklichen Beziehung und habe nicht vor...“

Sie verstummt, als er prustend loslacht.

„Schon gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen! Wir sind nur Freunde.“

Entschlossen legt er ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Wirklich, wirklich gute Freunde. Du bist immer wie ein Bruder für mich gewesen. Oder eine Schwester, je nachdem... Wann immer ich Hilfe gebraucht habe, wenn ich verloren war und nicht wusste wohin, ihr wart immer für mich da.“

„‚Wir’?“

„Ja ihr. Du und deine ‚glückliche Beziehung’. Wie ist ihr – oder sein – Name in diesem Leben?“

„Tajuro.“ Jeredi sieht Luke fragend an. „Ist er... wie ich? Ein Drachenlord?“

„Ja.“ Er grinst verschmitzt. „...und ich muss zugeben, dass ich irgendwie neidisch bin, wie leicht es euch fällt euch in jedem Leben wieder zu finden.“

Sie lehnt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und lächelt.

„Vielleicht kann ich mich doch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, ein uraltes, unsterbliches Superwesen zu sein.“

Er schließt die Augen und legt seinen Kopf gegen ihren. Eine Weile sitzen sie aneinander gekuschelt da, blicken in den Regen. Irgendwann seufzt Jeredi. Sie setzt sich auf um Luke in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was ist eigentlich deine Geschichte?“

Er zögert, ehe er antwortet: „Ich überlasse das Erzählen lieber Erik. Ich will ihm doch nicht in die Parade fahren, wo er sich doch so wichtig dabei vorkommt!“

Jeredi sieht Luke irritiert an.

„Das ist aber eine ziemlich harte Art es auszudrücken. Ich dachte, ihr wärt Freunde!“

„Freunde stehen nicht heimlich im Regen und belauschen einander“, sagt Luke nur knapp und ich zucke zusammen. Er hat mich also bemerkt. Schuldbewusst trete ich ins Licht, damit sie mich sehen.

„Na Erik, nass geworden?“ will er wissen.

Zerknirscht nicke ich, wobei mir ein kleinerer Schwall Regenwasser über das Gesicht läuft.

Er steht auf, hilft einer kichernden Jeredi auf die Füße und grinst.

„Hast du verdient!“ meint er, aber klingt dabei nicht böse.

Freundschaftlich klopft er mir auf die Schulter, dann gehen wir zusammen ins Haus.


	15. Die wahre Natur der Etek-Sor

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Die wahre Natur der Etek-Sor ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Es Sterblichen anzuvertrauen ist eines unserer größten Tabus.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es einmal brechen würde, aber hier sitze ich, vier neugierige Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet, gespannt darauf was ihnen erzählen werde.

Na ja, zwei neugierige Augenpaare und zwei die irgendwie schadenfroh blinzeln. Natürlich wissen Luke und Eloni wie viel Überwindung mich diese Sache kostet.

Es wird das Beste sein, wenn ich es hinter mich bringe, also atme ich tief ein und beginne: „Die meisten Menschen denken, dass die Etek-Sor unzerstörbar und deshalb unsterblich sind. In Wirklichkeit ist das genaue Gegenteil der Fall: Etek-Sor haben keinen Körper.“

Ich sehe die Frage in ihren Augen, dass sie mir widersprechen wollen also hebe ich die Hand.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass ihr mich alle anfassen könnt... aber... Wir Etek-Sor sind von Natur aus Energiewesen. Wir erschaffen uns physische Körper, um mit dem Universum um uns herum interagieren können. Außerdem helfen sie uns, unsere Kräfte zu bündeln und zu verstärken. Unsere Körper sind Werkzeuge für uns. Nützlich, aber nicht lebensnotwendig.

Als ich das Schiff im Hafen von Nadari in die Luft gejagt habe, wurde auch mein Körper zerstört. Ich musste mir also erst mal einen neuen basteln und so was dauert. In diesem Fall habe ich fast zweihundert Jahre gebraucht, bis ich wieder unter Leute gehen konnte.

Ohne unsere Werkzeuge sind wir... schwach und Materie auf subatomarer Ebene so zu manipulieren, damit ein lebendiger Organismus dabei herauskommt, ist keine Kleinigkeit.“

„Warum baust du dir nicht ein paar Körper auf Vorrat?“ fragt Melika.

„Weil ich sie nicht lagern kann, ohne dass sie schlecht werden. Sie leben nur, wenn eine Seele drin steckt. Ohne einen Etek-Sor verrotten sie wie jede normale Leiche.“

„Könnt ihr keine Körper erschaffen, die alleine leben?“ will Melika wissen und Eloni grinst.

„Nein“, antworte ich. „Etek-Sor können kein Leben erschaffen, dazu sind wir nicht mächtig genug. Das können nur Yonicor und Ashrak.“

„...und somit auch das Sonnenkind und die Seele der Nacht“, flüstert Eloni.

Jeredi sieht sie verblüfft an.

„Wahre göttliche Macht. Deswegen sind Sonnenkind und die Seele der Nacht auch meistens so gute Heiler.“ meint Eloni gelassen.

„Ja das stimmt“, erwidere ich schnippisch. „Aber meistens nehmen selbst Sonnenkind und die Seele der Nacht einfach nur vorhandene Lebensenergie und transferieren sie. Das ist einfacher, als sie aus dem Nichts zu erschaffen.“

Niemand erwidert etwas darauf. Nur Luke und ich werfen uns wissende Blicke zu.

Schließlich fragt Melika: „Tut mir wirklich leid, ich hoffe die Frage ist nicht zu persönlich aber wie pflanzen sich Etek-Sor fort?“

„Sex?“ wirft Jeredi ein.

„Jein“ Nervös fahre ich mir mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf.

Ja, das ist mir eigentlich ein Bisschen zu persönlich, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ihnen eine Antwort zu schulden.

„Je nachdem, wie viel.... Aufwand wir für die Erschaffung eines Körpers aufbringen, ist dieser in der Lage mit anderen Etek-Sor oder Menschen Nachkommen zu produzieren. Durch Sex. Allerdingst werden diese Nachkommen in den allermeisten Fällen Sterbliche sein.“

„Aber du und deine Schwester... ihr seid Etek-Sor der zweiten Generation. Ihr wurdet also nicht von Yonicor erschaffen“, murmelt Eloni.

„Ja. Meine Mutter war eine Unsterbliche. Mein Vater ein Sterblicher. Aber er war der Nachtschwärmer, das bedeutet ein wiedergeborener Teil Ashraks.

So wie wir die Bruchstücke von Yonicors Seele Sonnenkind und die Seele nennen, heißen die Hälften von Ashraks Seele Feuertänzer und Nachtschwärmer.“

„Also gut, ich fasse das jetzt noch mal zusammen und du sagst mir, ob ich’s richtig verstanden habe“, meint Jeredi. „Unsterbliche können nur dann unsterbliche Kinder bekommen, wenn sie Sex mit Sonnenkind, der Seele der Nacht, Feuertänzer oder dem Nachtschwärmer hatten“

„Ja“, bestätige ich.

„Und hast du schon mal...?“ will Jeredi grinsend wissen.

„Also das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an!“ empöre ich mich.

Damit legt sich wieder Stille über unsere Runde.

 

Nach einer Weile sagt Melika: „Du konntest Aya damals also nicht helfen, weil du keinen Körper hattest?“

Mein Blick schweift in die Ferne und ich nicke langsam.

„Ja. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich sie im Stich gelassen habe.“

Müde fahre ich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Ich habe später erfahren, was sie in diesem Jahr alles durchgemacht hat. Eine Weile konnte sie in einer Herberge wohnen, doch bald war das Geld, das ich ihr mitgegeben hatte aufgebraucht und der Wirt hat sie vor die Tür gesetzt. Von da an musste sie sich auf der Straße durchschlagen. Nachdem sie überfallen worden war, hat sie sich einer Gruppe Straßenkinder angeschlossen, doch die wurden nach einem Einbruch von den Ordnungshütern der Stadt festgenommen. Aya war die Einzige, die entkommen konnte. Zum Glück hat sie kurz darauf Dedon’Agen gefunden...“

Eloni streicht mir zärtlich über den Oberarm, dann sieht sie mich an und es liegt so viel Wärme in ihren silbernen Augen.

Sanft murmelt sie: „Wenn es dich beruhigt: Sie hat dir nie einen Vorwurf daraus gemacht. Aya war klar, dass du ihr Leben gerettet hast und sie war dir dankbar dafür.“

Ich sehe sie an, unfähig ihr zu erklären, wie dankbar ich ihr für diese Worte bin.

Ihr Lächeln sagt mir, dass sie es auch so weiß, dann wird ihr Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich.

„Allerdings dachte Aya, dass du tot wärst. Vielleicht hätte sie dir doch einen Vorwurf gemacht, wenn sie die Wahrheit gewusst hätte...“ fügt Eloni gedankenverloren hinzu.

„Hör mal: Wenn du jemanden trösten möchtest, lass so was wie den letzten Teil einfach weg“, rate ich ihr.

„Nicht gut?“ will sie wissen.

„Na ja, ich würde sagen, da ist noch Raum für Verbesserungen...“

„Ach, erzähl einfach weiter, Erik“, fordert sie mich auf und ich fahre in meiner Schilderung fort.


	16. Abschiedsfeierlichkeiten

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.082  
\--Torani**

In einer warmen Sommernacht, mehr als zwanzig Jahre nachdem Aya-Ran zum ersten Mal die Schwelle von Meister Dedon’Agens Haus in der Magiergasse überschritten hatte, fand eine kleine Feier im Garten des Anwesens statt.

Mittlerweile waren der kleine Magier mit dem großen Ego und seine Haushälterin Nisa Rea für Aya zu einer Familie geworden. Ebenso war das große, alte Haus ihr Zuhause. Schließlich hatte sie mehr als die Hälfte ihres bisherigen Lebens hier verbracht.

Doch nun war ihre Lehrzeit zu Ende. Am nächsten Tag würde sie das Haus ihres Lehrmeisters verlassen, um ihre neue Stellung am Hof des Königs von Inur anzutreten und so saß Aya mit Nisa Rea und dem Meister in dem kleinen, verwilderten Garten im Hinterhof des Hauses. Nisa hatte überall im Garten bunte Lampions verteilt, die ihn mit ihrem flackernden Kerzenschein den Hof erleuchteten.

Obwohl sie es eine Feier nannten, wirkte die Stimmung gedrückt. Nisa versuchte angestrengt Konversation zu treiben, doch Dedon’Agen schmollte.

Schließlich erhob sich Aya, nachdem die drei sich eine Weile lang unangenehm angeschwiegen hatten und ging ins Haus. Hinter sich konnte sie Nisa hören, die mit Dedon’Agen schimpfte, doch sie blieb nicht stehen, um zu lauschen.

Sie war gerade an der Küchentür angelangt, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte. Nisa war ihr gefolgt.

Die Haushälterin war eine wunderschöne Frau, groß, schlank und blond, mit einer angeborenen Anmut, um die Aya sie beneidete. Ihre Erscheinung hatte etwas Gebieterisches, doch sie kam aus einer sehr armen Familie und so war ihre gesellschaftliche Stellung eher gering.

„Geh nach draußen und unterhalte dich mit ihm, auf mich hört er ja nicht!“ schnaubte sie.

„Ich sehe nicht, warum ich da mehr Glück haben sollte, als du...“ murmelte Aya nur.

Nisa stürmte an ihr vorbei in die Küche und machte sich an Töpfen und Gläsern zu schaffen, dann füllte sie eine rote Flüssigkeit in zwei Gläser, die sie Aya so ruppig in die Hände drückte, dass ein Bisschen von ihrem Inhalt auf den Boden schwappte.

„Entweder gehst du nach draußen und unterhältst dich mit ihm, oder ich gehe. Aber dann erschlage ich den sturen Hund!“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Nisa wieder dem Herd zu.

„Oh ja... wahre Liebe ist ja so was Schönes“, brummte Aya, als sie zur Hintertür schlurfte.

Der Meister saß allein in der Dämmerung und blickte zum Himmel empor, als Aya wieder in den Garten trat.

„Schon was gefunden?“ fragte sie.

„Weiß nicht. Wonach soll ich suchen?“

Aya zuckte nur die Achseln. Sie hielt ihm eines der Gläser hin, welches er vorsichtig an sich nahm, dann setze sie sich zu ihm.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn es Euch nicht recht ist, dass ich an den Hof des Königs...“, begann Aya, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Darum geht es mir doch gar nicht!“ Er schrie fast, dann sah er sie an. Zögernd blickte sie zu ihm auf und es lag etwas in seinen sanften, braunen Augen, das sie nicht deuten konnte.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass du fort gehst. Es war mir von Anfang an klar, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen würde. Und ich bin froh, dass du eine Anstellung am Hof des Königs gefunden hast... Ich hätte mir nur mehr für dich erhofft...“ Er legte ihr den freien Arm um die Schulter. „Du bist die beste Magierin von Torani und was jetzt kommt, wirst du mich sicher nicht noch einmal sagen hören, aber es ist so: Du bist besser und mächtiger als dein beklagenswerter Lehrmeister je sein wird.“

Er schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort: „Wenn du jemandem erzählst, dass ich das gesagt habe, werde ich es kategorisch abstreiten, klar?“

Sie kicherte und nickte.

„Jedenfalls bin ich der Meinung, dass der brillanteste Lehrling, den ich je hatte, etwas Besseres verdient hat, als eine Anstellung als einfache Heilerin, nur weil besagter Lehrling ein Mädchen ist!“

„Ich werde die Erste Heilerin des Königs sein“, meinte Aya, doch Dedon’Agens Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich.

„Das ist ein Titel, der nichts bedeutet! Jeder einfache Magier ist höher gestellt!“

Er nahm einen Schluck des roten Getränks und starrte wieder in die Sterne.

Lange saßen sie nebeneinander, schwiegen und tranken. Es war ein angenehmes, beruhigendes Schweigen, das sie beide genossen.

„Zwanzig Jahre...“ murmelte Aya schließlich.

„Hm?“

„Ich bin jetzt schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre hier bei Euch...“ Bedächtig nippte sie an ihrem Getränk. „...wie die Zeit vergeht.“

Sie kicherte in sich hinein, was Dedon’Agen dazu brachte, sie fragend anzusehen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch damals einen alten Mann genannt habe“, gluckste sie.

„Hm?“ Er tat so, als hätte er es vergessen, doch Aya war sich sicher, dass das nur Show war.

Da er bereits mit seinem vorherigen Eingeständnis kilometerweit aus seiner Komfortzone herausmarschiert war, beschloss sie ihm entgegen zu kommen und mitzuspielen.

„Als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Ihr erinnert Euch? Ich habe euch bedroht und Euch alten Mann genannt. Das tut mir leid.“

„Ach das... Hatte ich schon ganz vergessen“, meinte er mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit.

„Wenn mein Vater noch leben würde, er wäre jetzt etwa so alt wie Ihr.“ Sie rechnete kurz nach. „...er wäre sogar drei Jahre älter als Ihr.“

Sie spürte, wie er seinen Arm enger um ihre Schulter zog.

„Ich vermisse ihn... und meine nervigen Brüder... und Dystan, manchmal vermisse ich sogar ein paar von den blöden Dorfbewohnern...“

„Jetzt hör auf mit diesen Sentimentalitäten! An diesem wunderschönen Abend wollen wir feiern!“ rief er plötzlich und sprang auf, gab ihr aber Gelegenheit sich unauffällig eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel zu wischen.

In diesem Augenblick trat auch Nisa wieder zu ihnen in den Garten hinaus. Mit einem breiten Grinsen prostete Dedon’Agen ihr zu, woraufhin sie ihn kritisch ansah.

„Was soll das hier?“ fragte sie.

„Das ist eine Feier! Wir müssen fröhlich sein!“ antwortete er mit übertriebener Begeisterung.

„So plötzlich? Gerade eben wart Ihr noch am Schmollen wie ein kleines Kind und jetzt ist es eine Feier?“

„Du hast mich durchschaut, meine Liebste. Wie immer. Heirate mich!“ Mit diesen Worten schloss der Zaubermeister seine Haushälterin in die Arme.

Die absolute Hingabe, die in seinem Blick lag, ließ Aya lächeln, doch Nisa schüttelte seine Arme widerwillig ab.

„Wie oft soll ich Euch das noch sagen: Meine Antwort ist nein!“ knurrte Nisa und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Gut, dann frage ich morgen wieder“, lachte er.

Nisa schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte: „Seit dreißig Jahren, jeden Tag dieselbe Frage...“

„...und ich werde sie dir auch die nächsten dreißig Jahre stellen, bis du mir die richtige Antwort gibst“, vollendete er ihren Satz, dann fiel er vor ihr auf die Knie, nahm ihre Hand, um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Handrücken zu hauchen. Nisa wandte sich von ihm ab und rollte die Augen, doch Aya konnte dieses Lächeln sehen, das sie nur für Dedon’Agen reserviert hatte.

 

**\--Frühling des Jahres 20.062  
\--Torani**

Vor langer Zeit, als Aya noch neu im Haus Dedon’Agens gewesen war, hatte der Zauberlehrling die Haushälterin einmal gefragt, warum sie den Antrag des Meisters nicht annahm.

Nisa Rea hatte dem Mädchen daraufhin erklärt, dass es sich nicht gezieme, dass eine einfache Hausangestellte den Vorsitzenden der Magiergilde heiratete. Und dazu auch noch eine Gewöhnliche ohne magische Fähigkeiten.

Das war einfach undenkbar.

Doch der Meister hatte sich nicht beirren lassen und ihr fast jeden Tag einen Antrag gemacht. Manche leise und zärtlich, die meisten nebenher und beiläufig, andere dramatisch und theatralisch, doch ihre Antwort war immer gleich geblieben, obwohl es – zumindest in Ayas Augen – offensichtlich war, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte.

Meister Dedon’Agen mochte sich nicht um Konventionen scheren, aber Nisa Rea sorgte sich um den Ruf des Mannes, den sie liebte. Und so lehnte sie seine Offerten jedes Mal aufs Neue ab.

Einmal hatte sie sie den Meister sogar verlassen. Das war in dem Herbst, in dem Dedon’Agen Aya bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Doch im darauf folgenden Frühling war sie zu ihm zurückgekehrt, denn er war ihr Zuhause.

Wie überrascht war sie gewesen, als sie in das Haus in der Magiergasse heimkam und feststellen musste, dass Dedon’Agen einen Lehrling angenommen hatte.

So oft hatte er die Söhne reicher und mächtiger Männer abgelehnt. Egal wie viel Geld man ihm geboten hatte, er erachtete sie alle als unwürdig.

Aber dieses Mädchen, eine mittellose Waise aus einem fernen Land, war von dem Meister ohne Zögern aufgenommen worden.

Als Nisa sie darauf ansprach, hatte Aya nur gelacht und gemeint: „Es liegt wahrscheinlich an meiner Größe. Er wollte einfach niemand, der größer ist als er!“

Nisa hatte das Lachen erwidert und ihr war klar, dass sie die Kleine in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte.

 

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.082  
\--Torani**

Jetzt war aus dem Kind eine junge Frau geworden und es war an der Zeit weiter zu ziehen.

Dedon’Agen kniete noch eine Weile auf dem Boden und blickte Nisa fröhlich hinterher. Gedankenverloren strich er sich mit den Fingern über den akkurat gestutzten Kinnbart, dann rief er plötzlich: „Ich habe eine Idee!“

Er sprang auf und eilte ins Haus. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er zurück in den Garten. Mit einer alten, staubigen Flasche und drei Gläsern machte er es sich auf der Wiese neben dem Lagerfeuer bequem.

„Kommt her!“ rief er und klopfte mit der freien Hand neben sich ins Gras.

Aya und Nisa wechselten überraschte Blicke, setzten sich aber ohne Widerspruch neben ihn. Strahlend drückte er jeder der Frauen ein Glas in die Hand und füllte sie zur Hälfte mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit aus der geheimnisvollen Flasche.

„Das ist etwas ganz Besonderes“, erklärte er, während er sich selbst ein Glas einschenkte. „Und ich habe es für einen ganz besonderen Anlass aufgehoben. Das ist die letzte Flasche Frenx’sches Feuerwasser, das mein Großvater selbst gebrannt hat. Er war vielleicht kein großer Magier, doch seine Spirituosen waren legendär.“

Er hob sein Glas.

„Heute Abend möchte ich auf Gelorobus trinken, die außergewöhnlichste Magierin, die ich je kennenlernen durfte. Ich danke Yonicor, dass deine Reise dich zu uns geführt hat. Möge der Weg, der vor dir liegt von strahlenden Sonnen erhellt werden.“

Mit diesen Worten leerte er sein Glas mit einem Zug. Einen Moment lang schluckte er schwer, verzog das Gesicht und begann zu husten.

„Das ist ja grässlich!“ rief er aus, wobei er die Flasche in seiner Hand vorwurfsvoll betrachtete, als hätte diese ihn persönlich beleidigt.

Dann schenkte er sich noch ein Glas ein.

Nisa verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie das Gefäß vor sich auf den Boden stellte.

Aya schnupperte zögerlich, ehe sie an der Flüssigkeit nippte. Das Getränkt hatte einen unbestimmbaren, bitteren Geschmack und brannte im Mund. Mit einem Naserümpfen stellte auch sie das Glas beiseite.

Lächelnd wandte sich Nisa zu ihr um und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Dann muss ich dich ja jetzt auch Gelorobus nennen...“

„Ach was...“ winkte Aya ab.


	17. Gelorobus

**\--Herbst des Jahres 20.062  
\--Torani**

„Du brauchst einen Namen!“ hatte Dedon’Agen eines Abends aus heiterem Himmel gerufen, als Aya gerade ein Jahr bei ihm war.

Der Sommer war vorbei, die Nächte wurden wieder kälter und die Blätter der Bäume hatten alle nur erdenklichen Rot- und Gelbtöne angenommen.

Verwirrt blickte Aya von dem Buch auf, das sie zum Erlernen neuer Zauber zur Hand genommen hatte.

„Was? Ich habe einen Namen! Er lautet Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee!“ erwiderte sie empört.

„Nein, du brauchst einen _richtigen_ Namen!“ meinte der Zaubermeister, während er das Stück Pergament, das er in Händen hielt, angewidert musterte.

„Der Rat der Magiergilde ist der Ansicht, es wäre an der Zeit, dass ich meinen Lehrling zur Schule schicke!“

Wütend knüllte er den Brief zusammen und warf ihn in den Kamin.

„Was geht es diese Besserwisser an, wie ich dir das Magierhandwerk beibringe! Müssen sich diese wichtigtuerischen Narren sich denn überall einmischen!“

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn ich in die Schule muss?“ fragte Aya verdutzt.

Er sah sie nicht an, stand auf und ging zur Bücherwand. Nach kurzem Suchen zog er einen mächtigen Folianten aus dem Regal, den er kurz und kritisch in Augenschein nahm. Dann warf er das schwere Buch achtlos in Ayas Richtung, die es nur mit Mühe fangen konnte, ehe es ihr ins Gesicht schlug.

„Lies das und such dir einen Namen aus! Du hast drei Tage“, knurrte er, dann stürmte er aus dem Raum.

Sprachlos saß der Zauberlehrling da und starrte das Buch in ihren Händen an. Auf dem Ledereinband prangte in goldenen Lettern: „Namen inurischer Magier“.

 

Es ist so: inurische Zauberer benutzten zu jener Zeit niemals ihren Geburtsnamen. Zum einen glaubte man damals, dass ein feindlicher Magier Macht über jemanden hatte, wenn er dessen wirklichen Namen kannte – vollkommener Schwachsinn, wie ich betonen möchte.

Zum anderen gab es früher – wie wir schon besprochen haben – nur sehr wenige Zauberer und durch die Magiernamen wollten sie ihre Familien schützen.

Und nicht zuletzt war das wohl eine Tradition, durch die sie sich vom nichtmagischen Pöbel abheben wollten, aber das ist nur meine persönlich Meinung.

Es gab natürlich auch Zauberer, die aus einer Familie mit langer Magiegeschichte stammten, wie zum Beispiel Meister Dedon’Agen, von dem weithin bekannt war, dass er der Familie Frenx angehörte. Aber solche Fälle waren sehr selten.

 

So saß Aya im Kaminzimmer und sah sich mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert, dass sie sich einen neuen Namen aussuchen sollte.

Das Buch war ein Register aller momentan gebräuchlichen Namen, die von der inurischen Magiergilde aufzeichnet worden waren. Manche der Namen waren durchgestrichen und in einer anderen Handschrift wieder dahinter geschrieben, viele sogar mehrmals.

So war zum Beispiel der Name „Aruil“ zehnmal verzeichnet und neunmal durchgestrichen.

Der Name „Mat’Ne“ war dreimal verzeichnet und ebenso oft durchgestrichen.

Hinter einigen Namen standen Erklärungen. So hieß es hinter dem fünften (durchgestrichenen) „Ruren“: „Erster König der Freien Stadt Torani“, oder hinter dem ersten „Ijiban“ war verzeichnet: „In Gedenken an den gleichnamigen Drachenlord“, hinter dem zweiten „Ijiban“: „Galt als größter Feuermagier seiner Zeit“ (beide durchgestrichen).

 

Spät in der Nacht, Aya war in ihrem Sessel mit dem Buch im Schoß eingeschlafen, kehrte Dedon’Agen ins Kaminzimmer zurück. Sanft nahm er das Mädchen auf den Arm und trug sie in ihr Bett. Er wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als Aya erwachte.

„Meister?“ fragte sie verschlafen.

Er blieb stehen und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, weißt du?“ meinte er schließlich.

„Was?“

„Dass ich dich nicht in die Schule schicken will, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun.“

„Womit dann?“

„Du bist ein Mädchen. In einer Stadt voller Idioten.“

Sie sah ihn amüsiert an. „Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?“

Er seufzte nur, dann kletterte er zu ihr ins Bett. Eine Weile saßen sie da, Schulter an Schulter, den Rücken ans Kopfende des Betts gelehnt und schwiegen.

„Manchmal wünschte ich wir würden in einer anderen Zeit leben. Damals, als die Darkonier noch weise und mächtig waren, zu den Sternen gereist sind, als eine Frau so viel galt wie ein Mann und das Schicksal eines Menschen nicht durch den Stand seiner Familie definiert wurde.“

Er wandte sich zu ihr, strich ihr über das Haar und meinte: „Damals hätte niemand etwas dabei gedacht, wenn ich ein Mädchen als Lehrling annehme und meine Haushälterin heirate...“

„Ihr liebt sie wirklich, oder?“

Er sagte nichts, nickte nur langsam. Schließlich sprang er auf, setzte sein übliches, strahlendes Lächeln auf und meinte: „Es ist spät. Schlaf jetzt.“

„Meister?“

„Ja?“

Sie zögerte. „Wegen diesem Namen... Es stehen so viele in dem Buch... Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden.“

„Was hältst du von dem Namen ‚Gelorobus’?“ fragte er zur Tür gewandt.

Sie nahm das Buch vom Nachttisch, wo Dedon’Agen es abgelegt hatte, blätterte im Buch, bis sie den betreffenden Eintrag fand und meinte: „Der Name steht hier viermal und er ist viermal durchgestrichen. Was bedeutet das?“

„Der letzte Träger dieses Namens ist verstorben und bis jetzt hat ihn noch niemand wieder für sich gefordert.“

„Oh.“ Sie überlegte kurz. „Warum nicht, er ist schön.“

Der Zauberer atmete erleichtert aus und sagte: „Gut, dann lasse ich ihn morgen eintragen, wenn ich dich an der Schule anmelde.“

 

Am nächsten Morgen erzählte Aya Nisa nach dem Frühstück, dass sie jetzt einen Magiernamen hatte.

„Welchen hast du dir den ausgesucht?“ fragte Nisa fröhlich.

„Gelorobus“, antwortete Aya.

Nisas Lächeln erlosch schlagartig.

„Gelorobus?“

„Ja...“ antwortete das Mädchen zögernd. „Ist irgendwas damit nicht in Ordnung damit?“

„Was hat Meister Dedon’Agen zu deiner Wahl gesagt?“

„Er hat den Namen vorgeschlagen...“

„Hat er das wirklich? Na so was.“ So wie sie es sagte, klang es ein wenig ungläubig, aber froh.

„Was hat es mit dem Namen Gelorobus auf sich?“ wollte Aya wissen.

„Gelorobus – um genau zu sein der vierte, der diesen Namen trug – war Dedon’Agens Lehrmeister. Er hat den alten Mann vergöttert und ich verstehe ihn. Gelorobus war oft bei uns zu Besuch, ein kluger, herzlicher Mann mit einem unglaublichen Sinn für Humor. Als er vor fünf Jahren starb, war Dedon’Agen untröstlich. Vielleicht kannst du dir denken, was es bedeutet, wenn er dir diesen Namen vorgeschlagen hat.“

Aya nickte und nahm sich fest vor, dass sie ihr Bestes tun würde, um den Meister nicht zu enttäuschen.


	18. Der Hof des Königs

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.082  
\--Torani**

Der Abschied am nächsten Tag war kurz und knapp. Meister Dedon’Agen tätschelte Gelorobus die Schulter und meinte nur: „Dass du mir ja keine Schande bereitest...“, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, dass er nichts dergleichen von ihr erwartete.

Nisa kämpfte mit den Tränen, als sie sie in die Arme schloss und sagte: „Ich werde dich vermissen.“

„Ich kann euch jederzeit besuchen. Ich meine, ich verlasse ja nicht mal die Stadt...“ murmelte Aya.

Die Haushälterin nickte nur, obwohl beide wussten, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Lüge war. Angestellte des königlichen Hofes konnten nicht einfach kommen und gehen, wie es ihnen passte.

Dann straffte Gelorobus die Schultern und schritt zu der Kutsche, die für sie bereitstand. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck, zwei mittelgroße Reisetaschen, im Fahrzeug verstaut hatte, stieg sie ein und winkte mit selbstsicherem Lächeln Dedon’Agen und Nisa zu.

„Alles Gute!“ rief Nisa traurig, während der Zaubermeister ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Danke! Bis bald!“ antwortete Gelorobus, dann schloss sie die Kutschentür hinter sich.

Der Kutscher trieb die Pferde an und das Gefährt setzte sich ruckelnd in Bewegung.

Erst als sie sich sicher war, dass Nisa und Dedon’Agen sie nicht mehr sehen konnten, verblasste das falsche Lächeln auf Gelorobus’ Gesicht.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lang, denn auch wenn Torani eine sehr große Stadt war, befand sich die Magiergasse doch nicht weit vom Palastbezirk entfernt und so stand Gelorobus, die neue erste Heilerin des Königs eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie von zu Hause losgefahren war, vor dem Dienstboteneingang des königlichen Palasts und sammelte ihren Mut, ehe sie an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja?“

Eine kleine Klappe wurde in der Tür geöffnet und Gelorobus wurde von misstrauischen Augen gemustert.

„Wer bist du und was ist dein Begehr?“ blaffte eine unfreundliche Stimme.

„Mein Name ist Gelorobus. Ich soll mich hier melden, als die erste Heilerin des Königs.“

„Kannst du das beweisen?“ fragte die Stimme.

Hastig zog sie ein Bündel mit Papieren hervor und hielt sie der Stimme hinter der Tür an ihre Klappe.

Die Augen verschwanden und eine Hand erschien, welche die Papiere an sich nahm. Dann konnte Gelorobus von drinnen ein blätterndes Geräusch hören.

„Sieht alles in Ordnung aus. Warte hier!“ meinte die Stimme schließlich, nun nicht mehr ganz so mürrisch.

Nach einer Weile wurde die Tür schließlich geöffnet. Ein stämmiger Wachmann empfing Gelorobus auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Willkommen“, brummte er, während er ihr ihre Papiere zurückgab.

Neben ihm stand ein anderer Mann, der die Uniform der königlichen Diener trug. Gelorobus schätzte, dass er etwa in ihrem Alter sein musste. Er war nicht besonders groß, aber immer noch größer als die Magierin und sehr dünn. Sein Kopf war gekrönt von einem mühsam gezähmten Schopf aus rot-blonden Locken.

Zögernd verbeugte er sich vor der Zauberin, ehe er stammelte: „Seid herzlich willkommen, wehrte Gelorobus. Mein Name ist Ma-Win. Ich habe die Aufgabe Euch zu Eurer Unterkunft zu geleiten.“

„Gut. Danke“, antwortete Gelorobus und wollte nach ihren Taschen greifen, doch der Dienstbote kam ihr zuvor und schnappte nach dem Gepäck.

„Ich kann auch eine Tasche tragen...“ schlug sie vor, woraufhin Ma-Win sie verwundert ansah.

„Aber es ist meine A-aufgabe“, murmelte er schließlich.

„Ach so. ‘Tschuldigung...“

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander durch finstere, kalte Gänge, die kein Ende nehmen wollten.

Schließlich fragte Gelorobus: „Was genau ist deine Aufgaben?“

„Alles, was Ihr mir auftragt. Ich gehöre zur Dienerschaft, die eigens für die Zauberer zur Verfügung steht.“

„Die Zauberer haben eigene Diener?“ fragte sie verwundert.

Wieder sah er sie verwundert an, ehe er eine Antwort gab: „Na-natürlich. Zauberer sind selten und wichtig. Es ist ein Anliegen des Königs, dass es euch hier gefällt, damit ihr in seinen Diensten bleibt.“

„Ah...“

Wieder schwiegen sie, bis der Diener schließlich meinte: „Ihr seid anders als die anderen Zauberer.“

„Ja. Ich habe Brüste“, scherzte Gelorobus.

„Da-das meine ich nicht. Auch wenn Eure Br-brüste toll sind, echt toll, nicht dass ich da so genau hingesehen hätte, i-ich bin ja nicht so einer...“ stammelte er hastig, ehe er verstummte und hochrot anlief. Beschämt wandte er sich von ihr ab.

„Hey schon gut, war doch nur ein Witz“, erklärte sie sanft, als sie bemerkte, wie peinlich ihm die Situation war. „Was hast du damit gemeint, dass ich nicht wie die anderen Zauberer bin?“ fragte sie ruhig, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ihr... erwartet nicht bedient zu werden. Ihr redet mit mir als wäre ich ein... Mensch.“

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, blitzte der Blick seiner braunen Augen kurz auf, ehe er sich rasch wieder abwandte.

„Natürlich tue ich das, du bist doch auch ein Mensch, oder?“

„Ja schon... B-besser Ihr sagt nichts davon zu den anderen Zauberern. Ich würde womöglich Ärger bekommen“, murmelte er schwach.

Da regte sich in Gelorobus die Befürchtung, dass es ihr hier womöglich nicht viel besser ergehen würde. Wenn man so auf die Dienerschaft herabblickte, wie würde man eine weibliche Magierin behandeln?

Still setzten die Zauberin und der Diener ihren Weg schließlich fort.

„Hier wären wir“, erklärte Ma-Win schließlich und blieb in einem prächtigen, marmorgetäfelten Flur vor einer von vielen gleich aussehenden Türen stehen.

„Der Haushofmeister und die Erste Magierin wünschen Euch heute Abend im Studierzimmer der Ersten Magierin zu sprechen. Eure Zimmergefährten wissen Bescheid und werden Euch über alle nötigen Einzelheiten ins Bild setzen.“

„Zimmergefährten?“

Ma-Win blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Die Sommerstürme haben einen Großteil der Wohnquartiere beschädigt. Im Moment sind die Reparaturen noch nicht abgeschlossen, deshalb ist es nötig, dass Ihr Eure Unterkunft vorübergehend mit anderen teilt...“ erklärte er.

„Das heißt also ich werde zu fremden Leuten ins Zimmer gesteckt, die mich gar nicht wollen?“

„Nein. In Eurem Fall ist das nicht so. Die Beiden haben sich freiwillig gemeldet, Euch aufzunehmen.“

Das überraschte Gelorobus. „Wirklich?“

„Sie sind auch nicht wie die anderen Zauberer...“ erwiderte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, dann klopfte er an der Tür.

„Ja!“ erklang es von innen.

Ma-Win öffnete, trat ein und brachte Gelorobus’ Gepäck nach drinnen, wo er es vor einem Schrank abstellte.

Gelorobus folgte ihm. Das Zimmer war geräumig, doch man konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass es ursprünglich nur für eine Person eingerichtet war: neben einem feudalen Himmelbett hatte man ein kläglich aussehendes Stockbett für zwei gequetscht.

Am Fenster stand ein Tisch, an dem zwei Personen saßen, doch Gelorobus konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn ein Paravent, den jemand halb zusammengeklappt mitten in den Raum gestellt hatte, versperrte die Sicht.

Ma-Win fragte: „Soll ich für Euch auspacken?“

„Nein danke, Ma-Win. Du kannst gehen“, gab sie zurück und nickte ihm zu.

Er verneigte sich, dann verließ er den Raum.

Gelorobus sah ihm nach, als sich plötzlich ein Arm um ihren Hals schlang und sie in eine ungestüm von den Füßen riss. Erschrocken schlug sie um sich, doch der Angreifer war deutlich stärker als sie.

Als sie eine fröhliche Stimme hörte, die ihr „Hey, sachte!“ zurief, sah sie auf und blickte in strahlend blaue Augen und das breiteste Grinsen, das sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Langsam erholte sie sich von dem Schock und ihr fiel auf, dass sie die blauen Augen und das breite Grinsen kannte.

„Alanji?“ fragte sie ungläubig.

„Herzlich willkommen, werte Gelorobus.“ Neben der Stellwand stand lächelnd die zweite Person. Ein großer, schlanker Mann in Gelorobus’ Alter, der eine unglaubliche Ruhe und Würde ausstrahlte. Er hatte kurze, blonde Locken, ein freundliches Gesicht mit einem spitzen Kinn und sturmblauen Augen, die von zahlreichen Lachfältchen umgeben waren.

Gelorobus kannte auch ihn.

„Galed?“

Sie riss sich von Alanji los und stürmte auf ihn zu. Sie war zu klein, um ihm um den Hals zu fallen, also schlang sie ihm die Arme um seine Brust.

„Freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, kleine Gelorobus“ meinte Galed mit einem Lachen.

„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, euch hier zu treffen“ gab Gelorobus zu.

Alanji gesellte sich zu ihnen, wo er Galed einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Er war noch größer als sein Freund und deutlich muskulöser. Auch er war blond, doch er hatte keine Locken, sondern langes Haar, das er im Nacken zusammen gebunden hatte.

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Er war ein wunderschöner Mann und sah aus wie eines dieser Models aus Männerkosmetik-Werbung, die es damals noch nicht gab. Ihr wisst schon, Waschbrettbauch,... beeindruckende Oberarme... mit Drei-Tage-Bart und so“, leiere ich gelangweilt herunter und verdrehe die Augen.

„Oberarme mit Drei-Tage-Bart?“ fragt Luke kritisch.

Die Mädchen kichern.

„Ja, er hatte so haarige Oberarme, dass er sie eigentlich jeden Tag rasieren musste, aber er hat sich da einen verwegenen Drei-Tage-Bart stehen lassen...“ gebe ich patzig zurück.

Jetzt können sich die Mädchen vor Lachen nicht mehr halten und Luke sieht mich mit diesem leisen, wissenden Lächeln an, das mir sagt, dass es hier nicht darum geht mich bloßzustellen, sondern die anderen zu unterhalten.

Manchmal kann ich ihm nicht böse sein, obwohl ich es gerne möchte.

Anscheinend hat er nicht weiter vor mich zu sabotieren, denn als sich das Gelächter gelegt hat, bringt er die Unterhaltung wieder in Gang, indem er fragt: „Woher kannte Gelorobus Alanji und Galed eigentlich?“

Ich weiß genau, dass er die Antwort schon kennt, aber ich spiele mit, sonst bekomme ich diese Geschichte womöglich nie zu Ende erzählt.

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage, mein lieber Luke“, setze ich an und jetzt verdreht er die Augen.

„Die drei haben sich in der Magierschule von Torani kennen gelernt. Sie waren im selben Jahrgang. Obwohl sie – wenn wir ehrlich sind – die einzigen in ihrem Jahrgang waren. Wie gesagt, es gab damals nur sehr wenige Magier.

Galed und Alanji waren die Lehrlinge eines Zaubermeisters, dessen Name Eleas lautete. Er war der zweitmächtigste Zauberer in der toranischen Magiergilde und der Erzrivale von Dedon’Agen. Wobei sich Eleas und Dedon’Agen bis zu ihrem Tod darüber gestritten haben, wer von beiden nun wirklich der Mächtigere war. Ich persönlich glaube sie waren sich in jeder Beziehung ebenbürtig, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Jedenfalls waren sie beide wahre Genies, sehr mächtig und mächtig exzentrisch, wenn auch auf grundlegend unterschiedliche Arten: Wo Dedon’Agen laut und pompös war, war Eleas düster und geheimnisvoll.

Man munkelte, dass er finstere schwarzmagische Experimente in seinem Labor durchführte.“

„Und? Hat er?“ fragte Jeredi.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Er war sehr eigen, aber ein guter Kerl. Jedenfalls war er – wie Dedon’Agen auch – in der Auswahl seiner Lehrlinge sowohl wählerisch als auch unkonventionell, wie man an diesen bei diesen beiden Jungen sehen konnte: Der eine war klein, still, schmächtig und blass, der Sohn eines armen Landadeligen aus dem Norden Inurs.

Der andere war ein echter Wildfang, der jüngste Spross aus einer langen Linie von Kriegern, wie sie zu jener Zeit in der in der Steppe rund um die Stadt Maranor im Süden von Torani lebten.

Kurz gesagt: Der eine war das absolute Gegenteil von dem anderen und doch waren sie bis ans Ende ihres Lebens unzertrennbar.“

Einen Moment lang denke ich an Galed und Alanji, die ich leider nie kennen gelernt habe. Aber ich habe viele ihrer Reinkarnationen in späteren Leben kennen gelernt. Manchmal bringe selbst ich all diese wiedergeborenen Drachenlords durcheinander.

Sie waren Lunet und Ellomenad. Schatten und Licht. Grundlegend verschieden und doch wird man den einen nie ohne den anderen antreffen. Ich würde gerne wissen, ob Yonicor sie gleichzeitig geschaffen hat, so wie die Zwillinge.

Tja, ich werd’s wohl nie erfahren...

„Sie hatten alle drei eine harte Zeit in der Magierschule von Torani“ fahre ich fort und beginne aufzuzählen: „Die Eine war ein Mädchen, der Zweite furchtbar schüchtern und der Dritte praktisch ein Wilder, der so seine Probleme mit den grundlegenden Regeln menschlichen Zusammenlebens hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wer ihnen damals mehr zugesetzt hat, die Lehrer oder die anderen Schüler.

Doch sie hatten einander und sie hielten zusammen. Und irgendwann hatte niemand mehr den Mut sich mit ihnen anzulegen, denn spätestens in ihrem vierten Jahr an der Schule war ihre Magie stärker als die der meisten Lehrer.

Sie waren zu dritt – ihr wisst schon: Einer für alle und alle für einen, wie die verfluchten Musketiere.“

Jeredi und Melika sehen mich fragend an.

„Das erkläre ich euch später“, meine ich zwinkernd.

 

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.082  
\--Torani**

„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, euch hier zu treffen. Ihr wolltet doch den Norden bereisen, um Galeds Familie zu besuchen, ehe ihr in den Dienst des Königs tretet“, wollte Gelorobus wissen.

Sie hatten sich an den Tisch gesetzt.

„Wir sind nicht weiter als Nadari gekommen. Der Hafen ist geschlossen“, antwortete Galed.

„Warum?“

Ich möchte hiermit klarstellen, dass der Hafen zu dieser Zeit wieder vollkommen in Ordnung war, schließlich waren zwanzig Jahre vergangen, seit ich ihn in die Luft gejagt hatte.

Alanji antwortete besorgt: „Das ist nur die jüngste Schikane der Großen Assari. Sie und König Quan sind sich nicht einig, wie ‚ihr’ Reich zu führen sei.“

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass der König Torani zur unabhängigen Stadt erklären will“, fügte Galed hinzu.

„Das würde Krieg bedeuten...“ murmelte Gelorobus.

„Ja. Und aus diesem Grund waren wir der Ansicht dass unser Platz hier ist“, erläuterte Galed.

„Jetzt, wo jeder Zauberer gebraucht wird“, setzte Alanji an.

„Wir können denen doch nicht einfach Torani überlassen. Nicht nachdem was die Große Assari deinem Dorf angetan hat“, ergänzte Galed und sah Gelorobus dabei an.

Diese Worte rührten Gelorobus so sehr, dass sie gar nicht wusste, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

„Also hat Meister Eleas ein paar Gefallen eingefordert und jetzt sind wir hier, am Hofe des Königs.“ Alanji grinste breit. „Und du bist auch endlich da. Das wird wie in den alten Zeiten!“

„Nur wir drei? Gegen den Rest der Welt?“ meinte sie grinsend.

„Jaaa...“, brummte Galed zustimmend.

„Gut. Das wäre geklärt“, rief Alanji schließlich abrupt aus. „Zur Tagesordnung: Du wirst heute Abend nach dem Essen im Studierzimmer der Ersten Magierin erwartet. Dort wirst du sie und Haushofmeister Botek kennen lernen.“

„Vor dem solltest du dich in Acht nehmen: Er kann Zauberer nicht ausstehen und hasst Frauen. Dich wird er also lieben“, warnte Galed

„Und er hasst Nanuku. Sie ist eine Frau. Sie kann zaubern. Und sie ist seine Vorgesetzte. Dass sie die Stellung ihres Bruders mehr oder weniger geerbt hat, macht ihn heute noch wütend“, erklärte Alanji.

„Mehr oder weniger?“ fragte Gelorobus.

„Na ja viele munkeln, dass sie den Posten nur bekommen hat, weil ihr Bruder vor ihr der Erste Magier des Königs war. Aber das stimmt nicht. Diese Geschwister sind einfach die mächtigsten Zauberer von ganz Inur. Dass sie nach dem Tod ihres Bruders dessen Stelle eingenommen hat, war nur logisch, aber es gibt immer Leute, denen so etwas nicht passt.“ Er zuckte die Achseln. „Politik... du weißt schon...“

Gelorobus nickte langsam, obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste, was er meinte.


	19. Die Erste Magierin des Königs

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.082  
\--Torani**

Am Abend stand Gelorobus nervös vor der Tür von Nanukus Studierzimmer. Hinter ihr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnten Galed und Alanji, die ihr aufmunternd zulächelten.

„Wir warten hier“, flüsterte Alanji.

Gelorobus nickte ihnen zu, dann klopfte sie an die Tür.

Auf ein „Ja?“ von drinnen öffnete sie die Tür und blickte zögerlich in die Kammer.

An einem mächtigen Schreibtisch, der über und über mit Papieren, Büchern und anderem Krimskrams beladen war, saß eine Frau, die die traditionelle blaue Tracht der inurischen Magier trug.

Ansonsten sah sie überhaupt nicht aus, wie Gelorobus sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder Grendai – also mir – war sie sehr zierlich und so blass, dass ihre Haut sogar heller als die Gelorobus war.

Sie war groß, aber nicht riesig und ihre langen, braunen Locken hatte sie sorglos zu einem Zopf geflochten.

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Ich halte kurz inne und überlege.

Wie beschreibe ich meine Schwester am Besten?

Hm...

Sie ist... praktisch.

Organisiert, ohne pedantisch zu sein.

Sachlich, ohne kalt zu wirken. Aber übermäßige Gefühlsausbrüche kann man von ihr auch nicht erwarten.

Sie war diejenige, zu der ich in meiner Kindheit aufgeblickt habe. Nanuku ist fünf Jahre älter als ich, was im Angesicht der Ewigkeit, die wir leben werden, zwar verschwindend gering erscheint, doch sie wird für mich immer meine große Schwester sein, die mich vor den Schlägern auf dem Spielplatz beschützt hat.

Ja, auch ich war mal klein und schwächlich. Das bleibt aber unter uns, klar? Irgendwie muss ich ja meinen schließlich Ruf als unbezwingbarer Halbgott aufrechterhalten...

Nach Gelorobus’ Tod verschwand sie spurlos und ich habe in den vergangen dreitausend Jahren viel Zeit damit verbracht, sie zu suchen.

Erfolglos. Dass sie jetzt wieder da sein soll...

Mit einem Räuspern fahre ich fort.

 

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.082  
\--Torani**

„Ah, Gelorobus. Ihr seid früh dran. Setzt Euch.“ Nanuku blickte auf und deutete auf einen unbequem aussehenden Stuhl mit hoher Lehne, der ihr gegenüber am Schreibtisch stand.

„Botek ist noch nicht da. Ich denke wir können die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein wenig zu plaudern...“

Gelorobus setzte sich und erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Worüber denn?“ wollte sie wissen.

„Nun ja, ich habe so einiges über Eure Fähigkeiten gehört. Euer Meister hält ja große Stücke auf Euch, wie er freimütig der ganzen Stadt erzählt.“

„Er hat also Werbung für mich gemacht?“ fragte Gelorobus amüsiert.

„Könnte man so sagen, ja. Allerdings macht er damit ja auch Werbung für sich selbst: Dass er ein großes Talent wie Euch gefunden hat.“

„Ja, das klingt nach ihm.“

„Man sagt, ihr stammt von Aphenor? Aus der Paca-Ebene?“ erkundigte sich die Erste Magierin.

Gelorobus nickte nur. Sie hatte diese Fragen erwartet.

„Woher genau?“ bohrte Nanuku nach.

„Aus Weißquell, einem kleinen Dorf am Spiegelwassersee.“

„Wie hat es euch nach Torani verschlagen?“

„Ich denke, das wisst ihr genau“, merkte Gelorobus an.

„Ihr habt Recht. Keine Spielchen“, gab sie mit einem kühlen Lächeln zu. „Mein Bruder hatte den Auftrag Euch sicher hier her zu bringen. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass ihm das wenigstens zum Teil gelungen ist.“ Zögernd fügte sie hinzu: „Doch er hat Euch sicher instruiert, nach mir zu suchen.“

„Das war mir leider nicht möglich“, gab Gelorobus kleinlaut zu. „Und später... ich habe erfahren, wer Ihr seid und nicht den Mut...“

Nanuku sah die jüngere Frau kritisch an, ehe sie sprach: „Vielleicht war es gut so. Jetzt seid Ihr eine hervorragend ausgebildete Magierin. Damit können wir mehr anfangen, als mit dem verängstigten Kind, das Ihr vor zwanzig Jahren wart.“

Sie tauschten Blicke aus und für einen Moment sprach niemand, dann fasste Gelorobus sich ein Herz und sagte: „Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?“

„Ja, natürlich. Was wollt Ihr wissen?“

„Ist... War Grendai wirklich Euer Bruder?“

„Wir haben sowohl dieselbe Mutter als auch denselben Vater. Um genau zu sein, sind wir sogar Zwillinge. Ist das die Antwort, die Ihr wolltet?“

Gelorobus blickte zu Boden und nickte. „Es tut mir leid, was mit ihm passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld war.“

„Nun ja, der Zeitpunkt... war... denkbar schlecht, sehr unvorteilhaft“, meinte Nanuku langsam. „Ich hätte meinen Bruder gerne an meiner Seite gewusst, für das, was vor uns liegt...“ fuhr sie gedankenverloren fort, ehe sie sich wieder fasste. „Aber nun ja... Ich kann es nicht ändern und dort, wo er jetzt ist, kann ich ihm nicht helfen. Wir werden ohne seine Unterstützung auskommen müssen.“

Wenn man nicht weiß, dass ich unsterblich bin, klingen diese Worte vielleicht ein wenig kalt, aber ihr, meine Lieben, ihr wisst ja, dass ich nicht tot bin.

„Aber warum seht Ihr so anders aus als er?“ fragte Gelorobus vorsichtig.

„Du meinst die Hautfarbe?“

„Zum Beispiel“, bestätigte Gelorobus.

„Als wir Kinder waren sahen wir uns sehr ähnlich...“

„Was geschah dann? Ein Zauber?“

„So etwas in der Art... Aber das ist sehr persönlich und ich verspüre nicht den Wunsch darüber zu sprechen“, meinte die Erste Magierin resolut.

Sie wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür sie unterbrach. Der Klopfende wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern stürmte unaufgefordert in den Raum.

Nanuku blickte den Eindringling ungerührt an und sagte nur trocken: „Oh, Botek. Schön, dass Ihr endlich da seid. Dann können wir jetzt ja beginnen.“

Gelorobus sah zu dem Haushofmeister hinauf: Ein Mann fortgeschrittenen Alters, durchschnittlich groß und leicht übergewichtig. Er hatte eine Halbglatze, die er scheinbar durch einen ganz besonders buschigen Schnurrbart wettmachen zu wollte, doch im Grunde sah sein runder Kopf dadurch einfach nur aus wie eine fleischfarbene Melone mit Schnurrbart und Augen.

Einen Moment lang sah er sich im Raum um, vermutlich auf der Suche nach einer Sitzgelegenheit, doch die beiden einzigen Stühle im Zimmer waren bereits von den Magierinnen besetzt.

„Was ist, Botek? Wollt Ihr unsere Erste Heilerin nicht offiziell willkommen heißen?“ wollte Nanuku wissen.

„Habt Ihr das noch nicht?“ gab er patzig zurück.

„Das steht mir nicht zu. Ihr seid der Haushofmeister, es ist Eure Ehre und Aufgabe“, antwortete sie mit gekünstelter Demut.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund für unnötige Förmlichkeiten. Sie ist nur eine Heilerin“, bemerkte er nur.

Nanuku erwiderte nichts darauf, doch ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem eisigen Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

Wenn Botek nicht so ein Idiot gewesen wäre, hätte er spätestens jetzt gewusst, dass er allen Grund hatte, um sein Leben zu fürchten... aber er war, wie gesagt, ein Idiot.

Erst jetzt wandte er sich an Gelorobus: „Morgen mach dem Frühstück wirst du zu Evos, dem Kammerdiener seiner Majestät gehen. Er wird dir deine Aufgaben erklären und dir die Räumlichkeiten zeigen, die du kennen musst.

Ansonsten gelten für dich dieselben Regeln, wie für die Bediensteten: Arbeitsbeginn ist nach dem Frühstück und in der Mittagszeit gibt es eine kurze Pause. Du hast abends zwischen dem Abendessen und der Nachtruhe Freizeit, die du gestalten kannst, wie du möchtest. Solltest du in dieser Zeit den Palast verlassen wollen, musst du das von mir oder meinem Stellvertreter genehmigen lassen. Verstöße gegen die Hausregeln werden mit Nahrungsentzug, in schweren Fällen mit körperlicher Züchtigung bestraft. Ist das klar?“

Gelorobus schluckte schwer und nickte.

„Moment!“ rief die Erste Magierin. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass meine Leute wie gewöhnliche Dienstboten behandelt werden!“

„Sie ist eine Heilerin! Die Heiler unterstehen mir!“ brüllte er.

„Sie ist eine Magierin. Somit gehört sie zu meinen Untergebenen. Wenn Ihr dem widersprecht, habe ich kein Problem damit, die Angelegenheit vor den König persönlich zu bringen. Sehen wir, wie seine Majestät entscheidet.“ Nanukus Ausführungen waren kalt und sachlich, aber in ihren Augen lag ein Blitzen, das verriet, dass ihr klar war zu wessen Gunsten der König in diesem Fall entscheiden würde.

„Nichts desto trotz hat auch eine Magierin sich an die Hausregeln zu halten.“

„Dem stimme ich zu, aber die Bestrafung bei Verstößen besagter Regeln obliegt mir!“

„Aber...“

„Es ist mir egal, wie Ihr mit Eurer Dienerschaft umgeht, aber wenn Ihr oder einer Eurer Handlanger meinen Magiern Schaden zufügt, wird der König davon erfahren!“

Er funkelte sie wütend aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Danke, Botek. Ihr dürft gehen“, meinte Nanuku mit einer Handbewegung.

„Ich lasse mich nicht von Euch wegschicken wie ein Hund!“ empörte er sich.

„Habt Ihr denn etwa noch mehr zu sagen?“

„...Nein“, knurrte er zerknirscht.

„Dann sehe ich keinen Grund, warum diese Angelegenheit noch mehr von Eurer kostbaren Zeit in Anspruch nehmen sollte“, erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Gute Nacht, Botek!“

Schnaubend verließ er das Studierzimmer.

Gelorobus sah die Erste Magierin mit großen Augen an.

„Botek und ich tragen von Zeit zu Zeit kleinere Scharmützel aus, die ich zu seinem Verdruss meistens gewinne“, bemerkte Nanuku. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Aha...“ murmelte Gelorobus.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir eine gewisse Befriedigung bereitet, wenn ich es schaffe, dass er erzürnt aus meinem Studierzimmer stürmt. Er ist ein unerträglicher Widerling.“

Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf und wandte ihren Blick wieder an die jüngere Magierin.

„Da gibt es noch einige Dinge, die es zu besprechen gilt.“ Ihr Tonfall wurde wieder geschäftsmäßig. „Was wisst Ihr über den Zustand des Königs?“

„Seinen Zustand?“ fragte Gelorobus.

„Ja. Seinen Gesundheitszustand.“

„Nichts“, musste Gelorobus zugeben.

Nanuku lehnte sich wieder zurück und atmete tief durch. „Er stirbt“, erklärte sie schließlich tonlos.

„Oh. Woran?“

„Er ist ein alter Mann“, erwiderte die Erste Magierin mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Daran stirbt er. Alter.“

Gelorobus war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Aber... Wie soll ich das heilen?“

„Gar nicht. Zumindest erwartet das niemand von Euch. Doch wir hoffen, Ihr könnt ihm noch etwas Zeit verschaffen“, antwortete Nanuku zögernd. „Es gibt viele unerledigte Dinge, die er gerne zu Ende gebracht hätte, ehe er...“ Sie brach ab. „Außerdem ist die politische Lage im Moment höchst brisant. Ein Königreich ohne König, das wäre ein automatischer Sieg für Assari und ihre Anhänger.“

„Keine sehr erfreuliche Aussicht“, stimmte Gelorobus zu.

„Es freut mich, dass Ihr das ebenso seht.“ Nanuku sprang auf und rieb sich die Hände. „Also: was immer ihr braucht, um Eure Aufgabe zu erfüllen, zögert nicht. Wendet Euch an mich und Ihr sollte erhalten, was Ihr wünscht!“

Gelorobus überlegte kurz, dann meinte sie: „Ich wüsste da schon etwas...“

„Was immer es ist...“ ermutigte die Erste Magierin sie.

„Einen Garten. Für Heilkräuter. Er muss nicht groß sein... Ein, zwei Beete vielleicht.“

„Die Schlossgründe sind groß genug, das wird kein Problem sein. Ich werde mich morgen darum kümmern. Noch etwas?“

„Ich brauche einen Assistenten“, erklärte Gelorobus, jetzt schon ein Bisschen mutiger.

„Sollt Ihr haben. Ich werde Maiya-Win und Ma-Win vom Singenden Berg von all ihren anderen Tätigkeiten freistellen, dass sie zu Eurer freien Verfügung stehen.“

Gelorobus zog überraschte eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ma-Win ist ein Pocai?“

„Ja. Ebenso wie seine Schwester Maiya-Win. Stellt das ein Problem für Euch dar? Wenn ja, lassen sich sicher Andere finden...“

„Nein! Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung – ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles. Der Singende Berg... das ist nicht weit weg von dem Dorf, in dem ich gelebt habe.“

Ein Anflug von Traurigkeit überkam Gelorobus, als sie an ihre Heimat dachte.

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche?“ erkundigte sich die Erste Magierin schließlich

Gelorobus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vorerst nicht, danke.“ Dann fragte sie: „Ich werde doch sicher mit einem Arzt zusammenarbeiten. Wer ist er?“

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Vielleicht sollte ich das erklären: Früher gab es Heiler und es gab Ärzte. Manchmal arbeiteten sie zusammen, manchmal auch nicht.

Das Problem war nämlich folgendes: Die meisten Ärzten hatten keine magischen Kräfte, wohingegen die meisten Heiler Magier waren, die diesen Beruf nur ergriffen, wenn sie keine andere Anstellung fanden. Zum Teil ohne jegliche Kenntnis wie der menschliche Körper aufgebaut ist oder funktioniert.

Sie hatten also die Fähigkeiten Krankheiten und Verletzungen zu heilen, wussten im Grunde aber überhaupt nicht, was sie da eigentlich taten.

Deshalb wurden viele von ihnen von Ärzten angestellt, die sie anleiten konnten. Manche schnappten dabei genug medizinisches Wissen auf, um sich selbstständig zu machen, aber die meisten haben dem Beruf des Heilers den Rücken gekehrt, sobald sich was Besseres ergeben hat.“

„Warum will eigentlich niemand ein Heiler sein? Was ist so schlimm daran? Anderen Leuten zu helfen ist doch gut“, fragte Jeredi verwirrt.

Ich muss schmunzeln. So eine Frage kann auch nur von einer Kampfmagierin kommen.

„Hast du schon mal jemanden geheilt?“ will ich wissen.

„Ja. Aber nur Kleinigkeiten, oberflächliche Schnitte oder leichte Verbrennungen. Für Ernsteres gab es war immer ein richtiger Medi-Magier da.“

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass selbst moderne, gut ausgebildete Medi-Magier – mit anderen Worten Ärzte mit magischen Fähigkeiten – immer zuerst die Möglichkeiten ihrer medizinischen Ausrüstung ausreizen, ehe sie mit Magie heilen?“

„Jetzt wo du es sagst...“

Sie sieht mich an und ich erkläre: „Wenn du jemanden heilst, gibst du ihm immer auch ein Bisschen von deiner eigenen Lebensenergie. Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Über einen längeren Zeitraum gibst du so viel, dass es deine eigene Lebenserwartung verringert.“

„Oh...“

„Ja. Du überlegst dir zweimal, ob du einen Job wirklich machen willst, wenn er dazu führt, dass du etwa siebzig Jahre früher stirbst.“

„Siebzig Jahre? So viel?“ fragt sie schockiert.

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Wirklich gute Heiler – und ich meine wirklich gute – können die verlorene Energie auffüllen, indem sie sie anderen Lebewesen entziehen. Das ist aber sehr schwierig, hochgefährlich und stellt meist nur kleine Energiemengen wieder her.“

„Von anderen Lebewesen?“

„Ja. Von Pflanzen, kleinen Tieren... großen Tieren... anderen Menschen...“

Sie blickt mich entsetzt an.

„Keine Sorge, es gibt Gesetze, die es verbieten, derartige Zauber bei jedem Lebewesen anzuwenden, das höher entwickelt ist als ein Plattwurm“, stelle ich klar.

„Diese Zauber stehen auf der Liste der schwarzen Magie und unterliegen sehr strengen Restriktionen“ fügt Luke hinzu. „Außerdem wendet niemand, der bei klarem Verstand ist, so einen Zauber bei einem Wesen an, das für sich selbst denken kann.“

„Warum?“

„Du nimmst nicht nur die Lebensenergie, sondern auch ein Stück seines Bewusstseins, das ist untrennbar verbunden“, erläutre ich.

„Wer auch immer die Lebensenergie eines anderen erhält, ist für immer mit dem anderen auf einer fast telepathischen Ebene verbunden. Irreversibel. Bis einer von beiden stirbt“, führt Luke fort.

„Echt?“

„Ja.“ Er grinst. „Das war auch mal eine Weile echt Mode, dass Liebende einen sogenannten ‚Seelenbund’ geschlossen haben. Das hält ewig.“

„Aber nicht jede Beziehung hält ewig...“ werfe ich ein. „Und dann ist es echt beschissen, wenn du deinen Ex für den Rest deines Lebens in deinem Kopf hast.“

„Oder seines Lebens“, murmelt er.

„Hat zu einigen echt hässlichen Beziehungsdramen teilweise mit Toten geführt, bis die Seelenbünde verboten wurden.“

„Also ich finde das irgendwie romantisch“, seufzt Melika.

Luke und ich rollen nur die Augen und werfen uns vielsagende Blicke zu.

Ich erzähle weiter.

 

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.082  
\--Torani**

Gelorobus fragte nach dem Arzt, dem sie zugeteilt worden war.

„Sein Name ist Amon Frenx. Ein brillanter Chirurg, der schon seit einigen Jahren in unseren Diensten steht. Ein sehr gelehrter Mann, vielleicht ein Wenig rechthaberisch, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das kein Problem sein dürfte“, erklärte Nanuku lächelnd. „Ihr werdet mit einander auskommen. Er hat übrigens ausdrücklich nach Euch verlangt, als klar war, dass Heiler Samaji sich zur Ruhe setzen würde.“ Sie sah auf die Uhr, dann meinte sie: „Ihr solltet jetzt gehen, ihr habt einen anstrengenden Tag vor Euch. Ich werde Ma-Win anweisen, dass er Euch morgen früh zu Evos, dem Kammerdiener bringt. Er wird euch über die Situation in Kenntnis setzen.“ Sie machte eine Pause und ein warmes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. „Nach allem was ich über euch gehört habe, erwarte ich Großes von Euch.“

Die Heilerin zögerte, dann gab sie kleinlaut zu: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte Ihr überschätzt meine Fähigkeiten.“

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte Nanuku nur mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln.


	20. Der große König

**\--Spätsommer des Jahres 20.082  
\--Torani**

Wie Nanuku angekündigt hatte, stand am nächsten Morgen Ma-Win vor Gelorobus’, Alajis und Galeds Zimmertür, der sich beherrschen musste, keinen Freudentanz zu vollführen. Es gelang ihm nur teilweise.

„Du bist froh, hä?“ fragte Alanji mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Der Diener nickte. „Keine arroganten Magier mehr, denen ich hinterher räumen und alles an den Hintern tragen muss.“

„Du musst mir hinterher räumen und sicher auch einiges an den Hintern tragen“, meinte Gelorobus trocken.

Ma-Win errötete leicht und murmelte mit gesenktem Blick: „Das ist doch etwas anderes...“

„Wir sollten dann los. Evos, der Kammerdiener wartet sicher auf uns“, bemerkte die Heilerin. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie Ma-Win, dass er vorgehen sollte.

 

Es folgte ein geschäftiger Tag: Sie trafen sich mit Evos, der Gelorobus herumführte und alles erklärte, dann folgte ein Treffen mit Amon Frenx, dem Arzt, der sie auf den aktuellen Stadt bezüglich des königlichen Gesundheitszustands brachte: Seine Majestät litt gegenwärtig an einer schweren Lungenendzündung, weswegen der Arzt einen Zauberer angewiesen den König in einen magischen Tiefschlaf zu versetzen, bis er sich wieder erholt hatte.

Gelorobus und Frenx einigten sich darauf, dass sie am Nachmittag selbst nach dem König sehen würde.

Doktor Amon Frenx selbst war ein sehr großer, korpulenter Mann mittleren Alters, der selbst während ihres kurzen Gesprächs einen sehr gebildeten Eindruck machte. Er überließ Gelorobus eine Niederschrift der Krankengeschichte Seiner Majestät, die sie bei einem hastig hinuntergeschlungenen Mittagessen durchblätterte.

Danach lernte sie Maiya-Win kennen. Ma-Wins Schwester war ein Jahr jünger als ihr Bruder und wenn Gelorobus nicht gewusst hätte, dass die beiden Geschwister waren, hätte sie es nie vermutet. Im Gegensatz zu dem schlaksigen, rothaarigen Ma-Win war sie kompakt und kräftig. Das kinnlange blonde Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt, damit es nicht bei der Arbeit störte. Anscheinend war sie ganz wie ihre Erscheinung: Praktisch und unkompliziert. Gelorobus fand sie auf Anhieb sympathisch.

Im Anschluss hatte Nanuku ein Treffen bei den Gärtnern für Gelorobus vereinbart. In groben Zügen erklärte die Heilerin welche Pflanzen sie wo und in welcher Menge anbauen wollte und musste überrascht feststellen, dass die Erste Magierin dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ein Gärtner speziell für Gelorobus’ Garten abgestellt worden war.

Als sie sich wieder auf dem Weg zum Schloss befanden, merkte Ma-Win an, dass Botek sicher einen Wutanfall bekommen würde, wenn ihm zu Ohren käme, dass Nanuku einfach einen der Gärtner abkommandiert hatte.

Gelorobus dachte bei sich, dass dies für die Erste Magierin vielleicht ein netter kleiner Bonus war.

Damit war für diesen Tag nur noch ein Termin übrig: Die erste Begegnung mit König Quan Derat.

Amon Frenx, der Arzt wartete am Eingang der königlichen Gemächer, um die Heilerin und ihren Diener in Empfang zu nehmen.

Schweigend führte er die beiden in das Schlafgemach seiner Majestät, wo in einem mächtigen Himmelbett hinter schweren, dunklen Samtvorhängen ein alter Mann ruhte. In dem riesigen Bett sah er so sehr klein und verloren aus.

Ein Anflug von Traurigkeit überkam Gelorobus, als sie ihn so sah. Meister Dedon’Agen hatte ihr so viel von ihm erzählt: Quan Derat, der mächtigste, weiseste und gütigste König, den das Inurische Großreich je hatte. Der Einzige, der es geschafft hatte, Nordinur und die südlichen Provinzen ohne einen sinnlosen Krieg zu vereinen.

Als „intelligent und mutig“ hatte der Zaubermeister ihn beschrieben, „ein Mann, der kriegerische Konflikte vermied, wo es möglich war, doch wenn er einen Krieg für nötig hielt, dann kämpfte er immer an vorderster Front.“

Gelorobus vermutete insgeheim, dass er übertrieb. Deshalb hätte sie sich gern selbst ein Bild gemacht.

Doch nun war der große König nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

„Was habt Ihr jetzt vor?“ unterbrach der Arzt ihre Gedanken.

Blinzelnd sah sie auf.

„Ich kümmere mich um seine Lungenentzündung. Danach sehen wir weiter“, antwortete sie nur.

Dann trat sie an das Bett des Königs und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug konzentrierte sie all ihre Kräfte, bis die Spitzen ihrer Finger sanft zu glühen begannen.

Überrascht trat der Arzt einen Schritt zurück, als sich das Glühen auf die Brust des Königs ausbreitete. Nach einem Moment angespannter Stille zog Gelorobus ihre Hand zurück, woraufhin das Leuchten sofort erlosch. Schwer atmend sank sie in die Knie.

Als Ma-Win sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte, um ihr aufzuhelfen, bedeutete sie ihm mit einer Handbewegung sich fernzuhalten.

„Ist schon gut. Ich brauche nur einen Augenblick...“

Für einen Atemzug hätte er schwören können, dass ein grauer Schimmer über ihr Haar gehuscht war, doch als er genau hinsah, war es braun wie zuvor und die einzige Erklärung, die ihm dazu einfiel war, dass das Flackern des Kerzenlichts seinen Augen einen Streich gespielt hatte.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, erhob sich die Heilerin. Es schien als könne sie sich vor Erschöpfung kaum auf den Beinen halten. Schwankend griff sie nach dem Diener.

„Bring sie in ihr Zimmer, ich habe die Lage hier unter Kontrolle“, wies der Arzt den Diener an.

Ma-Win nickte und legte ihr mit sanfter Bestimmtheit einen stützenden Arm um die Taille. Sie ließ ihn gewähren. Langsam gingen sie zur Tür, dann drehte sich Gelorobus noch einmal zu dem Arzt um, der sich über den König gebeugt hatte und mit einem medizinischen Instrument die Brust des alten Mannes abhörte.

Verwundert sah er auf, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihn morgen aufwecken“, meinte Gelorobus mit Blick auf den König. „Gute Nacht Amon Frenx.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

 

Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war es schon Nachmittag. Nur verschwommen erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war.

Ma-Win musste sie mit Alanjis Hilfe bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen und hier her verfrachtet haben. Verschlafen blinzelte sie aus dem Haufen Kissen und Decken, in die man sie gewickelt hatte.

Ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!“ grüßte sie, als sie begann sich aus ihrem Kokon zu schälen.

„Morgen?“ grunzte sie.

„Gut, eigentlich ist die Mittagszeit schon lang vorbei, aber die Erste Magierin hat ausdrücklich angeordnet, dass wir dich schlafen lassen“, antwortete Alanji.

Gelorobus gähnte herzhaft.

„Wirklich? Ausschlafen mit Erlaubnis der Chefin und das schon am zweiten Arbeitstag? Ich glaube, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen“, murmelte sie.

Alanji grinste. „Das kann ich mir denken!“ rief er, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ma-Win hat dir was zum Essen dagelassen“

„Großartig! Ich verhungere!“ Mit diesen Worten schwang sie sich aus dem Bett, um sich neben Alanji an den Tisch zu setzen, wo zwei Teller mit einer kleinen Auswahl an Speisen auf sie warteten.

Ungeniert begann sie in einem atemberaubenden Tempo zu essen. Alanji beobachtete, wie sie verschiedene Gebäckstücke fast ohne Kauen hinunterschlang, sagte aber nichts.

„Bist du immer so hungrig, wenn du jemand geheilt hast?“ fragte Galed.

Gelorobus hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich auch im Zimmer befand, deshalb sah sie erschrocken auf. Sie konnte ihn nirgendwo sehen.

„Tarnzauber, Gal...“ brummte Alanji.

Mit einem „Tut mir leid!“ erschien Galed vor dem Kleiderschrank.

„Du wirst richtig gut. Ich habe dich wirklich nicht gesehen!“ bemerkte Gelorobus anerkennend.

„Verschwinden ist schwer“, gestand er, dann meinte eine exakte Kopie von ihm, die plötzlich am Fenster erschienen war: „Sich verdoppeln ist viel einfacher.“

Beide Galeds gingen auf den Tisch zu und an dem Punkt, wo sie sich trafen wurden sie einfach eins. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln setzte er sich.

Gelorobus lächelte zurück, ehe sie weiter aß.

Als sie beide Teller geleert hatte lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, strich sich über den Bauch und erklärte „Irgendwo muss ich die Energie ja her nehmen.“

„Ma-Win hat gemeint, dass Doktor Amon Frenx dich sehen möchte, sobald du soweit bist“, teilte Alanji ihr mit.

Mit einem Nicken stand sie auf, griff sich ihre Kleidung und huschte ins Badezimmer.

 

Kurz darauf klopfte sie an die Tür zum Bereitschaftszimmer des Arztes. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und vor ihr stand der Arzt, der sie heiter gegrüßte. Ehe sie gekommen war, hatte er sich zusammen mit dem Kammerdiener am Tisch niedergelassen hatte, um Tee zu trinken.

„Gelorobus! Welch eine Freude Euch zu sehen!“ rief er fröhlich. „Der gesundheitliche Zustand Seiner Majestät hat sich seit gestern erheblich verbessert. Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr erfreut über der Verlauf der Dinge.“

„Ist er schon wieder bei Bewusstsein?“ wollte die Heilerin wissen.

„Nein. Ich war der Ansicht, dass Euch die Ehre gebührt, den Schlafzauber zu lösen und ihn aufzuwecken. Solange Ihr da seid, werden wir keinen anderen Magier mehr in die Näher des Königs lassen“, meinte er und zwinkerte Evos, dem Kammerdiener zu, der mit einem grimmigen Nicken zustimmte.

Das brachte Gelorobus zu lachen. „Na dann wollen wir mal...“

Amon Frenx hatte recht: der König sah wirklich viel besser aus. Obwohl er noch immer schlief, machte er einen deutlich vitaleren Eindruck. Auch das Atmen fiel ihm leichter und er wirkte irgendwie... jünger.

Im Gegensatz zum vorangegangenen Tag nahm sich Gelorobus heute die Zeit, den König genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen: Sein Gesicht wurde von einer langen, spitzen Nase dominiert und er war fast vollkommen kahl. Nur ein schmaler, weißer Haarkranz zog sich um seinen Kopf.

Gelorobus strich ihm sanft über die Wange, dann legte sie ihm zwei Finger auf die Stirn und konzentrierte sich, um den Zauber, der auf ihm lag zu lokalisieren.

 

Jemand hat mir mal erzählt, dass es sich anfühlt als wolle man in Gedanken einen Knoten entwirren, wenn man den Zauber eines anderen Magiers lösen will. Ein anderer meinte, es wäre eher, als wolle man einen Holzsplitter aus der Handfläche ziehen. Ich glaube, was ich damit sagen will ist: Magie ist komisch. Sie fühlt sich für jeden Zauber anders an.

...und manchmal ist sie selbst für die begabtesten Zauberer unberechenbar.

Seien wir ehrlich: Die junge Gelorobus wusste nicht so ganz genau, was sie da eigentlich tat, als sie König Quan Derat heilte. Aber es hat funktioniert und niemand hat ihre Methoden in Frage gestellt, denn das Ergebnis sprach ja schließlich für sich. In Wahrheit hat sie ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten bei Weitem unterschätzt. Ich will ihr das nicht vorwerfen, schließlich hat ihr ja niemand Bescheid gesagt, was sie war.

 

Ein Zittern ging durch den gesamten Körper des Königs, dann öffnete er langsam die Augen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Orientierung sah er die Heilerin an und fragte mit einer Stimme, die dadurch, dass sie solange nicht benutzt worden war, ganz heißer klang: „Hallo. Und wer bist du?“

Der Arzt trat zu den beiden, legte Gelorobus eine Hand auf die Schulter und erklärte: „Das ist Gelorobus, die Schülerin von Meister Dedon’Agen. Sie ist Eure neue erste Heilerin.“

„Du bist also das Wunderkind, das Dedon’Agen auf der Straße gefunden hat“, murmelte der König und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Amon Frenx half ihm dabei, bis er schließlich aufrecht im Bett saß.

„Das kann man so sagen, ja“, antwortete Gelorobus.

„Ich dachte du wärst größer...“

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

Der König wandte sich seinem Leibarzt zu: „Was ist aus Samaji, meinem alten ersten Heiler geworden?“

„Er fühlte sich der Aufgabe für Eure Gesundheit zu sorgen nicht mehr gewachsen und hat die schwere Entscheidung gefällt, dass es besser wäre, Platz für jemand jüngeres zu machen.“

„Das ist schade. Aber ich will es ihm gönnen...“ bemerkte der König betrübt, dann sah er Gelorobus an.

Nervös hatte sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, dann meinte er: „Bitte entschuldige, meine Liebe. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.“ Er klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. „Setz dich und erzähl mir ein wenig von dir, mein Kind.“

Gelorobus musterte ihm misstrauisch, folgte aber schließlich seiner Anweisung. Zusammen mit Amon Frenx saß sie bis tief in die Nacht am Bett des Königs, schilderte ihm ihre Geschichte, dann lauschte sie verzaubert Schilderungen von Abenteuern und großen Taten, die Seine Majestät und der Arzt zu erzählen hatten.

Als sie endlich bemerkte, wie spät es geworden war, war es bereits um sie geschehen: Sie hatte den alten Mann endgültig und unwiderruflich in ihr Herz geschlossen.


	21. Eine Reise ins Ungewisse

**\--Frühling des Jahres 20.087  
\--Torani**

Die folgenden fünf Jahre vergingen wie im Flug. Ein halbes Jahr nach seiner wundersamen Genesung erklärte König Quan Derat die Stadt Torani und das Tal des Flusses Toran zum souveränen Königreich Torani.

Die Entscheidung, die nördlichen Inseln, die Ebenen von Maranor und südlichen Provinzen aufzugeben war dem König nicht leicht gefallen, doch die Armeen Assaris, die unaufhaltsam von allen Seiten auf die Stadt Torani zumarschierten, ließen ihm keine andere Wahl, als sich zurückzuziehen.

Hohe Mauern waren errichtet worden, um das Umland und die Stadt zu sichern. Überall gingen Soldaten und Magier Patrouille und von allen Teilen des Kontinents strömten Flüchtlinge in die hoffnungslos überfüllte Stadt.

 

Es dämmerte bereits als der König in seinem Arbeitszimmer ans Fenster trat und auf die Zeltstadt nieder blickte, die sich über den gesamten königlichen Garten ausgebreitet hatte. Wo immer es möglich war, hatte man Flüchtlinge einquartiert, auch auf den Schlossgründen.

Tief setzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Es werden jeden Tag mehr. Eure Sicherheitsberater raufen sich die Haare. Sie meinen, Ihr hättet eine Zeitbombe da unten im Garten einquartiert“, meinte Nanuku, die in einem Sessel am Kamin saß.

„Ich weiß! Aber ich kann sie doch nicht einfach der Stadt verweisen.“

„Das hier ist aber auch keine Lösung! Was denkt Ihr wie lange es dauern wird, bis die Nahrungsvorräte zur Neige gehen? Noch haben wir Zugang zum Meer, denn noch ist der Hafen von Nadari in unserer Hand, aber das wird sich ändern. Unsere Armee hat nicht die Stärke es mit Assaris Truppen aufzunehmen.“ Sie hielt inne, dann gab sie zu: „Und ich habe nicht die Starke es mit _Ihr_ aufzunehmen. Wenn Grendai noch hier wäre...“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte in den Kamin. „Ihr müsst zugeben, dass Euer Beraterstab am Ende seiner Weisheit ist. Mauern werden uns nicht ewig Schutz bieten, sie zögern die unvermeidliche Niederlage nur heraus...“

Schließlich sah sie zu ihm auf. Er stand stocksteif vor dem Fenster und hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschenkt.

„Habt Ihr über den Vorschlag nachgedacht, den ich Euch gemacht habe?“ fragte sie mit einem Mal in einem fordernden Ton.

„Ja...“

„Ihr müsst zugeben, dass es die beste Chance ist, die wir noch haben.“

Jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, habe ich drei meiner besten Magier in den Tod geschickt.“

„Torani wird fallen, Quan. Wo sie sterben ist doch egal“, erwiderte die Erste Magierin kalt, dann fragte sie scharf: „Oder ist es, weil Ihr Gelorobus nicht gehen lassen wollt? Fangt bloß nicht an gierig zu werden! Sie hat Euch schon mehr gegeben, als wir je von ihr erwartet haben. Ihr seht achtzig Jahre jünger aus als noch vor fünf Jahren und würde ich Euer wahres Alter nicht kennen, ich würde annehmen, dass Ihr gerade erst Euren hundertzwanzigsten Geburtstag (was in Erdlingsjahren etwa dem sechzigsten Geburtstag entspricht) gefeiert habt...“

„Das ist mir bewusst!“ fuhr der König seine Erste Magierin entrüstet an. „Und es ist sicher nicht der Grund, aus dem ich sie und die anderen nur ungern ins Ungewisse schicken möchte!“

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Kamin zu. Ihr war klar, dass sie womöglich zu weit gegangen war, aber auch sie wurde zunehmend verzweifelter.

„Ich habe ein Schiff gefunden, dass unseren Anforderungen in allen Punkten entspricht. Sogar mehr als das. Zudem scheint die Crew vertrauenswürdig und der Preis, den sie verlangen, ist akzeptabel. In drei Tagen könnten sie schon auslaufen, ich habe mich um alles gekümmert, alles was jetzt noch fehlt, ist Euer Einverständnis.“

Er wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Tief seufzend fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und den kahlen Kopf, ehe er schließlich leise antwortete: „Was für eine Wahl habe ich denn noch? Tu, was du als notwendig erachtest.“

Nanuku schloss die Augen und nickte. „Danke Majestät.“

Rasch erhob sie sich und wollte den Raum gerade verlassen, als der König ihr nachrief: „Wirst du sie begleiten?“

Nanuku hielt inne. Ihr war klar, dass sie die Stadt verwundbar zurücklassen würde, wenn sie Gelorobus begleitete. Ihr war aber auch klar, dass Gelorobus’ Chancen auf Erfolg erheblich stiegen, wenn sie diese begleitete.

Sie konnte nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein, also würde sie eine Entscheidung treffen müssen.

Torani würde fallen. Ob sie hier war, oder nicht. Wenn sie blieb, würde sie den Bewohnern der Stadt nur etwas Zeit erkaufen.

Wahrscheinlich hat sie mir damals die Knochen verflucht und das sicher nicht zum letzten Mal.

Schließlich antwortete sie: „Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich sie begleiten.“

„Gut. Danke, Nanuku.“

Sie nickte noch einmal, dann ließ sie den König alleine im dem halbdunklen Raum zurück.

 

 

Auch wenn es Gelorobus im königlichen Palast gut gefiel, war es doch immer wieder ein schönes Gefühl für sie ins Haus ihres Lehrmeisters zurückzukehren. Mit Freude nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot, um im Haus in der Magiergasse vorbeizuschauen. Doch da die Zeiten schwer waren und die Magier regelmäßig zu Wachdiensten eingeteilt wurden, hatte sie nun schon seit einigen Monaten keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt Dedon’Agen und Nisa Rea zu besuchen.

Gedankenverloren stand sie an der großen Eingangstür, als sie von einem herzlichen „Hallo! Schön Euch zu sehen!“ wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt wurde.

Da stand der neue Lehrling von Meister Dedon’Agen und strahlte sie an. „Kommt doch herein! Der Meister ist gerade nicht da, aber Nisa wird sich sicher freuen, euch zu sehen!“

„Wann kommt er denn wieder?“ fragte Gelorobus, als sie in die Eingangshalle trat.

„Er hat sich zu Wache an der inneren Stadtmauer gemeldet und ist schon länger weg. Wahrscheinlich ist er bald wieder da.“

Gelorobus streifte ihren Mantel ab und hängte ihn an die Garderobe, dann schenkte sie ihrer Nachfolgerin ein erschöpftes Lächeln.

Maiya-Win vom Singenden Berg sah sie verständnisvoll an, dann fragte sie: „Wie geht es meinem Bruder?“

Gelorobus zuckte die Schultern, ehe sie erwiderte: „Wie es allen im Palast geht: Müde und besorgt. Ist das hier draußen in der Stadt anders?“

Maiya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Leute haben Angst vor einem Krieg. Sie haben schlimme Geschichten über Assaris Armeen gehört...“

„Was auch immer man erzählt, wahrscheinlich ist es schlimmer“, seufzte Gelorobus.

Schon damals bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Palast hatte sich Gelorobus nicht des Eindrucks erwehren können, dass Maiya-Win vom Singenden Berg und sie selbst mehr Ähnlichkeit hatten, als nur ihre Herkunft.

So überraschte es sie nicht im Geringsten, als sie herausfand, dass die Küchenmagd verblüffende magische Fähigkeiten besaß, die sie allerdings geheim zu halten versuchte.

Es war nicht wenig Überredungskunst notwendig gewesen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es im Interesse aller wäre, wenn sie lernen würde mit ihren Kräften umzugehen, aber Meister Dedon’Agen war schnell davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute Entscheidung wäre, sie als Lehrling anzunehmen.

Bereut hatte er es nicht, denn auch wenn Maiya nicht ganz die Macht Gelorobus’ hatte, war auch sie eine herausragende Magierin.

„Aya! Schön dich wieder zu sehen!“

Gelorobus hatte kaum Zeit sich umzudrehen, als sie auch schon von Nisa Rea in die Arme geschlossen wurde. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut, gut... gut...“ Sie brachte es nicht über sich Nisa gleich an der Eingangstür mit all ihren Sorgen zu belasten, also log und lächelte sie. Sie gingen zusammen in die Küche, wo sie ein Wenig über Unwichtiges plauderten, während Nisa das Abendessen zubereitete.

„Hast du dir schon einen Magiernamen ausgesucht?“ fragte Gelorobus Maiya.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde bei Maiya bleiben. Ich verstehe das ganze Tamtam nicht, das alle um diese bekloppten Namen machen!“ erklärte sie und rollte die Augen.

„Was habe ich mir da nur ins Haus geholt?“ erklang eine Stimme vom Flur her. Dort stand Dedon’Agen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Respekt für die edlen Traditionen der Magierzunft!“

Seine gespielte Entrüstung brachte Gelorobus zum Kichern. Er trat zu Nisa, die am Herd stand, umarmte sie von hinten und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Erfreut bemerkte Gelorobus, dass Nisa ihn gewähren ließ, während sich ein stilles Lächeln in ihre Züge schlich.

„Jetzt ist aber gut! Setz dich zu den anderen und lass mich hier arbeiten, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr mit dem Essen!“ kommandierte sie schließlich.

„Ja Herrin“, hauchte er, während er sich widerwillig von ihr löste.

Erst als er zu ihnen an den Tisch geschlurft kam, bemerkte Gelorobus, wie müde und abgekämpft er aussah. Er berichtete ihnen, dass es während seiner Wache keine besonderen Vorkommnisse gegeben hatte, aber man erzähle sich, dass merkwürdige Gestalten an der südlichen Grenze gefasst worden waren.

„Zurzeit tauchen überall die seltsamsten Typen auf! Die meisten von denen haben überhaupt nichts mit Assari zu tun, darum frage ich mich, wo die auf einmal herkommen...“ seufzte er. „Außerdem habe ich von Aufständen in Nadari gehört. Im Hafen herrscht das absolute Chaos – jeder will diesen verdammten Kontinent verlassen. Als wäre es anderswo besser.“

„Das Abendessen ist fertig und ich will nicht noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten, während wir essen!“ erklärte Nisa resolut als sie eine Schüssel auf den Tisch stellte. 

Alle nicken zustimmend und es senkte sich eine unangenehme Stille über die Runde, bis alle ihre Teller geleert hatten.

„Ich bin heute aus einem bestimmten Grund zu euch gekommen“, erläuterte Gelorobus schließlich. Angestrengt starrte sie auf ihre Finger, die sich vor sich auf dem Tisch verschränkt hatte.

„Ich... ich wollte mich verabschieden. Seine Majestät hat beschlossen mich zusammen mit zwei anderen Magiern auf eine Reise zu schicken, die das Schicksal dieser Stadt zum Besseren wenden soll. Ich weiß nicht wohin, ich habe keine Ahnung was wir tun sollen, aber der König beharrt darauf, dass meine Beteiligung an dieser Unternehmung von essentieller Wichtigkeit sein wird.“

„Wann?“ fragte Maiya nach langem Schweigen endlich.

„Morgen brechen wir auf.“

„Wer sind die anderen? Schickt der König Eleas’ Jungs mit dir?“ erkundigte sich Dedon’Agen.

„Ja. Galed und Alanji werden mitkommen“, antwortete Gelorobus, immer noch ohne aufzublicken.

„Gut.“ Er nickte. „Das ist eine weise Entscheidung.“

„Das ist alles, was Ihr dazu zu sagen habt?“ wollte Gelorobus gekränkt wissen.

„Was soll ich denn sonst noch sagen?“ Er sprang auf und stürmte zur Tür „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, wo auch immer!“

Gelorobus vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Nisa legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Keine Sorge, das ist nur seine Art dir zu sagen, dass er dich vermissen wird. Du kennst ihn doch, er regt sich auch wieder ab.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Gelorobus, dann stand sie auf um dem Meister zu folgen. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln stellte sie klar: „Ich muss mit ihm reden, wer weiß wann ich wiederkomme... oder ob... ich möchte nicht im Streit von ihm gegangen sein.“

Nisa nickte ihr zur Antwort nur zu.

 

„Noch vor einer Weile fand ich es sympathisch, wenn Ihr Euch wie ein fünfjähriges Kind aufgeführt habt“, erklärte Gelorobus, als sie zu Dedon’Agen ins Kaminzimmer trat. „Mittlerweile finde ich es... ermüdend“

„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören?“ Er saß in einem der großen Lehnsessel am Kamin, die Knie an seine Brust herangezogen und mit den Armen umschlossen. Unbeweglich starrte er ins Feuer.

Gelorobus fasste sich ein Herz und quetschte sich neben ihn in den Sessel. Es war eng, aber möglich, dass die beiden nebeneinander sitzen konnten.

„Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Ihr mich vermissen werdet“, teilte sie ihm mit. „Aber die Entscheidung, ob ich diese Reise antrete oder nicht, unterliegt nicht mir. Der König handelt im besten Interesse des Reiches und ich habe vor seinem Befehl folge zu leisen.“ Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch damit verärgere, Meister Dedon’Agen.“

„Aya?“ Es war sicherlich schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre her, dass er sie mit ihrem Geburtsnamen angesprochen hatte. Seit sie ihren Magiernamen gewählt hatte, hatte er nur diesen verwendet.

„Ja?“ ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Nenn mich Dagor.“

„Was?“

„Dagor Frenx. Mein richtiger Name.“

Natürlich hatte sie seinen richtigen Namen gekannt, doch sie hätte ihn nie ohne seine Erlaubnis verwendet. So etwas schickte sich einfach nicht.

„Und lass diesen Quatsch mit dem Meister.“ Mit diesen Worten legte er seinen Arm um sie.

Vieles blieb in dieser Nacht ungesagt, aber manchmal ist es nicht nötig etwas laut auszusprechen.


	22. Drachenherz

**\--Frühling des Jahres 20.087  
\--Torani**

Am nächsten Tag kämpften sich Gelorobus, Alanji und Galed mit Hilfe von zwei Palastwachen, die der König ihnen zur Seite gestellt hatte, durch das dichte Gedränge auf der Hauptstraße im Hafen von Nadari. Es herrschte ein heilloses Chaos in der Hafenstadt, denn scheinbar jeder wollte den Kontinent verlassen.

Als die kleine Gruppe endlich den Pier erreichte, an dem ihr Schiff abfahren sollte, stellte Gelorobus überrascht fest, dass die Erste Magierin bereits dort auf sie wartete.

Neben der Magierin stand ein kleiner Mann mittleren Alters, der sie interessiert ansah. Sein Gesicht war freundlich, er hatte ein Grübchen im Kinn, abstehende Ohren und eine Stupsnase, die ihn sehr jungenhaft aussehen ließen, doch tiefe Falten unter seinen dunkelblauen Augen und um den schmallippigen Mund verrieten sein wahres Alter. Sein kurzes Haar war sandblond, das sich hier und da schon von einzelnen grauen Strähnen durchzogen war.

Das Schiff, das hinter ihm am Pier vor Anker lag war eine dreimastige Galeone, die mehr nach einem Kriegs- als nach einem Handelsschiff aussah. In schmutzig weißen Lettern war am Bug der Name des Schiffs zu lesen: Drachenherz.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, denn alles in allem machte die Drachenherz einen etwas heruntergekommenen und ungepflegten Eindruck.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen! Die Drachenherz ist das beste Schiff, dass Sie hier im Hafen finden werden.“ Gelorobus drehte sich überrascht zu dem Mann neben Nanuku um. Er hatte dies in der Sprache der Pocai zu ihr gesagt.

Es war schon lange her, dass sie jemanden getroffen hatte, der ihre Sprache beherrschte. Natürlich unterhielt sie sich manchmal mit Ma-Win oder Maiya in Pocai, aber meistens sprachen sie doch inuranisch.

Jetzt hatte dieser Fremde sie in ihrer Muttersprache angesprochen. Kritisch nahm sie ihn noch einmal in Augenschein: von der Größe her hätte er ein Pocai sein können, aber er sprach mit einem merkwürdigen Akzent, den sie nicht einordnen konnte, der ihr aber wage bekannt vorkam.

Irgendwo hatte sie ihn schon einmal gehört, aber wo?

„Ihr sprecht Pocai?“ fragte sie in inuranisch, damit auch ihre Begleiter der Unterhaltung folgen konnten.

„Ja, ein Wenig. Ich hatte einmal Freunde, die in der Nähe des Spiegelwassersees gewohnt haben.“

Gelorobus wollte darauf gerade erwidern, als Nanuku den Fremden vorstellte: „Das ist Chon Wilares. Er ist der Erste Maat und der Schiffsarzt der Drachenherz.“

„Außerdem bin ich noch der Koch und gelegentlich auch der Steuermann“, ergänzte er lächelnd. Doch plötzlich verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Gelorobus folgte seinem Blick und sah zwei Männer auf sie zukommen: Einer von ihnen war sehr groß und in einen dunklblauen Kapuzenmantel gekleidet, so dass sein Gesicht nicht sehen war. Er hatte sich den anderen der beiden, der ohnmächtig zu sein schien, über die Schulter geworfen und trug ihn in Richtung Schiff.

„Na großartig! Wo war er diesmal?“ fragte Chon Wilares scharf.

„In einer Kneipe nicht weit von hier“, keuchte der Große zur Antwort.

Wilares packte den Bewusstlosen unsanft bei den Haaren und spähte ihm ins blasse Gesicht. „Ist er verletzt?“

„Nein, nur betrunken, glaube ich.“

„Gut. Wenigstens etwas. Schaff ihn in seine Kabine, ich kümmere mich um ihn, sobald ich Zeit habe“, rief Wilares, ehe er sich wieder den Magiern zuwandte. Er schenkte ihnen ein breites Grinsen, das aber irgendwie verzweifelt aussah.

„Schön. Jetzt habt ihr auch den Kapitän kennen gelernt!“

„Der Große?“ wollte Alanji vorsichtig wissen.

Wilares’ Lächeln verblasste. Ermattet antwortete er mit einem tiefen Seufzer: „Nein. Der Andere.“

 

Der Erste Maat führte sie an Bord und zeigte ihnen ihre Unterkünfte. Das Schiff schien geräumiger zu sein, als es den Anschein hatte, denn jeder bekam eine Kabine für sich allein. Diese waren zwar sehr beengt, doch es war alles vorhanden, was man brauchte: eine Hängematte, ein kleiner Arbeitstisch, ein Schrank und eine abschließbare Tür.

Nachdem alle ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten, trafen sie sich in der Messe, wo eine rothaarige Frau am Tisch saß und etwas in ein Buch schrieb. Sie blickte auf, als Chon Wilares mit den Magiern eintrat.

„Hallo Nera“, begrüßter er sie fröhlich. „Hier sind unsere neuen Passagiere.“ Dann wandte er sich zu Nanuku und den anderen um und stellte sie vor: „Das ist Nerana Tavait, unsere Schiffsmechanikerin.“

„Eine Schiffsmechanikerin? Auf einem Segelschiff?“ fragte Gelorobus ungläubig.

Chon Wilares sagte nichts, er sah ihn nur mit einem merkwürdig fragenden Ausdruck an.

„Wo ist der Rest der Besatzung?“ erkundigte sich Galed.

„Welcher Rest?“ Wilares wirkte verwirrt.

„Die Matrosen. Irgendjemand der die Segel setzt und einholt und so!“ fuhr Galed fort.

„Wir sind vollständig. Nera, der Kapitän, ich und unser Wettermagier. Mehr sind wir nicht. Haben Sie ihren Gefährten nicht von unserem Schiff erzählt?“ wollte er an Nanuku gerichtet wissen, doch die Erste Magierin schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Sie stand stocksteif und starrte ins Leere.

Schließlich fasste sich Galed ein Herz und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Arm.

„Nanuku?“

„Sie ist da“ flüsterte Nanuku.

„Was?“

Nanuku blinzelte und wandte sich an den Schiffsarzt: „Doktor Wilares, wie schnell können wir losfahren?“

Wilares’ Blick verfinsterte sich, doch nach kurzer Überlegung meinte er: „Die Vorräte sind alle an Bord, die Besatzung auch – eigentlich könnten wir sofort auslaufen.“

„Dann schnell, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!“ drängte Nanuku gebieterisch.

Wilares und Nerana Tavait wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann eilten sie aus der Messe.

„Ich wusste ja, dass wir es eilig haben, aber warum haben wir es plötzlich _so_ eilig?“ zischte Gelorobus Nanuku an.

„Die Zeit drängt. Leider kann ich euch doch nicht begleiten“, setzte Nanuku an, dann kramte sie in ihrer Manteltasche, bis sie schließlich ein kleines Notizbuch hervorzerrte. „Zum Glück bin ich wenigstens gut vorbereitet. Alles, was du wissen musst, findet Ihr hier drin.“ Einem Moment lang schien es, als wollte sie noch etwas anderes sagen, doch dann stürmte sie an Deck.

Gelorobus folgte ihr, das kleine Büchlein fest im Griff.

„Alles Gute!“ rief Nanuku, die das Schiff verlassen hatte und unten am Pier stand. „Wenn alles gut geht, werden wir uns wiedersehen! Folgt den Anweisungen in meinem Buch und hört auf Veeko! Er wird euch helfen. Viel Glück!“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sie sich um und verschwand in der Menschenmenge, die sich im Hafen drängte.


	23. Flucht aus Torani

**\--Frühling des Jahres 20.087  
\--Torani**

Sie hatten den Hafen gerade hinter sich gelassen, als vom Stadtkern her Explosionen zu hören waren. Gelorobus und Galed standen am Heck und beobachten entsetzt, wie große, geflügelte Wesen über der Hafenstadt kreisten und die Gebäude mit explodierenden Feuerbällen angriffen.

„Was im Namen Yonicors sind die?“ keuchte Gelorobus.

Galed schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen...“

Gelorobus sah sich um und was sie erblickte verwunderte sie: Irgendwie hatte Chon Wilares und seine zwei Crewmitglieder es geschafft, alle Segel zu setzen. Was sie daran besonders verwunderte, war, dass sie keinerlei Magie am gesamten Schiff spüren konnte. Was sie allerdings spüren konnte, waren mächtige Windzauber, die sowohl von dem Wettermagier des Schiffs, als auch von Alanji gewirkt wurden, der bereitwillig seine Hilfe zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Unter der Anleitung des Schiffsarztes manövrierten die beiden Wettermagier das Schiff durch die Bucht, die dem Hafen vorgelagert war.

„Verdammt!“ rief Galed plötzlich.

„Was?“

Er antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte nur in Richtung Stadt und Gelorobus konnte sofort sehen, was er meinte: Zwei der fliegenden Kreaturen kamen auf sie zugeschossen.

„Die haben den Zugang zur Bucht dicht gemacht! Da kommen wir nie durch!“ rief die Schiffsmechanikerin Nerana Tavait von oben aus dem Krähennest.

„Oh großartig! Der Tag wird ja immer besser!“ fluchte Wilares. „Hey ihr zwei! Ihr seid doch Blaumäntel! Was könnt ihr zaubern?“

„Ich bin Illusionist und sie ist Heilerin!“ meinte Galed kleinlaut.

„Das ist ja nicht besonders hilfreich!“ brüllte der Arzt. „Na gut, Illusionist! Kannst du versuchen wenigstens diese fliegenden Viecher abzulenken, bis mir eingefallen ist, wie wir aus der Bucht kommen?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!“

„Dann lass dir was einfallen, Zauberjunge! Herrgott, wie habe ich so einen Haufen wie euch verdient?“

Gelorobus achtete nicht darauf, was Galed versuchte, um die Monster, die auf sie zuflogen aufzuhalten, sie stürmte zum Bug des Schiffs.

In einiger Entfernung, dort wo sich die Bucht zum Meer öffnete, schwammen drei riesige Kriegsschiffe, die den Durchgang blockierten.

Wenn sie es schaffen würde zwei von ihnen irgendwie aus dem Weg zu schaffen, wäre vielleicht genug Platz, um zwischen den Felsen, die die Bucht einrahmten, hindurch zu fahren.

Sie konzentrierte sich. Sollte sie versuchen, die Schiffe mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften zu bewegen? Doch an so etwas Großem hatte sie sich noch nie versucht. Natürlich hatte sie in den letzten Jahren viel geübt und sich stetig verbessert, aber das waren doch sehr große Schiffe.

Vielleicht war es einfacher, das Wasser unter den Schiffen zu beeinflussen...

Sie blickte zu Alanji hinüber, spürte den mächtigen Windzauber, der von ihm ausging. Es würde ihm sicher nicht schwer fallen, den Wind in eine andere Richtung zu lenken...

„Alanji! Wirbelsturm!“ schrie sie und zeigte auf das mittlere Schiff.

Er verstand sofort: Der Zauber wandelte sich, bog sich und zwischen ihnen und der Blockade spross eine Windhose, die rasch an Größe gewann. Der Wettermagier ließ den Tornado auf die Gegner zurasen, die dem Wetterphänomen nichts entgegen zu setzen hatten.

Der Wirbelsturm brachte zwei der Schiffe zum Kentern und eine mächtige Flutwelle, die Gelorobus heraufbeschworen hatte, überrollte sie.

Der Weg war frei, doch sie wurden noch immer verfolgt. Alanji gesellte sich wieder zu dem anderen Wettermagier und half diesem, die Drachenherz anzutreiben.

Unterdessen waren Galeds Anstrengungen, die fliegenden Kreaturen mit seinen Illusionen abzulenken allesamt gescheitert.

Unaufhaltsam waren sie so nahe gekommen, dass man nun sehen konnte, dass Soldaten auf den Wesen saßen und sie lenkten.

„Sind das Drachen?“ fragte Gelorobus.

„Nein. Zu klein für Drachen“, brüllte Wilares über das Tosen des Winds.

Gelorobus streckte ihre Magie nach den Verfolgern aus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie diese Aus dem Gleichgewicht und zum Absturz bringen könnte, doch sie waren außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Außerdem war sie immer noch zu erschöpft vom Heraufbeschwören der Flutwelle.

„Ich kann nicht, tut mir leid“, keuchte sie.

„Schon gut, Kleines. Für eine Heilerin war das eine echt tolle Nummer“, tröstete der Arzt.

Sie schnaubte nur traurig.

Dann flog mit einem Mal die Tür auf, die unter Deck führte. Blinzelnd und schwankend trat der Mann, den der Wettermagier an Bord getragen hatte ins Freie. Verschlafen blickte er sich um und wandte sich an Chon Wilares: „Was ist hier los, Chon?“

Seine Stimme war wesentlich tiefer, als Gelorobus erwartet hatte. Er war von durchschnittlicher Größe, etwa sechzig bis siebzig Jahre alt (entspricht in Erdlingsjahren Anfang dreißig), sehr schlank, hatte lockige, rotbraune Haare, die von einem violetten Stirnband aus seinem langen, schmalen Gesicht gehalten wurden. Gekleidet war er in einen dunkelbraunen Mantel, unter dem er ein weites, weißes Leinenhemd, eine schwarze Weste und schwarze Hosen trug. Das Ganze hatte er mit zwei Gürteln kombiniert, von denen er einen schräg über die Brust und einen um die Hüfte trug. An letzterem baumelten sowohl ein Säbel als auch eine Pistole, die nicht den Anschein machte, als würde man sie mit Schießpulver und Kugeln laden. Abgerundet wurde dieser wirre Aufzug von kniehohen Stiefeln, von denen der eine aussah, als hätte man ihn zerfetzt und nur sehr notdürftig wieder geflickt.

„Wir werden verfolgt, Käpt’n!“ schrie Wilares.

Dann waren die Verfolger nahe genug an, um das das Feuer zu eröffnen.

„Außerdem werden wir angegriffen!“ fügte Wilares hinzu, während er sich am Steuer festklammerte, als die magische Ladung an Backbord explodierte. Der Kapitän, der sich nirgends festgehalten hatte, wurde von den Füßen gerissen.

Wütend rappelte er sich auf und rannte zum höchsten Mast. Dabei fiel Gelorobus auf, dass er hinkte. Dennoch kletterte er erstaunlich graziös den Mast empor, während eine zweite Ladung explodierte, diesmal an Steuerbord.

Gelorobus, die sich so fest sie konnte an die Reling klammerte, konnte nichts anderes tun, als dem Kapitän fasziniert zuzusehen: Behände balancierte er über die höchste Rah, bis er den gewünschten Platz erreicht zu haben schien. Dort stand er einem Moment lang regungslos mit ausgestreckten Armen, bis er plötzlich zu leuchten begann.

„Was zur...“ murmelte Gelorobus, unfähig die Augen von ihm zu nehmen. Sie spürte eine unglaubliche Macht, die gerade eben noch nicht da gewesen war.

Goldene Funken umschwirrten den Körper des Kapitäns, dann verdichteten diese sich zu zwei leuchtenden Kugeln. Dann hob er die Arme und die Energiebälle schossen auf die Kreaturen zu.

Zwei Schüsse, zwei Treffer. Die Verfolger trudelten hilflos ins Meer hinter der Drachenherz.

Auf dem Deck unter ihm konnte der Kapitän erleichterten Jubel hören.

Sie hatten den Eingang der Bucht, gerade erreicht, da eröffnete das verbliebene Kriegsschiff das Feuer auf sie.

Chon Wilares fluchte „Verdammt!“, doch die Angreifer schossen nur mit normalen, nichtmagischen Kanonenkugeln. So war es ein Leichtes für Gelorobus einen Schildzauber zu wirken, der sie abschirmte.

Schließlich erreichte die Drachenherz die offene See, wo sie Kurs auf die Insel Atak im nördlichen Meer setzen und die, dem Untergang geweihte Hafenstadt hinter sich lassen konnten.

Es legte sich einen Augenblick erschöpfte Stille über das Deck der Drachenherz, die alle zum Durchatmen nutzten. Gelorobus sah zum Mast auf, wo noch immer der Kapitän stand. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung: Anmutig sprang er vom Mast und im letzten Moment, kurz bevor er unsanft auf dem Deck aufgeschlagen wäre, fing er seinen Sturz mit einem Seil ab.

Gelorobus musste zugeben, dass das eine wirklich beeindruckende Vorstellung gewesen war.

Chon Wilares sah aber alles andere als begeistert aus. „Was sollte denn das? Bist du eigentlich lebensmüde?“

„Chon...“ meinte der Kapitän beschwichtigend, doch der Arzt hörte nicht zu.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Hast du eine Ahnung, was dir alles hätte passieren können? Und ich hätte dann deinen elenden, querschnittsgelähmten Arsch durch diesen gottverlassenen Planeten am Ende der Galaxie schleifen dürfen!“

Der Kapitän sah seinen Freund gelassen, ja fast gelangweilt an, während dieser sich in Rage redete. „Chon. Du bist mal wieder überdramatisch...“

„Ich? Ich bin dramatisch? Ich? Und das vom Herrn ‚Ich-springe-von-einem-verdammten-Mast-weil-ich-es-eben-kann’!“ Er schnaubte. „Zeig mir deine Hände!“

„Was? Nein, Chon...“

„Hände!“ Der Tonfall des Arztes ließ keine Widerrede zu, woraufhin der Größere der beiden unwillig seine Hände ausstreckte. Sie waren ein wenig wund von der kleinen Akrobatikeinlage mit dem Seil, aber es war nichts Ernstes.

Dann sah der Kapitän sich um und schien Gelorobus und ihre Gefährten zum ersten Mal wahrzunehmen. „Wer sind die Blaumäntel?“

„Das sind unsere Passagiere, Brennan.“

„Wir haben Passagiere?“

Wilares atmete tief ein und kniff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger den Nasenrücken. „Wir hatten doch darüber gesprochen.“

„Ich hatte nicht zugestimmt...“ erwiderte Brennan und es klang quengelig.

„Ja, aber du bist nun Mal nicht der Einzige hier auf dem Schiff!“

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kapitäns veränderte sich. Irgendwie wirkte er einen Augenblick lang wie ein verlorenes Kind. „Ich will nicht nach Hause.“

„Wir bringen diese Leute dorthin, wo sie hingebracht werden wollen, dann können wir immer noch entscheiden...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll’s... Wir werden das jetzt nicht schon wieder diskutieren! Setz den Kurs, Brennan. Ich kümmere mich um das Abendessen.“ Mit diesen Worten schob er den Kapitän zum Steuer.

„Komm Großer. Es ist windig genug. Wir machen auch so gute Fahrt, du kannst mir in der Küche helfen!“ rief er dem Wettermagier zu und verließ das Deck.

Jetzt konnte Gelorobus zum ersten Mal das Gesicht des Wettermagiers sehen: Ein ovales Gesicht mit einem spitzen Kinn, einer langen, schmalen und leicht schiefen Nase, Augen, die in der Mitte braun, am Rand der Iris grau-grün waren und von mächtigen Augenbrauen überschattet wurden.

Sie sah ihn an und ihre Knie gaben fast nach.

„Auleh!“

Verwirrt erwiderte er ihren Blick, dann dämmerte plötzlich auch ihm die Erkenntnis: „Aya!“

Es herrschte kein Zweifel: Der fremde Wettermagier war kein anderer als ihr todgeglaubter Freund aus Kindheitstagen, Dystan Adeban, den sie immer Auleh genannt hatte. Ihr Riese.

Und er war immer noch ein halben Meter größer als sie. Stürmisch fiel er ihr um den Hals, hob sie in die Luft und wirbelte sie im Kreis umher. Überrascht ließ sie es geschehen.

Dann verlor er das Gleichgewicht, was dazu führte, dass er mit dem Hintern voran zu Boden stürzte und sie unsanft auf ihm landete. Einen Moment lang blieben sie eng umschlungen Wange an Wange liegen, als sie etwas Feuchtes an ihrem Gesicht spürte.

Sie blickte auf ihn hinab und sah Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren“, hauchte er.

„Ich auch.“ Sanft strich sie eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel. Dann bemerkte sie, dass alle Umstehenden sie anstarrten.

Rasch rappelte sie sich auf, strich ihre Kleidung glatt, griff nach Aulehs Arm und zerrte ihn unter Deck.


	24. Aulehs Geschichte

**\--Frühling des Jahres 20.087  
\--Meer vor Torani**

Als sie endlich allein waren ließ sie ihn los. Lange Zeit starrte sie ihn nur ungläubig an.

Dann meinte er grinsend: „Ich hab dir so viel zu erzählen! Komm mit mir in die Kombüse, wenn ich nicht da auftauche, reißt mir der Doc den Kopf ab.“ Er zog die Schultern ein und machte sich so klein, wie das bei seiner Statur eben möglich war. „Bitte?“

„Von mir aus...“

Begeistert nahm er ihre Hand in seine. Jetzt war es an ihm, sie durch die dunklen Eingeweide des Schiffs zu zerren. „Dann los!“

„Nicht so schnell!“ kicherte sie, als sie versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Lachend fielen sie fast durch die schmale Tür zur Schiffsküche, da wurden sie auch schon von Chon Wilares begrüßt: „Da bist du ja endlich! Was hat denn das so lange...“ Er blickte auf und sah, dass Auleh nicht alleine war. „Oh. Wir haben einen Gast!“

„Chon darf ich dir Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee vorstellen?“ meinte Auleh.

„Du bist...“ Der Arzt sah von Gelorobus zu Auleh. „Das ist sie? Deine Aya-Ran?“ Erfreut schüttelte er ihr die Hand, nachdem er seine an der der Schürze, die er trug, abgewischt hatte. „Er hat schon viel von Ihnen erzählt“, berichtete Chon mit einem Zwinkern.

„Hat er?“ fragte sie überrascht.

„Die ganze Zeit!“

„Ach was“, winkte Auleh ab. Es schien ihm peinlich zu sein, doch Chon bemerkte das nicht und redete einfach weiter: „Nanuku hatte mir ja erzählt, dass Sie eine Pocai sind, aber dass Sie Aulehs mysteriöse Freundin sind, wusste ich natürlich nicht.“

„Nanuku hat das gesagt?“ Gelorobus sah ihn kritisch an.

„Ja, ich habe sie gefragt. Das ist eine Standartmaßnahme. Ich weiß gerne über die Leute Beschied, die wir monatelang über die Weltmeere schippern.“

„Das klingt natürlich vernünftig, Doktor Wilares“, stimmte sie zu.

„Ach, nenn mich Chon!“ rief er, während er Auleh einen Sack mit Wurzelgemüse in die Hand drückte, wie Gelorobus es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Gelorobus. Sehr erfreut“, erwiderte die Magierin.

Auleh sah sie fragend an.

„Magiername“, erklärte sie, dann musste sie an Dedon’Agen denken und fügte hinzu: „Wir müssen schließlich die edlen Traditionen der Magierzunft in Ehren halten.“

Hoffentlich ging es ihm und den anderen gut.

Sie versuchte die finsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es nützte ihren Freunden nichts, wenn sie hier saß und sich Sorgen machte, also schaute sie ihren besten Freund auf der ganzen weiten Welt an, von dem sie gedacht hatte, er wäre tot.

Doch er war überaus lebendig und groß und gut aussehend und auch ein Magier.

Aus dem schlaksigen, ungelenken Jungen war ein Mann geworden, der genau die richtige Menge Muskeln an genau den richtigen Stellen hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem dunkelblauen Kapuzenmantel, den er zum Arbeiten abgelegt hatte.

„Hast du eigentlich auch einen?“ wollte sie wissen.

„Was?“ Verwirrt sah er auf.

„Einen Magiernamen“, kicherte sie.

Angestrengt konzentrierte er sich auf die Wurzel, die er gerade schälte und murmelte: „Auleh.“

Gelorobus blinzelte. „Auleh ist dein beglaubigter, eingetragener Magiername?“

Als er nickte, spürte sie einen Kloß im Hals. Es rührte sie, dass ihr bester Freund den albernen Namen, dem sie ihm als Kind gegeben hatte, zu seinem offiziellen Namen erklärt hatte.

Sie strahlte ihn an und sagte: „Danke.“

Nun sah er endlich auf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln unbehaglich.

„Nur eine Sache verstehe ich nicht.“ Chon nahm die geschälten Wurzeln und schnitt sie kunstvoll in Steifen. „Auleh hat erzählt du wärst tot.“

„Das Gleiche dachte ich über ihn“, meinte Gelorobus, dann erzählte sie den beiden ihre Geschichte in einer Kurzfassung: Wie ich sie gerettet und nach Torani gebracht habe, wie sie Meister Dedon’Agen getroffen hat und sie die erste Heilerin des Königs wurde, der sie auf diese Mission geschickt hatte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich tun soll“, gestand sie. „Nanuku meinte, es stünde alles in diesem Buch.“ Sie hielt das Notizbuch in die Luft. „Aber ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, es zu lesen.“ Sie schnaubte frustriert.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hier gelandet?“ fragte sie Auleh.

„An dem Abend...“ Er stockte. „An dem Abend, als ich dich das letzte Mal sah... als ich nach Hause kam, hatte meine Großmutter schon gepackt. Wir haben uns eine Weile in einer Höhle in den Bergen versteckt, danach sind wir nach Norden gezogen. Großmutter kannte jemand in einem kleinen Dorf an der Küste, der uns mit einem Boot über das Meer nach Menata brachte. Du glaubst gar nicht, was für ein riesiger Kontinent das ist! Wir haben uns dort jedenfalls durch den Regenwald bis zur Stadt Zeron durchgeschlagen. Dort hat Großmutter ein Geschäft für Heiltränke, Salben und ähnliches eröffnet, während ich bei einem netten alten Magier in die Lehre ging. Großmutter starb. Es gibt dort eine Krankheit, die von fliegenden Insekten übertragen wird.“

Gelorobus legte tröstend ihre Hand auf seine.

Er atmete tief durch, dann fuhr er fort: „Kurz bevor sie starb, hat sie mir gesagt, dass ihre Freunde, mit denen wir aus der alten Heimat gekommen waren, noch irgendwo sein mussten. Großmutter meinte, dass ich diese Leute vermutlich irgendwo auf den Sapaja-Inseln westlich von Menata finden könnte. Und nach drei Jahren, in denen ich diese wunderschönen Inseln und die See, die sie umgeben bereist habe, fand ich sie endlich. Es ist eine Zeit, die ich nicht missen möchte: Die Landschaft ist traumhaft, die Leute freundlich und ein Wettermagier ist auf einem Segelschiff immer gern gesehen.“

Sein Gesicht hatte einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Warum hast du diese Leute gesucht?“

„Großmutter hat mir von der alten Heimat erzählt und dass diese Leute noch immer einen Weg nach Hause suchen. Wenn sie es schaffen, wollte ich dabei sein. Was hält mich denn hier?“ Schüchtern lachte er auf. „Das ist jetzt natürlich anders... Du bist ja noch da.“

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich ganz tief in Gelorobus’ Brust bemerkbar. Aber sie sagte nichts, lächelte nur.

„Diese Leute das sind wir, aber das hast du dir sicher schon selbst denken können“, meinte Chon Wilares mit einem Zwinkern.

„Was ist die ‚alte Heimat’?“ wollte Gelorobus schließlich wissen.

Auleh setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, doch der Arzt unterbrach ihn: „Nicht jetzt, Großer. Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Hol die Anderen.“

„Warum nicht jetzt?“ fragte Auleh trotzig.

„Heb es dir einfach bis nach dem Essen auf, dann habt ihr alle Zeit der Welt, euch zu unterhalten!“

Gelorobus blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Warum willst du nicht, dass er es mir erzählt?“ verlangte Gelorobus zu wissen, nachdem Auleh den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Wie soll er dir von der alten Heimat erzählen, wenn er selbst erst ein Jahr alt war, als er sie verließ? Er hat sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht, er versteht selbst nicht wie diese Welt funktioniert. Wie soll er sie _dir_ erklären?“ kam eine spöttische Stimme von der Tür.

Dort stand der Kapitän. Sein Gesicht war nahezu emotionslos, doch es lag etwas Herausforderndes in seinem Blick.

„Ich denke ich habe euch noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt“, rief Chon aus. „Das ist unser Kapitän, Brennan Udonen. Brennan das ist...“

„Gelorobus“, unterbrach Udonen, „Erste Heilerin seiner Majestät König Quan Derat von Torani. Oder ist es dir lieber wenn ich dich Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee nenne?“

Erschrocken sah die Heilerin ihn an.

„Woher weißt du das?“

Er hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. „Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich.“

„Nicht für mich, nein.“

Einen Moment lang sah er sie an, als müsse er sich überlegen, was er ihr sagen wollte dann setzte er an: „Zum einen wäre da dein Mantel. Du bist Magierin, offensichtlich. Wenn ich die Abzeichen und Verzierungen darauf richtig deute, was übrigens gar nicht so einfach ist, weil die sich regional sehr stark unterscheiden, dann bist du eine sehr hochrangige Magierin und eine Heilerin. Du wurdest von seiner Majestät persönlich auf eine wichtige Mission geschickt, soviel habe ich der Unterhaltung zwischen Chon und Nanuku entnehmen können. Also: Wenn diese Mission so wichtig ist, dann ist es doch nur logisch, dass er seine besten Leute schickt. Deshalb: Erste Heilerin des Königs.“

„Und mein Name?“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde vorwurfsvoll. „Ich habe Ohren! Da waren Leute, die sich mit dir unterhalten haben!“

„Nein, mein wirklicher Name“, korrigierte sie.

„Das war einfach! Seit er dich gesehen hat, benimmt sich der gute Auleh wie ein verlorener Welpe, der seine Mutter wieder gefunden hat.“ Ein grausames Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Außerdem verfüge ich wie bereits erwähnt über einen Satz funktionstüchtiger Ohren. So war es nicht schwer zu bemerken, dass er dich Aya genannt hatte.“ Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, er hat nur von einer Aya gesprochen. Immer wieder. Die ganze Zeit...“

Gelorobus erwiderte seinen Blick wütend. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Dann entschloss sie, dass sie ihm nicht die Befriedigung geben würde, sich über ihn aufzuregen. Also lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und nippte an dem Becher Fruchtsaft, den Chon ihr gegeben hatte. Sie setzte ein offensichtlich künstliches Lächeln auf und meinte: „Du bist ein wirklich guter Beobachter.“

„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?“ fragte er.

„Was hast du erwartet? Dass ich mich auf dein Niveau herablasse?“ Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ die Kombüse.

„Verbrannt mein Freund?“ konnte sie Chon noch fragen hören.

 

Nach dem Essen hatten Gelorobus und Auleh keine Gelegenheit sich weiter zu unterhalten, denn der Wettermagier musste an Deck und die Aufgabe erfüllen, für die man ihn angeheuert hatte.

Eine Weile saß Gelorobus bei ihm und sah ihm dabei zu wie er mächtige Windzauber wirkte, um das Schiff anzutreiben.

Sanft strich sie mit ihrer eigenen Magie über das filigrane Gewebe seines Zauberspruchs. Als er ihre Berührung bemerkte, wandte er sich lächelnd ihr zu.

Plötzlich fuhr etwas Heißes und Hartes zwischen ihre Zauber und Gelorobus zog sich erschrocken zurück.

„Was sollte das, Brennan?!“ schrie Auleh wütend.

Der Kapitän sah ihn abschätzig an, dann frage er: „Hast du nicht eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen?“

„Ja, Käpt’n!“ presste der Wettermagier zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Die Macht von Udonen erschütterte Gelorobus. Wie hatte er ihre Zauber so einfach auseinander treiben können? Wie hatte er überhaupt bemerkt, was Gelorobus getan hatte?

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an, doch er erwiderte ihren Blick nur mit kalten, hellblauen Augen. Waren sie zuvor nicht grau gewesen?

Vielleicht hatte ihr das Licht einen Streich gespielt.

„Es wäre nicht das Schlechteste, wenn du dich endlich daran machen würdest herauszufinden, warum der König ausgerechnet dich auf diese Reise geschickt hat, Heilerin!“

Mit diesen Worten warf er ihr Nanukus Notizbuch zu.

Erschrocken starrte sie das kleine Büchlein an.

„Wo hast du das her?“ verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Du solltest aufpassen, wo du deine Sachen liegen lässt...“

Gelorobus war sich ganz sicher, dass sie das Buch sicher in der Innentasche ihres Mantels verstaut hatte.

„Hast du es gelesen?“ fragte sie scharf.

Darauf antwortete er nicht – er zuckte nur die Achseln.

Mit einer beschützenden Geste presste sie das Notizbuch an ihre Brust. Sie würde in Zukunft ein Auge auf Udonen haben müssen.


	25. Der Unerwartete Unsterbliche

**\--Frühling des Jahres 20.087  
\--Nordmeer**

Auch wenn es Gelorobus widerstrebte, musste sie doch zugeben, dass Udonen zumindest in einem Punkt Recht hatte: Es war an der Zeit, dass sie sich endlich eingehender mit Nanukus Notizbuch beschäftigte, also zog sie sich in ihre Kabine zurück, um es zu studieren.

Sie setzte sich in ihre Hängematte und erhellte das Halbdunkel des kleinen Raums mit zwei hellblau leuchtenden Energiebällen, die sie über ihrer Schulter schweben ließ.

Einen Moment lang betrachtete sie das handtellergroße, in schwarzes Leder gebundene Büchlein, dann strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger über die goldenen Verzierungen auf dem Einband, die sich um zwei dort eingelassene Edelsteine rankten. Das Buch strahlte schwach magische Energie ab, die Gelorobus aber nur fühlen und nicht sehen konnte.

Schließlich schlug sie den schmalen Band auf.

„Das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit!“ ertönte eine ungeduldige Stimme und Gelorobus erschrak so sehr, dass sie das Buch quer durch die Kabine warf. Es prallte an der Tür ab, wo es aufgeschlagen liegen blieb.

„Hey! Das ist jetzt aber nicht nett. Heb mich wieder auf!“ In dem Buch war ein Bild von einem jungen Mann, der Gelorobus wütend beäugte.

Vorsichtig hob Gelorobus das sprechende Notizbuch auf. Sie hielt es sich auf Augenhöhe vor das Gesicht, damit sie es besser in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

„Bist du ein verzaubertes Buch?“ wollte sie schließlich wissen.

„Was? Nein, ich bin kein Buch! Wie kommst du den auf die Idee?!“

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Na ja... Buchdeckel, Papier... sieht wirklich verdammt nach einem Buch aus...“ murmelte sie.

Der Mann auf dem Bild atmete dramatisch ein, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Natürlich ist das ein Buch, das du da in der Hand hältst! Aber ich bin nicht das Buch! Ich kommuniziere mit dir _durch_ das Buch. Das ist wie Videotelefonie, verstanden?“

„Eigentlich nicht. Was ist Viedefonie?“

Er sah sie einen Augenblick lang an denn winkte er ab: „Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Alles was du wissen musst ist, dass ich sehr, sehr weit weg von dir hier in meinem Reich sitze und mich durch dieses kleine, in der Tat sehr verzauberte Büchlein mit dir unterhalten kann. Ich bin in meinem Palast, du auf einem Schiff, klar soweit?“

Gelorobus nickte.

„Gut, nachdem das geklärt wäre, kommen wir zu den Formalitäten: Mein Name ist Veeko, ich bin der Herr des Pfades der Ausgestoßenen. Die Tatsache, dass du das Buch in Händen hältst ist ein Beweis dafür, dass irgendetwas schief gegangen ist und jetzt bleibt die Aufgabe, dir alles zu erklären, an mir hängen. Kannst du mir folgen?“

Sie nickte wieder.

„Zauberhaft! Hmm... Wo fange ich an?“ Er strich sich mit der Hand übers Kinn „Wer war eigentlich der andere Kerl und warum gibst du dieses Buch so einfach aus der Hand?“ wollte er in einem anklagenden Ton wissen.

„Das war Brennan Udonen und ich habe es ihm nicht gegeben! Er hat es gestohlen!“

„Das war Brennan Udonen? ...Hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt... älter...“

„Du hast von ihm gehört?“ fragte sie überrascht.

„Wer hat das nicht? Der Mann hat ein Heilmittel gegen die Endaranische Seuche gefunden!“ Mit diesen Worten sah er sie erwartungsvoll an, doch als sie nur schwieg meinte er: „Oh. Darkonier... Hatte ich vergessen, ihr bekommt ja nicht wirklich viel mit, da auf eurem kleinen Hinterwäldler-Planeten. Hör zu, das ist jetzt alles nicht so wichtig, vielleicht hab ich später Zeit dir das zu erzählen, aber jetzt sollten wir uns erst einmal auf dein Schicksal konzentrieren. Ich werde dir jetzt eine Geschichte erzählen und danach erkläre ich dir, was du damit zu tun hast...“

Und er erzählte ihr die Geschichte von Yonicor und Darkon, von den Etek-Sor, von den Drachenlords und den Großen und wie sie die Herrschaft über Darkon an sich gerissen hatten.

„Auf wessen Seite warst du?“ fragte Gelorobus schließlich aus heiterem Himmel.

„Was?“

„Wessen Seite? Für Yonicor oder gegen sie?“

Er sah sie kritisch an. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mich für eine Seite entschieden habe?

„Du bist doch ein Etek-Sor. Nanuku auch.“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

Daraufhin legte sie den Kopf leicht schief und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Eure Magie... fühlt sich anders an. Ich habe vorher nie verstanden warum, aber jetzt wird mir einiges klar.“

„Du kannst _meine_ Magie durch das Buch spüren? Woher weißt du, dass es nicht Nanukus Zauber sind, mit denen sie das Buch belegt hat.“

„Das ist doch ganz einfach. Ich weiß, wie sich Nanukus Magie anfühlt, ich arbeite schließlich schon lange genug mit ihr zusammen.“

Der Unsterbliche wirkte wirklich beeindruckt. „Bei der großen Göttin... Nanuku hat ja gesagt, dass du gut bist, aber ich dachte, sie übertreibt. Vielleicht funktioniert ihr bescheuerter Plan doch.“ Damit setzte er sich gerade auf und Handknöchel knacksen. „Also, dann wollen wir mal: Du hast eine Antwort auf deine Frage verdient, denn du hast absolut Recht – ich bin ein Etek-Sor! Ich habe zu denen gehört, die sich für keine Seite entschieden haben. Wir haben dabei gestanden und zugesehen. Nichts worauf ich heute stolz bin, bei dem ganzen Mist, der dabei rausgekommen ist...“ Er sah sie beschämt an, dann lächelte er unsicher. „Aber lass uns zu dem Punkt kommen, der _jetzt_ wichtig ist. Vielleicht wirst du fragen, warum ich dir diese Geschichte erzählt habe-“

„Ich bin Sonnenkind“, unterbrach sie mit süffisantem Lächeln.

„...Vielleicht fragst du aber auch nicht, sondern bist schon längst selber draufgekommen. Gut, dann erzähle ich dir jetzt am besten, was deine Mission ist: Ihr seid im Moment auf dem Weg zur Insel Atak. Dort gibt es verborgen in einer sehr schwer zugänglichen Bucht an der Südküste ein Portal zur Unterwelt, das groß genug ist, um mit einem kompletten Schiff durchzufahren.“

„Unterwelt?“

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ach, wie erkläre ich dir das? Ich meine, so, dass du es auch verstehst...

Der Name ‚die Unterwelt’ ist vielleicht etwas irreführend – sie ist nicht unterirdisch. Eigentlich ist die Unterwelt eine andere Dimension... Sie ist überall, aber nicht wirklich. Es gibt im ganzen Universum Tore in die Unterwelt, aber die meisten befinden sich in eurem Sonnensystem. Viele Teile der Unterwelt werden von uns Neutralen, den Etek-Sor, die nichts vom Krieg der Großen wissen wollten, beherrscht. Mein Königreich zum Beispiel ist eines dieser Gebiete hier in der Unterwelt, aber es ist nur ein sehr kleiner Teil von ihr.

In manchen Gegenden ist es netter als in anderen, aber das werdet ihr selbst früh genug merken. Meine Nachbarn zum Beispiel...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte.

„Was ganz wichtig ist: Entfernungen funktionieren hier anders als im normalen Universum. Überhaupt funktionieren die Naturgesetze anders als du es vielleicht gewohnt bist. Dir das jetzt alles in der Theorie zu erklären ist nicht sehr sinnvoll, wir kümmern uns darum, wenn es akut wird, zumal die seltsamsten Sachen lokal begrenzt sind.

Durch das Buch können wir ständigen Kontakt halten. Wenn du etwas wissen willst, frag einfach, dafür bin ich da.“

„Was soll ich dort in der Unterwelt tun?“ wollte sie wissen.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Frage! Hier in der Unterwelt gibt es einen Fluss, den wir den Endlose Strom und er verbindet einige der Reiche und Gebiete der Unterwelt miteinander. Unter anderem führt er auch hier an meinem bescheiden Reich vorbei.“

„Aber was ist unser Ziel in der Unterwelt?“ erkundigte Gelorobus sich ungeduldig.

„Es gibt einen Ort, den wir Yonicors Weiher nennen. Man nimmt an, dass es tatsächlich ein großer Teich ist, wo Fragmente der Macht Yonicors gelagert werden. Er befindet sich in einer Höhle, die von den mächtigsten Zaubern, die den Etek-Sor bekannt sind, geschützt wird.

Deine Aufgabe ist es, ein paar dieser Fragmente aus dieser Höhle zu holen und mit ihrer Macht Bannzauber über die Etek-Sor zu legen, die wir die Großen nennen.“

„Warum ich?“ fragte sie verwirrt.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen antwortete er: „Nur wer die Macht Yonicors bereits in sich trägt, kann diese Höhle betreten... Du bist also wahrscheinlich das einzige lebende Wesen im Universum, das von der magischen Barriere nicht vernichtet werden würde...“

„...Das klingt nicht wirklich überzeugend...“

„Wir sind uns auch nicht unbedingt sicher. Du musst verstehen: diese Höhle wurde noch nie betreten, wir haben unsere Theorien, aber echte Beweise... sind doch was anderes, tut mir Leid.“

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an, dann meinte sie schließlich: „Gut, ich fasse zusammen: Ich fahre also mit diesem Segelschiff in die Unterwelt, eine riesige-“

„Grenzenlose“, korrigierte er.

„...eine grenzenlose, andere Dimension, in der die Naturgesetze vollkommen verrücktspielen-“

„Nicht _vollkommen_ , nur ein Bisschen.“

„...eine grenzenlose, andere Dimension, in der die Naturgesetze nur ein Bisschen verrücktspielen. Dort suche ich eine Höhle, die noch nie jemand betreten hat, weil die magische Barriere, die sie umhiebt, jeden vernichtet.“

„Ja, klingt richtig“, stimmt er zu.

„In dieser Höhle gibt es _wahrscheinlich_ magische Fragmente, mit denen ich einen Bannzauber auf Assari und anderen die Großen legen soll, richtig?“

„Genau!“ rief er fröhlich aus.

Sie zwang sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „Großartig! Was kann da schon schief gehen...“


	26. Der Held von Endaria

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Nordmeer**

Die restliche Reise zur Insel Atak verlief vergleichsweise ereignislos. Wann immer Gelorobus sich nicht in ihre Kabine zurückgezogen hatte, um sich von Veeko die feineren Details von Nanukus Plan erläutern zu lassen, versuchte sie sich an Bord der Drachenherz nützlich zu machen.

So saß sie am nächsten Abend bei Chon Wilares in der Kombüse, schälte Gemüse von einer Art, die sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte und berichtete dem Arzt, was der Unsterbliche ihr erklärt hatte.

„Diese Reise hier gehört mit Abstand zu den idiotischsten Dingen, die ich in meinem Leben getan habe! Und das will etwas heißen, schließlich bin ich vor dreißig Jahren mit Brennan Udonen nach Darkon geflogen!“ lachte er.

„Chon... Wo kommt ihr eigentlich her? Warum will Kapitän Udonen nicht wieder dorthin zurück? Was ist die Endaranische Seuche?“ fragte Gelorobus vorsichtig.

Das Lächeln auf Chons Gesicht verblasste augenblicklich. Seufzend wandte er sich von ihr ab.

„Woher weißt du von der Endaranischen Seuche?“

„Veeko... Er hat da was erwähnt.“ Fast tat es Gelorobus leid, dass sie gefragt hatte.

„Irgendwann muss ich es dir ja wohl erzählen...“ meinte er schließlich.

Noch immer stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr, die Schultern angespannt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Das muss nicht heute sein, ein andermal, wenn es dir besser passt...“ setzte Gelorobus an, was ihr ein humorloses Lachen von dem Arzt einbrachte.

„Jetzt ist genauso gut oder schlecht, wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Warum also nicht jetzt...“ Er atmete tief durch und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. „Weißt Du was Sterne sind?“

Für diese Frage bedachte ihn die Magierin nur mit fassungslosem, stirnrunzelndem Schweigen.

„Ich meine... was Sterne wirklich sind“, setzte er vorsichtig nach.

„Mein Lehrmeister ist sehr sachkundig in der uralten Kunst der Astronomie. Er hat mir oft von den Sternen erzählt. Sie sind die Sonnen fremder Planeten.“

Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Gut, du weißt was Sterne und Planeten sind. Das macht die Sache doch erheblich einfacher. Ist dieser Tage nicht selbstverständlich, dass ein Darkonier weiß... ich meine, die meisten hier wissen nicht einmal, dass sich der Planet Darkon um die Sonnen dreht und nicht umgekehrt!“

„Sei nicht so hart zu ihnen, das ist verbotenes Wissen. Ich weiß es nur, weil Meister Dedon’Agen sich sehr eingehend – und im Geheimen – mit den antiken Darkoniern beschäftigt hat. Er ist ein sehr großes Risiko eingegangen, mich einzuweihen.“

„Davon rede ich ja!“ rief der Arzt. „Da, wo wir herkommen, weiß jedes Grundschulkind, dass Planeten rund sind und sich um Sterne drehen!“

„Woher kommt ihr?“ wiederholte Gelorobus ihre Frage ruhig.

„Komm mit!“ befahl er und stürmte aus der Kombüse. Verirrt sah sie ihm nach.

„Na los!“ hörte sie ihn durch die Tür brüllen, also folgte sie ihm.

Oben an Deck, konnte sie sehen, dass er an der Reling stand und den sternenklaren Nachthimmel nach irgendetwas absuchte. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr zu ihm zu kommen. Als sie neben ihn trat, legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und drehte sie sanft in eine Richtung.

Mit der freien Hand zeigte er nach oben. „Siehst du diese vier Sterne dort, die eine gerade Linie bilden?“

„Ja.“

„Direkt oberhalb davon ist ein kleinerer, einsamer Stern. Kannst du ihn sehen?“

Gelorobus nickte.

„Das ist die Sonne, um die sich Endaria, mein Heimatplanet dreht. Sie ist so weit von hier entfernt, dass ihr Licht fast fünf Jahre bis hier her braucht“, erklärte er mit einem begeisterten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Was? Nur eine Sonne? Es muss schrecklich dunkel sein, dort auf eurem Planeten“, neckte sie, doch er ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir meine Heimatstadt zeigen... Türme aus Glas und Stahl, am Ufer des Flusses. Und wie sich die Lichter der Stadt in ihm spiegeln, wenn du noch spät nachts auf dem Heimweg bist.“

„Was ist los? Hast du wieder Heimweh?“ fragte eine barsche Stimme hinter ihnen.

Brennan Udonen trat neben sie und blickte ebenfalls nach oben in den Himmel.

„Ich habe nie verstanden, was dir an Endaria so sehr fehlt...“ fügte er sanfter hinzu.

„Ja, Brennan, wieso sollte ich Elektrizität, flächendeckende medizinische Versorgung und einen Supermarkt an jeder Straßenecke vermissen? Oder staatlich gewährleistete Sicherheit, ein geregeltes Einkommen und ein Dach über dem Kopf?“

Brennen verdrehte nur die Augen, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Komm, Gelorobus. Das Abendessen kocht sich nicht von alleine.“ Mit diesen Worten schob der Arzt sie wieder unter Deck.

Nachdem sie in der Kombüse ihre zuvor zurückgelassenen Tätigkeiten wieder aufgenommen hatten, begann Chon zu erzählen: „Es ist jetzt fast fünfzig Jahre her, da lebte ich in der Stadt Balika, dem Sitz des Königs von Endaria. Ich habe ein gewöhnliches Leben geführt, mit gewöhnlichen Träumen und war eigentlich glücklich: Es war noch nicht lange her, dass ich einen gut bezahlten Posten als Chefarzt der Chirurgie in einem Bezirkskrankenhaus angenommen hatte. Ich war mit meiner Frau und unserem dreijährigen Sohn gerade in eine neue, größere Wohnung nahe meiner Arbeitsstelle gezogen... Es sah so aus, als hätte ich mein Leben endlich im Griff.

Dann drangen Berichte von einer unbekannten Krankheit in einer entlegenen Provinz, weit von der Hauptstadt nach Balika und am Anfang dachte sich niemand etwas dabei: Niemand wusste damals wie gefährlich diese Krankheit war. Doch irgendwann erreichte sie fast unbemerkt dichter besiedelte Regionen. Natürlich war es da schon zu spät. Diese Krankheit war hoch ansteckend, durch die Luft übertragbar, in neunundneunzig Prozent aller Fälle tödlich und es gab kein Heilmittel dagegen.

Bald schon wurden die ersten Patienten in das Krankenhaus, in dem ich arbeitete, eingeliefert. Wir konnten ihnen nicht helfen, nur zusehen wie sie starben. Du musst das verstehen, Gelorobus: Da wo ich herkomme, ist die Medizin so weit fortgeschritten, dass es praktisch nichts gibt, was wir nicht heilen können. Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mich so schrecklich machtlos gefühlt habe.“

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Dann wurde unser Sohn krank. Einen Monat später starb er. Trotz aller Sicherheitsvorkehrungen haben meine Frau und ich uns auch angesteckt. Fast jeder in unserem Bezirk war krank. Meine Frau, Megana, sie kämpfte anderthalb Jahre, doch dann...“ Heimlich wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, während er sich dem Herd zuwandte, doch Gelorobus konnte es sehen.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich ohne sie nicht mehr leben, ich habe damit gerechnet, dass die Krankheit auch mich jeden Tag dahinraffen könnte und mein Zustand verschlimmerte sich tatsächlich. Ich fiel ins Koma. Doch dann passierte etwas, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hätte: Eines Tages wachte ich wieder auf.

Du kannst dir sicher meine Verwunderung vorstellen. Da stand ein Mann, den ich zuvor nur auf Bildern gesehen hatte: Darian Udonen, Herzog von Dagunda, der oberste Berater des Königs. Und glaub mir, er sieht seinem jüngeren Bruder verdammt ähnlich!“

„Brennan ist adelig?“

„Oh ja!“ Er sammelte kurz seine Gedanken, dann fuhr er fort: „Jedenfalls hat mich Herzog Udonen davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ich zu dem ‚glücklichen’ Prozent der Bevölkerung gehöre, deren Organismus in der Lage ist Antikörper gegen die Seuche zu bilden und er teilte mir mit, dass ich keine andere Wahl hätte, als mich selbst der Wissenschaft zur Verfügung zu stellen, ich glaube seine Worte waren: ‚Entweder helfen Sie uns freiwillig, oder wir zwingen Sie dazu. Mir ist das einerlei.’“

„Nett“, schnaubte Gelorobus.

„Das ist die Familie Udonen. Ein ‚nein’ kennen die nicht!“ lachte er humorlos auf. „Vielleicht denkst du, ich hätte empört sein müssen, aber damals war mir alles egal. Wenn es mein Schicksal war, den Rest meiner kümmerlichen Tage in einem Labor zuzubringen, warum nicht? Was hatte ich den noch, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte? Außerdem war ich sehr schwach. Die Krankheit zu bekämpfen hatte meinem Körper alles abverlangt. Aus diesem Grund konnte ich das Krankenhaus auch erst drei Monate später verlassen.“

Gelorobus sah den Mann vor sich an, der vor Energie nur so strotzte. Es viel ihr schwer, ihn sich todkrank und schwach vorzustellen.

„Einige Tage nachdem ich aus dem Koma erwacht war, besuchte mich zum ersten Mal dieser junge Mann, der wie bereits erwähnt eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit Herzog Udonen hatte. Er sprach nicht mit mir, sah mich nur an, ließ sich vom Pflegepersonal meine Vitalwerte geben und verschwand wieder.

In den folgen Tagen kam er wider, manchmal untersuchte er mich selbst, oft stand er aber nur in der Tür, während das Pflegepersonal sich um mich kümmerte, ehe er wieder verschwand.“

„Ist Brennan auch ein Arzt?“ wollte Gelorobus wissen.

„Nein, zu jener Zeit war er ein Mitglied der königlichen Leibgarde!“

Gelorobus sah Chon verwirrt an. „Aber er war doch sicher vorher wenigstens irgend so eine Art Wissenschaftler, oder?“

„Im Alter von etwa zwanzig Jahren versuchte Brennan Udonen den Zwängen und Erwartungen seiner Familie zu entfliehen, indem er von Zuhause ausriss und sich einer fahrenden Theatertruppe auszuschließen. Doch natürlich hat das auf Dauer nicht funktioniert. Sein Bruder, damals schon ein hohes Tier am Hofe des Königs, fand und ‚überrede’ ihn, dass es zu seinem eigenen Besten wäre, wenn er nach Hause käme. So ist Brennan bei der königlichen Garde gelandet.

Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein, er hat niemals eine medizinische oder naturwissenschaftliche Ausbildung genossen.“

„Er war Schauspieler?“

„Ja. Und wie ich gehört habe, gar kein schlechter. Was ihn dazu qualifiziert hat, zu erforschen, wie man die Endaranische Seuche heilt... nun ja... für Chemie, Biologie, Genetik und all das hat er sich seit seiner frühsten Kindheit interessiert. Nur ist das leider nichts was man in seiner Familie gutgeheißen hat. Sein Vater wollte immer, dass seine beiden Söhne eine politische Laufbahn einschlagen, was Darian mit großem Ehrgeiz tat. Brennan war aber – was berufliche Ambitionen betrifft – immer eine Enttäuschung für den alten Udonen.“

Chons Blick verdüsterte sich wieder und Gelorobus fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wie wohl die Kindheit von Brennan ausgesehen haben mochte.

„Er ist etwas Besonderes, weißt du? Ist was man bei uns einen Klarseher nennt: Er sieht Dinge und versteht einfach, wie sie innen drin funktionieren.“

„Auch Krankheiten?“ Gelorobus war skeptisch.

„Oh ja! Aber bei allem, was biologisch ist, ist es wohl sehr schwer. Deshalb hat er fünf Jahre gebraucht, bis er endlich ein Heilmittel gefunden hat. Zu spät...“

Ihr Blick wurde fragend und Chon fuhr fort: „Stell ihn dir vor: Er war noch so jung damals, ich glaube jünger als du jetzt bist. Und dann – wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – lernt er jemanden kennen, die ihn versteht, ihn mag. Den, der er wirklich ist, nicht den Reichtum seiner Familie oder seine Titel, sondern den jungen Mann, der sich für Naturwissenschaften interessiert, der gerne Theater spielen wollte und auf die ganze Welt böse war, weil ihm jeder erzählte, dass er ein anderer sein sollte, als er wirklich war.“

„Wer war sie?“

„Ihr Name war Kimiko Hadokara. In gewisser Weise war sie in derselben Lage wie er: Sie wurde zur falschen Zeit in die falsche Familie geboren. Ihre Eltern arrangierten die Hochzeit mit dem endaranischen König, nachdem dessen erste Frau gestorben war. Zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Hochzeit war dieser dreimal so alt wie sie, doch sie fügte sich ihrem Schicksal, um ihrer Familie keine Schade zu machen.“

„Es ist wohl doch nicht so viel besser, da bei euch zuhause“, warf Gelorobus ein.

Er zuckte nur die Achseln und warf das fein gewürfelte Gemüse in den Topf.

„Und Brennan war ihr Leibwächter?“ fragte sie.

„Ja.“

„War er verliebt in sie?“

Chon hielt inne.

„Ich glaube nicht. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage ist... Ich meine... Gefühle sind nicht so sein Ding.“

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug erzählte er weiter: „Ein halbes Jahr bevor meine Frau starb, hatte sich auch Kimiko Hadokara mit der Seuche angesteckt. Von diesem Tage an hatte Brennan es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ein Heilmittel zu finden. Irgendwann erkannte sein Bruder Darian, dass Brennans Forschungsansätze tatsächlich viel versprechend waren und tat sein Bestes, ihn zu unterstützen. Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass Brennan dankbar dafür gewesen wäre!“

Der Arzt lachte humorlos auf.

„Das Verhältnis zwischen den Udonen-Brüdern war schon immer schwierig: Darian war Papas Liebling und Brennan das schwarze Schaf der Familie.

Aber als Herzog Udonen seinem Bruder das perfekte Versuchskaninchen, also mich, auf einem Silbertablett präsentierte, hat er einfach nicht nein sagen können.“

„Warum bist du bei ihm geblieben, wenn er dich doch nur für seine Experimente benutzt hat?“

„Ganz so schlimm war es nicht. Irgendwie haben wir uns angefreundet. Keine Ahnung, wann das passiert ist... Aber es war wahrscheinlich gut so, denn er braucht jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert und mir hat es wohl auch geholfen, gebraucht zu werden. Die perfekte Mischung.“

„Du bist also sein Diener?“

„Nein, ich bin derjenige, der ihm von Zeit zu Zeit den Kopf gerade rückt, ihn am Laufen hält und aufpasst, dass er sich nicht versehentlich selbst umbringt.“ Er grinste bitter. „Damals, als die Königin an der Krankheit gestorben ist, wollte er aufgeben, einfach so. Es hat mich eine Menge Mühe gekostet, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine Forschungen zu Ende bringen musste.

...und drei Monate später ist ihm gelungen, was keiner für möglich gehalten hatte: Er hat tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden die Endaranische Seuche zu heilen. So wurde er über Nacht zu einem Helden für ganz Endaria.“

„Das muss ihm gut gefallen haben! Brennan Udonen der Held!“ sagte Gelorobus verächtlich.

Chon sah sie entsetzt an.

„Es war ein Albtraum! Wir konnten nirgendwo mehr hingehen, ohne dass man ihn erkannte. Die Leute wollten Fotos, Autogramme... Stückchen von ihm... Horden von Journalisten und ‚Fans’ haben unsere Wohnung belagert und wir mussten unsere Fernsprechgeräte abstellen, weil rund um die Uhr irgendwelche Informationssender anriefen, um ein Interview ‚aus erster Hand’ zu bekommen. Einmal hat es tatsächlich eine ganz fanatische Verehrerin nachts geschafft, sich irgendwie in die Wohnung zu schleichen. Glaub mir, das ist keine schöne Art geweckt zu werden!“

Mit einem Kopfschütteln machte er sich daran, die Suppe ein letztes Mal abzuschmecken.

„Schließlich sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser wäre zu verschwinden, bis sich die ganze Aufregung gelegt hat. Aber wohin? Im ganzen Sonnensystem gab es keinen noch so abgelegenen Ort, wo man nicht von Brennan Udonen, dem großen Heiler gehört hatte. So sind wir schließlich beim Raumfahrtprogramm gelandet. Brennan ist ein ausgezeichneter Pilot, ich bin kein schlechter Arzt und da wir ja Helden waren, hat das als Qualifikation gereicht.

Wir hatten Glück: Es war schon länger eine Forschungsmission nach Darkon geplant. Nach einem kurzen Training sind wir zusammen mit einem Geologen, einer Mechanikerin, einer Botanikerin, zwei Anthropologen und deren dreijährigen Sohn zu einer Reise aufgebrochen, die eigentlich nur ein halbes Jahr dauern sollte.“

„Der kleine Junge war Auleh, oder?“ fragte Gelorobus begeistert.

„Mhm“, murmelte er zustimmend.

„Und ihr seid immer noch hier“ setzte sie nach.

„Jepp. Es gab Probleme beim Landeanflug. Wir sind in einen Sturm geraten, der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufzog. Alle Instrumente spielten verrückt und die Sicht war praktisch gleich null... Bei dem Absturz wurden Aulehs Eltern und Parik, der Geologe getötet. Brennan war schwer verletzt, unser Schiff Schrott und die Aussicht jemals wieder nach Hause zu kommen in unerreichbarer Ferne. Das ist unsere Geschichte. So sind wir hier gelandet und seitdem sind wir hier.“

Darauf folgte nachdenkliche Stille, während Chon sich wieder seinem Eintopf widmete.

„Ihr seid also echte Aliens?“ brach Gelorobus schließlich das Schweigen.

„Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen. Biologisch gesehen sind wir auch Darkonier. Unsere Vorfahren haben diesen Planeten vor tausenden von Jahren verlassen, bevor die Großen die Macht ergriffen haben“, erwiderte der Arzt lachend.

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Du bist auch ein Udonen!“ ruft Eloni plötzlich aus und blickt zu Luke hinüber, der in einer schützenden Geste die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ehe er antwortet: „Ja.“

Als ich sein Unbehagen bemerke, werfe ich rasch ein: „Das ist jetzt vielleicht genug für den Moment.“

Ich sehe auf die Uhr: Es ist bereits später Nachmittag.

Eigentlich wäre es jetzt an der Zeit mit den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen zu beginnen, also entschuldige ich mich, um in die Küche zu verschwinden.

Überrascht stelle ich fest, dass Luke mir folgt.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ fragt er fast ein wenig schüchtern.

„Von mir aus. Kannst Gemüse schälen.“ Beiläufig deute ich Richtung Kühlschrank. Mein Blick folgt ihm und ich komme nicht umhin, seine steife Körperhaltung zu bemerken.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Er dreht sich nicht zu mir um, als er antwortet: „Klar. Was sollte schon sein? Sind doch nur alte Familiengeschichten... Ich hab kein Problem mit alten Familiengeschichten.“

Er versucht beiläufig zu klingen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht wirklich.

„Brennan war damals...“, setze ich an, doch er lässt mich nicht ausreden.

„Lass gut sein, Erik! Wir müssen uns jetzt wirklich nicht darüber unterhalten.“ Jetzt dreht er sich doch um. Sein Blick ist grimmig. „Du wirst die ganze Angelegenheit noch früh genug ans Tageslicht zerren, denn ich nehme an, dass du mit Begeisterung jede Einzelheit dieser großartigen Geschichte in epischer Breite wiedergeben wirst!“

„Luke...“

Obwohl ich ihn verstehen kann, fühle ich mich ein Bisschen unfair behandelt. Was kann der Erzähler für den Inhalt der Geschichte?

„Tut mir Leid...“ Er hält inne. „Ich glaube, ich brauche ein Wenig frische Luft.“ Mit diesen Worten stürmt er aus der Küche und ich lasse ihn gehen, in dem Wissen, dass das im Moment wohl einfach das Beste ist.


	27. Fremde Vergangenheit

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Nach dem Essen, verbringen wir den Rest des Abends im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin, hören Musik und jeder hängt seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, denn ich habe mich dazu entschieden, dass ich heute nicht mehr erzählen werde. Nach und nach verabschiedet sich einer nach dem anderen, um ins Bett zu gehen, bis nur noch ich übrig bin.

Ich sollte auch ins Bett gehen. Vielleicht kann ich sogar schlafen... Um ehrlich zu ein, liebe ich es, wenn wir Gäste haben, es macht das Haus gleich so viel lebendiger. Mit einem warmen und zufriedenen Gefühl im Bauch lösche ich die verbliebene Glut im Kamin, ehe ich mich in mein Schlafzimmer begebe.

In dieser Nacht habe ich Glück: Ich lege mich ins Bett, schließe meine Augen und schlafe fast augenblicklich ein...

 

**\--???  
\--???**

Zwei Männer betreten einen Raum, der wie ein Wohnzimmer aussieht. Ein hübscher Altbau mit hohen Decken, prächtig gemusterten Tapeten, die allerdings nicht so recht zu einander passen wollen. Ebenso die Einrichtung, die aus einer wild zusammen gewürfelten Mischung aus Antiquitäten und modernen Designermöbeln besteht. Doch obwohl nichts zu einander zu passen scheint, wirkt dieses Zimmer auf Anhieb einladend und gemütlich.

Als die zwei Männer die Mitte des Zimmers erreichen, dreht sich der Größere zu dem anderen um. Sie sind beide nicht sehr alt, doch ich vermute, dass der Kleinere etwa zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre älter ist als der andere. Sie kommen mir bekannt vor.

Erstaunt sieht der Kleinere sich in dem Raum um. „Wo sind wir hier?“ will er schließlich wissen.

„Zu Hause.“ antwortet der andere. Seine Stimme hat einen tiefen, warmen Klang, doch sein Tonfall ist scharf.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz... Was soll ich hier?“ Verwirrt deutet er mit der Hand in den Raum.

Nicht minder verwirrt erwidert der Andere: „Ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits geklärt! Sie halten sich zu meiner Verfügung, wann immer ich Fragen habe, eine Blutprobe brauche oder irgendwelche Untersuchungen anstellen muss. Die restliche Zeit haben Sie zu ihrer freien Verfügung.“

„Ich dachte, man würde mich in ein Labor der Regierung bringen...“ erklärt der Kleinere.

„Nein, ich habe alles, was ich an Ausrüstung brauche in der Küche aufgebaut, für kompliziertere Tests steht mir das Labor des Krankenhauses zur Verfügung. Ansonsten arbeite ich lieber alleine.“

„Dann ist das hier... Ihre Wohnung?“

„Ja natürlich, wessen Wohnung soll es denn sonst sein?“ Der jüngere Mann klingt beleidigt.

Der ältere Mann kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Das hier...“ Er stockt. „...ist nur einfach nicht was ich erwartet hätte.“

Mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, den ich nicht deuten kann, erläutert der Größere: „Im Stockwerk über uns befindet sich noch ein Schlafzimmer. Ich habe der Haushälterin aufgetragen, es für Sie herzurichten. Wenden Sie sich einfach an sie wenn Sie etwas benötigen. Sie wohnt im Erdgeschoss.“

Der ältere Mann nickt.

„Es steht Ihnen frei zu kommen und zu gehen, wann immer Ihnen der Sinn danach steht, doch ich wünsche davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, wenn Sie das Haus zu verlassen gedenken. Ich möchte nicht an einem kritischen Punkt meiner Forschungen dadurch gestört werden, dass mein Versuchsobjekt ‚mal eben einen Kaffee trinken gegangen ist’. Ansonsten bitte ich Sie darum, mich in Ruhe zu lassen“, legt der Jüngere in barschem Ton dar.

Der andere ist verwirrt: „Ich darf die Wohnung verlassen? Einfach so?“

„Natürlich, Doktor Wilares. Warum denn nicht? Sie sind nicht mein Gefangener. Was mein Bruder tun sollte, falls Sie versuchen die Stadt zu verlassen, ist allerdings nicht meine Angelegenheit. Ich denke aber, Sie möchten es ebenso wenig herausfinden wie ich! Gute Nacht, Doktor.“

„Gute Nacht...“ Mit diesen Worten wendet sich der Doktor der Treppe zu und ich sehe ihm nach.

 

Na so was! Wie bin ich den hier gelandet?

Diesen speziellen Abschnitt der Vergangenheit habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich weiß ich sollte nicht hier sein, doch die Gelegenheit ist einfach zu verlockend:

Ich blicke mich um und sehe den Mann an, der nun ans Fenster getreten ist. Noch nie habe ich Brennan Udonen so jung gesehen.

Er sieht müde aus. Viel zu blass und viel zu müde, aber so unverkennbar der Mann, der einmal in einem verrückten Piratenkostüm der Kapitän des Drachenherz sein wird.

 

**\--???  
\--Balika, Planet Endaria**

Mit einem Mal wechselt die Szene: Ich stehe immer noch im Wohnzimmer, doch draußen ist es jetzt dunkel und Brennan steht nicht mehr am Fenster, sondern sitzt in am Küchentisch. Er betrachtet gerade irgendein mir unbekanntes wissenschaftliches Gerät, als Chon Wilares zu ihm an den Tisch tritt.

„Wollen Sie nicht endlich mal schlafen? Sie sind jetzt bestimmt schon drei Tage ohne Unterbrechung wach.“ Er hält ihm einen Becher hin. „Außerdem sollten Sie essen und trinken, bevor sie mir vor Entkräftung vom Stuhl kippen.“

„Keine Zeit“, teilt Brennan ihm mit. Dabei wedelt er mit der Hand, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.

„Keine Widerrede!“ Der Arzt hält ihm den Becher mit Nachdruck direkt vor das Gesicht, bis Brennan schließlich danach greift und ein paar zaghafte Schlucke zu sich nimmt. Das Getränk ist warm und süß, doch das warme Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust ausbreitet, kommt nicht von dem Trunk.

Er blickt auf. Überrascht stellt er fest, wie der Arzt ihn zufrieden anlächelt.

Verwirrt erwidert er das Lächeln.

 

**\--???  
\--Balika, Planet Endaria**

Ich blinzle und es ist plötzlich finster. Im flackernden Licht der zertrümmerten Küchenlampe sehe ich, dass der gesamte Küchenboden ist mit Glasscherben übersät ist. Überall liegt zerbrochenes Laborgerät.

Erschrocken schaue ich mich um. Was ist passiert? Hat Chon etwas in das Getränk gemischt?

...Nein... seit der vorherigen Szene ist viel Zeit vergangen, ich spüre, dass es fast fünf Jahre sind.

Ein Schluchzen lässt mich aufblicken.

Dort an den Küchenschrank angelehnt sitzt Brennan Udonen, die Hände blutüberströmt. Neben ihm kniet Chon, der den jüngeren Mann in eine Umarmung geschlossen hat und ihm sanft über den Rücken streicht.

„Oh Brennan, deine Hände! Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?“

Brennan antwortet nicht, schluchzt nur auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Arztes.

„Ich weiß...“ flüstert Chon. „Es ist nicht fair.“

Sie sitzen lange reglos in der finsteren Küche, bis Chon irgendwann aufsteht, um Verbandszeug zu holen, damit er Brennans Hände versorgen kann.

 

**\--???  
\--Balika, Planet Endaria**

Wieder ein Zeitsprung.

Diesmal ist es Tag. Ein schöner sonniger Nachmittag. Jemand hat die Küche in Ordnung gebracht.

Irgendwie fühlt es sich zutiefst falsch an, dass der Küchentisch feinsäuberlich aufgeräumt in einem strahlend sauberen Raum steht, denn ich spüre, dass so etwas nicht in diese Wohnung gehört.

Ihr natürlicher Zustand ist ein wohldurchdachtes Chaos, es zu stören kommt einem Sakrileg gleich.

Ich höre Stimmen vom Flur, also versuche ich die Tür, welche die Küche und den Flur verbindet zu öffnen, doch sie bleibt mir verschlossen.

Natürlich.

Ich bin ja nicht wirklich hier, das ist schließlich nur eine Vision.

Seufzend gehe ich durch den breiten Durchgang, der ins Wohnzimmer führt. Auch hier ist die Tür zum Flur geschlossen. Dieses Mal versuche ich gar nicht erst sie zu öffnen, sondern lausche nur gespannt den Stimmen:

„Ich verlange, dass Sie etwas tun! Die Situation ist untragbar, Doktor Wilares!“ höre ich einen Mann sprechen, dessen Stimme ich nicht erkenne.

„Was soll ich tun? Ich kann ihn nicht zwingen! Was erwarten Sie von mir?“ gibt Chon patzig zurück.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie kennen ihn besser als ich“, entgegnet der Unbekannte.

„Wie bitte?! Sie sind Herzog Darian Udonen! Sie sind sein Bruder, verdammt noch mal!“

Darauf folgt Schweigen, ehe Darian Udonen in leisem Ton bittet: „Doktor, sie sind der Einzige, der in der Lage ist, meinen Bruder zum Handeln zu bewegen. Ich habe seine Aufzeichnungen gesehen. Die Mitglieder meines Forschungsteams haben mir versichert, dass er kurz vor einem Durchbruch steht.

Wissen Sie wie viele Leute im Augenblick an der Seuche leiden? Momentan sind es sechzig Prozent der Gesamtbevölkerung von Endaria! Jeden Tag mehr kommen tausende Neuansteckungen dazu! Wir brauchen dieses Heilmittel! Ich weiß, dass der Tod der Königin meinen Bruder getroffen hat, aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für kindische Sentimentalitäten. Bringen Sie ihn dazu, dass er seine Forschungen abschließt, dann können Sie von mir verlangen, was auch immer Sie wollen.

Ich bin ein einflussreicher Mann, Doktor Wilares.“

„Wollen Sie mich bestechen, Herzog?“

„Wenn es nötig ist...“

Verächtliches Schnauben.

„Einen guten Tag, Herzog Udonen. Sie finden sicher alleine hinaus!“

Die Tür öffnet sich und Chon tritt herein. Kurz erhasche ich einen Blick auf den Mann, den er einfach stehen gelassen hat: Ich schätze ihn auf etwa Mitte sechzig (was in Erdlingsjahren Anfang dreißig entspricht) sein Haar ist ein Wenig röter als das seines Bruders, doch die Augen und die scharf geschnittenen Wangenknochen sehen aus wie die Brennans. Nur die Mund- und Kinnpartie unterscheidet sich von der des jüngeren Udonen.

Empört blickt er dem Arzt nach, der ihm ungerührt die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt.

Frustriert zieht Chon seinen Mantel aus und lässt sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Dein Bruder ist ein aufgeblasener Mistkerl! Was denkt sich dieser Arsch eigentlich, wer er ist? Der König von Endaria?“

Er hält kurz inne und beäugt das Sofa, auf dem ein unförmiges Bündel liegt, das mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Es ist Brennan, der mit dem Rücken zum Raum so klein zusammengerollt daliegt, wie das einem Mann seiner Statur möglich ist. Er hat einen weinroten Morgenmantel um sich gewickelt, aus dem nur seine großen Füße herausragen.

Wahrscheinlich hofft Chon darauf, dass ihm das Bündel antworten wird, doch er wird enttäuscht.

„Wie lange willst du noch da liegen?“

Er tritt ans Sofa und blickt auf seinen Mitbewohner hinab.

„Würdest du mir bitte eine Antwort geben? Ich habe es satt mit einem Geist zu leben, Brennan! Glaub mir, ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Vor fünf Jahren war ich genau da, wo du jetzt bist.“

Seine Stimme wird leise, ehe er hinzufügt: „Es wird besser, das braucht nur seine Zeit...“

Vorsichtig setzt er sich auf den Couchtisch vor das Sofa.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde tun, was immer du möchtest, wenn du das hier nur zu Ende bringst...“

Daraufhin dreht sich Brennan auf den Rücken und starrt ausdruckslos an die Decke.

„Egal was?“ Brennans tiefe Stimme ist nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern.

Chon nickt. „Egal was...“

„Ich will hier weg...“

„Finde dieses dämliche Heilmittel, dann folge ich dir bis ans Ende der Welt“, erklärt der Arzt und nimmt die Hand seines Freundes in seine.


	28. Superkräfte und kalte Füße

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Als etwas sanft über _meine_ Hand streift, fahre ich erschrocken aus dem Schlaf auf.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich es schaffe, meine Gedanken zu sortieren und meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Vor meinem Bett steht das Sonnenkind.

In dem spärlichen Licht, das von der Straßenbeleuchtung ins Zimmer fällt, sieht ihre helle Haut fast so aus, als würde sie leuchten.

„Eloni? Was tust du denn hier?“ frage ich verschlafen.

„Was war das?“ will sie wissen.

„Was war was?“ Es ist zu früh für derartig kryptische Fragen.

„Na ja, das eben...“ versucht sie zu erklären. „War das ein Traum? Oder eine Erinnerung?“

„Oh verdammt! Du hast das gesehen?“

Sie nickt.

Verdammt, nein, nein, nein! Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass ich darauf achte, dass mir so etwas nicht wieder passiert! Dumm, so dumm, so dumm!

Schlimm genug, dass ich unbewusst in eine Geschichte gerate, die mich eigentlich nichts angeht, aber es andere auch noch sehen zu lassen...

„Haben die anderen auch was gesehen?“ frage ich verzweifelt. Wenigstens bin ich jetzt richtig wach, der Schreck hat jeden Rest von Müdigkeit vertrieben.

„Keine Ahnung. Die schlafen alle“, meint sie mit einem Achselzucken.

„Hör zu... Kannst du das bitte für dich behalten, falls die anderen es nicht mitbekommen haben?“

Ihr Blick ist abschätzig und ihr Ton kalt, als sie antwortet: „Vielleicht... Wenn du mir erklärst was das gerade eben war.“

„Eloni Ellomenad, du bist böse!“ murre ich, ohne es wirklich zu meinen. „Von mir aus. Aber versprich es!“

„...meine Füße sind kalt.“

„Was?“ Ich glaube mich verhört zu haben.

„Kalte Füße...“

Gut, ich habe mich nicht verhört.

Irgendwie werde ich nicht schlau aus ihr.

„Dann sind wir ja schon zu zweit“, meint sie abwesend.

„Bitte was?“ frage ich verwirrt.

„Ich werde auch die meiste Zeit nicht schlau aus mir...“

„Habe ich das laut gesagt?“ Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass ich das nur gedacht habe.

Sie zuckt die Schultern und sieht mich mit großen Augen an. „Hast du nicht? Es kam mir so vor, als hätte ich es gehört.“

„Bist du eine Telepatin?“

„Ich bin eine Menoki!“

Das ist so, als würde Marilyn Monroe auf die Frage _‚Sind sie Schauspielerin?‘_ antworten sie sei Amerikanerin.

„Das ist nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf meine Frage“, erkläre ich.

„Aber zu einer anderen Frage, könnte sie passen, oder?“

Ist das nur mein Eindruck, oder wird dieses Gespräch immer seltsamer?

„Was bist _du_ , Erik Grendai?“

Wahrscheinlich ist ‚Etek-Sor’ nicht die Antwort, die sie hören will, also sage ich: „Ich bin der Sohn der großen Seherin.“

„Aber die Fähigkeit, die du von ihr geerbt hast, ist anders als ihre.“

„Ja“, bestätige ich.

Sie grinst, dann steigt sie zu mir ins Bett. Verwundert rücke ich ein Stück zur Seite und sehe sie fragend an.

„Kalte Füße“, erklärt sie, als sie ihre – in der Tat sehr kalten Füße – unter meine Decke steckt.

„Also los! Erkläre, Sohn der großen Seherin!“ fordert sie, als sie sich neben mich legt und an die Zimmerdecke starrt.

Amüsiert tue ich es ihr gleich.

„Meine Mutter und meine Schwester haben die Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen. Ich nicht“, beginne ich.

„Du siehst die Vergangenheit...“

„Richtig. Aber das ist keine Fähigkeit, die ich kontrollieren kann. Manchmal blitzen einfach Teile der Vergangenheit auf, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann. Du weißt schon, wie eine Vision, aber von Ereignissen, die bereits stattgefunden haben. Das passiert meistens wenn ich schlafe.“

„Wieso _diese_ Geschichte ausgerechnet _jetzt_?“

Das ist eine Frage, die ich mir selbst auch schon gestellt habe.

„Ähhm...“, setze ich an „Es gibt Menschen, die gelernt haben, Teile der Vergangenheit, die sie privat halten möchten, vor meinen Fähigkeiten abzuschirmen.“

„Luke“, stellt sie fest.

„Ja, Luke. Heute Abend hat er wohl die Kontrolle über das, was wir gerade gesehen haben verloren. Mein Unterbewusstsein scheint es gemerkt und sich drauf gestürzt zu haben.“

„Aber warum habe _ich_ es dann gesehen?“

„Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass ich eigentlich ein ziemlich mieser Erzähler bin?“ frage ich gequält.

„Nein! Du bist ein großartiger Erzähler! Alles was du erzählst wird lebendig in meinem Kopf, als wäre ich dabei gewesen. Wie dieser Traum heute Nacht...“ Sie hält inne. „Oh...“

„Ja. Genau. Noch so eine unnötige Superfähigkeit. Ich bin nicht nur ein Seher, der in die falsche Richtung blickt, ich bin auch noch ein Projektor!“

„Ein Projektor?“ Sie klingt amüsiert.

„Ja. Ich kann meine Erinnerungen in den Geist anderer Leute projizieren, während ich etwas erzähle. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist es wichtig, dass ich das nebenher erzähle, keine Ahnung warum.“

„Das ist eine interessante Fähigkeit“, meint sie schließlich.

„Findest du?“

„Ja. Wenn ich mir überlege, wie schwer ich mich tue, wenn mich Leute nach dem Weg fragen...“

Lächelnd kuschelt sie sich an mich und schließt die Augen. „Gute Nacht, Erik.“

Ich schließe sie in meine Arme und erwidere ihr Lächeln.

„Gute Nacht, Sonnenkind.“


	29. Die Insel Atak

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, bin ich alleine im Bett. Flüchtig frage ich mich, ob ich unsere Unterhaltung nur geträumt habe, doch ein paar kurze, silbrig schimmernde Haare auf meinem Kopfkissen sagen mir, dass Eloni heute Nacht tatsächlich in meinem Bett gelegen hat.

Na gut.

Auf ein Neues!

Ich stehe auf, suche etwas zum Anziehen und tapse ins Bad. Auf dem Weg dorthin komme ich am Wohnzimmer vorbei.

„Bist spät dran heute“, ertönt es von drinnen, wo Luke auf dem Sofa liegt und in seinen Taschencomputer starrt. Er hat eines dieser verrückten, supermodernen Geräte im schicken Retro-Design, das aussieht wie ein iPad.

Vielleicht ist es auch ein iPad. Ich würde Veeko zutrauen, dass er so etwas beschaffen könnte, denn Veeko, der Herr des Pfades der Ausgestoßenen kann wirklich alles beschaffen. Mit ihm befreundet zu sein, kann also auch seine praktischen Seiten haben.

„Wieso? Wie spät ist es?“ frage ich und versuche, nicht an meinen ‚Traum‘ von heute Nacht zu denken.

„Kurz nach Mittag...“ Er schaut auf. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Verdammt! Ich muss mich zusammenreißen! Es wird einen Grund geben, warum er nicht wollte, dass ich sehe, was ich gesehen habe und er wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn er herausfindet, was passiert ist – auch wenn es nicht wirklich meine Schuld war.

„Was? Nein... ich meine ja, alles in Ordnung. Nur ein Bisschen durcheinander, weil ich verschlafen habe.“

Sein Blick ist kritisch, aber er nickt und wendet sich wieder seinem iPad zu.

Rasch setze ich meinen Weg ins Bad fort, wo ich eine kurze, kochend heiße Dusche nehme.

Nachdem ich mich davon überzeugt habe, dass ich keine Verbrennungen dritten Grades habe, werfe ich mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften und stampfe ins Wohnzimmer.

„Luke! Was hast du mit dem Heißwasserboiler angestellt?“ schreie ich, als ich in den Raum stürme.

„Er hat wieder nicht funktioniert, also hab ich versucht ihn zu reparieren. Aber anscheinend verträgt er kein magisches Feuer...“

„Du hättest mich wenigstens warnen können!“

„Pass auf, Wasser ist heute extra-heiß...“ Er sieht mich nicht einmal an, während er das sagt. Nicht zum ersten Mal frage ich mich, ob das wirklich nur Gedankenlosigkeit von ihm ist, oder ob er das absichtlich tut.

Gerade, als ich ihn zur Rede stellen will, öffnet sich die Wohnungstür und unsere Gäste treten ein. Grummelnd begrüße ich die drei, ehe ich wieder ins Bad zurückkehre, um mir etwas anzuziehen.

 

Das Frühstück an diesem Morgen ist schweigsam und ungemütlich. Als alle mit dem Essen fertig sind, verabschiedet sich Luke.

„Wie bitte?“ frage ich ihn irritieret.

„Ihr kommt auch ohne mich klar. Ich brauche jetzt einfach ein Bisschen frische Luft. Außerdem kenne ich die Geschichte schon. Wartet nicht mit dem Mittagessen auf mich, es könnte später werden.“

„Wo willst du in einer verlassenen Bergbaustadt, die unter einer riesigen Glaskuppel liegt und in der es immer regnet, hin?“

Mit einem Achselzucken meint er: „Ich schaue mir die Sehenswürdigkeiten an?“

Genauso gut hätte er sagen können, dass mich das nichts angeht.

„Aber sei bis zum Abendessen wieder hier!“ brumme ich.

„Ja, Vater!“ stichelt er. Dabei deutet er noch einen Salut an, ehe er das Zimmer verlässt. Kopfschüttelnd blicke ich ihm nach.

Nachdem wir die Küche aufgeräumt haben, ziehen wir uns wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo ich weitererzähle:

 

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Nordmeer**

Seit dem ersten Tag ihrer Reise hatte Gelorobus keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, alleine mit Auleh zu sprechen, denn der Kapitän schien insgeheim eine grimmige Freude daran zu haben, die beiden bei jeder Möglichkeit zu stören oder voneinander fernzuhalten.

Natürlich hatten sie sich immer mal wieder unterhalten können, doch irgendjemand war immer in Hör- oder Sichtweite.

An einem Abend nun, Alanji hatte sich angeboten Aulehs Windzauber aufrecht zu erhalten, saßen Gelorobus und Auleh verborgen hinter einem der Rettungsboote und unterhielten sich, da nahm er ihre Hand in seine.

„Ich habe mir oft überlegt, wie das wohl wäre, wenn ich dich wieder treffen würde“, gestand er.

„Ach ja? Und? Erwartungen erfüllt?“

Er zögerte. „Ehrlich gesagt... Erwartungen übertroffen.“

Lächelnd kniete sie sich vor ihn, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren, dann rutschte sie so nah an ihn heran, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten.

„Sag mir was du willst“, hauchte sie und er konnte ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren.

„Ich würde dich sehr gerne küssen...“

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Gute Antwort.“ Dann lehnte sie sich vor und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen.

Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er die magische Energie spürte, die von ihr ausging und sich so nahtlos an die seine anschmiegte. Wie für einander geschaffen. Vorsichtig hob er die Arme und schloss sie um Gelorobus, während der Kuss inniger wurde. Irgendwann riss er sich schließlich von ihr los, um Luft zu holen.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Wo kommt denn dass plötzlich her?“ fragte er. „Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte, aber wir sind jetzt seit einer Ewigkeit unterwegs und du hast nie auch nur irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht...“

„Hallo?! Natürlich habe ich ‚Andeutungen’ gemacht! Es ist nur das erste Mal seit zwei Monaten, dass wir alleine sind! Und ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass uns die halbe Besatzung bei unserem ersten Kuss anstarrt.“

Gleichzeitig strich er ihr mit der Hand über die Schulter und mit seiner magischen Aura über ihre, während er ihre Gespräche der letzten Tage noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

„Hör auf so viel nachzudenken, ist doch alles in Ordnung...“ flüsterte sie, als sie sich für einen weiteren Kuss an ihn schmiegte. „Wir haben Zeit.“

 

Drei Tage später hatten sie endlich das erste Etappenziel ihrer Reise erreicht: die Insel Atak im nördlichen Meer.

Man nannte sie auch die Insel der Seher, auch wenn wahre Seher dort genauso selten wie überall sonst waren.

Im Hafen von Gadd, der größten Stadt der Insel, legten sie an und gingen von Bord. Brennan verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort, Chon und Nerana Tavait machten sich mit Galed und Alanji daran den Proviant der Drachenherz aufzustocken.

So blieb Gelorobus alleine mit Auleh zurück. Sie hatte Nanukus Notizbuch aus ihrer Kabine geholt, um neue Instruktionen von Veeko zu bekommen.

„So. Da wären wir. Gadd“, teilte sie dem blassen Abbild des Unsterblichen auf vergilbtem Pergament mit. „Was jetzt?“

„Du brauchst einen Portal-Öffner, einen Schlüssel.“

„Einen was?“

„Jemanden, der dir zeigt, wie man das Portal in die Unterwelt öffnet, für den Fall, dass es sich wieder geschlossen hat.“

Das klang vernünftig.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo ich so jemanden finde?“ fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Glücklicherweise ja. Eine alte Kartenmacherin, die im Norden des Hafens lebt, gehört zu den Wächtern der Pforte. Sie ist meines Wissens in Nanukus Plan eingeweiht und wird dir weiterhelfen“, erklärte Veeko.

„Wie kommen wir dort hin?“ erkundigte sie sich.

„Nimm mich einfach mit, ich zeige dir den Weg“, entgegnete er.

„Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach mit einem Buch unterhalten, die Leute werden ja denken ich spinne!“

Der Unsterbliche sah sie verschnupft an, ehe er meinte: „Meine liebe Gelorobus, wenn die Geschichte uns eines gezeigt hat, dann ja wohl dass die meisten Genies zu ihrer Zeit für Irre gehalten wurden. Du würdest dich also in ausgezeichneter Gesellschaft befinden!“

Auf der Seite gegenüber von Veekos Bildnis erschien ein Stadtplan.

„Hier. Der Plan. Du musst nicht mit mir reden, aber du wirst mich mitnehmen, verstanden?“

Gelorobus Blick huschte von dem beleidigten Unsterblichen zu Auleh, der nur die Achseln zuckte.

„Na gut, dann los.“


	30. Edoroban

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Insel Atak**

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sie sich durch das lebhafte Treiben des Hafens und der umliegenden Straßen gekämpft hatten. Nun standen sie am Fuße einer Felswand, die fast senkrecht vor ihren aufragte. Kritisch blickten sie hinauf.

„Müssen wir da wirklich raufklettern?“ keuchte Auleh.

Ungläubig hielt er das aufgeschlagene Buch so, dass Veeko nach oben sehen konnte. Der Unsterbliche kicherte nur: „Bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, Wunderjunge. Es sei denn, du kannst fliegen...“

„Wieso sollte hier jemand leben wollen?“ murmelte Gelorobus.

„Vielleicht weil besagter jemand seine Ruhe haben will. Andererseits kann ich mir vorstellen, dass die Grundstückspreise an so einem Steilhang recht human sein dürften und das bei schicker Südhanglage mit atemberaubender Aussicht...“

„Ja schön. Aber wie kommen wir da hoch?“ unterbrach ihn die Heilerin.

„Da!“ rief Auleh aus und deutete auf Stufen, die in den Fels gehauen worden waren.

Gelorobus stöhnte auf, sagte aber nichts, als sie sich an den Aufstieg machte. Eine Viertelstunde später erreichten sie die Veranda einer putzigen kleinen Holzhütte, die jemand auf einem Felsvorsprung gebaut hatte, der sich etwa in der Mitte des Steilhangs befand.

Ergriffen blickten sie sich um. Veeko hatte Recht, die Aussicht war in der Tat umwerfend: Von hier aus konnte man den gesamten Hafen fast die Hälfte der Stadt überblicken. All die engen, verwinkelten Gassen und die robusten Holzhäuser, die ihre Bewohner vor dem rauen Klima des Nordmeers zu schützen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine alte Frau kam auf sie zugeeilt.

„Hey! Wer seid ihr? Wie seid ihr hier rauf gekommen... und warum?“

Sie musterte die beiden mit blassen, blauen Augen, dann breitete sich plötzlich ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem wettergegerbten Gesicht aus. Gelorobus hätte schwören können, dass ihre Augen mit einem Mal viel grüner aussahen.

„Du, mein Junge, bist Endaraner!“ rief die Alte aus. „...Und du, junge Dame... Sonnenkind, habe ich Recht?“

„Ja“, stimmte Gelorobus beeindruckt zu, dann stellte sie sich vor: „Mein Name ist Gelorobus, ich bin die Erste Heilerin des Königs von Toraniji. Mein Gefährte hier ist Auleh.“

„Interessant! Magier! Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Aber sag, mein Junge, wie lautet dein Geburtsname?“

Gespannt blickte die alte Frau zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Dystan Adeban“, antwortete Auleh schließlich.

„Oh. Ein Adeban. Welch eine Ehre, mein Herr!“ Dann fuhr sie sich durch ihre wilde, graue Lockenmähne. „Wo habe ich den meine Manieren? Mein Name ist Edoroban Udonen, willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim! Kann ich euch etwas anbieten? Tee, Saft oder etwas Stärkeres?“ fragte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ihr seid ein Mitglied der Familie Udonen?“ wiederholte Gelorobus zweifelnd. „Dann seid Ihr mit Brennan verwandt!“

„Mit wem?“ Edoroban sah sie verwirrt an.

„Brennan Udonen?“

„Nie gehört.“ Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und schien zu überlegen. „Nein, sagt mir absolut gar nichts. Aber es ist auch schon fast fünfhundert Jahre her, dass ich das letzte Mal zu Hause war...“

„Fünfhundert Jahre?“ keuchte Auleh.

„Ja! Wir Udonen sind zäh und langlebig! Drachenblut sagt man. Deswegen auch die Sache mit den Augen, ihr versteht? Einer unserer Vorfahren scheint ein Drache gewesen zu sein.“

„Dann haben Eure Augen wirklich die Farbe geändert!“ stellte Gelorobus fest.

„Das tun sie dauernd“, meinte Edoroban abfällig. „Aber jetzt kommt erst einmal herein in die gute Stube, wir müssen uns ja nicht die ganze Zeit draußen auf der Terrasse unterhalten! Es ist windig und Nanuku wäre sicher nicht erfreut, wenn du dich erkälten würdest. Wo ist Nanuku eigentlich? Ich dachte, sie wollte mitkommen.“

„Es gab... Probleme. So hat sich der Plan geändert. Aber ich habe Veeko dabei.“ Sie zog das Notizbuch aus ihrer Tasche und schlug es auf Veekos Seite auf.

„Veeko! Lange nicht gesehen!“ rief der die alte Kartenmacherin erfreut.

„Wow, Edoro! Hallo. Bist alt geworden...“ antwortete der Unsterbliche.

Edoroban nahm das Büchlein an sich. „Danke! Wie liebenswert. Wie ich sehe, sitzt du immer noch in deinem popeligen Königreich fest, wie dein eigener Gefangener, der du ja bist.“

Veeko blinzelte verstimmt. „Gut. Zurück zur Tagesordnung. Nanuku hat dir sicher erzählt, was sie von dir erwartet?“

„Ja, ich zeig’ der kleinen Maus hier, wie man ein Portal in die Unterwelt öffnet.“ Ein Blick wanderte über Auleh. „Und ihrem Liebsten auch. Ihr hättet mir ruhig sagen können, dass ihr nicht nur ein Sonnenkind, sondern auch noch einen Feuertänzer an der Hand habt.“ Sie grinste verschmitzt „Doppelt hält besser, wie?“

„Bitte was?“ stammelte der Unsterbliche.

„Der junge Mann hier ist der Feuertänzer. Wiedergeborener Teil von Ashraks Seele? Ihr habt das noch nicht gemerkt? Du, der mächtige Herr vom Pfad der Ausgestoßenen und die Tochter der großen Seherin?“ stichelte die Greisin.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ wollte Gelorobus wissen.

„Natürlich mein Kind. Ich kann es sehen!“ Sie tippte sich an die Schläfe. „Ich habe Drachenaugen. Mit denen kann ich eure Magie sehen.“

Gelorobus grinste. „Und wie sieht unsere Magie aus?“

Der Blick der Alten wurde träumerisch. „Wunderschön. Goldenes Sonnenfeuer und Blüten aus purem Licht... Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Zeit, euch ein Bild davon zu malen. Ihr seid ein wirklich spektakulärer Anblick!“

Veeko rief begeistert aus: „Großartig! Nanuku wird sich sicher freuen, wenn ich ihr das erzähle. Wir haben also eine Backup-Lösung, falls dem Sonnenkind etwas zustoßen sollte. Das ist gut, sehr gut.“

Edoroban rümpfte die Nase. „Seid ihr Unsterblichen mittlerweile so abgestumpft? Habt ihr vergessen, dass wir hier von menschlichen Wesen sprechen? Vielleicht haben die Drachen ja Recht und ihr wart wirklich der größte Fehler, den Yonicor je gemacht hat!“

„So war das nicht gemeint!“ verteidigte er sich beschämt. Es schien, als hätten Edorobans Worte den Unsterblichen tief getroffen.

Daraufhin rümpfte die alte Frau die Nase, meinte aber nur: „Jetzt kommt endlich in die Hütte, der Wind tut meinen alten Knochen gar nicht gut!“

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten verschwand sie im Inneren der winzigen Holzhütte. Gelorobus und Auleh folgten ihr in einen überraschend großen Raum.

„So was... die Hütte... sie ist von innen größer als von außen...“ murmelte Auleh.

„Natürlich! In so einer winzigen Hütte kann doch keiner wohnen! Was ihr von außen seht, ist nur der Eingangsbereich. Das hier, das war eine Höhle im Fels, die wir erweitert und ausgebaut haben. Waren wir mächtig stolz drauf!“ strahlte Edoroban. „Fast dreihundert Jahre ist das schon, her, dass wir hier eingezogen sind. Jetzt bin nur noch ich übrig...“ fügte sie traurig hinzu.

„Und Ihr wollt nicht wieder zurück nach Endaria?“ fragte Gelorobus.

„Nein, meine Liebe, sicher nicht!“

„Warum?“

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen verbitterten Ausdruck an. „Es mag Menschen geben, für die ist Endaria das Paradies. Kein Hunger, keine Krankheiten. Alles schön und gut, aber nicht für Leute wie mich. Ich dachte, ich müsste ersticken! Als meine Eltern mir dann eines Tages einen, netten, standesgemäßen Mann vorgesetzt haben, den ich heiraten sollte, habe ich alles, was mir etwas bedeutet hat, genommen und diesen Planeten verlassen.“

„Was habt Ihr denn mitgenommen?“

„Das ist doch eine sehr persönliche Frage, dafür, dass wir uns gerade erst kennen gelernt haben, findest du nicht, Sonnenkind?“

„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte Gelorobus sich.

„Aber wie seid Ihr hier hergekommen? Wo habt Ihr Euer Raumschiff gelassen?“ erkundigte sich Auleh.

„Ich habe keins“, antwortete die Alte.

„Wie geht das denn?“

„Wir sind zu Fuß nach Darkon gereist.“ Diese Aussage wurde nur mit verwirrtem Schweigen seitens der beiden Magier beantwortet.

„Durch die Unterwelt, mein Junge! Wenn du weißt, wie die Unterwelt funktioniert, kannst du von fast jedem Punkt in unserem Universum in die Unterwelt eintauchen und von dort aus in jeden anderen Punkt zurückspringen! Aber das ist nichts für Frischlinge! Es erfordert eine Menge Übung und Erfahrung, sonst landet man ganz leicht irgendwo, wo man gar nicht hinwollte. Was, wenn man bedenkt, dass unser Universum zum größten Teil aus leerem Raum besteht, sehr ungemütlich sein kann.“

„Ungemütlich?“

„Tödlich ungemütlich“, kicherte die alte Frau. „Aber jetzt setzt euch, ich hole uns etwas zum Trinken“

Sie deutete auf einen massiven Holztisch in der Nähe des Kamins, an dem zwei nicht minder massive Bänke standen.

Interessiert sah sich Gelorobus genauer in dem Raum um. Die die meisten der Wände bestanden aus nacktem Fels, doch sie waren über und über mit kunstvoll handgezeichneten Landkarten und Bildern bedeckt. Sie trat näher an eine heran, die wie eine Karte Inurs aussah.

Als Edoroban mit drei Flaschen zurückkam fragte sie: „Habt Ihr auch eine Karte von der Unterwelt?“

Die Kartenmacherin sah die Magierin nur belustigt an, ehe sie schnaubte: „Tut mir Leid, mein Kind, aber so funktioniert die Unterwelt nicht. Sie verändert sich so schnell, dass jede Karte in dem Moment, in dem sie fertig gestellt wird, auch schon wieder vollkommen veraltet ist.“

„Die Unterwelt verändert sich? Meint Ihr politische Einflussbereiche?“

„Nein, ich meine die verdammte Landschaft selbst! Berge, die wandern, Ozeane, die einfach verschwinden, ganze Planeten, die aus dem Nichts auftauchen, ehe sie genauso plötzlich wieder aufhören zu existieren. Manche Regionen sind stabiler als andere, aber selbst die wechseln von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Position.“

„Wie um alles in der Welt sollen wir denn dann an unserem Ziel ankommen?“ fragte Gelorobus verzweifelt.

Die alte Frau sah sie mitfühlend an und reichte ihr eine Flasche. „Ganz einfach: Ihr folgt einfach der Großen Straße oder dem Endlosen Strom. Sie führen immer zu Yonicors Weiher.“

„Und wenn wir in die falsche Richtung gehen?“

„Dann kommt ihr auch an. Sowohl der Fluss als auch die Straße verlaufen kreisförmig.“

Auleh nippte an dem Getränk und lachte: „Wie kann ein Fluss im Kreis fließen?“

„Du musst aufhören, zu erwarten, dass Naturgesetze in der Unterwelt genauso funktionieren wie hier, mein Junge! Dieser Fluss... er ist einer und er ist viele. Er fließt ewig, ist seine eigene Quelle und mündet am Ende doch wieder in sich selbst.“

„Aber was hält ihn am Fließen?“ hakte Auleh nach.

Die Alte zuckte nur die Achseln. „Das ist kompliziert. Du wirst schon sehen.“

Frustriert sah er sie an.

„Ich weiß, das ist nicht die Antwort, die du hören möchtest, mein Junge, aber so ist das nun mal. Die Unterwelt folgt ihren eigenen Gesetzen.“

Sie blickte auf ein silbernes Armband, das sie um ein Handgelenkt trug. Schließlich meinte sie: „Oh, schon so spät! Ich denke, wir sollten dann endlich mal tun, wofür ihr hergekommen seid, denn ich nehme an, ihr werdet bald auf eurem Schiff erwartet.“


	31. Portale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehr über Edorobans Vorgeschichte, ihre Reisen durch die Unterwelt und Begegnungen mit Drachen findet ihr in ["Edoroban Udonen: Drachentochter"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4817879/chapters/11030906).

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Insel Atak**

Erstaunlich agil für eine Frau ihres Alters sprang sie auf und trat an die hintere Wand des Raums, neben einen mächtigen Kamin.

Gelorobus und Auleh folgten ihr zögernd.

„Seht euch diese Felswand an!“ rief die alte Frau. „Na los, tretet näher! Fasst sie an. Fasst sie nicht nur mit euren Händen an, sondern streicht auch mit eurer Magie darüber. Fühlt die Wand!“

Zuerst tauschten Gelorobus und Auleh zweifelnde Blicke aus, dann taten sie aber schließlich wie ihnen geheißen.

Verblüfft bemerkte Gelorobus kleine Unregelmäßigkeiten im Gewebe der Realität. Sie hatte schon einige dieser merkwürdigen Punkte gefunden, sich aber nie etwas dabei gedacht.

„Ich habe so etwas schon einmal gespürt. Im Keller von Meister Dedon’Agens Landhaus“, murmelte sie.

„Was ist das?“ fragte Auleh, der es auch spürte.

„Das, mein Junge ist ein Portal in die Unterwelt. Oder besser gesagt: ein potentielles Portal. Ein Knoten im Stoff des Universums, der ein Portal sein _könnte_. Mit den richtigen Fähigkeiten kann man es öffnen.“

„Wie macht man das?“ Wie hypnotisiert strich Gelorobus immer wieder über die Stelle an der Wand. Es ging ein unwiderstehlicher Sog von dem unsichtbaren Punkt aus.

„Aya?“

Gelorobus blickte zu Auleh auf, der sie besorgt ansah. Wie oft hatte er ihren Namen gesagt, bevor sie ihn bemerkt hatte?

„Mir geht es gut“, meinte sie mit einem Räuspern, ehe sie sich an Edoroban wandte: „Wie öffnet man ein Portal?“

Die Alte beäugte sie kritisch, dann stellte sie klar: „Bevor ich euch das zeige, beachtet bitte: Es gibt Regeln! Erstens: Jedes Portal, das ihr öffnet, müsst ihr auch wieder schließen! Ihr könnt nicht einen Haufen unbeaufsichtigter Tore hinter euch offen stehen lassen! Zweitens: Zeigt niemals, _niemals_ jemandem, dass ihr diese Fähigkeit habt! Leute, die das selbst können, sind von dieser Regel ausgenommen. Aber wenn ihr ein Portal öffnet, achtet darauf, dass ihr unbeobachtet seid! Und zu guter Letzt: Öffnet nie ein Portal, von dem ihr nicht wisst, wohin es führen wird!“

„Wie findet man heraus, wohin es führen wird?“ fragte Auleh.

„Wenn du dich mit der Geologie der Unterwelt auskennst, dann kannst du es erahnen. Manchmal spürt man auch einfach, wohin es führen wird. Wenn du dir aber nicht sicher bist – lass es!"

Ernst blickte sie zwischen den beiden Magiern hin und her.

„Ich zeige euch das, damit ihr es in Notfällen anwenden könnt und nur in Notfällen! Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Auleh nickte sofort, doch Gelorobus zögerte, ehe auch sie zustimmte, was ihr einen missbilligenden Blick der alten Frau einbrachte.

„Das ist kein Spiel, hast du verstanden, Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee?“

„Ja, Edoroban.“

Die Kartenmacherin schien nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein von der Antwort des Sonnenkinds, doch nach einem Seufzen fuhr sie fort: „Das Öffnen an sich ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Stellt euch den Punkt, der ein Portal sein könnte als einen Knoten in einem Faden vor. Ihr könnt ihn entwirren“, sanft strich sie mit der Hand durch die Luft, „und so öffnet ihr einen Riss im Gewebe des Universums, durch den ihr in die Unterwelt schreiten könnt.“

Vor ihr tat sich zuerst ein schmaler Spalt auf, dann schob sie ihn mit den Händen wie einen Vorhang weiter auf. Nur dass da kein Vorhang war, sondern eine gigantische Halle wo eigentlich nur eine nackte Felswand sein sollte.

Gelorobus trat an das Portal heran. Gebannt spähte sie hindurch.

„Wohin führt es?“

„Was ihr hier seht ist ein einsamer, sehr abgelegener Teil der Unterwelt. Hier kommt so gut wie nie jemand vorbei. Diese Gegend hier ist so weit von der Großen Straße entfernt, wie nur möglich. Ich nutze das als eine Art Lagerhalle, Tresor und Notausgang. Alles in einem.“

Gelorobus trat an das offene Portal und streckte zaghaft die Hand aus.

„Kann ich...?“ fragte sie vorsichtig.

Die alte Frau nickte ermutigend: „Nur zu. Ist vollkommen ungefährlich.“

Es fühlte sich an, als würde Gelorobus ihre Hand in Honig tauchen. Außerdem kribbelte es, als würden kleine Insekten über ihre Haut krabbelten. Sie zog ihren Arm zurück und ging um die Erscheinung herum. Von der Seite aus sah man nur einen leuchtenden Strich, der etwa einen Meter vor der Felswand schwebte, von hinten war sie vollkommen unsichtbar.

Nun streckte auch Auleh seinen Arm durch die Öffnung, wodurch es aussah, als würde sein halber Arm in der bloßen Luft verschwinden.

„Jetzt geht doch endlich durch!“ befahl Edoroban ungeduldig.

Auleh nickte, atmete tief durch, machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Plötzlich war einfach verschwunden. Gelorobus trat wieder vor das Tor, von wo aus sie ihn auf der anderen Seite winken sehen konnte. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und folgte ihm. Ihr war als würde sie durch eine Wand aus Eis gehen, während von allen Richtungen jemand an ihr zog. Doch das Gefühl dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann traf ihr Fuß auf festen Grund.

Direkt hinter ihr durchschritt auch die alte Kartenmacherin das Portal.

„Willkommen in meinem eigenen, kleinen Königreich“, meinte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Hier ist der beste Ort, um euch beizubringen, was ihr wissen müsst. In diesem Raum befindet sich die die höchste Konzentration an potentiellen Portalen, die ich auf all meinen Reisen jemals angetroffen habe und darüber hinaus weiß ich von jedem einzelnen, wohin es führt. Ideale Bedingungen zum Üben also.“

Auleh sah sich in dem mächtigen Saal um: Der runde Raum war von hohen Marmorsäulen eingerahmt und in der Mitte hing ein prächtiger Kronleuchter, an dem unzählige Kerzen brannten. Alles hier kündete von der Pracht und dem Glanz vergangener Tage.

Der Wettermagier trat an eines der bodentiefen Fenster, hinter denen sich eine schroffe Berglandschaft erstreckte.

„Wo sind wir hier?“ fragte er.

„Das ist das alte Königreich der Drachen. Damals, als sie noch zahlreich waren, haben sie in diesen Bergen gelebt...“ Edorobans Gesichtsausdruck wurde versonnen. „Das ist so lange her. Viele tausend Jahre. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen, um an einem ihrer legendären Feste teilzunehmen“, seufzte sie.

Lächelnd trat sie in die Mitte des Saals, unter den Kronleuchter und breitete die Arme aus, woraufhin die Kerzen im Leuchter erloschen und überall im Raum Energiebälle in allen Farben des Regenbogens zu erstrahlen begannen.

„Wie macht Ihr das?“ fragte Gelorobus gebannt.

„Ihr seid nicht die einzigen Zauberer hier, mein Kind“, kicherte Edoroban.

Gelorobus sah sie verblüfft an. „Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass Ihr auch magische Kräfte habt.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das geht allen Magiern so. Meine Magie ist Drachenmagie. Die kann man nur spüren, solange sie gewirkt wird.“

„Das erklärt wahrscheinlich, warum ich Brennan nicht spüre“, murmelte Gelorobus.

Auleh nickte ihr wissend zu.

„Jetzt kommt endlich her, ihr zwei! Schließlich habt _ihr_ es ja eilig“, rief Edoroban.

Daraufhin versammelten sie sich um einen hellblau leuchtenden Ball, der etwa hüfthoch im Raum schwebte.

„Öffne es!“ befahl die Alte und sah Gelorobus an.

„Wie?“

„Berühre es. Stell dir vor es wäre ein verheddertes Knäuel Wolle. Hast du das?“

Die Heilerin streckte dir Hand aus, sodass die leuchtende Kugel in ihrer Handfläche lag. Nach einem Augenblick nickte sie.

„Jetzt entwirre die Knoten!“

Es erforderte einiges an Konzentration, doch schließlich gelang es Gelorobus, den imaginären Knoten in ihrem Kopf zu lösen. Hingerissen sah sie zu, wie sich vor ihr das Gewebe der Realität teilte und den Blick auf einen sonnenbeschienen Strand freigab.

„Das war eigentlich ganz einfach“, meinte sie verblüfft.

„Natürlich. Ist ja schließlich keine Raketenwissenschaft. Wenn man die Fähigkeiten dazu hat, ist es einfach. Jetzt schließe es wieder.“

Wenn sich Gelorobus das Portal wie den Vorhang vor einem Fenster vorstellte, war es ganz einfach, es zuzuziehen und mit einer imaginären Kordel zu verschließen. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob der „Knoten“, mit dem sie es gesichert hatte, ausreichend war.

Doch die alte Kartenmacherin legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das war perfekt, Sonnenkind. Mach dir keine Sorgen, dieses Portal wird sich sicher nicht von alleine öffnen.“

Danach öffneten Auleh und sie noch ein paar andere Portale zur Übung, bis Edoroban schließlich meinte: „Es ist spät. Ihr solltet jetzt gehen.“

Sie traten wieder durch das Tor, das nach Gadd führte. Edoroban hatte Recht gehabt, über die Insel Atak war bereits die Abenddämmerung hereingebrochen.

Rasch verabschiedeten sie sich von der alten Frau und wollten gerade los eilen, als Edoroban sie zurückhielt, um die beiden in eine innige Umarmung zu schließen.

„Vor euch liegt ein beschwerlicher Weg, um den ich euch nicht beneide. Falls ihr es schafft, an einem Stück aus der Unterwelt zurückzukehren und falls ich bis dahin noch am Leben sein sollte, dann seid ihr hier immer willkommen. Wir könnten Tee trinken und alte Geschichten erzählen.“

Sie wandte sich dem Notizbuch zu, in dem Veeko sie verstimmt anblinzelte. Man hatte ihn einfach in der Höhle auf dem Tisch liegen lassen.

„Pass auf sie auf, Veeko.“

Sie reichte Gelorobus das Büchlein und begleitete die zwei Magier zur Tür. Lange blickte sie ihnen nach, bis die beiden den Abstieg bewältigt hatten und zwischen den Häusern des Hafenviertels in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.


	32. Echohöhlen

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Insel Atak**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Gelorobus mit Nanukus Buch am Bug der Drachenherz und unterhielt sich mit Veeko, während sie die Steilklippe, welche die Insel Atak im Süden begrenzte, nach Höhlen absuchten.

Über Nacht war es kalt und nebelig geworden.

Fröstelnd zog die Heilerin ihren blauen Mantel enger um sich und tat ihr Bestes, das geschäftige Treiben an Deck zu ignorieren.

Chon hatte beschlossen, dass die Segel für diesen Abschnitt ihrer Reise nicht nötig sein würden, also holte Nerana Tavait zusammen mit Auleh, Alanji und Galed die Segel ein und sorgte dafür, dass auch die Masten eingeklappt und sicher an Deck vertäut wurden.

Schon früh im Verlauf ihrer Reise hatte Gelorobus feststellen müssen, dass sich die Drachenherz doch erheblich von anderen Schiffen ihrer Art unterschied:

Nerana hatte ihr erklärt, dass die gestrandeten Endaraner das alte Segelschiff mit den Wrackteilen ihres Raumschiffs aufgerüstet hatten. So ließen sich zum Beispiel die Segel vollautomatisch setzen und einholen. Zudem konnte man die Masten einfahren.

Laut Nerana konnte die Drachenherz sogar fliegen, doch Gelorobus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das glauben sollte. Auf Gelorobus‘ Frage warum sie dann nicht die ganze Strecke nach Atak geflogen waren antwortete die Mechanikerin nur: ‚Wir müssen Energie sparen‘, woraufhin Gelorobus genickt hatte, obwohl sie nicht wirklich verstand, was Nerana damit meinte.

Gelorobus konnte hören, wie jemand fragte „Wo ist eigentlich der Käpt’n schon wieder?“

„Der ist unter Deck in seiner Kabine und glaub mir, das ist auch besser so“, knurrte Chon.

„Hast du ihm Stubenarrest erteilt?“ lachte Nerana.

Chon sah sie ernst an, dann meinte er ruhig: „Ich denke du hast noch genug zu erledigen, um das Schiff in den Flugmodus zu bringen. Kümmere dich darum!“

„Ja, Sir!“ gab sie etwas verstimmt zurück.

Schnaubend stellte Chon sich neben Gelorobus.

„Und, schon irgendeine Spur von eurer Höhle?“ frage er.

„Nein. Nur nackte Felswand und Nebel...“ antwortete die Heilerin.

„Darf ich Euch eine Frage stellen, Doktor Wilares?“ meldete sich der Unsterblich in seinem Buch zu Wort.

Chon sah ihn fragend an.

„Warum seid Ihr nicht der Kapitän dieses Schiffs? Es scheint mir so, als würde jeder hier auf Euer Kommando hören. Auch der Kapitän.“

Der Arzt lachte ein kurzes, humorlosen Lachen. „Ganz einfach. Es ist sein Schiff!“

„ _Sein_ Schiff?“

„Ja. Der verrückte Mistkerl hat es beim Kartenspielen gewonnen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sein Einsatz war.“

„Man sagt es wäre seine Leber gewesen. Oder sein Herz – obwohl ich immer noch nicht davon überzeugt bin, dass der Freak so was tatsächlich besitzt“, spottete Nerana Tavait, die gerade wieder an Deck getreten war.

Als Chon sie wütend anfunkelte meinte sie nur: „Alles bereit. Das Deck ist gesichert und die Maschinen gestartet. Wir warten nur noch auf euren Befehl.“

Chon nickte steif.

„Euer Kapitän ist nicht sehr beliebt, oder?“ stellte Veeko fest, nachdem Nerana wieder gegangen war.

„Nein“, stimme Chon steif zu.

„Es stört dich. Sehr“, fügte Gelorobus hinzu. „Warum?“

Der Arzt sah sie lange an und schien zu überlegen, ehe er antwortete: „Er ist kein schlechter Mensch. Ich meine, klar, er ist kein netter, aber auch kein schlechter!“ Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne. „Wahrscheinlich muss man ihn wirklich gut kennen, um das zu verstehen...“

„Du liebst ihn.“ Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung, woraufhin Chon sie ansah, als würde ihm dieser Umstand in diesem Moment zum ersten Mals selbst bewusst.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht“, gab er schließlich zu. „Aber nicht so wie du denkst!“

„Oh doch. Ich verstehe das. Ich hatte mal drei Brüder. Die waren eine echte Plage! Aber man hat sie doch trotzdem lieb...“

Betreten schwieg Chon. Schließlich legte er ihr unbeholfen die Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin sie ihn schief ansah.

„Dort! Was ist dort? Ist das eine Höhle?“ rief Veeko unerwartet und brach so das unangenehme Schweigen.

Gelorobus kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte die Küste ab. „Jaa. Du hast Recht. Dort _ist_ eine Höhle und sie ist riesig!“

Sie wandte sich zu Chon um, doch der eilte bereits zu Auleh ans Steuer.

Noch bevor die Drachenherz den Höhleneingang erreicht hatte, versammelten sich auch Nerana, Alanji und Galed bei Gelorobus an der Reling.

„Und wir sollen wirklich dort hinein?“ fragte Nerana Tavait kritisch.

Gelorobus zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Bitte sagt mir, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die es schwachsinnig findet, mit einem Segelschiff in eine Höhle zu fahren“, murmelte Nerana.

„Wird die Drachenherz da überhaupt reinpassen?“ wollte Alanji wissen.

„Klar“, antwortete Nerana, „Aber es gibt da drin wahrscheinlich keine Wendemöglichkeit. Wenn ihr euch irrt und sich dort kein Portal befindet, dann würden wir nicht mehr rauskommen. Natürlich wird das unser geringstes Problem sein, wenn wir dort mit einer Felswand zusammenstoßen...“

„Vielleicht sollte jemand mit einem der Boote vorfahren und sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist“, schlug Galed vor.

„Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee“, stimmte Chon zu, der, nachdem er das Schiff gestoppt hatte, zu ihnen getreten war. „Lass ein Boot zu Wasser!“

„Wird gemacht“ erwiderte Nerana und eilte davon.

„Großer, komm mit mir, du ruderst“ kommandierte der Schiffsarzt und zerrte Auleh hinter sich her.

Die beiden stiegen in das Boot und Nerana ließ es zu Wasser.

Gespannt sah Gelorobus dem Boot nach, wie es in der finsteren Höhle verschwand. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis es nach einigen Minuten wieder auftauchte.

Als das Landungsboot wieder an Bord war, verkündete Auleh: „Dort drin ist wirklich ein Portal. Es ist gigantisch! Die Drachenherz passt da dreimal durch.“

„Und was befindet sich auf der anderen Seite?“ fragte Gelorobus.

„Das werden wir jetzt herausfinden!“ meinte Chon, dann wandte er sich Nerana zu: „Starte die Hilfsmotoren. Da drin können wir nur mit den Manövriertriebwerken navigieren.“

„Schon alles einsatzbereit.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Abdeckung einer Kiste neben dem Steuer, unter der eine Kontrolltafel zum Vorschein kam.

„Also dann... Wollen wir mal“, murmelte Chon.

Im Schritttempo drang die Drachenherz in die vor ihr liegende Dunkelheit ein. Plötzlich tauchte vor ihnen das Portal auf: Auleh hatte Recht gehabt, es war gewaltig. Sein sanftes Glimmen wurde vom Wasser reflektiert und tauchte die Höhle in ein gespenstisch grün-blaues Licht. Auf der anderen Seite konnte Gelorobus eine weitere Höhle mit seltsam leuchtenden Felsformationen erkennen.

„Hat jemand Einwände dagegen, dass wir dieses Portal durchqueren? Jetzt wäre die letzte Möglichkeit diese zu äußern...“ rief Chon und blickte in die Runde.

Niemand antwortete.

„Also dann: ‚Möge Euch im Ungewissen erwarten, was immer Ihr zu finden hoffet!‘“ Der Arzt grinste. „Das ist der Wahlspruch meines Großvaters. Er war Zahnarzt.“

Gelorobus wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch noch ehe sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, spürte sie das eisige, kribbelnde Ziehen, welches ankündigte, dass sie das Portal durchquerten, doch es hatte nichts mit dem unangenehmen, aber dennoch sanften Gefühl zu tun, dass sie verspürt hatte, als sie durch das Portal der Kartenmacherin getreten war. Es war, als hätte man sie in einen Sturm geworfen, der von allen Seiten an ihr zerrte und drohte sie in Stücke zu reißen. Zum Glück dauerte es nur einen Moment an.

Verwirrt sah sie sich um.

Die Anderen sahen ebenso mitgenommen aus, wie sie sich fühlte und irgendwer übergab sich über die Reling.

„Was war das denn?“ fragte Gelorobus den Unsterblichen im Notizbuch.

Veeko sah sie verwundert an. „Meinst du das Portal?“

Sie nickte. Sofort wurde ihr klar, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war, denn durch die Kopfbewegung wurde ihr schwindelig.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest wie sich das anfühlt, schließlich hast du bei Edoroban eins durchquert!“ meinte der Unsterbliche.

„Das... war ganz anders!“ keuchte sie, woraufhin Veeko die Stirn runzelte.

„Dieses Tor ist uralt und von alleine entstanden. Das nennen wir ein ‚wildes Portal‘“, erklärte er. „Wilde Portale sind manchmal etwas unberechenbar.“

„Du hast das gewusst?“ fragte Chon scharf.

Veeko nicke. Er sah dabei aber nicht allzu schuldbewusst aus. „Und leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass es nur eines von vielen ist, die euch von eurem Ziel trennen.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Nun ja, die Unterwelt ist nicht ein großes, einförmiges Gebiet, es ist ein Flickenteppich aus kleinen, mal mehr und mal weniger zusammenhängenden Universen. Der Endlose Strom und die Große Straße führen immer ein Stückchen durch viele dieser Universen. Diese Abschnitte sind unterschiedlich lang und an beiden Enden von Portalen begrenzt.“

„Wie oft werden wir solche Portale durchqueren müssen?“ fragte Gelorobus vorsichtig.

„In der Regel sind sie drei etwa Tagesreisen voneinander entfernt“, antwortete der Unsterbliche. „Aber man hat mir versichert, dass man sich nach ein paar Übergängen an das Gefühl gewöhnt.“

„Na großartig!“ stöhnte Chon.

Der Unsterbliche sah ihn ernst an dann wechselte er das Thema: „Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr macht euch auf den Weg. Ihr befindet euch in einer Echohöhle im Reich von Paragos. Kein guter Ort um Rast zu machen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, seid ihr eine halbe Tagesreise vom Endlosen Strom entfernt.“

„Das hier“, begann Chon mit einer Handbewegung zum Wasser, „ist nicht der Endlose Strom?“

„Nein. Es ist nur einer der kleineren Zuflüsse“, erwiderte Veeko. „Ich muss euch jetzt leider für eine Weile eurem Schicksal überlassen, denn es gibt hier noch einige Geschäfte, die dringend meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen. Passt einfach auf die Echos auf, haltet nicht an, egal was ihr seht oder hört! Ihr werdet merken, wenn ihr den Endlosen Strom erreicht habt. Dann seid ihr in Sicherheit. Na ja, relativ.“

„Warte!“ rief Gelorobus, doch die Seite im Notizbuch war bereits leer.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie sich in der Höhle um: Es war ein langer Tunnel, dessen Durchmesser so groß war, dass Meister Dedon’Agens Villa mit samt dem Garten Platz darin gefunden hätte. Durch die Mitte des Tunnels zog sich der Fluss, tief genug, dass das Segelschiff ohne Probleme im Wasser lag. Ihr fiel auf, dass es eigentlich stockfinster hätte sein müssen, doch die Höhlenwände waren mit mannshohen Kristallen gespickt, die ein gespenstisches, vielfarbiges Leuchten ausstrahlten.

Chon wandte sich der Kontrolltafel zu und setzte das Schiff in Bewegung.

„Also tun wir, was er sagt... Irgendwie finde ich es unheimlich hier“, meinte er schaudernd.

Gelorobus nickte nur.

Sie waren eine Weile gefahren, als sich am entgegengesetzten Ende der Höhle etwas im Dämmerlicht bewegte. Etwas Großes.

„Habt ihr das auch gesehen?“ fragte Auleh, der zu ihnen ans Steuer getreten war.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe es nicht zu sehen“, erwiderte der Arzt. „Es gelingt mir nicht wirklich, denn es kommt direkt auf uns zu.“

Er hatte Recht: Was immer es war, versperrte ihnen den Weg und bewegte sich stetig auf die Drachenherz zu.

„Das glaube ich ja nicht!“ murmelte Chon mit einem Mal.

„Was ist es? So was wie das da habe ich noch nie gesehen.“ Gelorobus sah ihn fragend an.

Es schien sich um eine Art Fahrzeug zu handeln. Doch nichts, was die Magierin bis dato gesehen hatte, ließ sich damit vergleichen. Das stromlinienförmige Gebilde bestand nur aus glänzenden, teilweise durchsichtigen Flächen und schwebte drei Meter über dem Boden.

„Das ist die Drachenherz“, erklärte Chon.

„Was?“

„Unser Raumschiff, mit dem wir nach Darkon gekommen sind. Es hieß auch Drachenherz. Deswegen haben wir das Segelschiff so genannt. Genau genommen ist das hier die Drachenherz II.“

„Wie kann das sein? Ich dachte, sie wäre zerstört worden...“

„Ich habe nicht die Spur einer Erklärung. Aber was mich wirklich stört ist, dass sie sich mit uns auf Kollisionskurs befindet!“ rief Chon.

Er wollte gerade die Geschwindigkeit drosseln, als Gelorobus rief: „Halte nicht an! Fahr langsamer, aber halte nicht an!“

„Warum?“

„Veeko hat gemeint, wir sollen nicht anhalten. Vielleicht ist die andere Drachenherz eines dieser Echos.“

„Und du möchtest diese These überprüfen, indem wir ein erstklassig gepanzertes, endaranisches Raumschiff der Balika-Klasse mit diesem schwimmenden Holzhaufen rammen?“

Gelorobus nickte.

Chon schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber...“

„Tu was sie sagt!“

Chon zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Brennan Udonen zu ihnen an Deck gekommen war. Der Mann konnte sich leise wie ein Geist fortbewegen.

„Himmel, Brennan! Wie lange stehst du schon da?“

„Was tut das zur Sache? Sie hat Recht! Was auch immer wir dort sehen, es ist nicht wirklich da.“

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?“ wollte der Arzt wissen, woraufhin sich der Klarseher nur an die Schläfe tippte.

„Und wenn du dich irrst?“

„Es ist mein Schiff...“ Brennan sah seinen Freund nur kalt an, ehe er seinen Blick nach vorne richtete.

Chon gab ein Keuchen von sich und rollte die Augen, ehe er rief: „Alle Mann festhalten. Bereit machen zum Aufprall!“

Jeder bis auf Brennan griff zum nächstmöglichen Halt, während das Raumschiff immer näher kam.

Gelorobus holte tief ein und machte sich bereit für einen Einschlag, der nie kam.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie.

„Wir sind einfach durchgefahren...“ keuchte Chon verblüfft, während der Kapitän befriedigt auf ihn hinabgrinste.

„Sage ich doch. Es war nichts da!“ erklärte er höhnisch.

Chon rollte nur genervt die Augen. „Alle in Ordnung? Gut. Volle Kraft voraus!“ rief er aus und fügte leise hinzu: „Je eher wir aus diesen Höhlen rauskommen, umso besser...“

Er überließ Brennan das Steuer und fuhr sich zerstreut mit beiden Händen durch das Haar. „Worauf haben wir uns da nur eingelassen?“

„Es war deine Idee unser aller Leben zu riskieren, weil du verzweifelt einen Weg suchst, um in eine Welt zurückzukehren, in der dich niemand vermisst“, murmelte Brennan ruhig. Es klang eher resigniert als vorwurfsvoll.

„Die Alternative wäre auf Darkon zu bleiben.“

„Und? Wäre das wirklich so schlimm?“

„Immer unterwegs, in jedem Hafen eine Kneipenschlägerei und ich bin derjenige, der dich hinterher wieder zusammenflicken darf! Lebst du gerne so, Brennan?“

Darauf antwortete Brennan nichts.

Gelorobus wandte sich ab und trat an die Reling, wo sie in das glimmende Halbdunkel der Höhle spähte. Müde ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen, bis eine Bewegung in der Ferne sie aufblicken ließ.

„Chon?“

„Was ist denn?“ Rasch trat der Arzt neben sie.

„Ich glaube da steht jemand...“

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte.

Als er die Gestalt im hinteren Teil der Höhle erblickte, erstarrte sein Gesicht zu einer Maske des Schreckens.

„Brennan, fahr schneller!“ befahl er, ohne seinen Blick von dem Fremden abzuwenden.

Brennan sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum?“

„Fahr einfach!“

„Chon, wer ist das?“ fragte Gelorobus zögernd.

„Das ist Herzog Alasan Udonen von Dagunda.“

„Ein Verwandter von Brennan?“

„Sein Vater“, antwortete Chon grimmig.

Daraufhin versuchte die Magierin einen besseren Blick auf den Mann in der Höhle zu erhaschen, doch er war einfach zu weit weg um ihn wirklich gut zu erkennen.

Alles was sie sah, war ein großer, schlanker Mann mit grauem Haar und sehr prominenten Wangenknochen in einem schmalen Gesicht.

„Bist du dir sicher? Wie sollte der hier her kommen?“

„Das ist die Frage. Wo der Mann doch seit vierzig Jahren tot ist...“

„Oh.“ Gelorobus sah Chon lange an, dann meinte sie vorsichtig: „Wie die Drachenherz.“

Das brachte ihr einen verdatterten Blick von ihm ein.

„Na ja, das Raumschiff ist vor dreißig Jahren abgestürzt und wurde irreparabel beschädigt. In diesem Sinne ist es also auch tot.“

Als er verstand, was sie meinte, blitze ein Funkeln in seinen Augen auf.

„Er ist gar nicht hier. Er ist genauso ein Echo wie das Raumschiff“, erklärte er niemand bestimmten, sondern einfach nur um es laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Dann huschte ein Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, das Gelorobus nicht richtig deuten konnte. Sehnsüchtig. Verloren.

„Denk nicht einmal daran! Wir werden nicht hier bleiben, nur weil du hoffst deine Familie wieder zu sehen“, brummte Brennan am Steuer, der scheinbar die ganze Zeit zugehört hatte.

Chon machte den Eindruck, als würde er sich ertappt fühlen, sagte jedoch mit einigem Trotz in der Stimme: „Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass wir diese Höhlen so schnell wie möglich hinter uns lassen sollten.“

Daraufhin verfielen sie in Schweigen.

Brennan nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf das Schiff zu steuern, während die anderen versuchten, die Schattengestalten am Ufer zu ignorieren.


	33. Mit dem Strom

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Unterwelt**

Nach einer Weile wurden die leuchtenden Kristalle immer spärlicher, doch es wurde nicht dunkel: Die Höhlendecke war hier mit Löchern durchzogen, durch die Tageslicht nach innen fiel. Ein belebender Wind vertrieb die stickige, verbrauchte Luft der Kristallgrotte und nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie den Höhlenausgang.

Als das Schiff endlich hinaus in das Licht einer fremden Sonne fuhr, fühlte sich Gelorobus als würde ein Gewicht von ihr abfallen. Ein einzelner Stern, viel größer und röter war als die Sonnen Darkons, strahlte aus einem kupferfarben Himmel auf die Drachenherz hinab.

Doch Gelorobus hatte kaum Augen für das ungewöhnliche Gestirn, denn die Landschaft, die sich um sie herum erstreckte, raubte ihr den Atem: Hinter ihnen erhob sich das mächtigste Gebirge, das sie je gesehen hatte. Leuchtend rote und gelbe Felsformationen, die sich grotesk übereinander getürmt von Horizont zu Horizont zogen, während sich vor ihnen ein mächtiger Fluss durch eine endlose, grüne Ebene schlängelte.

Jetzt verstand Gelorobus was Veeko gemeint hatte, dass sie den Endlosen Strom nicht verfehlen konnten. Er war in der Tat so gigantisch, dass es schlicht nicht keinen Zweifel gab, dass dies der Endlose Strom war.

„Das ist beeindruckend“, murmelte Auleh ehrfürchtig.

„Ich weiß genau was du meinst“, stimmte Gelorobus zu.

Abertausende der verschiedenartigsten Wasserfahrzeuge bevölkerten den Fluss, sodass es aussah, als zöge eine bunte Parade stromabwärts.

Von stolzen Motorschiffen, welche die Drachenherz um ein vielfaches überragten bis hin zu winzigen Paddelbooten war alles vertreten.

Als Brennan die Drachenherz von dem Nebenarm in die bunte Menge auf den Endlose Strom steuerte, winkten ihnen viele freundlich zu oder riefen etwas in fremden Sprachen, das wie Grüße klang.

Das schien nichts Besonderes zu sein, denn überall um sie herum wurden halb gebrüllte Gespräche von Boot zu Boot geführt, es wurden Gegenstände oder sogar Passagiere ausgetauscht, was Gelorobus begeistert beobachtete.

Sie folgten dem Flusslauf bis die Dämmerung hereinbrach, dann erschien in der Ferne ein riesiger Steinreif, der zur Hälfte im Wasser lag. Die meisten Boote auf dem Fluss machten einen Bogen darum, nur einige wenige fuhren direkt hinein und verschwanden.

„Ein Portal?“ fragte Aule, der seine Arme um Gelorobus‘ Schultern geschlungen hatte, die mit ihm am Bug der Drachenherz stand.

Die Heilerin nickte langsam.

„Wir sagen besser den anderen Bescheid“, antwortete sie und zog ihn mit sich zum Steuer.

„Was ist los?“ wollte Chon wissen, der mittlerweile wieder das Ruder übernommen hatte.

„Das vorne ist ein Portal“, erklärte Auleh.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Dem Fluss folgen, oder das Portal durchqueren?“ erkundigte sich Gelorobus.

„Was sagt der Unsterbliche?“ warf Brennan ein.

Daraufhin hielt Gelorobus das Notizbuch, dessen Seiten beharrlich leer blieben, in die Runde. „Er antwortet nicht.“

„Tja, auf Unsterbliche ist eben immer Verlass...“ murmelte der Kapitän grimmig.

„Er hat gemeint, dass wir auf unserer Reise noch durch einige Portale müssen, deshalb denke ich, wir sollten da durch fahren“, merkte Gelorobus an.

„Das gefällt mir nicht...“ stellte Chon klar. „Ich finde wir sollten warten, bis Veeko sich wieder meldet.“

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, wann das sein wird. Ich halte es für keine gute Idee hier unbestimmte Zeit zu warten, bis wir wieder von Veeko hören, während zuhause Krieg herrscht“, widersprach Gelorobus.

„Vielleicht sollten wir abstimmen“, schlug Auleh vor.

Das brachte ihm einen finsteren Blick von Brennan ein. „Auf diesem Schiff entscheidet nicht die Mehrheit, sondern der Kapitän“, machte er dem Magier in einem Ton klar, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Grimmig verschränkte Auleh die Arme vor der Brust und baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, wodurch er Brennan um mehr als einen halben Kopf überragte.

„Und was entscheidet der Kapitän?“

Brennan ließ sich von Größe nicht einschüchtern. Er sah zu Auleh auf und warf ihm ein gefährliches Lächeln zu.

„Der Kapitän überlässt die Entscheidung unserer _Auserwählten_ “, meinte er, wobei er das Wort ‚Auserwählte‘ klingen ließ, als wäre es eine Beleidigung.

Überrascht wandten sich nun alle Gelorobus zu.

„Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Ich denke wir sollten unser Glück mit dem Portal versuchen“, verkündete sie alles andere als selbstsicher, dann blickte sie in die Runde, ob ihr jemand widersprach.

Chon nickte nur und setzte einen neuen Kurs. „Dann wäre das also entschieden.“

„Danke Brennan“, sagte Gelorobus schließlich zum Kapitän.

„Du brauchst dich nicht bei mir zu bedanken“, erwiderte er kalt. „Wenn etwas schief geht, wird es deine Schuld sein!“

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Dieser Typ ist so ein Arsch! Ich verstehe nicht, warum Chon ihn immer in Schutz genommen hat“, ruft Jeredi aus.

In diesem Moment tritt Luke wieder ins Wohnzimmer und mir bleibt eine Antwort erspart.

„Wo seid ihr mittlerweile? Schon bei den Drachen?“ fragt er beiläufig, während er seinen Mantel aufhängt und sich den Regen aus den Haaren schüttelt.

„Nein, wir haben gerade das zweite Portal erreicht.

„Danach kam der Dschungel, oder?“ Er durchquert den Raum und lässt sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen.

„Da war ein Dschungel?“ will Melika wissen.

„Ja“, antworte ich. „Das Portal führte in den Einflussbereich eines Unsterblichen namens Malik. Er war ein großer Freund von Urwäldern und hoher Schwerkraft.“

„Für einen normal gebauten Darkonier ist diese Gegend die Hölle“, wirft Luke ein. „Es ist brüllend heiß, die Luftfeuchtigkeit ist unglaublich hoch und dann kommt noch die hohe Schwerkraft hinzu. Das einzig Gute, das man über Maliks Dschungel sagen kann ist, dass die Portale nur einen halben Tag von einander entfernt liegen.“

„Warst du da schon mal?“ fragt Jeredi.

„Oh ja. Ich habe den Endlosen Strom schon mehr als ein Mal bereist“, meint er nur.

„Nach dem Dschungel kam der Eiswald“, fahre ich fort. „Wobei der Name eigentlich nicht ganz korrekt ist. Es gibt da nicht wirklich Bäume, aber die ganze Ebene ist mit Eisformationen übersäht, die wie Nadelbäume aussehen. Der Fluss dort ist immer zugefroren, also mussten die Magier das Wasser schmelzen, damit die Drachenherz durchfahren konnte. Es hat drei Tage gedauert, bis sie das nächste Portal erreicht hatten.“

„Sie waren so blöd. Sie hätten einfach drüber fliegen können“, murmelt Luke.

„Sie wollten Energie sparen“, werfe ich ein.

„Von wegen Energie sparen! Weißt du eigentlich was für eine Plackerei das ist, magisch eine Fahrrinne frei zu schmelzen, die groß genug für ein Schiff wie die Drachenherz ist, selbst wenn du fünf hervorragende Zauberer hast?“

„Nein. Tut mir leid, aber das Problem hatte ich persönlich noch nicht.“

Er verzieht genervt das Gesicht, sagt aber nichts weiter und ich muss mich beherrschen, nicht laut loszulachen, denn ich will die Stimmung nicht verderben. Schließlich kommen wir jetzt zum interessantesten Teil von Gelorobus‘ Reise.

 


	34. Die Himmelsberge

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Himmelsberge, Unterwelt**

Am vierten Tag ihrer Reise in der Unterwelt erreiche die Drachenherz einen Landstrich, den man die Himmelsberge nennt.

Nachdem das Übelkeit erregende Gefühl des Portals nachließ und sie wieder in der Lage war ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen, verschlug es Gelorobus abermals den Atem – eine eigentümlichere Landschaft als diese hatte sie noch nie gesehen:

Berggipfel, die sich weit über den Wolken in den Himmel reckten und dazwischen Täler, die kilometertief in ewiger Finsternis lagen.

Irgendwo in der Mitte dieser Erhabenheit trotzte ein Band aus Wasser der Schwerkraft. Mit verspielter Leichtigkeit schlängelte sich der Endlose Strom am Himmel zwischen den Berggiganten hindurch, als wäre ein schwebender Fluss eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

Gelorobus trat an die Reling und sah nach unten, wo die Umrisse der Berge in undurchsichtigem Nebel verschwanden. Den Boden konnte sie nicht sehen und für einen verrückten Moment kam ihr der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass es vielleicht überhaupt keinen Boden gab.

Plötzlich ging ein Rucken durch den Rumpf der Drachenherz und sie sackte in die Tiefe. Das dünne Wasserband war einfach nicht tief genug, um ein Segelschiff dieser Größe zu tragen.

Ein Aufschrei war zu hören und hastig startete Nerana, die am Steuer stand, die Flugtriebwerke. Als sich die Position des Schiffs knapp über einem Berghang stabilisierte, ließ sich Gelorobus gegen die Reling sinken, um tief durchzuatmen.

„Alle unverletzt?“ rief Alanji, der besorgt umherging.

Ehe Gelorobus etwas erwidern konnte, bellte Chon: „Statusbericht?“

Nerana antwortete ihm vom Steuer: „Die Triebwerke sind gestartet, Schub ist konstant und unsere Position stabil. Ich hätte sie lieber unter weniger dramatischen Umständen getestet, aber es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Allerdings haben wir die Bergwand dort drüben erwischt.“

„Schlimm?“ fragte er und rieb sich die Stirn.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Kann ich von hier aus nicht sagen.“

Wie auf ein Stichwort stürmte daraufhin Brennan an Deck. Er hielt sich nicht mit Unwichtigkeiten auf und meinte: „Der Einschlag scheint den Rumpf an Steuerbord beschädigt zu haben. Ich glaube nicht, das wir ein Leck haben, aber wir sollten besser irgendwo landen um sicher zu gehen.“

Chon sah sich um. „Ja. Aber wo?“

„Hat sich der Unsterbliche immer noch nicht wieder gemeldet?“ Fragend blickte Brennan auf Gelorobus hinab, die nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich versuche es nun schon die ganze Zeit. Mit jedem Zauber, der mir einfällt, aber das Buch ist einfach nur ein Buch.“

Nervös leckte sich Chon über die Lippen, ehe er vorschlug: „Wir sollten dem Strom folgen. Vielleicht findet sich irgendwo eine Stelle, wo die Berge nicht so steil sind und wir landen können.“

Mit einem Nicken stimmte Brennan ihm zu.

So flogen sie flussabwärts, bis an einem Berghang gedrängt eine Siedlung in Sicht kam. In die fast senkrecht aufragende Felswand hatte man Behausungen geschlagen und auf schmalen Vorsprüngen balancierten pagodenartige Bauwerke, die mit schwankenden Hängebrücken und Strickleitern verbunden waren.

Es sah so aus, als könnte ein einziger Windstoß das komplette Dorf in die Tiefe reißen, doch vielen der Gebäude sah man an, dass sie hier vermutlich schon seit Jahrhunderten der Witterung trotzten.

Als sich die Drachenherz näherte, versammelten sich einige der Bewohner. Viele zeigten zu ihnen hinauf manche riefen etwas, das Gelorobus aus den Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte.

Männer, deren lange, dunkle Gewänder wie Uniformen aussahen, kamen ins Freie gelaufen. Rasch blickten auch sie zu dem fliegenden Segelschiff hinauf, dann griffen sie nach mannslangen Gegenständen, die wie Surfbretter aussahen, ehe sie sich von der Kante in den Abgrund stürzten.

Gelorobus stieß ein erschrecktes Keuchen aus, als sie ihnen nachsah.

Gewandt setzen die Männer sich auf ihren Brettern auf, bis es ihnen gelang aufrecht zu stehen. Sie waren schon fast im Dunst unten im Tal verschwunden, als ihr Fall sich endlich verlangsamte. Geschickt ritten sie auf den Windströmen zwischen den Bergen, sodass diese sie in Richtung der Drachenherz trugen.

„Was denkt ihr wer die sind?“ fragte Alanji.

„Ein Begrüßungskommando. Wenn wir Glück haben“, murmelte Galed.

„Wann haben wir schon mal Glück?“ seufzte Auleh.

„Sie sind nur zu viert und wir können zaubern. Falls sie feindselig sind, werden wir schon fertig mit ihnen“, merkte abwesend Gelorobus an. „Meint ihr, dass sie diese Flugdinger im Dorf verkaufen? Ich hätte sehr gern eins.“

Alanji bedachte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Es ist wirklich gut zu wissen, wo deine Prioritäten liegen...“

Das quittierte Gelorobus nur mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einem Achselzucken.

Die Magier sahen zu, wie die Fremden elegant auf dem Oberdeck der Drachenherz landeten und sich umsahen. Einer von ihnen rief etwas. Gelorobus stellte verblüfft fest, dass sie es verstand.

„Wer Chef von Schiff?“

Gelorobus hatte diese Sprache während ihrer Lehrzeit gelernt und nur sehr selten gesprochen gehört, denn im Wesentlichen wurde sie nur noch von Zauberern für ihre Aufzeichnungen verwendet.

Es war offensichtlich, dass es sich nicht um die Muttersprache der Fremden handelte, so mühsam wie der Sprecher die Worte aneinanderreihte.

Chon und Brennan traten vor und der Arzt ergriff den Arm seines Freundes, ehe er antwortete: „Wir.“

„Sagt, was wollt ihr von uns?“ forderte Brennan, der die alte Magiersprache fließend zu sprechen schien.

„Ihr kommen friedlich?“

Chon nickte. „Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise. Aber wir müssen irgendwo landen und unser Schiff auf Schaden untersuchen.“

Die vier Männer beratschlagten sich kurz, dann meinte der Sprecher: „Ihr friedlich, dann ihr Gäste! Kommen! Ältester von Dorf reden.“

Wieder nickte Chon. „Zeigt uns den Weg.“

So schwang sich einer der Fremden wieder in die Lüfte, während seine drei Begleiter an Bord zurückblieben.

Sie folgten ihm zu einer großen Plattform, die vor einem Ehrfurcht gebietenden Bauwerk – wahrscheinlich einem Tempel – lag. Viele Leute hatten sich dort versammelt und starrten zu ihnen auf, als Nerana das Schiff behutsam landete.

Ein sehr alter Mann löste sich von der Menge.

Geduldig wartete er, bis alle das Schiff verlassen hatten, dann rief er: „Willkommen, verehrte Wanderer! Euer Kommen wurde mir bereits im Voraus angekündigt.“ Sein Blick schweifte über das ramponierte Segelschiff. „Die Drachenherz. Ein großartiger Name für ein Schiff!“

Er sprach die alte Magiersprache mit einem weichen, melodischen Akzent, welcher der eigentlich hart klingenden Sprache viel von ihrer Schärfe nahm.

Gelorobus fragte sich flüchtig, warum jeder hier diese tote Sprache zu sprechen schien. Dort wo sie herkam, war es nur wenigen Eingeweihten erlaubt, die alte Sprache zu erlernen.

Mit einem Lächeln verneigte der Alte sich vor den Neuankömmlingen.

Chon, der scheinbar beschlossen hatte für die Gruppe zu sprechen, tat es ihm gleich. „Vielen Dank. Aber woher wussten Sie, dass wir kommen?“

„Die große Nanuku hat mir von ihrem Plan berichtet. Wo ist sie denn?“ der Alte blickte hoffnungsvoll an dem Doktor vorbei, auf der Suche nach der Unsterblichen.

„Sie musste leider in Torani zurückbleiben. Assaris Armee hat die Stadt angegriffen“, antworte Gelorobus bitter.

„Oh. Es tut mir leid das zu hören.“ Das Gesicht des alten Mannes wurde traurig. „Bitte“, er deutete auf eine der Hütten neben dem Tempel, „seid meine Gäste.“

 

Der Innenraum der Hütte war klein und karg möbliert. Außer der Treppe ins obere Stockwerk, einem Kamin, einem kniehohen Tisch und einer Kommode war der Raum leer. Trotzdem wurde es unangenehm eng, nachdem der alte Mann mit seinen zwei Begleitern und die Crew der Drachenherz auf dem Boden Platz genommen hatten.

Gelorobus setzte sich einfach auf Aulehs Schoß, der grinsend seine Arme um ihre Hüften schlang.

Die Begleiter des Alten gingen zwischen den Gästen umher und verteilten kleine Becher, in der sich eine heiße Flüssigkeit befand.

Der alte Mann hob seinen Becher, dann trank er daraus, was ihm die anderen gleichtaten.

Auch Gelorobus nippte an ihrem Becher. Es schien eine Art Tee zu sein.

„Bitte erlaubt mir mich vorzustellen“, sagte der alte Mann schließlich. „Mein Name ist TohLario. Ich bin der Älteste von Klippenweil und es ist mir eine Freude euch in den Himmelsbergen willkommen zu heißen. Ruht euch aus, bevor ihr weiterzieht. Vor euch liegen große Gefahren.“

TohLario hielt seinen Becher einem seiner Begleiter entgegen, welcher diesen wortlos wieder auffüllte.

„Die Gefahren, von denen Sie sprechen, was hat es damit auf sich?“ fragte Chon schließlich.

„Im Moment ist die Zeit der Sommerstürme. Viele der Täler sind aufgrund der schweren Gewitter unpassierbar.“

„Wir haben zwei Wettermagier“, stellte Brennan fest.

„Elektrische Stürme wie diese habt ihr noch nie gesehen. Kein Wettermagier – nicht einmal einer mit unsterblichem Blut – ist in der Lage diese Art von Gewitter zu kontrollieren.“

„Wir haben nicht die Zeit zu warten, bis das Wetter besser wird“, erklärte Chon ruhig.

„Ich weiß. Aus diesem Grund müsst ihr die nördliche Schlucht durchqueren. Es ist eure einzige Möglichkeit vor dem Herbst das nächste Portal zu erreichen.“

„Das klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht“ meinte Chon, woraufhin der Alte ihn bekümmert ansah.

„Ihr wisst nicht wovon Ihr sprecht, Fremder. Nördlich von hier beginnt das Gebiet der Drachen.“

„Drachen?“

„Natürlich. Die Himmelsberge sind das letzte der großen Drachenkönigreiche. Wir erkennen die Autorität des Drachenkönigs an, dafür stehen wir unter seinem Schutz. Nur sein nichtsnutziger Sohn und dessen Gefolge machen seit einiger Zeit die nördliche Schlucht unsicher. Gelangweilte Halbstarke. Mehr lästig als gefährlich. Wahrscheinlich sind sie schon längst weiter gezogen. Dennoch solltet ihr auf der Hut sein.“

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

„Was ist mit den anderen Drachenreichen passiert?“ will Melika wissen.

Ich sehe sie traurig an. „Drachen sind sehr mächtig. Die Menschen haben sie schon immer gefürchtet, gehasst und verfolgt.

Zuerst hat man die Drachen auf Darkon gejagt und getötet. Die Überlebenden sahen keinen anderen Ausweg sahen, als in die Unterwelt zu fliehen, doch dort hat man auch angefangen sie immer weiter zu vertreiben. Es gibt nur noch sehr wenige Orte an dem die verstreuten Überreste dieser einst stolzen Rasse noch Zuflucht suchen können. Ihr versteht sicher, dass sie in der Regel nicht sehr gut auf Menschen zu sprechen sind. Die Bergbewohner waren eine Ausnahme, denn sie waren Untertanen des Drachenkönigs. Sie wurden geduldet.“

„Ich dachte die alten Darkonier wären gut und weise gewesen“, murmelt Melika.

„Sie waren auch nur Menschen“, erwidere ich.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht“, gibt die Prinzessin bedrückt zu.

Es bricht mir das Herz, sie so enttäuscht zu sehen.

„Hör zu, ich meine damit nicht, dass ihr alle schlecht seid – sieh dir doch nur mal meine Sippe an, wir sind selbst keinen Deut besser! Es ist nur...“

„Ist schon klar, ich habe verstanden, Erik“, unterbricht sie.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach weitererzählen, Erik“, meint Luke schließlich.

 

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Himmelsberge, Unterwelt**

„Wie sehen eure weiteren Pläne aus?“ fragte einer von TohLarios Begleiten den Schiffsarzt.

„Wir hatten einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit einem Berg, wir sollten also den Rumpf unseres Schiffs auf Lecks untersuchen. Außerdem würde es nicht schaden, wenn wir unsere Trinkwasser- und Nahrungsvorräte aufstocken könnten.“

„Und wenn ihr einen Generator habt, an dem wir die Energiezellen des Schiffs aufladen können...“ ergänzte Nerana.

TohLario lächelte ein erstaunlich zahnloses Lächeln. „Das ist kein Problem. Sagt meinen Enkeln BahLem und NahDier was ihr benötigt.“

Er deutete mit beiden Händen auf seine Begleiter und nickte ihnen zu. Dann erhob er sich, was die anderen als Zeichen nahmen, dass es Zeit zum Gehen war.

„Ich hoffe ihr genießt euren Aufenthalt in Klippenweil.“

Er verneigte sich vor seinen Gästen, ehe er sie nach draußen begleitete.

 

Nachdem Chon die Magier mit einer Liste losgeschickt hatte, was sie noch an Vorräten und Ausrüstung benötigten, machte er sich mit Nerana und Brennan daran, das Schiff auf Schäden zu untersuchen.

Die Zauberer beschlossen, dass sie ihre Besorgungen schneller erledigen könnten, wenn sie sich aufteilten, also gingen Auleh und Alanji mit BahLem los, während Gelorobus und Galed NahDier folgten.

Gelorobus konnte nicht anders als die schlafwandlerische Leichtigkeit zu bewundern, mit der NahDier über schwankende Hängebrücken und Strickleitern balancierte, immer den Abgrund im Blick.

Sie war alles andere als ängstlich im Angesicht großer Höhen, doch hier wurde selbst ihr so manches Mal mulmig.

Nachdem sie fast alles zusammengetragen hatten, was auf der Liste stand, blieben sie vor dem Geschäft eines Werkzeugschmieds stehen. Im Schaufenster waren fliegende Surfbretter ausgestellt.

Gelorobus stellte fest, dass sie wie jene Bretter aussahen, die auch die Angehörigen der Dorfwache zur Drachenherz geflogen hatten: Sie waren aus einem milchig weißen, fast durchsichtigen Material gefertigt und seitlich waren kleine Flügel angebracht – goldenes Gestänge, das mit einem glänzenden Stoff bespannt war und sich wie ein Schirm einklappen ließ.

„Kann man die kaufen?“ fragte Gelorobus und deute auf eines mit prächtiger blau-grüner Bespannung.

Der Enkel des Ältesten sah sie verwirrt an. „Ja, kaufen kannst du sie schon, aber was willst du damit? Es ist nicht so einfach damit zu fliegen...“

„0h“, erwiderte sie enttäuscht.

„Ich könnte dir beibringen, wie man sie benutzt, doch Doktor Wilares sagte ihr wärt in Eile.“

„Da hast du wohl Recht“, seufzte sie mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie all ihre Besorgungen beisammen und NahDier begleitete sie zurück zum Schiff, wo sie von einem besorgten Chon in Empfang genommen wurden.

„Was ist?“ erkundigte sich Galed.

„Das alte Mädchen hat doch mehr abbekommen, als wir gedacht hatten.“ Mit diesen Worten deutete der Arzt auf das Schiff. „Die Kollision mit der Felswand war nicht mal das Schlimmste – die hat zwar ein Leck hinterlassen, das lässt sich aber leicht reparieren – nein, was uns wirklich zu schaffen macht sind viele winzige Frostschäden, die wir uns wohl in der letzten Welt zugezogen haben.“

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis ihr das repariert habt?“

„Im Moment sind wir noch dabei uns einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Wir wollen wirklich sicher sein, dass wir nicht irgendeine Kleinigkeit übersehen. Zum Glück hat Brennan da ein ganz spezielles Auge für. Aber die Reparaturen werden sicher noch bis morgen Nachmittag dauern.“

„Können wir helfen?“

„Nee, Brennan sucht die Schäden. Auleh und Nera flicken sie. Mehr können wir gerade nicht tun. Vertreibt euch die Zeit, seht euch im Dorf um. Was immer ihr wollt.“

 

Am Abend fanden sie sich alle auf dem Platz vor der Hütte des Dorfältesten ein, der zu Ehren der Gäste zu einem kleinen Fest geladen hatte.

Die Reparaturen am Schiff waren so gut vorangegangen, dass sie am nächsten Morgen schon wieder aufbrechen konnten, also war die Stimmung recht ausgelassen.

Gelorobus hatte die freie Zeit genutzt, um sich vom Enkel des Dorfältesten das Wolkenreiten beibringen zu lassen. Stolz zeigte sie ihr frisch erworbenes Wolkensurfbrett herum.

NahDier lobte das natürliche Talent mit dem, sich die Heilerin auf dem Brett gehalten hatte.

„Eigentlich ist es nicht so viel anders als Wellenreiten“, erklärte sie.

„Du kannst surfen?“ fragte Alanji.

„Ja. Du kennst doch Meister Dedon’Agens Ferienhaus auf der Tapa-Insel, wo wir im Sommer immer waren. Dort gibt es die besten Wellen zum Surfen auf ganz Darkon. Dedon’Agen war immer der Meinung, dass ich so viel im Meer war, dass ich eigentlich schon Schwimmhäute zwischen Fingern und Zehen haben müsste.“ Leise kicherte sie während sie sich erinnerte. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Alanji schien zu ahnen, wo sie mit ihren Gedanken gelandet war. „Keine Sorge. Dedon’Agen ist der beste Magier von Torani. Was soll ihm und jenen, die unter seinem Schutz stehen, schon passieren?“

Gelorobus atmete tief durch. Ihr fielen eine ganze Menge schrecklicher Dinge ein, die passieren konnten, doch sie schob ihre Bedenken beiseite und stellte die Frage, die ihr schon seit dem Morgen auf der Seele brannte:

„Warum sprechen wir eigentlich alle die alte Sprache der Magier? Ich meine, dass Auleh, Alanji, Galed und ich sie sprechen, ist verständlich, denn junge Magier müssen sie als Teil ihrer Ausbildung lernen. Aber was ist mit euch?“

TohLario lächelte sein fast zahnloses Lächeln und antwortete: „Diese Sprache wurde von den Alten Darkoniern gesprochen und mit ihnen hat sie sich in der ganzen Unterwelt verbreitet. Ihr werdet keinen Landstrich in den endlosen Weiten der Unterwelt finden, in dem es nicht mindestens ein oder zwei Leute gibt, die euch verstehen, wenn ihr die alte Gemeinsprache sprecht.“

„Oh. Das wusste ich nicht“, gab Gelorobus erstaunt zu. Dann wandte sie sich den Endaranern zu: „Aber was ist mit euch?“

Brennan schnaubte nur abfällig, sage aber nichts. Chon sah ihn tadelnd an, ehe er erwiderte: „Es ist unsere Muttersprache. Jeder auf Endaria oder Dagunda lernt sie schon früh in der Kindheit – zumindest als Zweitsprache. Wir stammen schließlich auch von den Alten Darkoniern ab.“

„Sprachwissenschaftler finden es verblüffend, dass diese Sprache sich in den letzten zehntausend Jahren so gut wie gar nicht verändert hat“, erklärte Brennan mit wachsender Begeisterung. „Das ist absolut ungewöhnlich, denn Sprache ist etwas, das sich normalerweise sehr schnell entwickelt. Die regional gesprochenen Sprachen von Dagunda zum Beispiel sind schon nach ein paar hundert Jahren fast nicht mehr zu verstehen, wenn man sich nicht eingehend damit befasst. Aber die Große Gemeinsprache bleibt konstant und unverändert, auch über Jahrtausende. Manche vermuten es läge daran, dass sie eine Planspache, also eine konstruierte Sprache ist. Sie war jedenfalls die erste Sprache, die nicht nur auf überall auf Darkon, sondern im ganzen Darkonischen Imperium gesprochen wurde – die erste und einzige wirklich universelle Sprache der Galaxie Astarika und in großen Teilen ist sie auch heute noch die oberste Amtssprache. Dass sie sich auch in einem so riesigen Territorium wie der Unterwelt durchsetzen konnte, finde ich absolut faszinierend.“

Brennans Augen leuchteten, als er das mit ausladenden Handbewegungen erzählte. Gelorobus hatte ihn so noch nie erlebt. Er war wie verwandelt, wenn es um ein Thema ging, das ihn begeisterte. Sie wollte etwas dazu anmerken, doch sie kam nicht dazu es in Worte zu fassen, denn etwas in ihrer Tasche versetzte ihr einen Stromschlag.

Verwirrt zog sie das Notizbuch hervor, nur um es erschrocken fallen zu lassen, als es ihr einen weiteren, stärkeren Schlag versetzte.

„Was ist?“ fragte Alanji verwirrt.

Doch Gelorobus antwortete nicht. Sie schlang ihren Schal um das Büchlein und eilte ins Schiff, wo sie sich in ihrer Kabine einschloss.


	35. Nachricht aus Torani

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Himmelsberge, Unterwelt**

Als sie das Notizbuch vorsichtig öffnete, stellte Gelorobus verblüfft fest, dass es nicht Veeko war, der ihr entgegenblickte.

„Nanuku!“ rief sie überrascht aus.

„Ja, ich. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich es geschafft habe, ein neues Fernbuch zu erstellen, um mich bei euch zu melden. Wie geht es euch? Wo seid ihr?“

Die Unsterbliche sah erschöpft und schmutzig aus, doch wenigstens schien sie unverletzt.

„Wir sind in den Himmelsbergen und alle noch am Leben“, meinte Gelorobus knapp, ehe sie bange fragte: „Wie sieht es bei euch aus?“

Nanukus Mine trübte sich. „Torani ist gefallen. Assari und ihre Leute sind hier einmarschiert und haben den Palast unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht“, erklärte sie verbittert. „Als wäre es ihr verdammtes Recht! Außerdem hat sie ihre Kumpane Etiz und Sela mitgebracht. Das sind auch Etek-Sor, die zu den Großen gehören.“

„In den Palast?“ Es lief Gelorobus eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Was ist mit...“ sie hatte nicht den Mut die Frage zu beenden.

Nanuku verstand sofort was sie meinte.

„Keine Sorge! Meister Dedon’Agen und Meister Eleas haben den König an einen sicheren Ort gebracht.“

„Wohin?“

„Zu Dedon’Agens Landsitz auf der Tapa-Insel. Soweit ich weiß waren auch Doktor Frenx, der Kammerdiener Evos, Nisa Rea und die Win-Geschwister vom Singenden Berg bei ihnen.“

Einen Moment lang war Gelorobus einfach nur unglaublich erleichtert, dass ihre Freunde scheinbar alle noch am Leben und in relativer Sicherheit waren, dann dachte sie an all die unschuldigen Opfer, die der Eroberungsfeldzug der Großen gefordert haben musste und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Mir geht es genauso. Wir müssen einfach unser Bestes geben, damit die Situation nicht schlimmer wird. Mehr können wir nicht tun“, meinte Nanuku sanft.

Nach einem Moment fragte Gelorobus zögernd: „Weißt du, was mit Veeko passiert ist?“

„Warum? Was soll passiert sein?“

„Er hat sich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet...“

Nanuku sah sie bestürzt an. „Er hat sich seit Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet?“

Gelorobus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat er etwas gesagt, als ihr das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen habt?“

„Nein. Nur dass er dringende Geschäfte zu erledigen hat“, meinte Gelorobus achselzuckend. „Was hat das zu bedeuten Nanuku?“

Die Unsterbliche wirkte mit einem Mal nervös. „Vielleicht ist es nur ein Zufall und kein Grund zur Sorge. Aber es könnte auch sein, dass eure Ankunft in der Unterwelt doch nicht so unbemerkt geblieben ist, wie ich das gerne hätte.“

Sie atmete tief durch und sah Gelorobus ernst an. „Es ist sicherer, wenn von jetzt an Funkstille halten. Nur für den Fall, dass jemand herausgefunden hat, wie man uns abhören kann. Sende mir einen Blitzzauber durch das Buch, wenn du wirklich unbedingt mit mir sprechen musst. Ihr habt es fast geschafft und seid nur noch wenige Portalsprünge von Yonicors Weiher entfernt. Wenn ihr dort ankommt, habt ihr das Schlimmste hinter euch.“

Darauf folgte betretenes Schweigen. Schließlich meinte Nanuku: „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, aber es gibt ein paar sehr wichtige Dinge die du noch wissen musst: Das Portal in den Himmelsbergen führt nach Darkoron und Ansharis, Was nicht nur so ähnlich klingt wie Darkon und Anshar, sondern auch so aussieht. Die Planeten Darkoron und Ansharis befinden sich in einer Art Micro-Universum. Dort existiert nur dieses eine Sonnensystem – welches geologisch eine exakte Kopie des Darkonischen Sonnensystems ist. Bis auf die Sonnen, denn es hat nur eine Sonne.“

„Es ist eine exakte Kopie von Darkon?“

„Nur Geologisch. Pflanzen, Tiere und Menschen unterscheiden sich sehr von Darkon. Auch Städte und andere Siedlungen befinden sich an anderen Orten. Und das Klima ist anders. Es wird euch fast unmöglich sein, dort das zweite Portal zu finden.“

„Warum?“

„Der Endlose Strom, das heißt der Abschnitt des Endlosen Stroms, der durch Darkoron fließt, ist dort nur eine Meeresströmung im Ozean, kein Teil eines Flusses, wie ihr es bis jetzt immer vorgefunden habt. Und leider liegen die Portale dort sehr weit auseinander. Fast eine halbe Weltreise.“

„Woher sollen wir dann wissen wo das Portal liegt?“ fragte Gelorobus entsetzt.

„Das müsst ihr gar nicht. Ihr macht etwas anderes: In einem kleinen Ort namens Baquai an der Nordküste des Kontinents Doride befindet sich ein schlummerndes Portal. Es ist groß genug, dass die Drachenherz dort durch passt und es führt direkt zu Veekos Reich.“

„Was ist ein schlummerndes Portal?“

„Eines, das du noch öffnen musst.“

„Wie soll ich es finden? Wenn es geschlossen ist, kann ich es doch gar nicht sehen!“

„Mach dir keine Sorge. Die Stelle, an der es sich befindet ist einfach zu finden. Verlasst das Dorf und folgt dem Fluss Gollwill stromaufwärts nach Osten in die Berge. In einer breiten Schlucht befindet sich ein Wasserfall – der einzige Wasserfall weit und breit. Dort liegt das Portal“, erklärte Nanuku. „Ich werde dir weiter hinten im Buch eine Karte hinterlassen. Ihr schafft das, da bin ich mir sicher. Außerdem habt ihr einen Klarseher bei euch. Er müsste ein schlummerndes Portal sehen können.“

Nanuku fuhr sich durch das schmutzige Haar und lächelte traurig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich schon wieder im Stich lassen muss. Das war alles anders geplant.“

Gelorobus nickte nur stumm.

„Leb wohl. Möge Yonicor deinen Weg erleuchten.“ Mit diesen Worten war die Unsterbliche auch schon verschwunden.

Gelorobus blieb alleine in ihrer finsteren Kabine zurück. Eine innere Leere hatte ihre Gedanken erfasst und auch das Wissen, dass ihre Lieben zumindest vorläufig sicher waren, war nicht so tröstlich wie erhofft.

Sie rollte sich so klein ein, wie es in der Hängematte möglich war, ehe sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

 

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Ich bemerke, dass mir die ganze Erzählerei langsam aber sicher auf die Stimme schlägt, also schlage ich eine Pause vor, die wir zum Mittagessen nutzen.

Nach dem Essen greift sich Luke seinen Mantel und will gerade wieder verschwinden, als ihn aufhalte: „Hey! Wo willst du denn schon wieder hin?“

„Hab dem alten Tommey versprochen, dass ich ihm helfe den Zaun an der Nordgrenze zu reparieren. Die Bogger-Bister haben das Ding schon wieder kaputtgebissen.“

Ich stöhne auf: „Schon wieder? Lästiges Rattenpack!“

„Was sind Bogger-Biester?“ will Melika amüsiert wissen.

„Nagetiere. Kleinkindgroße Biber. Eine echte Plage. Die ersten Siedler haben sie aus Versehen nach Priade mitgebracht und seitdem haben sie sich prächtig entwickelt: Mittlerweile können sie sogar außerhalb der Kuppel überleben“ erkläre ich.

„Ja. Außerdem fressen sie mit Vorliebe metallische Dinge“, stimmt Luke zu.

„Zum Beispiel Elektrozäune“, ergänze ich. „Massive Elektrozäune. Wie die Dinger in Jurrasic Park...“

Daraufhin sehen Meika und Jeredi mich fragend an. Natürlich haben sie Jurrasic Park nicht gesehen. Der Film ist schließlich über zweitausend Jahre alt. Ich frage mich, ob Veeko mir eine Kopie davon organisieren könnte. Das wäre doch mal eine echte Herausforderung.

„Aber wie kommen die raus?“ reißt Jeredi mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was?“

„Die Biester! Wie kommen sie aus der Kuppel raus?“

Ich zucke die Achseln. „Da sind jede Menge Löcher in der Kuppel. Jeder kann da raus. Aber dann erfriert man. Oder erstickt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was von beidem schneller geht.“

Jetzt wird ihr Blick beunruhigt. „Wenn die Kuppel überall Löcher hat... Wie bleibt dann die Atmosphäre in ihrem Inneren und woher wissen wir, dass sie nicht einfach einstürzt?“

„Keine Sorge, Jeredi. Das wird nicht passieren“, beruhige ich sie.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich meine, dass meine Macht diese Kuppel zusammenhält, solange ich mich auf Priade befinde.“

„Aber was ist, wenn du gehst?“ wirft Melika ein.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich bis jetzt nicht einmal daran gedacht, was passiert, wenn ich den Mond verlasse. Bis gestern Morgen hatte ich ja nicht einmal vorgehabt, von Priade weg zu gehen.

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mir überlegen, wie ich die alten Herrschaften, die noch hier leben, evakuiere, bevor ich nach Darkon in den Krieg ziehe.

„Also dann, bis später“, meint Luke schließlich.

„Ich will mit!“ ruft Jeredi. „Ich muss unbedingt mal aus dem Haus, sonst drehe ich durch.“

Luke lächelt sie an. „Kein Problem. Du kannst uns vor den Biestern beschützen, während wir den Zaun reparieren.“

„Wenn es nicht allzu viele Umstände macht, würde ich euch auch sehr gern begleiten“, meint Melika zögerlich.

„Klar. Hol deinen Mantel, dann gehen wir los“, ruft Luke, dann wendet er sich an Eloni: „Was ist mit dir? Willst du auch mit?“

Sie sieht ihn nicht an, sagt aber schließlich: „Nein. Ich sehe lieber dem Geist in der Wand zu.“

Wir blicken alle an die Stelle der Wand, die das Sonnenkind anstarrt. Es ist eine vollkommen gewöhnliche, unauffällige Wand zwischen zwei Küchenschränken: Grüne Tapete mit altmodischem Blumenmuster.

Einen Geist kann ich nicht sehen und ich spüre auch keinerlei Präsenzen, die auf Spukerscheinungen oder ähnliches hindeuten.

„Siehst du was, Luke?“ frage ich den Klarseher.

„Hässliche Tapete...“ Er zuckt die Achseln. „Bis später Erik.“

Damit verlässt er die Küche. Melika und Jeredi folgen ihm und ich bleibe mit Eloni zurück.

Ein paar Mal versuche ich sie noch anzusprechen, aber sie reagiert nicht mehr, also ziehe ich mich ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo ich es mir mit einem Buch auf der Couch gemütlich mache. Draußen prasselt leise der Regen ans Fenster und im Kamin brennt ein wärmendes Feuer.

Schläfrig lege ich das Buch aus der Hand und starre auf die Rückseite der „Geisterwand“.


	36. Der unfreiwillige Spanner

**\--???  
\--???**

Ich stehe in einer Kabine auf einem Schiff. Ohne jemals hier gewesen zu sein, weiß ich, dass es die Drachenherz sein muss.

In der Hängematte vor mir liegt Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee winzig klein zusammengerollt.

Ja, _Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee_. Für mich wird sie immer Aya-Ran bleiben, denn ich, Grendai, habe _Gelorobus_ nie kennen gelernt.

Das Notizbuch eng an ihre Brust gedrückt, liegt sie da. Es fällt ihr sichtlich schwer, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Bin ich etwa in jener Nacht gelandet, von der ich vorhin noch erzählt habe?

Was für ein Zufall.

Vielleicht auch nicht.

Ich habe meine Fähigkeit bis heute nicht vollständig verstanden, doch sie scheint mich unbewusst doch immer zu Orten und Zeiten zu führen, die eine gerade wichtige Rolle in meinen Gedanken einnehmen.

Wie diese Nacht in den Himmelsbergen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünsche ich mir, dass ich wirklich zeitreisen könnte und nicht nur in einem Echo der Vergangenheit herumspazieren.

Ich würde Aya so gerne trösten, ihr erzählen was sie noch alles erleben wird, wie viel Gutes, aber auch Schlechtes noch vor ihr liegen. Aber wenn ich daran denke, was Nanuku mir über die letzten Lebensjahre von Gelorobus erzählt hat...

Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, ist es wahrscheinlich doch besser, dass ich nicht mit der Aya von damals sprechen kann.

Tief in Gedanken stehe ich da, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopft. Daraufhin dreht sich Aya um und setzt sich in der Hängematte auf.

„Ja?“

Mit eingezogenen Schultern und den Händen in den Manteltaschen steht Auleh in der Tür. Unbeholfen fährt er sich mit der Hand über Nacken.

„Hey. Ich wollte nach dir sehen... Du bist vorhin einfach verschwunden.“

Sie fährt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so erfolgreich beim Tränenzurückhalten.

„Nanuku hat sich gemeldet. Assaris Armee hat Torani eingenommen.“

Er atmet scharf ein. „Und deine Leute?“

„Die sind vorerst in Sicherheit. Dedon’Agen hast sie wohl alle auf seinen Landsitz gebracht.“

„Das ist doch gut, oder?“

Sie zuckt die Achseln, schlingt die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. „Hätte schlimmer kommen können.“

„Das ist nicht das Einzige, oder?“ Er schlüpft aus seinem Mantel, bevor er vorsichtig neben ihr Platz nimmt. Dabei fällt es ihm sichtlich schwer, sich neben Aya in der wackeligen Hängematte aufrecht zu halten. Also legt er sich hin und zieht sie zu sich, bis sie auf ihm liegt. Er schließt seine Arme um sie, woraufhin sie sich an seine Brust kuschelt.

„Nanuku meint, dass Assaris Leute unsere Ankunft in der Unterwelt bemerkt haben könnten. Sie hält es für klüger, wenn wir ab jetzt Funkstille halten“, meint sie, während sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger ein unsichtbares Muster auf Aulehs Oberkörper zeichnet.

Sanft hält er ihre Hand an, führt sie zu seinem Gesicht und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Wir sind wieder ganz allein auf uns gestellt. Ich fühle mich so verloren. Keine Ahnung wie ich das alles schaffen soll. Wie Brennan gesagt hat: Wenn es schief geht, ist es meine Schuld.“

„Du solltest nicht allzu viel auf das geben, was Brennan Udonen sagt. Außerdem musst du das nicht allein machen. Du hast gehört was Edoroban die Kartenmacherin gesagt hat. Ich bin dein Plan B. Wenn wir scheitern, dann gemeinsam.“ Er grinst schief. „Allerdings heißt das auch, dass du dir den Ruhm mit mir teilen musst, wenn wir Erfolg haben.“

„Ich bin so froh, dass du nicht tot bist“, murmelt sie.

Daraufhin zieht er sie an sich hoch, bis ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe sind. Sanft umschließt er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, streichelt ihre Wangen mit den Daumen.

„ _Ich_ bin froh, dass _du_ nicht tot bist“, erwidert er, ehe er sie küsst.

Als der Kuss zunehmend intimer wird, beginne ich mich unwohl zu fühlen.

Das geht mich nichts an! Ich will den beiden nicht beim Knutschen zusehen.

Aber ich kann die Kabine nicht verlassen, denn die Tür ist verschlossen und ich bin ja nicht wirklich hier, kann sie also auch nicht öffnen.

Ich wende mich ab, versuche den Turteltäubchen wenigstens ein Bisschen Privatsphäre zu geben, als ein dumpfer Schlag mich aufhorchen lässt.

Auleh scheint doch das Gleichgewicht verloren zu haben und aus der Hängematte gefallen zu sein, also drehe ich mich um. Kichernd liegt er da auf dem harten Holzboden, Aya unter sich begraben.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Auch sie lacht. „Geht schon. Aber du bist schwer! Runter von mir.“

Er stemmt sich mit seinen Ellenbogen hoch, sodass er sie zwar immer noch vollständig mit seinem Körper bedeckt, aber nicht mehr sein gesamtes Gewicht auf ihr lastet.

Zögernd beugt er sich hinunter und küsst die Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht. Erst links, dann rechts, dann wandern seine Lippen immer weiter nach unten, bis sie endlich die ihren treffen.

Es folgt ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und Auleh beginnt Ayas Körper zu streicheln.

Dabei wandert Aulehs Hand immer weiter nach unten, bis er schließlich eine ihrer Brüste umfasst, was Aya dazu bringt tief aufzuatmen. Sie lehnt sich in seine Berührung und er sieht das als Einladung weiterzumachen. Vorsichtig öffnet er ihr Hemd, um ihre nackten Brüste mit den Lippen zu liebkosen.

Sie stöhnt leise auf und er haucht ihr eine Spur von federleichten Küssen auf den Bauch. Als er ihren Bauchnabel erreicht und gerade versucht den Verschluss ihrer Hose zu öffnen, schreckt sie auf: „Nein! Nicht!“

Er sieht auf, versucht vergeblich sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verletzt und verwirrt er ist, aber er lässt ohne Wiederrede von ihr ab. Als er sich aufsetzen möchte, hält sie ihn jedoch zurück.

„Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch.“

Sie zieht ihn wieder auf sich, klammert sich an ihm fest, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

„Ich will dich – ich will dich so sehr! Aber jetzt ist kein guter Zeitpunkt.“

„Wie meinst du das?“ will er leise wissen.

„Wir haben gerade wirklich genug Probleme, auch ohne dass ich schwanger bin...“ Sie bringt es nicht über sich, ihm bei diesen Worten ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich nie Kinder von dir will, aber im Moment sollten wir zuerst unser eigenes, unmittelbares Überleben sicherstellen, ehe wie über die Gründung einer Familie nachdenken.“

Das bringt ihn dazu leise zu kichern.

„Was ist daran lustig?“ will sie gekränkt wissen.

„Das ist das Einzige, das dich im Moment davon abhält Sex mit mir zu haben?“ fragt er und streicht ihr mit dem Nasenrücken über die Schläfe.

„Dass wir keine zuverlässigen Verhütungsmittel haben? Ja“, stimmt sie zu.

„Gut. Ich habe da eine Idee, was wir heute Nacht tun können, ohne dass das dabei ein Probelm sein wird.“ Sanft legt er seine Hand an die Seite ihres Gesichts und küsst sie auf die zusammengekniffenen Lippen. „Vertraust du mir?“

Nun sieht sie ihm endlich wieder in die Augen. Nach einem Moment nickt sie zögernd, was ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht bringt, neben dem die Sonne verblasst wäre.

Er beugt sich wieder zu ihr hinunter, küsst sie langsam und leidenschaftlich, während er seine Hände über ihren ganzen Körper wandern lässt.

Dann greift er nach seinen Mantel, breitet diesen auf dem groben Holzboden aus, nimmt Aya in seine Arme und bettet sie sanft auf das Kleidungsstück. Schließlich kniet er zwischen ihren gespreizten Schenkeln. Als seine Hände dieses Mal den Verschluss ihrer Hose erreichen, hält er kurz inne und sucht ihren Blick. Erst als sie nickt, öffnet er den Verschluss. Langsam entledigt er sie zuerst ihrer Hose, dann ihrer Unterwäsche.

Auleh beugt sich zu Aya hinunter, nimmt vorsichtig eines ihrer Beine und legt es sich über die Schulter. Er küsst ihr Knie und die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels, dann wiederholt er das Ganze mit dem anderen Bein. Durch den Größenunterschied der beiden muss Auleh auf dem Bauch liegen, damit Aya nicht mit dem Hintern in der Luft hängt.

Mit den Händen streichelt er jeden Teil ihres Körpers, den er erreichen kann, während er mit seinem Mund ihrem Venushügel immer näher kommt.

Jetzt versteht Aya, was er vorhat und sie streicht ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare und versucht ihre Beine etwas weiter zu spreizen. Als seine Zunge endlich zum ersten Mal ihre Klitoris berührt, wirft sie den Kopf zurück und atmet tief ein, hört aber nie damit auf, mit den Fingern sanft über Aulehs Kopfhaut zu streicheln.

So vergeht eine Weile, in der er was-weiß-ich mit seiner Zunge anstellt – ich kann es von hier aus nicht genau sehen – dann versteift sie sich und stöhnt auf, während ihr erster Orgasmus sie durchströmt.

Als sie sich wieder ein Bisschen gesammelt hat, nimmt sie ihre Knie von seinen Schulten und zieht sie ihn zu sich hoch. Kichernd wischt sie ihm ihre Körperflüssigkeiten vom Kinn, ehe sie ihn küsst.

Nach ein paar Minuten gleitet er dann wieder nach unten zwischen ihre Beine und beginnt sie wieder mit seiner Zunge zu befriedigen, nur diesmal dringt er auch gleichzeitig mit zwei Fingern seiner rechten Hand in sie ein.

Mit der anderen Hand, macht er sich am Verschluss seiner eigenen Hose zu schaffen, bis er es ihm endlich gelingt sie zu öffnen und sein steifes Glied hervorzuholen.

Eilig streicht er im selben Rhythmus über seinen Penis, in dem er mit der anderen Hand in ihre Scheide eindringt.

Er erreicht seinen Orgasmus fast zeitgleich mit ihrem zweiten. Danach legt er seinen Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel, während er versucht wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Wow“, seufzt Aya schließlich. „Das war... gut“ Sie versucht sich zu sammeln, dann fährt sie ihm mit der Hand wieder durch die Haare.

Endlich kommt sie wieder zu sich und fragt besorgt: „Was ist mit dir? Du musst doch auch... soll ich... ich meine, ich kann...“ Wahrscheinlich weiß sie selbst nicht so genau wie diese Sätze enden sollten, doch Auleh versteht sie.

„Kein Problem“, murmelt er grinsend und hält die linke Hand hoch, an der Spuren von milchig weißem Ejakulat kleben.

„...Ich glaube, ich habe da einen Fleck auf den Boden gemacht...“ meint er, als er sich aufsetzt und unter sich blickt, während sein mittlerweile wieder schlaffer Penis in all seiner Pracht aus seiner Hose hängt.

Bei diesem Anblick, kann sich Aya nicht mehr halten und bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Auleh sieht sie schief an. Auch sie sieht alles andere als würdevoll aus: Bekleidet nur mit einem offenen Hemd liegt sie auf dem Boden und kann sich vor Lachen nicht halten.

Als es ihr gelingt sich wieder zu fassen, holt sie einen Lappen aus ihrer Reisetasche, den sie Auleh zuwirft. „Hier. Zum Aufwischen.“

Dann steht sie auf, um sich wieder anzuziehen.

Einige Minuten später, alles ist aufgewischt und wieder weggepackt, liegen die beiden eng an einander geschmiegt in der Hängematte.

Aya streicht Auleh gedankenverloren über die Brust, während er seine Nase in ihren Haaren vergraben hat.

„Wer hat dir das eigentlich beigebracht?“ fragt sie schließlich spielerisch.

Er überlegt eine Weile, ehe er antwortet: „Da war dieses Mädchen auf einer von den Sapaja-Inseln, sie war eine der Wasserpriesterinnen. Ich sage dir, die kannte Tricks...“ Mit einem Mal hält er inne.

„Was? Was ist los?“ will Aya wissen, der nicht entgangen ist, dass ihn etwas beschäftigt.

„Hör zu Aya, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du noch lebst, hätte ich nie...“

„Hast du aber nicht!“ unterbricht sie ihn. „Du hast dir wirklich nichts vorzuwerfen. Und wenn dich das tröstet, du bist auch nicht mein Erster.“

„Nicht? Wer war’s bei dir?“

„Ach, er war einer der Palastwachen. Er war stark und gutaussehend... na ja, ein lieber Kerl, aber nicht die hellste Leuchte. Er ist zurück in sein Heimatdorf gezogen und ein nettes Mädchen geheiratet, mit dem er bestimmt schon einen ganzen Stall voll Kinder hat... Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut...“ Sie verstummt abrupt und kuschelt sich noch näher an Auleh.

 

„Ich erinnere mich an diese Nacht. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir uns geliebt haben. Interessant, wie alles aus einer anderen Perspektive aussieht...“ ertönt neben mir eine leise, verträumte Stimme.

Erschrocken drehe ich mich um. Da steht Eloni und beobachtet gedankenverloren, wie sich die Liebenden in den Armen liegen.

„Was tust du hier?“ frage ich schroff.

„ _Du_ bist derjenige, der ungefragt in _meiner_ Vergangenheit rumschnüffelt. Wenn sich jemand von uns beiden rechtfertigen muss, dann bin das ja wohl nicht ich“, antwortet sie gelassen, ohne den Blick von Aya und Auleh abzuwenden.

„So meine ich das nicht. Ich meine _wie_?“

Jetzt sieht sie doch zu mir auf. „Ich dachte du könntest mir das sagen...“

Darauf schüttle ich den Kopf, was sie dazu bringt mit den Achseln zu zucken.

„Komm schon, lass uns nach Hause gehen“, meint sie und ergreift meine Hand.

Ein Blitz durchfährt mich und ich wache verwirrt auf meinem Sofa auf.

Wie kann das möglich sein? Ich habe es noch nie geschafft, eine meiner Visionen zu verlassen wann ich es wollte. Normalerweise muss ich immer abwarten, bis sie von alleine enden.

Wie konnte Eloni uns einfach so zurückbringen?

Ich stehe auf und gehe in die Küche, wo Eloni immer noch am Tisch sitzt und die Wand anstarrt.

„Ich weiß es jetzt“, murmelt sie, als sie mich bemerkt.

„Was?“

„Der Geist in der Wand. Es ist ein Portal! Ein geschlossenes Portal in die Unterwelt.“

„Das kann nicht sein“, erkläre ich. „Luke ist ein Klarseher. Er hätte es längst gesehen, wenn da ein Portal in der Wand wäre.“

Daraufhin wirft sie mir nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten kann, und nickt.

Das gibt mir zu denken.


	37. Drachen!

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Es ist spät am Abend, als Jeredi, Melika und Luke endlich wieder zurückkommen. Nass, hungrig und durchgefroren entledigen die sich ihrer Mäntel, bevor sie sich fröhlich plaudernd auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin niederlassen.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich meinen Mitbewohner schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr in so guter Laune gesehen habe.

Als ich jedem von ihnen eine große Schüssel hausgemachten Eintopf in die Hand drücke, machen sich alle drei sofort begeistert ans Essen.

Sogar Luke.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln setze ich mich zu Eloni auf das Sofa.

Als sie sich an mich kuschelt, muss ich aufseufzen.

Was ist nur aus Grendai, dem Krieger geworden? Jenem unerschrockenen Berserker, der sich ohne Zögern oder Zweifel selbst in die aussichtsloseste Schlacht stürzt?

Papa Erik.

Aber irgendwie stört mich das nicht so sehr wie ich gedacht hätte. Es ist schön sich zur Abwechslung um andere zu kümmern. Auch wenn es nicht immer schön ist, meinem schlampigen Mitbewohner hinterherräumen zu müssen...

...Meinem Mitbewohner, der es anscheinend absichtlich versäumt hat mir zu erzählen, dass sich ein inaktives Portal zur Unterwelt in unserer Wohnzimmerwand befindet.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach darauf ansprechen.

Oder ich warte einfach ab, was passiert. Es ist ja nicht gesagt, dass er das Portal auch benutzt. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt die Fähigkeiten hat es zu öffnen.

Vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht hat er deswegen nichts gesagt.

Wenn es weder von mir noch von ihm geöffnet werden kann, warum es dann erwähnen.

Allerdings hat er heute Mittag eiskalt gelogen, als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob er etwas in der Wand sieht...

 

„Erzählst du jetzt weiter?“

Es sind Elonis Worte, die mich aus meinen Gedanken reißen.

Ich blicke auf sie hinab und lächele. „Wenn du willst.“

Sie nickt.

Ich rufe die Anderen zusammen. Freudig quetscht sich Melika zu Eloni und mir auf die Couch, während Jeredi im Sessel gegenüber Platz nimmt.

Nur Luke steht unschlüssig neben dem anderen Sessel.

„Was ist los?“ fragt Jeredi.

„Nichts. Ich habe nur noch etwas zu erledigen... Ich sollte jetzt gehen...“ antwortet er abwesend.

„Ist das wirklich so wichtig? Komm schon! Bleib noch ein Bisschen! Es ist nicht gut, wenn du so spät noch ganz allein durch die Stadt streunst!“ fordert Jeredi.

Er sieht sie verblüfft an, dann nickt er zaghaft und setzt sich.

Das erinnert mich an alte Zeiten.

Niemand hat Lukenan Udonen im Griff wie ein Ijiban, der mächtigste der Drachenlords.

Sie zwinkert ihm lächelnd zu, dann richtet sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zu.

Es ist immer wieder verrückt, wenn man feststellt, dass die Drachenlords doch im Kern ihres Wesens immer gleich sind.

Auffordernd grinst Jeredi mich an und ich reiße mich zusammen, um in meiner Schilderung der Abenteuer der Drachenherz fortzufahren.

 

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Himmelsberge, Unterwelt**

Am nächsten Morgen informierte Gelorobus ihre Reisegefährten über die Ereignisse der vorangegangen Nacht.

Nun, ja – sie erzählte ihnen, was Nanuku ihr gesagt hatte. Was nach ihrem Gespräch mit meiner Schwester passiert war, hat sie natürlich für sich behalten und ich werde es ihr gleichtun. Also werde ich Melika, Jeredi und Luke nicht berichten, was sich in jener Nacht zwischen Aya und Auleh zugetragen hatte.

 

Nachdem sich alle bei dem Dorfältesten und seinen Enkeln für die Gastfreundschaft bedankt und jede Menge Abschiedsumarmungen ausgetauscht hatten, brach die Drachenherz zur nächsten Etappe ihrer Reise auf.

TohLario hatte ihnen den Weg durch die nördliche Schlucht in allen Einzelheiten erklärt. Er hatte sie vor den Gefahren, die sie erwarteten, gewarnt und prognostiziert, dass sie das Portal in zwei Tagen erreichen würden, wenn alles gut ging.

Die Stimmung auf der Drachenherz war verhalten optimistisch, denn der Wind stand günstig und während ihren Aufenthalts in Klippenweil war es Narana und Brennan gelungen mit den ultraleichten Baumaterialien der Himmelsberge die Effizienz der Flugtriebwerke so zu verbessern, dass sie jetzt bis zu fünf Tage damit fliegen konnten, ehe es nötig wurde die Energiezellen des Schiffs wieder aufzuladen.

Sie kamen gut voran, doch als sie am Nachmittag den Zugang zur nördlichen Schlucht erreichten, verfinsterten dunkle Wolken den Himmel.

Chon scherzte, dass sie das als gutes Omen nehmen sollten, doch Brennan starrte angespannt in die wilden Wolkenwirbel über dem Schiff. Auch die Wettermagier Alanji und Auleh waren sichtlich nervös.

„Was ist los?“ fragte Gelorobus vorsichtig.

Auleh antwortete zuerst nicht. Er zog sie zu sich und schlang seine Arme um sie, als könne er sie vor den Wolken beschützen.

„Das Wetter... es fühlt sich nicht richtig an.“

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich kann es nicht besser erklären und ich kann dir nicht sagen warum, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich irgendwas Mächtiges in diesen Wolken versteckt.“

„Etwas Mächtiges?“ wiederholte Gelorobus geistesabwesend, während sie mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten sanft über die unnatürlichen Wolken strich. „Aber ich kann nichts spüren...“

Zuerst beruhigte sie der Gedanke, dass das unbekannte Phänomen scheinbar nicht magisch war, aber dann sah sie Brennan an und musste an das denken, was sie bei der alten Kartenmacherin Edoroban festgestellt hatte.

„Wobei zu bedenken ist, dass ich keine Drachenmagie spüren kann. Aber du kannst das.“ Mit diesen Worten suchte sie den Blick von Brennan, der langsam nickte.

„Ich kann sie sehen. So viel Macht habe ich mein Leben lang noch nicht gesehen“, erklärte er ohne die Augen von den Wolken zu nehmen.

„Wir sollten umkehren. Mit Drachen können wir es nicht aufnehmen“, schlug Galed vor.

„Du hast Recht“, stimmte Chon zu. „Ich verliere lieber einen Tag als das Schiff. Dreh um, wir fliegen zurück nach Klippenweil“, befahl er Nerana.

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Aus den Wolken lösten sich drei riesige Gestalten, die auf das Segelschiff zuhielten.

Brennan verlor keine Zeit. Sofort aktivierte er seine magischen Fähigkeiten, wie er es bereits bei ihrer Flucht aus der Hafenstadt Nadari getan hatte. Goldene Funken hüllten seinen gesamten Körper ein, ehe sie sich zu drei leuchtenden Energiebällen verdichteten, die ihn träge umkreisten.

Gelorobus und die anderen Magier taten es ihm gleich und nahmen Kampfpositionen ein, bereit sich zu verteidigen.

Als sich die drei Gestalten aus den Wolken brachen, sank Gelorobus der Mut.

Diese Wesen waren fliegende Kampfpanzer, deren Körper komplett mit metallisch glänzenden Schuppen und Stacheln bedeckt waren. Jeder der von ihnen war von der Schnauze bis zur Schwanzspitze mindestens fünf Meter lang. Die Spannweite ihrer Flügel war noch um ein Vielfaches größer. Neben den gigantischen Flugschwingen hatte jeder von ihnen noch vier Beine, deren rasiermesserscharfe Klauen tödlich im Dämmerlicht schimmerten.

„Ihr greift nicht an, bevor sie nicht angegriffen haben“, befahl Brennan. „Wenn _wir_ zaubern, dann nur um uns zu verteidigen! Ist das klar? Vielleicht wollen sie nur reden.“

„Die können sprechen?“ fragte Auleh verwirrt.

Daraufhin bedachte Brennan ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick: „Du hast absolut keine Ahnung was Drachen eigentlich sind, oder?“

Auleh hat keine Zeit mehr zum Antworten, denn einer der Drachen rammte das Schiff ohne Vorwarnung. Er lachte höhnisch und wollte sich gerade davonmachen, doch er kam nicht weit, denn Brennan schoss das Reptil mit seinen Energiekugeln vom Himmel, noch ehe es die Gelegenheit hatte zu seinen Begleitern zurückzukehren.

Gelorobus sah ihm nach und konnte erkennen, wie es sich mehrere hundert Meter unter ihnen benommen an die Felswand krallte.

„Du hast meinen Bruder getötet!“ ertönte eine wütende Stimme, die Gelorobus nur in ihrem Kopf und nicht mit den Ohren hören konnte.

„Gar nichts habe ich! Seht nach unten, er ist absolut unverletzt. Sammelt ihn ein und zieht eurer Wege! Wir wollen nur in Frieden die Schlucht durchqueren. Aber wir werden uns verteidigen, wenn es nötig ist!“ schrie Brennan.

Die beiden Drachen umkreisten das Schiff unbeeindruckt.

„Wir sind Söhne des Drachenkönigs! Niemand erteilt uns im Reich unseres Vaters Befehle. Schon gar nicht eine elende Blutschande wie du.“

Dann ging der kleinere der beiden zum Angriff über, doch er wurde von einem vereinten Windschlag der Wettermagier Auleh und Alanji ins Taumeln gebracht. Das verwirrte ihn so sehr, dass er Galeds Illusion der Drachenherz nicht von dem echten Schiff unterscheiden konnte und in dem Versuch ihr auszuweichen prallte er gegen einen Felsvorsprung.

Benommen trudelte er in die Tiefe.

Sein in der Luft verbliebener Bruder kam herbeigeeilt und fing ihn auf. Mühsam flatternd, um das zusätzliche Gewicht in der Luft zu halten, machte er sich davon.

Erleichtert sahen sie den fliehenden Drachen nach. Chon trat zu Gelorobus an die Reling und sah nach unten.

„Das war zu einfach“, murmelte der Arzt leise, woraufhin die Heilerin ihn beunruhigt ansah.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Drachen sind nach den Unsterblichen die mächtigsten magischen Wesen im uns bekannten Universum. Glaubst du wirklich, dass die wegen einem Bisschen Wind- und Illusionszauber so einfach klein beigeben?“

„Wenn die wiederkommen, kann Brennan sie doch einfach abschießen, oder?“

Chon schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das kann er nicht. Es dauert mindestens eine Stunde, bis er nach so einem Schlag wieder genug Energie gesammelt hat, um das zu wiederholen.“

Gelorobus sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Wie steht es eigentlich mit dir? Irgendein guter Angriffszauber?“ fragte er.

Mit einem lustlosen Auflachen antwortete sie: „Feuerzauber. Sicher eine große Hilfe gegen Drachen.“

„Ja, allerdings“, seufzte Chon leise. „Vor allem auf einem Schiff das fast ausschließlich aus brennbaren Materialien gebaut ist.“

Sie sahen sich einem Moment lang an, dann meinte Chon: „Halt die Augen offen, ich glaube nicht...“

Er kam nie dazu diesen Satz zu beenden, denn alles geschah so schnell, dass Gelorobus nur noch bemerkte, wie irgendetwas sie und den Arzt zu Boden stieß.

Schreie erklangen und als sie aufsah, bot sich ihr ein Bild des Schreckens: Ein vierter Drache, größer und mächtiger als die anderen drei war unbemerkt durch den Nebel auf die Drachenherz zugeschossen und hatte nach Gelorobus und Chon geschnappt.

Fast hätte er die beiden auch erwischt, doch Brennan hatte blitzschnell reagiert. Mit einem Hechtsprung hatte er sie aus dem Weg gestoßen, er selbst schaffte es allerdings nicht mehr dem klaffenden Maul des Drachen auszuweichen, welcher unbarmherzig zugebissen und den Klarseher mit in die Höhe gerissen hatte.

Nach einer Schrecksekunde rappelte sich Gelorobus auf, um dem Drachen mit Feuerbällen und Blendgranaten einzudecken.

Auleh und Alanji taten es ihr gleich. Sie beschossen die Flugechse mit Blitzen, was den Drachen dazu brachte, Brennan fallen zu lassen.

Ungebremst schlug er aus mehreren Metern Höhe auf dem Deck der Drachenherz auf, wo er reglos liegen blieb.

„Brennan!“

Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte Chon zu ihm und verlor keine Zeit. Der Arzt untersuchte seinen Freund mit kundigem Blick, doch je mehr er sah in welchem Zustand Brennan sich befand, desto verzweifelter wurde er.

Gelorobus folgte ihm schnell. Die Heilerin kniete sich neben den Verletzten und musste erst einmal schlucken. Brennans linker Arm stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab und er hatte sich bei dem Sturz eine Kopfverletzung zugezogen, die stark blutete. Doch das mit Abstand schlimmste waren die Verletzungen, die der Drache ihm mit seinen Zähnen zugefügt hatte: Der gesamte Unterleib und die Oberschenkel waren von den scharfen Fängen des Monsters so aufgeschlitzt worden, dass die Innereien des Klarsehers austraten.

Überall war Blut, aber Gelorobus griff beherzt zu und begann sofort damit die schlimmsten Verletzungen zu heilen, während sie im Kopf eine Liste aller Wunden erstellte und in eine Reihenfolge ordnete, in der sie diese behandeln müsste.

Schnell bemerkte sie, dass Brennans Verletzungen so schwerwiegend waren, dass selbst sie nicht genug Kraft hatte auch nur die lebensbedrohlichen zu heilen. Zumindest nicht in der kurzen Zeit, die ihr blieb bevor Brennan verblutete.

Verzweifelt überlegte sie, was sie tun sollte.

Ihr war klar, dass sie den Klarseher nicht sterben lassen konnte. Nicht weil sie ein netter Mensch war, oder weil sie ihn besonders mochte. Nein, sie musste ihn retten, weil sie ihn _brauchte_.

Seine Fähigkeit, die Dinge zu sehen, wie es kaum ein anderer konnte, war elementar für das Gelingen ihrer Mission. Also musste sie für sein Überleben sorgen.

Um jeden Preis.

Schon früh während ihrer Lehrzeit bei Meister Dedon’Agen war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie nicht nur die Fähigkeit hatte andere mit ihrer Berührung zu heilen, sondern auch das Gegenteil. Sie hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt, zu sehr fürchtete sie diese finstere Gabe. Dennoch hatte sie an Pflanzen und Insekten Experimente durchgeführt, die ihr verraten hatten, dass sie einem Lebewesen die Lebensenergie entziehen und sie einem anderen geben konnte. So war es ihr sogar gelungen kürzlich verstorbene Käfer wiederzubeleben.

In diesem Augenblick dachte Gelorobus nur noch daran, dass dieses Prinzip sicher auch in einem größeren Maßstab funktionieren müsste.

Einen schrecklichen Moment lang betrachtete sie ihre Gefährten und überlegte, wer von ihnen wohl entbehrlich wäre. Sie erschrak vor sich selbst, dass sie etwas derartiges auch nur in Erwägung zog.

Dann sah sie auf und bemerkte, dass der Drache immer noch bedrohlich um die Drachenherz kreise. Das brachte sie auf eine Idee.

„Chon, du sorgst dafür, dass er mir nicht in den nächsten Minuten stirbt!“ kommandierte sie, als sie aufsprang.

„Was? was hast du vor?“ fragte der Arzt verwirrt.

Doch Gelorobus antwortete nicht. Sie eilte unter Deck zu ihrer Kabine, griff nach ihrem Wolkensurfbrett und stürmte wieder ins Freie, wo sie sich ohne Zögern in die Tiefe stürzte.

Geschickt ließ sie sich von einem Aufwind so weit in die Höhe tragen, dass sie über dem Drachen flog, der sie nur verwirrt anstarrte, als sie sich auf ihn fallen ließ.

Sie musste sich beharrlich an seinen Rückenstacheln festklammern, denn natürlich versuchte das Ungetüm sie abzuwerfen. Doch er hatte keine Chance. Mit einem Explosionszauber sprengte sie einige seiner Schuppen weg und berührte das nackte Fleisch, das sich darunter verbarg.

Mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten griff sie tief in ihn und entzog ihm alle Energie, die sie fassen konnte.

Bewusstlos taumelte die Echse in die Tiefe, aber die Heilerin wurde von einem gigantischen Windstoß der Magier auf dem Schiff aufgehalten, sodass sie unsanft, aber unbeschadet auf das Deck der Drachenherz prallte.

„Bringt ihn in die Mannschaftsmesse!“ brüllte sie und deutete auf Brennan.

Chon und die Magier taten wie befohlen, während Gelorobus ihnen humpelnd folgte.

„Dort auf den Tisch!“ Sie deutete auf den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raums, trat dann an den Verletzten und wandte sich an die Zauberer: „Ihr geht wieder raus und sorgt dafür, dass wir so schnell wie möglich hier wegkommen. Wer weiß wie viele Brüder die noch haben!“ Dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Nicht zurück nach Klippenweil, sonst bringen wir die Dorfbewohner in Gefahr. Unsere einzige Chance ist es das Portal so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen.“

Als Chon und sie alleine bei Brennan waren, begann sie systematisch alle Verletzungen des Klarsehers zu versorgen, bis selbst die kleinsten Kratzer repariert waren.

Danach war sie so erschöpft, dass sie sich nur noch auf die Bank neben dem Tisch legen konnte, wo sie sofort einschlief.


	38. Wahrheiten

**\--Sommer des Jahres 20.087  
\--Himmelsberge, Unterwelt**

Es war finstere Nacht, als Gelorobus wieder aufwachte. Chon hatte sie und Brennan schlafen lassen, war aber sicherheitshalber bei ihnen geblieben, nur für den Fall, dass Komplikationen auftraten.

Schließlich musste die Müdigkeit ihn doch übermannt haben, denn nun saß er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke und schnarchte leise.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln setzte sich die Heilerin auf und stellte fest, dass sie nicht als einzige wach war.

Brennan lag auf dem Tisch und sah sie stumm an. Der durchdringende Blick des Klarsehers machte sie nervös.

„Wie lange starrst du mich schon an?“ fragte sie und versuchte angestrengt, dass es fröhlich klang.

Doch er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stellte er selbst eine Frage: „Warum hast du das getan?“

Er wirkte verwirrt, ja sogar irgendwie verloren. Es war ungewohnt, den sonst so selbstsicheren und arroganten Brennan so zu sehen. Seine hellen Augen hatten eine seltsame Farbe angenommen: je nachdem wie das schwache Kerzenlicht auf sie fiel schienen sie abwechselnd grau, blau oder grün zu sein. Vielleicht sogar braun.

„Du hast meinetwegen einen Drachen getötet. Ich will nur wissen w _arum_ “, widerholte er.

Sie sah zu Boden und zuckte die Achseln: „Niemand wird zurück gelassen.“

„Lüge.“ Er sagte das nicht anklagend, es war lediglich eine Feststellung.

„Die Wahrheit ist: Ich brauche dich. Ob ich will oder nicht“, gestand sie.

Seine Augen wechselten die Farbe. Jetzt waren sie eindeutig blau.

„Verstehe“, brummte er und setzte sich auf. Er ließ seine Beine vom Tisch baumeln und meinte überrascht: „Du hast mein kaputtes Bein gerichtet!“

„Es war an drei Stellen gebrochen, da dachte ich mir: warum es also nicht komplett in Ordnung bringen“, erklärte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Danke.“

Sie lehnte sich zurück und musterte ihn kritisch. „Was ist mit dir? Warum hast du getan was du getan hast?“ Kritisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast dich nicht vor einen blutrünstigen Drachen geworfen, um mich zu retten.“ Dann sah sie zu Chon hinüber. „Du hast _ihn_ gerettet...“

„Ich würde mich ohne Zögern von einem Hochhaus stürzen, wenn das nötig wäre, um sein Leben zu retten“, gestand er abwesend. „Aber ich will nicht, dass er es erfährt. Sag es ihm nicht.“

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, aber gut: Ich verspreche, dass ich niemandem jemals von diesem Gespräch erzählen werde.“

„Danke.“

Zu ihrer Verblüffung hatten seine Augen schon wieder die Farbe gewechselt: ein sanftes grün mit vielen braunen Sprenkeln.

 

**\--Herbst des Jahres 22.862  
\--Priade**

Als ich aufschaue, haben Lukes Augen genau dieselben Farben wie Brennans damals. Ich weiß was es bedeutet, schließlich kenne ich ihn lange genug: Grün für Zuneigung und Freundschaft, begleitet von braun für Traurigkeit.

„War Brennan verliebt in Chon?“ fragt Melika vorsichtig.

Ich weiß darauf keine Antwort, also sehe ich Luke fragend an.

„Nein, sicher nicht“, meint er entschieden in einem Ton, der klar macht, dass er über dieses Thema nicht weiter sprechen möchte.

Als ich weitererzählen möchte, zupft es an meinem Ärmel.

Es ist Eloni, die mich mit großen Augen ansieht.

„Was ist los?“ frage ich sie.

„Ich muss mal...“

„Du weißt doch wo das Klo ist, oder?“

„Ja. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du ohne mich weitererzählst“, erklärte sie leise.

„Ach so. Dann geh ruhig. Wir warten auf dich.“

Sie nickt mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, dann verschwindet sie rasch.

Auch Luke springt auf, nachdem das Sonnenkind den Raum verlassen hat.

„Ich werde die Gelegenheit nutzen und einen kurzen Abstecher auf dem Dach machen...“

„Ich komme mit!“ ruft Jeredi und läuft ihm hinterher.

„Und was ist mit dir?“ frage ich Melika, als wir allein sind.

„Jetzt wo du fragst... Ich glaube ich muss auch auf die Toilette“, meint sie und folgt Eloni.

Ich seufze auf und sehe mich im leeren Wohnzimmer um. Eigentlich könnte ich mal wieder eine rauchen, also steige ich auch nach oben zum Dach.

Oben angekommen trete ich aus der Tür und muss feststellen, dass es zur Abwechslung aufgehört hat zu regnen. Das ist selten hier auf Priade.

„Hey“, sage ich beiläufig zu Luke, der sich bereits eine Zigarette angezündet hat. „Du hast nicht zufällig auch eine für mich?“

Er zieht kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch, hält mir aber die Schachtel wortlos hin. Mit einem Nicken nehme ich eine und stecke sie mir in den Mund, woraufhin er einen Feuerzauber auf seiner Hand heraufbeschwört, die er mir hinhält. Ich entzünde meine Zigarette und nehme einen Zug.

Schweigend stehen wir nebeneinander und rauchen, bis sich Jeredi zu Wort meldet: „Luke, Melika und ich haben uns heute Nachmittag unterhalten und etwas sehr merkwürdiges festgestellt: Wir hatte alle denselben, seltsamen Traum letzte Nacht.“

Vor Schreck bekomme ich einen Hustenanfall, was Luke dazu bringt mich schief anzusehen.

„Schon gut. Mir ist klar, dass du es nicht kontrollieren kannst, wenn du schläfst“, meint er ruhig.

„Was war das genau?“ will Jeredi wissen.

Ich zucke die Achseln. „Meine ungeliebte Spezialfähigkeit. Zu nichts nutze und mit dem fürchterlichsten Timing, das du dir denken kannst.“

Knapp erkläre ich ihr, wie meine Fähigkeit in Echos der Vergangenheit einzutauchen funktioniert und wie ich andere daran teilhaben lasse.

„Wisst ihr was das Seltsame ist?“ fragt sie schließlich.

Noch ehe wir Zeit hatten zu antworten fährt sie fort: „Ich kann mich an die Dinge erinnern, die vor und nach diesen ‚Echos‘, passiert sind. Ist das normal?“

„Was ist heutzutage schon noch normal?“ seufze ich, aber Luke ignoriert mich und wendet sich an sie: „Du weißt, dass du ein wiedergeborener Drachenlord bist. Ijiban. Das war auch Chon Wilares. Du erinnerst dich, weil du dabei warst.“

Verblüfft sehen wir ihn an.

„Ich war Chon Wilares?“ lacht Jeredi. „Dann sind das keine Hirngespinste, sondern echte Erinnerungen?“

„Jepp“, bestätige ich. „Waschechte Erinnerungen von Doktor Chon Dagato Wilares aus Balika.“

„Das erklärt einiges!“ sagt sie, dann mustert sie Luke abschätzig, als würde sie ihn gerade zum ersten Mal sehen. „Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, erinnere ich mich wieder daran, was Brennan für ein Arschloch war...“

Luke sieht sie regungslos an, dann murmelt er: „Wohl war...“

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie frustrierend es war Brennas Freund zu sein? Chon hätte sich sehr darüber gefreut, wenn Brennan ihm diese ‚Ich würde mich ohne Zögern von einem Hochhaus stürzen, um sein Leben zu retten‘-Sache auch mal ins Gesicht gesagt hätte!“

Luke sieht verlegen aus und schüttelt gedankenverloren seine Flügel. „Ich werde es ihm erzählen, wenn ich ihn sehe.“

„Dafür ist es jetzt ja wohl zu spät, oder? Das ist fast dreitausend Jahre her“, erwidert sie bitter.

„An wie viel kannst du dich eigentlich genau erinnern?“ erkundige ich mich vorsichtig.

„Es ist alles sehr nebulös. Nichts konkretes, außer dem, was du schon erzählt hast. Es ist, als würden die Einzelheiten erst dann klar erscheinen, wenn du davon berichtet hast. Ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn?“

„Seien wir ehrlich: nichts hiervon ergibt Sinn! Eigentlich solltest du gar nicht in der Lage sein dich an ein früheres Leben erinnern zu können“, rufe ich aus.

„Vielleicht...“ wirft Luke ein, „Vielleicht hat die Herrin des Totenreichs ihre Finger im Spiel...“

„Sela?“ frage ich.

„Warum nicht? Sie ist die Herrin der Träume und Verwalterin der Seelen. Soweit ich weiß, bewahrt sie auch die Erinnerungen aus den früheren Leben der Drachenlords“, gibt er zu bedenken.

Das stimmt.

Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal fragen, ob sie dahintersteckt. Manchmal macht sie seltsame Dinge im Auftrag meiner Mutter.

Mittlerweile haben wir alle unsere Zigaretten geraucht. Ich lasse meine Kippe auf den Boden fallen und trete sie aus. Dann, wie auf Kommando, beginnt es wieder zu regen. Eilig machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer wo Eloni und Melika bereits auf uns warten.


End file.
